Watching other worlds
by RushAlias
Summary: Class 1-A, U.A. staff and the league of villains are all kidnapped by a wolf and his accomplice. Now they are forced to watch their life across other worlds in hope that they can return their own. Story reacted to is Prohibited Power by Griffin Strange, as well as original stories by me.
1. Prologue: The wolf and the girl

**Disclaimer: This reaction fic is filled with reactions to multiple different stories. It will usually be in arcs of the stories and there will be scenes involving the OCS interacting with the cast before and after reactions and sometimes for entire chapters, usually when the world( the story or arc) changes. You have been warned.**

* * *

Inko Midoriya was your typical Mom. She would wish her son good luck as he went to school. She would do some cleaning around the house while home alone or maybe run a few errands here and there. That being said she was always looking over her shoulder for most of her life. Apart from living in a society where super heroes and super villains were a common occurrence and Inko's son, Izuku being a hero in training would have made her a prime candidate for ransom, Inko's husband or rather ex-husband was also someone she worried for.

Not that her husband in general was who she was afraid off. Just the many enemies he had made. So you can imagine her surprise when she opened the door and came face to face with girl claiming to know about All for One and the connection between him and Izuku.

"I'm sorry dearly but you just have the wrong address. There is no All for one living here and I assure me and my son has never met this man." She told the girl. The girl tilted her head slightly and her face was unreadable but Inko was sure it was supposed to convey a message of 'I don't believe you one bit.' The girl seemed to ponder something before opening her mouth again.

"And what if I told you, your son actually had the All for One quirk. That he is currently using a power not his own but belonging to All for One." The girl countered a small smile on her face." Or rather he is using a power that originated from All for One." Inko tried her best to suppress her emotions, very hard given how emotional she tended to get especially when it concerned her son.

"What...what do you mean by my son has All for One? How could he have such a thing?" Inko asked. The girl merely shrugged.

"There are number of possible ways he could have got it. All for one could have given it to him. He could have just been lucky in the super power lottery or maybe...he inherited it from his father." The girl replied. Inko realized there was no use lying any further about it.

"Alright what do you want?" The elder woman asked. No one would come here to tell her that kind of information or fabricated that kind of story with a reason. If they knew of all for one and Izuku then they had to have wanted something from her...from them.

"As off now, I want a bucket of chocolate ice cream." The girl answered with a laugh. "But from you I just need you to accept this invitation." The girl snapped her fingers and envelope appeared addressed to Inko in the girl's hand.

Inko took the envelope from the girl and opened it almost immediately. Within it lay a ticket of sorts. Inko stared at the ticket curiously.

"This is a special ticket. If you choose to accept, it will teleport you into a special movie theatre where you will find you son...among a few other individuals including your ex-husband" The girl explained.

"It feels like there's something else you're hiding from me." Inko said.

"I am." The girl answered. "But I'll explain it when everyone's there."

She then took out a ticket puncher and punched the movie ticket. "Enjoy the show." she said as she punched the ticket. The mother immediately disappeared in a flash of light.

"Okay. So the mothers taken care of...now I've got to get the father." The girl sighed mentally. Inko was easy to get she wasn't all that powerful and could be very negotiable...everyone else on this list was gonna be a bit of headache for her. Meanwhile an explosion erupted in the distance at the most prestigious super hero school there was.

The girl teleported to the roof before overlooking the city and noted the pillar of smoke coming from U.A. in the distance. "He really has no idea about being subtle." She sweat dropped. "Maybe I should go and talk to recovery girl first." The girl thought as she teleported towards the school.

Meanwhile at U.A. campus All might and few other pro heroes were currently sprinting down the corridors to class 1-A. It had only been a few minutes ago that the alarm went off about a breach in the school and a few seconds ago and explosion rang through. While it was safe to assume the explosion was caused by one of the students in the first year. The timing alongside the breach and Eraser head not answering were signs to be worried.

All might was the first to reach and what he saw made his blood boil. His students and his colleague were all on the ground spasm out like they had seizures. One student in particular however was frozen to the wall, the electric user,above them stood a humanoid wolf man in green armour.

"Are you responsible for this?" All might growl at the wolf man. He was furious but he wanted to get his facts straight before he United States smashed this guy.

The wolf turned around and stared at him with his blood red eyes.

"Believe me this was the least lethal way to subdue them." The green armoured wolf responded. Lifting up one of his claws he snapped them like a human would their fingers and all at once the students and their homeroom teacher all disappeared. Before the wolf could say anything more, All might already decked him in the face sending him flying out the window. The wolf righted himself up and landed on the ground his body still being pushed back by the force of All might's punch. He looked up to see the one for all hero leaping towards him.

"This is gonna hurt." The wolf thought as he readied himself for the brawl. The two clashed and a shock wave rocked the entire campus.

"What is going on?" Recovery girl asked Principal Nezu. The school nurse had been meeting with the Principal to discuss updating the equipment in her office and hiring some more medical personnel when the alarms and various shockwaves went off. The principal had wasted no time in alerting all the other teachers as well as the agencies and authorities outside the campus. He was issuing an evacuation immediately and was about to leave alongside the the nurse when they were both stopped by a young girl.

"I hate to be a bother but I'm afraid neither of you can leave." She said in soft voice. The principal and the old woman glared at the girl with hostility, one channelling his in feral instincts in case she attacked and the other brandishing her cane.

"And who are you to stop us?" The principal asked.

" Just a girl, looking for someone to treat Class 1-A, and their home room teacher. They suffered an electric shock that has almost everyone unconscious. And I'm afraid some of them aren't doing too well. I suppose I could let you leave but then who would take care of them." She said in a sickly sweet tone. "And who knows what would happen if All for One got to them in that condition." The girl continued. Both the principal and the nurse knew of All Might's nemesis and to see someone using him as a threat only served to put them even more on edge. Reluctantly they both gave themselves up and were teleported away by the girl.

Meanwhile All Might was fighting the wolf on the other side if the campus. The two were now at a stalemate with both the wolf and All Might holding each other trying to throw the other. Fortunately for All Might some of the other pro heroes on campus arrived on the scene. Or rather unfortunately. The wolf's metal tail morphed into a harpoon like shape and pierce the number one hero on his left side, the attack striking right on his injured spot.

All Might froze as the pain rattled through his body; he practically vomited blood all over the wolf before he felt himself lose all feeling. The attack practically transformed him into skinny form with the hero not even being aware of what happened. Around the area the wolf heard the collective gasps from the other pro hero teachers as they witnessed All might collapse on the ground. The beast's gaze turned to them.

The mechanical wolf man whose armour was stained with All might's blood readied himself and prepared to hunt the rest of heroes. Cementoss tries to shield them while all the others prepared to fight. A fight is when two sides go against each other to do harm to one another. Only one side received harm when the beast attacked.

The girl looked at the entrance to the bar. She had the address but now came the idea of reasoning with the occupants. Lucky for her she had an image her accomplice had acquired before he teleported All might and the rest of heroes away. It showed the beaten and defeated body of them all at U.A. she was hoping that would be enough persuade them but even if it wasn't then she at least had enough information on most of them to force them to cooperate. Who knows maybe she could lie her way through this one on a bluff.

After she knocked on the door she heard a few loud shouts and footsteps all over the place. The door to the bar slowly opened revealing one of Class 1-A's student, Uraraka. The girl flashed her smile before addressing the imposter by her real name,Toga and then asking permission to enter.

When she arrived she saw all occupants of the bar eyeing her with suspicion. It made sense; she didn't exactly look like the type to hang around a bar unless it was to cause trouble. In addition to the patron in the bar she also saw the screen with a man in a black skull mask. She knew he had no eyes but she was certain he was aware she was there.

"Who's the NPC?" A man covered in hands asked as he glared at her.

"Just a girl, who needs company to the movies." She answered earning multiple looks from everyone. She reached into her jacket and brought out an envelope and rests it on the counter.

"I believe these could help persuade you into joining me." She said as she slid over the envelope. The bar tender, a man made of black mist carefully opened the envelop and out slid several photos, when he observed the pictures his yellow eyes seemed to widen to cartoonish length.

"Kurogiri?" The man on screen asked. "What are you seeing?" Kurogiri had no words so he merely slid the pictures over to the rest of league. What they saw made them either feel immense joy, terror, confusion, or anger. They were the beaten and battered bodies of several U.A. teachers; All might include in the rubble on the ground. A second monitor also switched on automatically with a reporter talking about an attack on U.A. and the staff and several students being missing.

"How...how...did you get the achievement before me?" The man in hands asked

"Well I didn't get the achievement, my friend did. He's outside right now. As a matter of fact he's gonna show you just how he got that achievement." The girl said as she vanished into thin air.

The league of villains then turned to see the door be knocked down by a mechanical wolf man covered in what they assumed was All might's blood. "Hello." He told them as he brandished his claws. Several pedestrians could only wince as they heard blood curdling screams echo from the bar. Some of them were calling the police or the nearby hero agencies.

All for one's monitor immediately shut off as he felt a disturbance in the area around him. He felt another presence in the room and he immediately recognized it as the girl who was in his successor's bar not more than a few seconds ago. "Don't be so tensed... just because I am here." She said in a mocking tone. Immediately he unleashed his black tendrils in an attempt to try and steal her quirk. The girl didn't even bother moving as she was impaled by all the tendrils and he channelled his power of all for one through them to discover her quirk and/or take it. Only to find that she didn't have a quirk nor was she human.

"I'm not here to fight. Especially since you're already you know." She told him. "Instead I'm going to make you an offer." She bargained.

"What could you possibly offer me?" He asked.

"1) I can repair your face back to before it became a walking tumour. 2) I can take you to an All might who just got beat within a nanometre of his life. 3)...I can carry you to your family...you ex-wife, you're son... and your brother." She told the symbol of evil.

"And do you plan to kill me to take me to him." All for one spat as he felt a rage boil at the mention of his family. "My brother has been dead for more than 2 centuries." He growled.

"I was gonna revive him from one for all." She answered nonchalantly. "The quirk practically kept a portion of his spirit within it in addition to his power. It wouldn't be too hard to separate him seeing as the quirk is practically hit its limit." She told him.

"You are bluffing." He told her.

"Do you really doubt me or are you afraid of actually facing your family after all that you have done?" She answered. "After all...you only wanted to save your brother and not make him so helpless right. That's why you gave him stockpile. So that he could defend himself. How was you suppose to know the fact that the built up power of stock pile from its original owner and from you would have been too much for him to handle." She said in a softer more caring tone.

"What do you gain?" He asked once more.

"I'll answer that when we finish." She answered before extending her arm out. "Deal?"

The villain seemed hesitant at first before accepting it. "Deal." He answered before they were both teleported.

Inko couldn't help but feel nervous, here she was in this stranger's movie theatre and she was now starting to have second thoughts on whether it was a good idea to accept the girl's offer or not. Initially she was all alone here, but then suddenly more than a dozen teenagers appeared in flash, startling the poor woman. When she looked at them closer she realized they were all U.A. students and her son was among them. Like any good mother, she frantically scurried to his side ignoring everything else. She tried her best not to faint and then she heard the girl make a joke as she appeared alongside two other strangers, a nurse and a dog-mouse-bear? She didn't know what the other creature was but he seemed to be polite enough to rush to check the students while the old nurse did the same.

The girl seemed to check with the nurse to make sure everything was handled before giving a warning to be aware for the next swarm of bodies to appear. Suffice to say after she disappeared some of the students were slowly starting to gain their senses. Bakugo was as explosive as ever and the teacher who was with them seemed to be in a bad mood as well. While waiting for Recovery girl to approach her, she kept Izuku resting on her lap.

"Mom." The one for all user whispered as he came too. His eyes then widened as the memories of the moment before finally caught up. "Mom what are you doing here? What's going on?" He asked. Inko merely replied that she didn't know and how she was brought here by a strange girl.

Eventually the next wave of bodies came, the staff of U.A. and the response was as one can imagine. Panicking screams filled the air as the students saw their teachers, the pro heroes lay beaten before them. The worst being All might who was bleeding profusely from the side. Thankfully Recovery girl was capable of stabilizing most of them with the aid of the children and the adults on hand. She was so glad that basic first aid was a must for any hero especially if the never knew when they may injured and incapable of getting to a medic.

Once everyone was stable enough All might was able to immediately revert back into his hero form much to surprise of everyone else as most of them thought his timer was up or shortened by the attack. Thankfully most of the students just took it a side effect from the villain's quirk. Everyone was just about stable enough when a third wave of bodies. This wave was the League of Villains who was in a worse state than the heroes were in previously and accompanying them was the strange wolf. Not only that but the girl had also returned with All for One alongside her.

Upon seeing the symbol of evil everyone tensed. All for One tensed as well especially when he saw Inko and Izuku but he was lucky his masked hid his face and then he noticed his apprentice and wolf standing next to his unconscious boy. He was about to advance when the girl extended her arm forward to block him. He glared at her but she merely looked away from him and at the heroes. Snapping her fingers a green aura flashed around everybody in the room as both heroes and villains were healed. Their wounds stitched up, as their clothes was surprisingly repaired from whatever damaged was sustained.

The girl and the wolf immediately teleported to the front of the theatre while everyone got their bearings. The first one to comment was none other All Might himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" The number one hero yelled and it was clear he was pissed. He however he also had room full of innocent kids to worry about as well as his arch nemesis and two unidentified villains so he couldn't just start wailing on them, although considering what happened during that last fight he would need to be more careful.

"For once I'll agree with Johnny Bravo. Why are we here?" All for One asked. Most looked at him confused by the nickname he gave All might but he ignored them.

The wolf looked like he was going to respond but immediately turned around and walked away. He looked over to girl before murmuring something before he teleported out the room, leaving the girl alone with them. After the wolf had left the girl kept her eyes focused on everyone in the room and the likewise kept their attention on her.

Taking a deep breath se began to speak.

"Okay so I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Flare. The wolf man who just left is my brother Gregar." She told them. "We have been assigned to show case some unique events to you all." She spoke carefully.

"I'm sorry but can you please explain what exactly these events you're showing us are? I am still a little confuse by all this." Nezu stated.

"Understandable." She told him. "The events you are going to see, is an alternate reality to the one you currently live in. To be more specific I am going to show you what your lives all look like in another universe… or more precisely what life is like if one of you were born with quirk." She told them.

Her words left nearly everyone speechless, What did she mean if one of them were born with a quirk? All of them had quirks. Did she mean a different quirk? Was she telling the truth, or was this all a villainous scheme. One boy in particular began to feel nervous as the words, born with a quirk sunk in. All might to was a little on edge as well thinking it might have refer to him, but the fact that Mrs. Midoriya was here was enough to make him suspect that it was Izuku. All for One and Inko both came to same conclusion as well.

"Why are there villains here?" All might ask.

"Plain and simple, because they will be just as affected by this situation as you all will be. Plus some of their reactions might be more hilarious than or just as hilarious as the reactions I'll get out of you heroes." She chuckled, "But in all seriousness just as you heroes are affected by the changes in in the timeline, so too are the villains."

"Oh and there is two more things I forgot to mention. First off some of your quirks are actually cancelled, seeing as how it would be pretty easy for things to get out of hand here, I had to take extra precautions to lessen the risk of injury. All lethal weapons are removed but if push comes to shove I'll take everything but the clothes off of your backs. Flare immediately noticed and excited look cross two of the students face before snapping her fingers and materializing two cartoonish like anvils above their heads.

"Last question." She told them.

"Who gets the quirk and why exactly does it cause such a drastic change in this reality?" One of the students, a blue haired boy with glasses.

"I think that's better left to surprise you. So if that is all I would now like you all to find a seat so we can get this show on the road." She said.

Surprisingly the theatre was able to quickly arrange themselves properly. The villains went to one side while the heroes went to the other. The students being put furthest away while All might and the pros sat closer to the villains. Likewise All for one also sat closer to the heroes as a means of keeping his successor out of reach. Strangely enough the entire room was able to be filled with the exception of four seats. Two of which belonged to their host but the other two were a mystery.

"Okay so just a heads up. The name of this is called the world of The Prohibited Power and as way to ensure no one is loss or confused, every time someone speaks or has a question, the movie will freeze." Flare told them.

"So when will we begin?" Ilda asked.

"We will begin shortly, Gregar is still prepping for our last two guests. Speaking of which Izuku can you stand in front the two empty chairs." Flare told the boy. The ninth wielder of one for all complied although he was a little hesitant at first. After arriving in front the chairs Izuku stared at the worry expression of his mentor as well as All for One.

Izuku then let out an ear splitting scream as two claws pierced through his back, Gregar's claws to be precise. Everyone then felt their bodies freeze as they could only watch as Gregar wiggled his claws through the young hero.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA." All might called.

"IZUKU." Everyone else shouted.

Before long Gregar lifted Izuku up and the boy's body started glowing several colour before Gregar pulled his claws apart. Izuku immediately fell on the floor in shock while Gregar held two glowing orbs of light in his hands.

The orbs grew larger and larger taking on humanoid shapes a male and a female. All might and All for one recognized the female as none other than Nana Shimura, but only All for One recognized the male, how could he not, it was his own brother. Gregar rested Nana next to All Might who was still in shock at witnessing his mentor's sudden resurrection and handed One for All to his older brother, who was just as shocked as All Might, Flare meanwhile merely took Izuku back to his mother and Uraraka's side.

Much to everyone's surprise Flare quickly turned her attention to Gregar, looking very angry by the wolf's antics. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to traumatize them?" The girl scolded the wolf much to everyone's shock.

"Oh relax. I only lowered his power to stock seven." Gregar defended. "Besides you know it's not the first time I've ripped a being into more than one pieces." He told her nonchalantly.

"Oh brother." Flare turned back to see every still staring at her, the dark cloud blocking all their mouths still remained as did the binds on them. Snapping her fingers, everything disappeared and flurry of yells, screams and several other reactions filled the room. Inko fainted, Toga looked star struck, the various hero children looked pale while the heroes themselves looked enraged. All for One looked shocked beyond words as the unconscious form of his brother laid next to him. Tomura felt strange after seeing the woman get ripped out of Izuku.

"Okay. So while we wait for those four to regain consciousness I will start the movie. No you don't have any choice in the matter and will re-apply those binds if you don't cooperate and I will make them painful this time." She said as she pressed play.


	2. Chapter 1: A memorable day

**A.N. **

**Disclaimer I only own Flare and Gregar.**

**My hero academia and all related characters belong to ****Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**The Prohibited Power is a fanfic that is written by Griffin Strange.**

* * *

Everyone stared at screen, some curious, some just wanted it to be over others who were still silenced (Bakugo) tried not to make a seen. All might was anxious wondering what wait had in store for his young apprentice. Tomura was contemplating why he couldn't skip these cut scene but kept quiet as his master seemed interested in this development.

**The screen displayed an empty park at sunset. A lone figure was sitting at a bench in the park scribbling in a notebook, muttering to himself.**

The student's eyes all widened as they realized who the student was and looked down to their still unconscious classmate before turning their attention back to the screen when they heard footsteps.

"**I hope I'm not late." asked a man as he approached the bench in the park.**

All might felt his blood run cold as he stared up at the screen, his successor…..was meeting All for One. All for one meanwhile heard the various mutters of Izuku being on screen and recognized his own voice put 2 and 2 together.

"**Not at all, I arrived just a minute ago." answered Izuku, nervously scratching behind his head. He didn't want to tell the man he was waiting long before everyone else left a half an hour ago.**

"**Well then….tell me how was school today?" All for one asked his usual question.**

"**Harsh…as always." The usual answer "I guess you won't tell me about you this time too" Izuku sounded a little down, clearly showing this wasn't the first time he asked.**

"**Maybe one day." All for One answered, his voice was neutral as he sat next to the boy.**

"**That's what you always say….our meetings have been going on for almost 5 years now." Izuku injected.**

**All for One chuckled. "HumHum….and each time you managed to pull out a story, I feel like an old man talking to his grandson in some kind of retirement home…hahah."**

"Sensei." Tomura spoke weakly.

"This is another world Tomura."

Most students were surprised by the seen, seeing Izuku the most hero driven person talking to the villain. Ilda would have commented on his recklessness as well as several heroes but Nezu silenced them. Some theories started circulating among the students and teachers on whether this Izuku was a villain or a hero.

"**Aren't you?" Izuku retorted on screen.**

"**I'm young in my head, my body however looks young but it's old…..very old, and after all… I still have to keep this mask it's not like I could go everywhere, I would scare someone to death."**

"That is one freaky mask." One student commented.

"**I still wonder how people manage to not notice it." Izuku wondered.**

"He does have a point. It does seem kind of obvious." Momo commented.

"**Of course you know how… or are you going to find out. Please go ahead, I do LOVE when you look smart in front of me."**

"…**.A quirk? ….It isn't passive then….but…if you used it in the streets then you can't really control it's effects either so….my theory is that you can only suppress it…..like you are doing with me right now, am I right?" **

"That is actually a sound analysis." One of the teacher's commented.

"**Almost."**

"**Where was I wrong?"**

"**The part of the streets, I can't stay out for a long time you know this fact."**

"**Ah ….yes….that injury, you never showed it to me Sensie."Izuku remarked as he gestured to the mask man.**

3,2,1. All the heroes and Tomura did a double take at Izuku's last statement. If there wasn't any doubt then there was now, that Izuku addressed the man as such. Tomura was very very conflicted…on one hand he had a player two, on the other hand player two was his sworn enemy after All might.

All might didn't know what to feel now. Shame, was an option, he clearly failed to put Young Midiroya on the path to be a hero in this world. Anger that All for One got to him. Worry for what the fate of this other world would have now that Midiroya was working for All for One. He knew the boy had so much potential especially with all that he had seen and All for One could turn that potential into a weapon.

All for One…was really really happy. In another world he was actually there for his son. And then the guilt hit him. In another world he was actually there for his son and they actually had a good relationship and his son didn't hate him. He really wished he had his eyes back to see this.

"**You wouldn't like what you could see." All for one said on screen.**

"Okay now I really want to learn what's behind the mask." Another student said absentmindedly before Recovery girl wacked them on the head.

"**It's happen soon." Izuku reminded the man.**

"**Oh… this famous school exam? U.A. …. I'm still saying it is dangerous….even for someone like you." **

"Wait he's trying to convince Izuku not to go?" Shoto asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want him to go so he won't get influenced by the heroes." Tsu suggested.

Aizawa and All might meanwhile were thinking two other things. Eraser head thought that All for one seemed a little bit fearful for Izuku, from of how the conversation went which didn't make sense considering the boys quirk and it was also suspicious that the villain would turn down a potential mole in U.A.

"**I still believe I can be a hero… I haven't changed my mind." Izuku told him.**

"**Even without a quirk?" The man's sharp question definitely hurt the boy. All for One felt guilt. "…Sorry I didn't mean to say that this way."**

"So he is quirkless." Bakugo grumbled. Others, especially the league of villains and heroes were surprised All for One apologized to the boy.

"**No….I understand what you wanted to say but…I won't use quirks that do not belong to me….I will use my own power only when it's necessary." Izuku spoke.**

"So he does have a quirk, but he refuses to use it. And he also refuses to use any other quirks All for One offers him." Midnight theorized. All might felt relieve but also conflicted. Izuku had worked hard and All might had given the quirkless boy his power. Now the same boy was back at that same position and he refused the power this time. He wanted to feel proud that Izuku refuse the deal with the devil but he knew it meant the boy would now have to struggle even more, especially if he insists on being quirkless. What power could make the boy so scared to even use it though was still a mystery to him.

"…**You are handicapping yourself, that's what I always tell you but still….I can't comprehend why you refuse to use it…You did it once after all."**

**Izuku was still silent looking the other way.**

"**We are not so different…." Izuku muttered. "You always keep saying this, but we are not the same, you told me how you used it but it doesn't mean I want to be exactly like you."**

All might's brain short circuited as he tried to process exactly what he just witness. He refused to believe this. It had to be a lie. There was no way this could be happening. This was not real. Izuku could never have the quirk of all for one.

All for One meanwhile was back to his happy place. His son had his quirk. A lot of mixed emotions flowed through his system. Some was pride, some was worry. He was also enjoying the mini freak out he knew All might was having right next to him. Gosh he wished he had eyes to see it.

**The man huffed…Izuku couldn't discern with the mask if it was deception or if he simply accepted it.**

"**Well….I hope you know what you are doing…just-…don't hurt yourself, you have become someone really important to me."**

"**I won't let you down sir."**

"**Of course you won't my dear Izuku…well… here is some advice, at U.A. the entrance exam is literally destroying a bunch of robots in order to get points." **

"**R-robots? But- how do you even know that?"**

"**Hahaha it's not like it's a secret… you haven't been digging that much, anyway I just wanted to say that wreaking havoc on some poor weak robots isn't very heroic."**

"Wait a minute, that's your exam. I would have aced that no problem." Tomura answered as he looked at some of the students. " Wait a second how the hell did some of you even beat the robots to begin with?" He asked looking at some of the students. True to his words some of them were questionable with their abilities like the invisible girl and the big quiet looking guy.

"Like we would tell you." One student rebuted.

"Why you."

"TOMURA." All for One raised his voice. The man in hands settle back in his seat.

**Onscreen, gears began turning in Izuku's head.**

"**You think it hides something?" He asked the man.**

"**Oh I don't think…" All for one answered half-heartedly. He would let Izuku realize this himself.**

"**Not very heroic….there is another exam….right?"**

**All for One laughs softly before standing up. He stretched a bit and started to walk away.**

"**Who knows? You will tell me tomorrow right?"**

"**I won't have the results tomorrow."**

"**I was talking about the exam! And who are you kidding? You will get it….good luck" he left…yes tomorrow would definitely be a memorable day…though he didn't know in which way.**

"He seemed really sure Izuku would get in." Ilda commented…"Do you think he somehow rigged the exam?"

"No." Uraraka answered. "Izuku is as heroic as they come. He knows that."

Principal Nezu meanwhile could already guess what the outcome would be, given on what he knew about the staff and Izuku however he wasn't gonna to say anything less there be other differences in the world that proved otherwise.

* * *

**The next day**

**Izuku just finished his breakfast and was getting ready to go out now he just needed his pair of gloves ... but he could only find one.**

**"... Izuku" Called his mother; she was holding the other glove in her hand "... I- ... I just wanted to say that I was proud of you ... no matter what happens, you are my son and-and nothing will ever change that, I- ... I always tried to support you as much as I could, maybe I was bad at my role, maybe I never knew exactly how to help you ... when we find out what was your quirk I- ... I was scared ... scared that you would never be able to have a normal life ... this quirk was just- ... it wasn't bad, no quirk is good or bad, only the user is. When this incident with Katch- I mean Katsuki happened I feared the worst ... in the end no one remembers what happened, on that day I knew that you would never be able to use this quirk without being considered as a villain, a monster ... and still you never have up, today you are giving everything you have and- ... and-" his mother gave everything she had too ... Izuku loved her ... more than anyone so far.**

"What kind of power could Izuku possibly have to cause this kind of fear from both himself and his mother." Todoroki pondered to himself. The fire and ice user could understand the fear a quirk can have. He knew better than anyone the kind of pain a simple quirk could cause with the right emotional baggage behind it. Half his face could testify to that.

The ice user remembered clearly the terrified and insane look his mother had given him before he was doused in boiling water. She was mentally, emotionally and physically broken. He was thankful however that they while Izuku and his mother seemed afraid, there were still in some sort of control. Something his siblings, his mother and himself lacked.

**"Mom ...you can stop ... you didn't have to prepare all of this for me ... in fact it's me that would be completely destroyed if I can't come back and get a positive result ... I'm scared, but you know I have met someone just like me ... we talked a lot together and today I think I'm ready"**

**"Your friend ... I trust you Izuku ... please, if you make it to U.A. make sure to bring him here"**

**"Hehe, I don't think he will accept but I will definitely ask him ... I should really go now"**

"NO WAY IN HELL." Bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs. The explosive boy didn't care whether this was an alternate universe or not, he would be damned if he allowed a villain to get next to aunty Inko. Turning to All for One, "YOU BETTER KEEP YOU FILTHY HANDS OFF HER." He told the villain. All for One in turn lifted a hand and several tendrils shout out and grabbed Bakugo. The heroes, students and villains all tried to move but found that they were still binded to the chairs.

"IF YOU HARM HIM ALL FOR ONE I WILL ENSURE THAT YOU SUFFER A FAITH WORSE THAN DEATH." All might threatened.

"As if you off all people could stop me." All for One retorted.

"SMASH." A voice called, and before All For One could react, he was sent flying across the room. Everyone turned their attention to his attacker expecting Izuku to have woken up but instead it was the strange man who emerged from Izuku, One for All.

"Hey bro." The man spoke with venom before charging at his brother again. Just as the two collided, Flare snapped her fingers and teleported them away.

"Gregar. Please go and make sure they don't kill each." Flare asked her brother. The wolf teleported away.

"Family, am I right?" She joked lightly but stopped when she noticed everyone just staring at her.

"Where did you send my master?" Tomura shouted.

"Relax he's gone to sort out some family issues with his brother." She answered. She waited a few minutes letting her words sink into their skulls. She could practically here the gears turning in those who were aware of One for All and the unbelieve thoughts flying through Tomura's head.

"It'll be explained later….probably." She added as she continued the show.

**"You still have two hours to be at U.A."**

**"You never have too much time" he answers grabbing his backpack before leaving his apartment ... "Not so heroic ..." and in one night he still haven't figured it out ... "heroic ... what's heroic ?"**

**He had to take the tramway in order to get to U.A. ... he kept trying to understand what was the point of this exam ... of course people- ... people had to prove that their quirk was useful but ... but it isn't all what makes a hero.**

**It simply doesn't make sense ... this kind of exam is simply disgusting and unfair, what if someone doesn't have a quirk suited for fighting but-**

"The kid isn't wrong." Midnight added. "I mean I could probably tear off my whole costume and none of the robots would fall asleep. At worse, other combatants might fall asleep and get hurt instead." Mineta and Kaminari both suffered nose blead as the image formed in their mind. Jirou noticed this and immediately struck both of them with her ear plugs,

"I told you the exam wasn't rational enough." Aizawa added.

"Well I guess I know what we're doing for next year's batch." Recovery girl told Nezu.

"Indeed we may have to take another look at our examination method." The animal principal nodded.

**The train stopped, Izuku had reached his destination.**

* * *

**Three years ago**

Everyone watched as All for One reappeared on screen for a flashback. They were back at the bench and Izuku looked…different.

**"What is this on your face ?"**

**"Just a scratch ... I tripped when I was using my phone"**

**"Oh alright ... are you gonna tell the same lie to your mother ?"**

Shoto almost couldn't contain his laughter. Oh the irony really was hitting him in the face today. His father , the number 2 hero was a contender for the worst father in history while the villain who for lack of a better term looked like the symbol of evil was more caring to a boy he didn't even know. Maybe he should have taken his brother's offer a long time ago. Maybe all of them should have left while they had the chance, when they could disappear.

**"... my poker face is that bad ? ... kacchan- he got angry again"**

"Bakugo what did you do this time." A sleepy eyed teacher wondered. Some of the students muttered to themselves. Bakugo couldn't respond, his mouth bounded as well as his body.

**"Again ... and what was it all about ?"**

**"I- ... I had the best note for our last exam and- ... and he didn't"**

"Really Bakugo. That's not manly at all." A certain red haired commented. "Seriously If you had an issue with Izuku doing better in exams then you should have studied and tried to beat him in the next one." Ilda added.

**"Jealousy then ... hum ... how pathetic, I still don't understand why you keep telling yourself he is your friend-"**

**"I'm not- it's just that-" The man turned around and stared at Izuku "I-... I- ..."**

Most of the kids felt themselves grow a little smaller as Izuku's perspective made All for One look like a towering figure to them. There was something quite undeniable about the man in his appearance.

**"See ? I just have to look serious and you lose all control ... there is a reason to why he keeps targeting you, I don't think he remembers the incident of course ... however he is abusing of your "quirkless" status ... as everyone is ... you look weak ... it's like a bucket of crab, each time one will try to climb up the others will just pull him back to the bottom"**

**"Please don't say that" Izuku's voice had become very low, he wasn't scared of being honest with this man ... he was just too scared of the truth.**

**"... One day, eventually ... you will show him how weak he is compared to you"**

"We did." Uraraka added. "We beat Bakugo and Ilda in the heroics test." She stated proudly.

**"... I will ... but without this power"**

"What is so terrifying about his power, though." Tsu asked out loud.

**The man stood up and walked away "I won't be here for a week ... I hope you can handle yourself during this time" but then he stopped "Oh, one last thing ... never be scared of being smarter than the others as it is probably your best weapon"**

"The man's not wrong. In the time before quirks power was either achived through one of three methods. Brute force, cunning intelligence and charisma or a combination of the two." Nezu added.

**Izuku smiled and waved goodbye at the man.**

* * *

**The gates of U.A were massive, the school was almost a small city by itself ... or a big military base, depends of your point of view. But right after the gate the inside was more welcoming, a bunch of trees with pink leaves, some were falling with the wind.**

**He stopped for a moment to look around him, but he didn't pay attention to the people walking rain him ... especially one who had planned to push him away.**

**"OUT OF MY WAY" Izuku was pushed aside and he almost fell down ... he didn't even received a look, his former best friend just kept walking. The other students around them were already losing interest and making their way inside.**

**"Are you okay ?" That however was unusual, Izuku looked behind him and saw a hand.**

**"No-no I'm fine than-" Izuku grabbed the hand and as he stood up he realised that this hand actually belong to a girl ... a very cute girl.**

Uraraka blushed as she saw the screen gain a pink tint around it. "Ha. Even in another universe, Izuku still likes you." Mina teased, causing Uraraka's face to turn even more red. The Gravity girl started to float up slowly as the comments started passing around the room.

"Yeah I am still waiting for him to ask her to a date, but they both seem so dense." Toga interjected. Her sudden outburst earned her stares from everyone, heroes and villains alike. "What? I'm a sucker for romance and those two are the most adorable example of it. Would they look cuter if they were bloody, yes but they're cute nonetheless." The villain girl said.

"This is both the cutest and most logical ship in my opinion." Flare commented gaining looks from all the other students. "It's certainly better than some of the ships I've seen across the multiverse and I'm not just talking about yours." She paused the screen and opened a drop box on screen revealing different images with izuku with other girls. "However some of these work as well in my opinion." Flare added.

"Wait when did Izuku get with all those babes." Mineta screamed.

"Relax grape boy. YOUR Izuku didn't get with them. There just a long listen of potential ships in the multiverse. You all have that list but Izuku's list is just a lot more extensive. Mostly because he so common as a pivotal point in the timelines that little changes like who he dates sends ripples through out." Flare added.

"Wait what."

"Moving on. I'll answer them during the break."

**"I don't even know what this kind of person is doing here ... do you know him ?"**

**"I-I do ... but don't worry ... it's not important, you are here for the exam too right ?"**

**"Hehe yes ... actually it's great to be able to talk with someone else to- ... well release some tension"**

**"You don't know anyone here either I suppose"**

**"No ... I'm Ochaco Uraraka"**

**"Izuku Midoriya ... we still have some time before going to the conference room ... so ... how about we stick together ?"**

**"Sure ! I was going to ask the same thing"**

**Well ... Sensei was right, being himself was hard but oh how it felt good ... and wow he actually spoke to a girl ? And got her name ? In less than one minute ?**

**"... hello ?"**

**"Uh what- oh ... I spaced out didn't I ? Please don't tell me I said weird things"**

**"N-no you didn't say anything ... still we should go near, just in case we get lost, this place is gigantic"**

"So only we have to listen to his mumbling."

**"Yeah ... I wonders if every door is as great as the main gate"**

**"Most likely yes ... I'm so scared, I wonder what the exam is all about"**

**"... robots ..." Izuku said softly**

**"What ? You said robots ?"**

**"Y-yeah ... a good friend of mine told me what it would be ... he didn't told me everything though, that would be cheating ... I guess ?"**

**"Robots then ... well I guess I can deal with this, my quirk is called Zero Gravity, I can suppress the impact of gravity on anything I touch ... well almost anything, it has to be solid and I have a weight and- ... well not time limit but I get sick if I do it for too long"**

**Izuku had to resist ... such a quirk was simply too interesting, it had so much possibilities, what if she could hold her quirk long enough ? Would the object or the person end up deriving somewhere, who knows, in space ? To the moon ? Could she use it on herself ?**

Several of the boys and girls sweat dropped, as they heard all the thoughts swirling through Izuku's head. Though saw several words start to circle him as the screen changed to show his different thoughts.

**"And you, what's your quirk Izuku ?"**

**"M-mine ? ... well I- ... I-"**

**"... Is it related to the gloves ? If it's awkward we can talk about something else you know, I'm not forcing you"**

**"I- ... yes sorry I'd rather not talk about my- ... my quirk yes"**

"Smooth real smooth."

**They kept heading toward the conference room, they didn't talk much more on their way they mostly asked each others about their schools, exchanging phone numbers, planning to have lunch together eventually ... it felt so Strange especially for Izuku.**

**According to the schedule the written exams had to last for three hours but the physical exam however had no special indication.**

**Anyway, once they reached the conference room, which was in fact a gigantic classroom, they both received a seat number and a subject for the written exam. Ochaco looked rather confident, she could since the written exam wasn't necessary to be received ... according to the schedule again, who knows why the staff of U.A. still use this exam if the result don't matter.**

**Izuku's subject concerned, math, history and ... some kind of question about a hostage situation ... heroic philosophy ? He could face math and history but ... damn this last part, there is no perfect answer for such a question, he would just have to take the best option ...**

* * *

**Three Years ago**

**"What is this look on your face ? Something bad happened ?"**

"Did Bakugo do something again?" Tsu wondered

**"... I- ... I wondered ... heroes can't be everywhere right ? Then ... they can't save everyone"**

**"Of course ... just like the police, it happens ... why though ?"**

"Of course you can't." Tomura spoke out. "After all most of you just need to save the people that matter right." He shouted angrily. "The people who society actually gives a damn about. The people who others will see be saved." He continued. "You heroes can't save everyone many people should stop being brainless NPCs into believing you will save them." He growled. Some of the heroes were about to speak but Flare silenced them immediately, so Tomura wasn't interrupted. "After all there is more to saving a person than knocking out someone you perceive as evil."

"That has to be the most sensible thing I've heard you say. Or the stupidest." Twice added.

**"You know I like to read articles about heroes and their quirks right ? ... well I- ... I found some reports about the villain named Muscular-"**

**"Trash ... tshhh ... excuse me I shouldn't have interrupted you ... Well if I had to give you an answer ... imagine this situation, there is great war, a massive one between two civilisations of fighters, you are part of one of them and this one is pacifist ... however the other one simply thinks about killing everything and it is about to win ... if you could end the war by destroying the entire hostile civilisation along with yours ... would you do it ?"**

**"... What would happen if I do that ?"**

**"Simple ... no more war ... all the other civilisations are saved ... but yours will be gone forever ... in order to save billions you killed millions without their consent"**

**Izuku thought really hard about this question ...**

**"Do not bother trying to find another way ... this is your lesson for today ... It's about sacrifice, you have to understand that, No ... not everyone can be saved that's a fact ... but you shall never give up because of this"**

All might just stared at the screen, a mixture of anger and understanding. Her understood this was an alternate world, hence this version of All for One may actually be more human than his version…but it still boiled his blood. The man who his mentor sacrificed her life to stop was now talking to his apprentice about how not everyone can be saved and sacrifices should be made. He couldn't tell whether it was hypocrisy or irony.

**"Sensei ... you are always talking about how most heroes are bad and corrupted by the system ... and yet you are helping me ... why ?"**

"So he is actually teaching the boy that system is wrong. Good to know." Dabi thought. He was glad that these students were also forced to watch this. Maybe they would see just how bad there society really was and why they needed to burn it. He glanced at Todoroki. The fire and ice especially should know how corrupt the hero system is…especially since he knew the truth of the number 2 hero. Maybe he should try persuading him.

**"Because I think you can be different ... the right man in the wrong place can make all the difference ... yes, I won't rephrase this one"**

"He is different." All might thought. Izuku wants to be a hero for the sake of being able to help people and make a difference.

**"I should go now ... Mom is waiting for me"**

**"Oh yes, I'm not keeping you ..."**

* * *

**In the end Izuku considered that he did great, he managed to found Ochaco again outside for their lunch.**

**"So ? Your subject ?"**

**"Economy and chemistry ... and something about quirk analysis"**

**"Oh, I would have liked this last one"**

**"Quirk analysis ?"**

**"Y-yes, I do a lot, h-here look" Izuku took his most recent notebook from his backpack and showed it to Ochaco.**

**"W-wow ! It's so detailed" She closed it after reading the fifth page and took a look at the cover "Number fourteen ?! You made that much ?"**

"Kids smart." One of the teachers commented. "Indeed." Aizawa added. "That kind of information in the right or wrong hand could certainly be a game changer."

**"Yes, I don't remember exactly when I started ..."**

**Ochaco noticed that the cover was a bit burned "Something happened ? An accident ?" She asked pointing at the burned corner.**

"I think I can guess why it's burn." One of the student said as they glanced at Bakugo.

**"Not exactly ... I think we are going to be separated for the physical exam ... so ... good luck if that's the case ... and if it's not well ... we could help each other's right ?"**

**"But- ... what about the points ?"**

**"Don't worry about me ... I won't try to steal yours ... as long as you don't try to steal mines"**

**"Seems fair then"**

"Kill stealing is a scummy move in gaming." Tomura muttered to himself.

* * *

**A bell rang, lunch time had ended, all the examines converged to another conference room, still a missive one but an actual room made for conference.**

**Izuku was far away from Ochaco once again, not a surprise however he ended up being RIGHT next to Katsuki Bakugo, hopefully this last one wouldn't notice him ... at least he didn't so far.**

"What are the odds?" Someone commented.

"In every world he and Bakugo took the exam. They always sat together." Flare commented.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

**The rules of the physical exam were presented by Present Mic ... and the conference quickly turned into a one man show. The rules were simple three types of robots, each giving one, two or three points upon destruction.**

**There was also one last robot but this one didn't give any point for it's destruction, instead Present Mic simply said that the examines should just avoid it if it ever appears ...**

**After that everyone was sent to some kind of training facilty. Izuku didn't see Ochaco but if he was right then she should have been in the same facility as him**

**The facility was enormous, obviously U.A. really enjoyed to do everything seriously ... the examines were given a few minutes so they could change, Izuku had a blue suit ... he didn't thought such about what he should be wearing for the exam ... expect for the gloves.**

* * *

**Four years ago**

"Another Flashback. This is the third one."

**"Gloves ? ... that's new, the new "hyped" thing maybe ?"**

**"N-no ... in fact I had to ask you if this kind of gloves could prevent me from-"**

**"Using your quirk I know why you are wearing this, I tried this method myself to see what could stop me ... it doesn't work like that"**

**Izuku gritted his teeth and proceeded to tear apart the gloves but an hand stopped him.**

**"But-... they can be helpful psychologically, quirks do not only activate if you want it, your state of mind is a factor too and if the gloves make you feel safer then that's a solution"**

Tomura listened to his master's words. His state of mind was factor as well? He thought back to some of his memories especially of Father and his family. Nah.. he was probably fine.

**"But you just said-"**

**"That I didn't stopped it, I never said that it wasn't harder to use it ... you did not listen until then end, as a good student you are trying to understand as fast as possible and I admire that, but you also have to listen sometimes"**

"Take notes." Aizawa told his class.

'If he wasn't a villain I might have offered him a spot as a teacher." Nezu thought.

**"Sorry Sensei ..."**

**"... You should try black and green ... it matches very well with your hair"**

* * *

**The other examines sounded very "confident" about this exam, Izuku heard some discussing together as he was looking for Ochaco.**

**"At the very least we have one less rival to worry about ... look how skinny he is"**

**"Yeah, compared to us he won't last for long ... lucky us"**

"And yet the boy is in U.A. and there not." Kurogiri stated.

"Still questioning how Bakugo made it though."

**B* ... they shouldn't underestimate him ... there ! He found her again, she was trying to focus ... he decided to wait befo-**

**"Hey you ! Are you trying to interfere with everyone else on this exam ?" Another examine in a blue suit grabbed Izuku by the shoulder and dragged him further away from Ochaco.**

**"W-what ?"**

"It seems that I make the same mistake in misjudging Midoriya in any world." Ilda commented.

"Not true, only 90% of time are you are disgrace." Flare added.

"You really know how to give a pep talk."

**"Don't you see she is trying to focus ?!" Either he was doing this on purpose or he really over reacted ... anyway this was just getting annoying.**

**"Of course I'm seeing this, you never imagined that we could be friends or that I had no intention to disturb her at all ?" Izuku really had to work out his character, his answer only made the other examine raise an eyebrow.**

"Wow Ochaco, he's already calling you friends even after only knowing you since morning." Mina teased. The gravity user was still floating above their heads and she only got higher.

**"STAAAAAAAART !" This came out from absolutely nowhere, the massive doors of the training facility opened and everyone simply stood in front for five seconds.**

**Izuku knew he should go but he really wanted to find Ochaco first-**

**"What are you waiting for ?" Asked a voice through a loud speaker "Go on ! You are wasting time"**

**He didn't have much choice now, he was already far behind the group and he had lost Ochaco. Izuku ran after one of the group and tried to find a part of the city where the robots were still active.**

**And it wasn't that simple ... he had ... no quirk, he couldn't simply smash the robots like most of the other examines did and most of the time someone else would steal his robot.**

"If there were ever odds for him to overcome it would be that." Tokiyama spoke.

**Ten minutes later he still didn't have any point ... It was now or never, he had to figure out what was the other part of the exam or else-**

**Suddendly a building collapsed right next to him and on top of it there was an enormous metal hand, no wonder it was the famous zero point robot. The other examines started to run away and so did Izuku, they were all running toward the exit as if the exam was already finished, instead Izuku just hid between two buildings if only he could figure out what Sensei meant ...**

**"H-help !" Someone yelled from the street in which the zero point robot had emerged ... Ochaco ... Izuku ran toward the origin of the voice without thinking and his friend was here stuck under a rubble, half of her body was being crushed.**

Nezu and some of the staff sweatdropped. She was fine but there was probably only making themselves look worse in the villains eyes.

**The robot was getting closer ... no one was here to help her and the other examines were just running away without even giving her a glance ...**

"Ladies and Gentleman. The future heroes." Dabi joked.

**"N-no ... that's not fair" Izuku ran the opposite way.**

"Awwww, Izuku going to save his girlfriend even when he'll got pounded is just the cutest thing ever." Toga cooed.

**The robot was getting closer, already his head was moving and aiming at Ochaco.**

**"I-Izuku ?! I'm stuck !"**

**"I see that ! You can't use your quirk ?"**

**"N-no I- ... I'm ... exhausted"**

All might felt his hands tremble as he stared at one of the students and his successor.

**She was losing consciousness either because she was panicking or because she couldn't breathe considering her position, Izuku tried but he couldn't move the debris ...**

**"A lesson about sacrifice ... just this once-" Izuku quickly took of both of his gloves and took Ochaco's hand "Everyone lives !"**

The pure determination in his voice spoke volumes to them. Tomura scoffed at the notion of everyone being saved but didn't speak as the boy had earned his respect. Level 1 runs were always a challenge on skill and he would respect the boys guts for attempting it.

* * *

**One Year ago**

"Last one." Flare told them.

**"Using a quirk without taking it ?"**

"Wait.., did he say take a quirk."

**"Yes ... made some experiences about this when I used a quirk that forces another quirk to activate"**

"I thought his quirk was hiding the creepy mask."

**"It works ?"**

**"Not on every quirks but mostly on contact quirks ... I just thought this fact could be interesting ... hahaha I don't even know how many quirks you analysed but what's funny is that you could never analyse your own quirk"**

" It is kind of funny."

**"It's not like I could ..."**

**"You never asked your mother ? You said that her quirk wasn't so strong and- Oh nevermind ... telekinesis right ? Or the equivalent ... bad idea-"**

"That really can end in so many bad ways."

**"It could either hurt me or my mother more than any other quirk I could take, that would be the case for any quirk which requires a sensible muscle like the brain, the hearth or the lungs for example, it might also explains why our quirk doesn't work on mutation"**

"So we're safe." Mina exclaimed as she hugged her fellow mutant quirk users.

**"... did you write this ?"**

**"I made some theory ..."**

**"Oh ... may I have a look one day ?"**

**"I thought you couldn't read"**

"Blind or illiterate?" One student asked.

"Blind. He's too smart from the looks of it." Another answered.

**"I can't but I can ask someone to do so ... and I could also correct some informations if you want"**

**"That would be great ..."**

* * *

"Okay this part is more for visual representation." Flare told them.

**A pink light glowed all over Ochaco….the light then began to crawl over Izuku as it engulfed them both.**

**Izuku pressed Ochaco's other hand as well has his own other hand on the biggest rubble above Ochaco and the rubble started to float, just enough so he could get Ochaco away.**

"What."

"The"

"Actually"

"Fudge." Flare finished. "Don't anybody swear in the room."

All the students looked around in confusion. Ochaco was at loss for words. Did Deku just use her quirk, holy cow, deku just used her quirk. Several theories started to float around about him having either zero gravity or copy, Monoma's quirk.

**And he managed to save her at the very last moment, the next second the robot's fist ended right where Ochaco was previously stuck.**

"Okay that would have definitely killed them." Flare deadpanned,

"So close." Tomura said as he scratched his neck.

**"STOOOPPPPP ! AND THAT WILL BE ALL THANK YOU ! SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS ! ... MAYBE !" Announced Present Mic through the speakers once again ...**

"Straight to the point. Didn't think you had it in you." Aizawa deadpanned.

"I concur." Kurogiri added.

"Hey." Present commented.

**The giant robot seemed to shut down ... Izuku carefully dropped Ochaco in a safe spot and he collapsed on the ground ... there he goes ... he completely failed the exam but on the good side he saved someone and managed to make a friend ...**

"Yeah that exam sucked. My opinion on your hero society decays even more." Flare whispered to herself.

**"Places ! Places everyone, and again they thought it was funny to just make it pop in the middle of nowhere and- Hey ! It's not the time to sleep !" Izuku stood up in surprise as a cane hit is head, it was an old woman ...**

Everyone let out a snicker at that. Recovery girl coughed immediately making them silent.

**"R-recovery girl !"**

**"Ah at least you know my name, what happened to your friend ?" She said pointing at the body of Ochaco with her cane.**

**"Sh-she got stuck under some rubbles and I think she lost consciousness because her body was being compressed under"**

**"Good observation, here you are going to help me would you ! Carry her ... It's not like I'm going to do everything myself right ?"**

**"Y-yes !"**

The girls all cooed at this passing comments on how Izuku was such a good boyfriend. Ochaco was still red on the ceiling and some of the boys groaned at the high expectations being set for them.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

**Ochaco opened her eyes ... she was on something soft ... a bed ? And the room she was in was completely white.**

**"Ah ! See, I told you she was alright" an old lady face appeared above Ochaco.**

**"W-where am I ?" She asked clearly confused by the drastic change of environment.**

**"You lost consciousness during the exam, so your friend over here carried you to the infirmary" she pointed her thumb behind her, Izuku was sitting on a chair and waving awkwardly.**

"What a gentlemen." Midnight teased.

**"Izuku ! Thank you !"**

**"Without him Nezu's toy would have crushed you, the rubble were already barely letting you breath and your ankle was getting twisted ... don't worry though, right now your are in the exact same state as this morning"**

**"Thank you ...-"**

**"Recovery girl, I guess we will be seeing each other a lot if you managed to make a good score, I was watching but not judging so it's not up to me ... but I can tell that you made a great performance"**

**"R-really ! Thank you !" She made it ! Her parents will be so happy**

**"Stay here for five minutes please ... I just have a few things to see before you leave"**

**"No problem ... and you Izuku ?How was the exam ?"**

**"M-me ? I- ... hehe I thing I did as great as you" he smile seemed honest but their was somethings off with it ... "Well I- ... oh no ! I'm late ! SorryIhavetoleavemymomiswaitingformebutIreallywantedtostayuntilyouwakeuplet'stexteachotherslatergoodbye !"**

"He needs help." Some of the students thought.

**Ochaco understood that his mom was waiting ... but she was still impressed that he managed to put so much in ten seconds.**

**When recovery girl came back with a cup of water and a bunch of paper she looked sad.**

**"Something is wrong ?" Asked Ochaco**

**"Oh ... no ... He is right ... he really did a great job, there is in fact two kind of point system ... villain and hero points if you prefer ... he got 0 villain points but by saving you he probably got the maximum amount of hero points"**

**"So ... why are you so ... down ?"**

**"Even with a hightsocre like this he won't get in"**

**"Why ?"**

**"... he is quirkless"**

"….. Bull-" "Language." Flare told them.

The screen faded to black as a list of the other episodes appeared. They stared at the screen for a few seconds. Nothing happened.

"what's happening?"

"we are waiting on the three musketeers." Flare answered. "We can't exactly move on unless everybody in the room is present, seeing that they might take a while, feel free to talk among your self's by the time and mingle. I'll be back shortly." and with that she teleport out of the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the three musketeers...**

1 sidestepped another piece of flying debris. He had been doing that for a few minutes now as the musketeer brothers duked it out. All for One for his age was fairing a lot better than his recently revived brother no doubt due to added healing given to him from Flare. He was wondering how long it would take the quirk stealer to realize how unnecessary the mask was.

One for All was another story. OFA was on the offensive keeping his brother on his guard at all times. That was surprising in and off itself seeing as the power he had was in its weakest form at stock 1. The fight was like an unstoppable force versus and immovable object.

"You haven't changed a bit." AFO spoke.

"Maybe not. But you clearly did." The younger one replied as he lunged forward. AFO raised a hand and a huge surge of air came forward pushing the younger brother back. OFA flipped back and landed on his feet. He lifted one of his leg up and stomped it at an angle facing his brother, a mini earthquake rushing towards AFO as the ground cracked towards him. The elder brother leap into the air before sending another air blast at his brother.

OFA had none of it as quickly lifted a broken piece of flooring and sent it flying towards his brother. He then darted straight behind it and jumped. As he predicted the rock smashed to pieces in front him but he quickly clapped his hands and sent another shock-wave carrying the broken rocks forward.

All for one couldn't react fast enough and was struck by rocks in his face. Several in particular struck his helmet with enough force to make his make his ears ring. One For All then darted forward his highest speed towards his older brother, who was trying his best to regain his focus only noticing his rapidly approaching brother, he tried to counter attack...but One For All slid right beneath him. Confused the elder brother turned to see where is brother went only to realize his familiar had kept going run around the room in a vertical path before appearing from behind him. The symbol of evil didn't even know what happened until he felt his brother grab him by the back of his pants and collar and lift him off the ground and into the nearby wall.

"That's got to hurt." Gregar winced as he saw OFA step back before collapsing on the ground. AFO's arms bulked up as he pressed against the wall and forcefully pried himself out of it. Bits and piece of his mask remained in the wall with the exception of what covered his eyes and nose. Gregar noticed the blood that stained AFO's white hair. One For All's faced morph into one of surprise as he saw it as well before he noticed the smile on his brother's face.

"I win another one. Now I'm up one." He told his brother.

"Where did you learn to count? We're even." All for One countered.

"Well how about we go again." OFA retorted.

"How about no." Gregar interjected.

He had been watching the brothers fight for some time and in all honesty he knew they were holding back. Or at least he was aware All for One was holding back. The fight had been explosive at first but when he saw either of them reach the point of attaining a killing blow he saw the hesitation between them. Whether it be One for All stopping him self from breaking his brother like twig or All for One only using his air cannon and a few strength enhancers.

They were the only family each other had before. Off course they wouldn't kill each other. That didn't me everything was sunshine and rainbows. They would probably fight with everything they got if they had to but in a fight where there was no stakes except the life of each other they would pull their punches.

"I assume that you're both calm enough to return." He told them. The two shrugged.

"I'm calm. He however..." All for one pointed to his younger brother."is a different story."

"Well excuse me if I'm still pissed about you becoming the human version of Darkside... or Lex Luthor you do got the suit after all."

"Really Quick Silver. You didn't see this coming."

"Hey I'm more of Flash guy or at the very least I'm the quicksilver from the X men Apocalypse and Days of future movies. That guy was good."

"Okay enough with the old superhero references. I get it you both love marvel and DC." Gregar growled. "I also get that you both still hate each other. So I'm not going to play therapist...that's Flare's job...I just need to make sure that you two can vent properly."

"I can assure you I have enough self control." One for All told them. All for One snorted at this.

"Really little brother?" All for One said sarcastically. "One Halloween you said you could stop yourself from over eating on the twinkies and that very night you basically entered a sugar induced coma."

"Hey you promised we would never talk about the twinkies again." One for All complained almost childishly.

"Hello. Villain. Symbol of Evil, here." All for One practically chuckled in a practical parody of himself.

"What just happened." Gregar grumbled as he saw the reactions of the two brothers go from fighting to the death to fight to the not death to hating each other verbally to acting like kids. The wolf coughed earning a glance from the two.

Immediately All for One's more serious and dark demeanor returned. One for All's appearance was a bit more deceptive, he looked plain and simple enough. Like he had no real power or was probably a buffoon. The frail appearance he had from his life before could probably contribute to that.

"You aren't as terrifying as you let on." The wolf told All For One.

"Are you sure that's not just your perception of me." All for One countered. Gregar pondered for a moment. It probably was..he saw a lot worse in a lot of other worlds than what All For One did. Gregar's own rival Nebula literally walked around with heads of his victims infused into his armor the terror and screams his victims suffered being mirrored by the heads.

"Maybe your right. I'm sure if I took any other pipsqueak from the theater and had them face you then they would be terrified from their point of view. Well c'est la vie." He told them. "Time to head back." He said as he snapped his fingers. The two of them vanished from the room. After they left green particles floated up from the room as the space began fixing itself.

* * *

**A.N. and done.**

**That took a lot longer than i thought it would. I'm gonna take a moment to clear up some details here so here goes.**

**1)All for One in this story is Izuku's father and Inko is aware of this.**

**2) Due to One for All stockpiling power as well as other attributes from its previous holder i'd say it is possible to split them up, and splitting them from Izuku practically removes them from the Quirk. One vestige is refered to as a stock and all of them have the stockpile power in addition to whatever quirk they had. Seeing as how Izuku is the current holder of the full One for All he has stock level 9, but since Nana and One for All were removed, he is now stock 7. Nana and One for All are currently stock 1 and each and all might is technically using power at stock 8 but is limited due to him already passing it to Izuku.**

**3) For those of you who feel All for One is not being done justice. I must apologize but this is not the type of scenario where he can display power. He is bidding his time here. He is aware he is facing two being who are powerful without quirks, they are not human and they seem to have omnipotence and are aware off his crimes but choose to ignore him if he cooperates. He knows that while he may have power, he is outclassed against Flare and Gregar so he only needs to play the waiting game. He has no reason to mistrust them as they haven't proven themselves to be enemies ( they did technically pummel All might and revive his brother.)**


	3. Chapter 2:Final adjustments

**A.N. Thanks again to Griffin Strange for allowing me to this reaction.**

* * *

Everyone looked at the spot were Flare had been sitting.

"So what do we do now?" Momo asked.

"I don't really know,but that universe is pretty different compared to ours." Kirshima answered.

"To think that there is a world out there where even Deku associates with a criminal." Sero added.

"I'm more interested in his quirk. I've never seen anything like it. Ribbit." Tsu answered.

"Speaking of Deku, where is he?" Todoroki asked.

"He's still resting by Reocvery girl. He and Mrs. Midoriya are still unconscious." Eraserhead interrupted them.

"Mr. Aizawa." They all exclaimed at his sudden appearance.

"I figured you would all be trying to think of a way out of this but that's clearly not the case." He whispered, he then shifted his focus to the league of villains who also discussing among themselves. "We are basically trapped in place we don't know two well with people who very clearly want to kill us and two maniacs. You should be trying to think of an escape plan."

"Sorry." They whimpered. The underground hero simply sighed.

"That's alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. We're lucky most of the more lethal quirks have been removed, so we have the strength in numbers but don't let your guard down please." He told them before walking back to other teachers.

"So Tomura. What do you think?" Toga asked in a bubbly voice. She had been really surprised when she saw Izuku was most likely the star of this little show they would be watching. It was even better when she saw that he seemed to have some connection to Shigaraki if the fact that they both seemed to share the same sensei in this alternate world. She only hoped that this show didn't censored the bloody violence they saw in their day to day lives.

Tomura was silent. He was trying to process everything he had witnessed and he didn't need his party disrupting them. He had seen his sensei, the man who was more of a father to him than his own, address probably his second greatest rival like a son or student. On top of it all it seemed that in this world Izuku had a power similar to Sensei. Did this mean that Sensei didn't value him as much in that world? Or maybe it was just because he finally had someone else with a similar power to him who can truly sympathize with?

Tomura knew for as long as he was alive that his own power of decay had been a burden as well as blessing. Whenever he was around Sensei as well as Kurogiri, he always had to be careful he didn't break anything to break anyone, unless he wanted to end up alone again. He was by no means afraid of his power, but he was afraid of what could happen without him being in control. He could probably beat All might with a single touch once he focused hard enough. Yet all that would be for nothing if he accidentally destroyed the man who raised him by something as simple as a hug.

Still...perhaps it was a good thing. If Izuku was under Sensei's care, then he would have a brother. He would have someone who he could play games with, and probably give him a challenge if he was good enough. Glancing to opposite corner where Izuku lay, Tomura was really beginning to get giddy off the idea Izuku joining them. Tomura would still be Sensei's favourite but he wouldn't mind sharing his spot with Izuku. After all he was like that once as a child, if all went well as he assumed this game would..he might get another party member or more depending on how it goes.

This show did seem to paint Sensei in a better light than he knew most of those other hero channels would in society.

Ochaco was still floating on the ceiling, much to her own surprise. Whatever Flare and Gregar did, it seemed to cancel out some of the aspects of her quirk, so she wasn't able to return to the ground. She was so glad her skirt also lost gravity as well so she wouldn't be embarrassed in front of the villains or mineta.

She hadn't stopped thinking about Izuku. This version of him seemed to be a lot more confident than the first time she saw him. He talked to her a lot more for starters and he seemed to be more outspoken especially when Ilda confronted him. There was also the fact that he had used his power...whatever it was to save her, despite all the claims before that he would be a hero without using it. She wasn't going to complain though. He had saved her before in her own world by taking down the zero pointer, but he was a late bloomer.

He rushed in without thinking to save her and manifested his power at that moment to protect her. This time though, he threw away all promises and hesitation about using a power he seemed to fear and despise so that he could save her even after rushing once again to save her. She might have been over the moon...both figuratively and literally if it weren't shown to everyone in class plus the teachers and villains. What Ochaco didn't realize was that she had floated over to the corner where Izuku was resting in his unconscious state and Flare had very mischievous plan in mind for the two.

The zero gravity user suddenly felt weight return to her body as she started to descend. Before she could even reacted she had already dropped from the ceiling at a very alarming rate. Several people tried to help her out of instinct but forgot that their quirks were inactive. Uraraka landed right on top of an unconscious Midoriya with a loud thud.

* * *

Flare snickered as she watched the reactions of everyone in the monitor in her medical bay. She had used a majority of her healing power on everyone when they first appeared to undo Gregar's damage plus fix All Might and All for One so now she had to tend to wounds the good old fashioned way.

"That is definitely your son." One for All told house brother. He saw AFO's shocked expression or what his assumed it was since his brother only had his mouth visible. "All might did a background check on him before passing his quirk. Off course you managed to easily hide yourself not that surprising really except for one mistake." His brother trailed off..."Off all the names, you picked to use. It had to be your best friend's and you even used his quirk as well." He told his brother, "but it made sense, he was always the lady's man right?"

"You figured that all out and never told All Might." All for One questioned.

"I was buried under 6 generations of memories and trauma. I wouldn't have surfaced unless he came looking." One for All countered. "Although I still saw the new memories as they formed after the quirk passed." One for All then began to chuckle.

"If the name hadn't clued me then his reaction to girl most definitely did." One for All chuckled as he watched the screen displaying Izuku and Ochaco. The former just regained consciousness and was now freaking out with the latter on top him blushing.

"First day through the gate, he tripped, she saved him and then wished him good luck." One for All explained. "He was so excited he finally talked to a girl….except he didn't actually talk." One for All laughed.

Flare and Gregar watched in amusement as the symbol of evil seemed to blush at the statement. No doubt One for All had a myriad of embarrassing stories from their childhood and he had no way off threatening any of them if they laughed. "I want to hear more of All for One's love later." Flare told the younger brother. "But for now I think it's time to punish you for that little stunt in this theater. GREGAR!" Flare called.

"I already told you. I'm fine." One for All whined as Gregar held him in full Nelson while Flare applied some disinfectant to his wounds. The first holder may have been sickly in his previous life but God did this burn. It didn't help that Gregar knew Flare was doing this to spite him for getting into a fight with All for One though she still had yet to decide the elder brother's punishment, One for All on the other hand, was being victimized with her disinfectant. It was a fairly simple chemical, it cleaned the cuts and scrapes by killing the bacteria, nothing different from what most doctors use or first aid kits. No the real issue was that the concoction Flare used had an extra side effect of releasing a burning sensation into the wounds as it rapidly healed and sealed the cut as well. It was an understatement to call it painful but that was the whole idea, don't pick fights in her theater.

Unfortunately One for All struggled too much and accidentally knocked the open bottle out of Flare's hand…... and the contents fell all over his back.

"Aaaaaaawwwwgghh."

One for All's scream practically shook the entire theater earning worried looks from the occupants in the room.

* * *

"That sounds like torture." One of the teacher's winced.

"I've had worse." The principal deadpanned.

"Should we go check." Somebody asked.

"That won't be necessary." All for One told them as he reentered the room. He saw all head turning to face him in his infrared vision. His apprentice and the League seemed reasonably relieved but the other heroes and students weren't.

"Where's One for All?" All might asked.

"Still being treated." AFO deadpanned. "We had a bit off a scuffle but I assure you he is alive and well." The pro hero didn't look too convinced. Luckily for him the restraints and silencing apparatus appeared and bound All might before he could ask any further. However All for One was not in the clear yet as bindings appeared in his own chair and forcefully latched the Symbol of Evil and bound him to his chair, except he was upside down.

"Um Sensei." Tomura muttered.

"That's his punishment Tomura." Flare spoke as she reentered with Gregar piggybacking One for All in. "There is it be no fighting in the theater or else." She growled at them. She glanced to Izuku and Inko who had recovered. "I'm glad to see you two are up and about."

"Are we really going to be watching another world?" Deku asked.

"Yes we are Deku. I assume everyone's gotten you up to speed." Flare said.

"Yeah, I kind of got the gist of it." he answered. "So my quirk is different in this world." He explained. " It makes sense i guess. If there are other worlds out there then there is no telling what other versions of us there might be. Some might be heroes or villains or.."

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Gregar shouted. Flare immediately smacked the wolf on the back of his head.

"You catch on pretty fast, but yes all of what you said were true. However currently we can only view one alternate world. The world where your quirk is the reverse of what you currently have." She told him. "If we get approval maybe we can view other worlds later."

Deku let her words sink in. The idea of seeing other worlds would no doubt be quite informative, who knows what heroes or villains he might see and what quirks he would get to analyze.

'Did he even realize, I just told him he had all for one in this world?' Flare thought as she waited for the gears to turn his head. 'Probably not.'

She turned her head to Mama Midoriya. "Mama Midoriya. I would like to apologize on behalf of my brother for the emotional stress we might have caused when Gregar...you know." She said gesturing to Izuku and then making a parting motion with her hands.

Inko was surprised at first by the girl's apology but accepted it nonetheless. Gregar himself was bowing in shame at his actions as well, however Inko wasn't gonna to forgive him just yet. As if sensing her thoughts the wolf looked up at them before frowning on his mask. "Oh crap." He whispered before a light blue light shot down from the ceiling on him and froze him in a block of ice. The part of the floor he was standing on then split open and the wolf fell through.

Everyone's nearly bugged out of their heads at the events that transpired, some cast glances to Kurogiri, Todoroki and Cementoss. "Relax. Gregar is just being punished for breaking the rules." Flare answered, earning curious glances from everyone. "Yes, apart from the no fighting rule, there is another rule that states that Gregar and I alongside many other individuals must not cause Mama Midoriya any direct trauma or such or we will be subjected to unspeakable act of unspeakable pain for an unspeakable amount of time….okay i may have used unspeakable too much but that's beside the point. Now we watch." Flare told them.

The audience looked at the girl as the show resumed, the ideas of her and her brother being subjected and bound to stronger force had them all thinking. Some were worried about their being a being even more powerful than these two, while others were wondering about what other rules they needed to follow. Some even considered trying to learn more about the other rules so they could exploit them to beat the duo who kidnapped them.

The screened opened with Izuku and All for One on the bench in the park. Immediately Inko and Izuku's eyes became curious as to this development. Izuku due to him knowing of the villain as All might's nemesis and the big bad of all big bads. Inko felt a slight tinge of happiness that there was a world where her son got along with his father, even if they weren't related in the world.

* * *

**"You are staring..."**

**"The letter is supposed to arrive tonight, how could I not be staring at the ground?"**

"It's understandable that he's nervous, getting into U.A. without actually having quirk would be a feat in and of itself but the hero course is next level." One student commented.

"Oh please. Broccoli head doesn't need your worthless school you NPCs, not when Sensei can simply teach him everything he needs to know and so much more." Tomura scoffed.

**"Did this girl talk with you?"**

"Oh finally the good stuff." Mina and Toga thought.

**"She did... thank you again."**

**"Uhhehe ... looks like my teaching ended up giving you a girlfriend, this... feels really awkward."**

"Believe me if any one knows awkward it's him." One for All added. Inko cast a glance at the strange man, she didn't really see much of him before, but All for One called addressed him as brother so was this really One for All. She would have to make sure to ask him later but for now HER LITTLE BABY HAD A GIRLFRIEND!

"Hey Tomura, if Sensei mentored you like he did Izuku. Does that mean-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Toga." Tomura deadpanned. The blonde girl huffed, but started to think of various ways in which she could test Tomura's potential. He already rather attractive dead look, and the way he made himself bleed..she liked her men bloody.

**"N-not yet!"**

**"Oh trust me, with this kind of charisma you can get her without even trying."**

"Izuku. You have to teach us your ways." Kaminari and Mineta pleaded. Izuku merely sweatdropped at the two's antics.

**"Charisma?!"**

**"Yes... I never tried myself but... hehehe I guess you could give me some reports."**

Izuku blushed, so much so that he looked redder than All might's suit. The onscreen version of him didn't seem any less embarrassed either. It didn't help that the girls were all giggling with the exception of Uraraka and some of the guys were smirking at him.

**"Absolutely not! I won't be part of this kind of experiment."**

**"Never said you had to ... tell me... what's written on your file considering your quirk."**

'Thank god he changed the topic.' Izuku thought.

**"Quirkless."**

**"Humhum... and you did hide your little use of the All for One during the exam right?"**

Many murmurs began to erupt in the theatre. The students wondered what exactly the quirk was with the brightest among them deducing it to be the power to take other quirks. The teachers/heroes were distrubed by the fact that there was another user of said quirk in existence after knowing the history of the other user. Recovery girl and Nezu were both staring at All Might curious for his reaction. The symbol of Peace meanwhile was in disbelieve, he knew it was a strong possibility but having it out right confirmed didn't make him the whirlpool of emotions any less stressful. He glanced to his apprentice noticing the worry and confusion in the boys face. He would need to confront him after this episode.

**"I pressed her hand on the tube at the same time as I did, this way it looks like I'm pushing the rubble away."**

**"Good... because if they find out you have a quirk then this could be a real problem and not only for you."**

**"... care to explain?"**

**"Oh... very simple, falsifying official documents, as well as using them in order to infiltrate a national establishments-"**

**"Don't you think it's already going too far?"**

**"I'm just getting started Haha..."**

"Why do I have a feeling that this can go wrong in so many ways. Ribbit." Tsu answered.

"Murphy's law; whatever can go wrong will go wrong." Flare told her.

"That's a stupid law, sounds awesome." Twice answered.

**"Well sorry but my mom is waiting... I shouldn't have phrased it like that."**

**"See? This kind of charisma... now go, I have places to be too."**

* * *

**However Izuku didn't say one thing, indeed he and Ochaco had been texting to each other until tonight and one of the main subjects concerned how he actually helped her to move away from under the rubble.**

"Really Izuku, you're secretly texting the girl now behind the villains back." One of the girls teased.

**The only explanation he could use was that he used her own quirk by pressing her hand against the rubble, but Ochaco kept arguing that her quirk didn't really work like that, Izuku could only answer that he had no idea of how he managed to activate it then.**

"Kid, I know that sometimes you got to play dumb, but not dumb." One for All told him. "Seriously, she knows her quirk better than one, you could have lied and said you like to workout a lot or that you were stronger than you look."

**He also avoided the subject of Ochaco with his mother, though she did ask a lot about how the exam went on. **

"Broccoli head, why you no tell Mama Midoriya about your girlfriend." Flare teased, "It's not like she's Mitsuki." Flare added.

"Who's Mitsuki?" Ilda asked.

"My mom." Bakugo deadpanned. "The extra's right though." He said in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

**Tonight there was Katsudon, his favorite plate... and now he was staring at a fish head... or rather at it's eyes.**

**"I-IZUKU?! ARE YOU OKAY? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT THAT FISH, SHOULD I BE WORRIED!" He had no idea of how much time he just spent looking at the fish head but his mother's expression was enough to tell that it was far longer than it should have been for any sane human being.**

"The fish...it understands him, he's savouring it with his eyes." Twice commented, earning several chuckles from everyone in the theater.

**"Y-yes! Sorry... I'm just... you know, the letter... still nothing?"**

**"W-well... we can always hope, it isn't 9 PM yet hehe-" someone knocked at the door... and for a moment the whole family froze, Izuku dropped his fish head and his mother almost ended up losing her balance.**

"That's timing."

**"Th-the... THE LETTER!"**

**Izuku was about to run at the door himself but in an outburst his mother was gone from the table and at the door greeting someone... and the said someone sounded really scared by his mom's sudden moment of aggressiveness.**

"Um Izuku, didn't you say your mother's quirk was attracting small things." Uraraka asked.

"Yes yes it it." Izuku answered."...I have no idea how she moved so fast and honestly, I'm a little terrified."

**She came back with a blank face... and an half crushed letter in her hands.**

**"it's-it's here!" She dropped on her knees, losing both her words and the control of her own body, Izuku grabbed the letter and examined it for a moment, there was U.A.'s seal on it. His mother gave him a nod and in the next minute he was locked inside his bedroom.**

"The moment of truth." A student said.

"Does anyone want to bet whether he made it in or not?"

"I'll take that. Bet you he did." One student answered.

"I say he didn't. He may have an OP quirk but no one really saw him use it, so I don't think he would be allowed." Another answered. "No offense Izuku."

"None taken...I think."

**The decisive moment... a letter in front of him with either an open door to his dream or... he couldn't think about failure. He reached for the seal... it was very well glued to the letter, he pulled with all his strength until the envelope was torn apart.**

**Inside there was... a small metal disk ? With a big button... he pressed it and an hologram appeared.**

**"Is it recording? ... I should try again- *BIP* Hello? Maybe the volume is a bit d- *BIP* TEST?!- *BIP*" At first Izuku though it was a very bad joke but as he watched all this nonsense he started to recognize the person in the hologram... he had already saw him; Nezu, the director of U.A. himself!**

"Huh.. so it's not All might this time." commented, meanwhile Nezu smirked to himself. He figured this would have happened and from the looks he received from his colleagues he could tell they knew as well.

**"There! Sorry, I'm not used to record anything as my dear colleagues are the only ones to do it... and they have a full set too... anyway! This is indeed a hologram for your exam results, not a joke or an error, so... Izuku Midoriya, I have taken a personal interest in you... your quirkless status is part of your situation."**

**This recording already sounded relatively tense...**

**"You see each year after the exam we carefully watch records of the examinees, and we attribute points according to their performance... you scored 0 against the robots, I suppose you have already guessed, it's not a problem, I'm not saying you had absolutely no chance but you definitely had a disadvantage... I should have stipulated that weapons were allowed... as long as their are not lethal, of course,"**

"Now he tells you." Kurogiri commented. "Wait...I knew Izuku had an idea beforehand but how would anyone else know about the robots and furthermore how would they get non lethal weapons for humans but lethal enough for robots."

The teachers all looked at each other. "Yeah first thing we're doing when we go back is to redo our curriculum." Nezu sweatdropped.

"About time." Aizawa deadpanned.

"Have you thought about hiring actual teachers and not just pro heroes." Flare added. "Don't get me wrong. I'm aware that experienced professionals can be useful in helping them learn, and that some of them may also have degrees in teaching, but not every course they have should have a pro hero. You could very well have someone who'd be a terrible hero but can actually teach a subject much more competently than any of them, no offense, plus they wouldn't have to split time between being heroes and teaching."

"She's not wrong." Eraserhead added as he glanced to the number one hero.

**Makes sense... so far Nezu was exactly as most of the article he read described him, serious and... performant.**

"You left out how cute he looked." Toga added earning looks from everybody. "What.. he does look cute."

"She ain't wrong look how fluffy and adorable, and completely rabbid and ferocious." Twice added.

"I wanna hug him after." Flare deadpanned.

Nezu meanwhile was trying his best not to respond to villains and the strange girl, or look embarrassed by anything they said. Recovery Girl noticed this and gave him a light pat on the head.

**"Now considering the other system of point... the hero points... well me and my colleagues did not have the same point of view... most of them tried to give an unfair amount of points and by unfair I mean almost negative. But they forgot that I get the finale answer and you, Izuku Midoriya... with a total of 80 points you are ranking first for the entrance exam!"**

"Get this dog-bear-mouse thing some tea." One for All joked. He was glad that his latest successor's counterpart had the principal backing him especially since he knew how cruel the world can be to the quirkless, All might share the same sentiment. All for One didn't say it out loud but he too was grateful, he will keep this in mind if he ever encounters the Principal again outside, either he will give the man a painless death or at least knock him unconscious, anything else might be impossible as the hero would no doubt be a handful with his high specs.

**"...first..." Izuku's mind was 5 seconds away, from blowing the f*** up.**

**"... I suppose that now you are ready to listen again," Nezu casually counted ten seconds in his recording, "I really would like to talk with you! So I personally invite you for a meeting one day before the official start of the school year! There must be an official pass in the envelope, and there is also my phone number, if you have any problem contact me."**

**Before Nezu was done Izuku had already put the phone number in his phone and written it in at least three different places in his room.**

"That's a little bit extra don't you think?" One student commented.

"Never hurts to have backs in case of the unthinkable." Izuku countered.

**When he opened the door of his bedroom once again his mother was still doing circles in the corridor, completely unaware that he was out.**

**"...I'm ... done?"**

**"Ahhhh! Izuku! S-so?"**

**"W-well... it's, um... unclear... I'm kinda first of the exam but... I still have to meet with the director himselfandohpleaseslapmesoIknowitisnotadream-"**

**"Izuku stop mumbling! When and where is this meeting taking place?"**

**"U.A. ... the day before the start of the year."**

* * *

**... Phone conversation between Izuku and Ochaco**

"Wait, are we watching them text each other? Isn't that kind of invasive?" Someone asked. Flare paused the show.

"Oh please this is the least invasive thing I've shown you all." She told them before resuming

**"The director himself? I heard that he was a mouse or something."**

"Am Mr. Nezu sir what exactly are you?" A student asked.

"Can I answer that?" Flare asked the High specs user.

"I don't see why not. Though I do hope you get it right." Nezu told her.

"Okay...he's Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... he's the principal!" Flare said in a sing song voice. "How was that?" She asked him

"I'll give you an A"

"Yay...but in all seriousness Nezu is a chimera, a creature made with the characteristics of various other animals, the most clearly seen here are;dog, bear, mouse and a cat tail?"

"Okay make that A+"

**"A mix to be exact, it's because I was first for the exam hahaha... no hard feelings?"**

**"N-no not at all! I'm really happy, in fact did you know I was fourth?"**

**"F-fourth?! That's amazing! Then both of us will get into the hero course for sure!"**

**"..." Izuku received no answer for a moment.**

**"Ochaco? Did I lose the signal?"**

"You panicked way to fast dude." Kirishima told him

**"I-I'm here sorry! Just had something burning... I really hope it will work out for you, did he confirm anything?"**

**"W-well... no he... didn't in fact, just said that he was really interested in... in my performance yes, and he wanted to meet me in person."**

**"Still that's one day before we start, I guess it tells a lot already... how many points?"**

**"80... and you?"**

**"28 villain points and 45 rescue points."**

**"Wow, that's a lot, I guess you really get a highscore with this second system and 28? You destroyed so much robots! Your quirk is awesome... I wonder how you got your rescue points."**

**"M-me too... maybe It's because you rescued me? Who knows how they even give the points."**

**"That's a good question... well, I should leave you now my mom is probably making circles in front of my bedroom and we still haven't finished eating... why is my life so hard?"**

**"Hehehe, you are free, I have to go eat too, goodnight."**

**"Goodnight." Izuku hang up and finally breathed... to be interrupted once again by his mother who literally burst into his room.**

**"You have a girlfriend?! Please don't leave me alone, I'm not ready to see you go! I'M NOT SO OLD YET !" Before he could reply his mother proceeded to strang- correction, tightly hug him to show her love. **

"If I said it once, I'll say it again, don't you dare hurt mama midoriya, you broccoli head." Flare half laughed half threatened. Several of the girls all cooed at the relationship between the mother and son as it was displayed on the screen. Meanwhile a few of the less fortunate individuals were feeling a little down by the scene but still continued to smile, among them being Todoroki, Toga, Dabi and Tomura.

* * *

**A few days later, U.A.'s front gate**

**"Great... It's closed, maybe there is an intercom or something?" Izuku walked around the gate for about five minutes without finding anything... well there was a regular mailbox but nothing else.**

**Last solution he had to use Nezu's phone number... he waited until finally someone answered.**

**"Hello! Nezu is here! Who is calling?"**

**"M-mister Nezu! I'm Izuku Midoriya, you asked to meet me and-"**

**Before he could add anything the gate opened and behind it stood a very little person.**

"Okay, I am finding it very hard to believe that you were standing right in front of the gate at the exact time he called you, are you psychic or something." Twice accused the chimera principal.

"No I was just in the right place at the right time." The high spec user answered

**"Sorry I forgot it was supposed to be closed, the staff were enjoying their last day off... anyway come, come! We have so much to discuss... and even more paperwork behind."**

**"P-paper work?".**

**"Yes, about your inscription, assurances and all the boring stuff, as if you were being hired for a pizzeria night guard shift."**

One for All and All for One shared a glance. "I don't suppose you Fazbear's is still in business." OFA asked his brother.

"If it was then they are better at covering their trail than most criminals I know." All for One told his brother.

"That's it, if I'm allowed to return to the land of the living I'm going to burn down all those pizza places and whatever else I can find." One for All growled.

"That doesn't sound very heroic." All for One muttered. "But I agree with you on that, especially after what happened to Cassidy and the rest of them."

**Nezu turned around and headed inside U.A. with Izuku trotting behind to keep up with him.**

**"I'm-I'm not exactly sure why I am here... what are going to talk about exactly ?"**

**"Hum? Oh yes, I couldn't tell you everything since I had a limit with the hologram projector, what you have to know is that right now you are not officially a student at U.A.."**

**"But you said-"**

**"I said I had the last word but I couldn't simply tell to all the teacher that their decision didn't matter... and in that case it was simply unfair, they "almost" all agreed to not let you in because you are quirkless and they assumed you wouldn't be able to keep up with the program, I completely disagree with this, so right now I'm doing everything to let you in."**

**"Thank you sir, it really means a lot to me."**

**"However I fear that they won't stop here, even if I let you in the teachers aren't going to treat you as a simple student."**

**"It's fine... I'm used to this kind of 'things'."**

"I'm sure Gregar would have said it if he was here, but since he's not then I guess I'll quote him. ' If the world chooses to become my enemy, I will fight like I always have!' end quote." Flare told them.

"That's the best advice I have ever heard." Tomura answered.

"That advice isn't suppose to be an excuse for you to be villain, Handyman. It simply means that you have to give it your all regardless of what others think." She explained to them.

"It sounds like Gregar faced a lot of prejudice in his life." Nezu asked told her.

"He did, we both did, but the past is in the past. Now let's just focus on the future." She told them.

**They reached Nezu's office, it was very simple, a big desk, a pair of shelfs and a few chairs, there was also a wonderful view on the whole school, or at least a great part of it.**

**"Have a seat." Nezu went behind his desk and instead of sitting in his chair he sat directly on the desk in front of Izuku, so they were at the same level, "Now before we start I want you to do one thing."**

**Nezu opened a drawer and took out a few sheets of paper.**

**"That's-"**

**"Yes, you see your written exam results were simply perfect... I want you to do it again, here on front of me."**

**Nezu dropped the sheets in front of Izuku and took out a pen for him, "I'm not implying that you cheated or anything, it's just a little test that I made myself."**

"That looks twice as big as the actual exam, Nezu sir." One student noted.

**Himself? Izuku took a look at the subject... it was twice as long as the exam he had already passed and way harder... but this time there was something really close from quirk analysis.**

**"H-how much time do I have?"**

**"As much as you need, meanwhile I will prepare the papers for your inscription... oh and if you need anything simply call me." Izuku nodded as an answer and started exploring the subject, once Nezu saw that Izuku was concentrated he left his office.**

**In fact he lied, everything was ready, he just wanted to see how Izuku looked like and what kind of person he was.**

"You sly...dog..bear...mouse thing." Midnight told him.

**"Poor boy... you really like to go all out right?" Asked an old woman on his path.**

**"Plus Ultra right? I didn't make something impossible don't worry... just almost clearly impossible."**

**"Humph, close enough... you are really going to let him in?"**

**"You disagree with my decision? I never thought you would... I'm deceived."**

**"I don't care if he is quirkless or not, I'm just worried about what others will do to him, you know how cruel the human kind is."**

**"That's exactly why I'm giving him a chance, because he could become as cruel as them and if young Midoriya happened to be pushed too far then I fear the worst... he has the talents, the capacities to become a great hero... he just lacks the ways and the help to do so."**

**"... Fine, but I won't treat him differently either."**

**"Then that's settled... do you want to watch him with me?"**

**"No, I'm not a psychopath and I have an appointment, enjoy the show alone." Nezu raised both of his arm in a comic way, Recovery Girl simply sighed and left.**

"Psychopath...that's a bit much don't you think." Nezu feigned innocence. All the nearby teachers looked nervous, none of them daring to answer. The students and villains just looked at him curiously.

**Nezu had cameras everywhere, now the walls also had eyes, from a security room he could see Izuku work, eventually he stopped for about thirty seconds before scribbling again without stopping. Nezu was impressed by Izuku's determination and he hoped that he would be even more by his results.**

**But there was one detail that seemed off... Nezu couldn't figure out why Izuku was wearing gloves while he was working... maybe he forgot to take them off?**

**Three hours later Izuku finally dropped his pen and read the whole subject once again, then he took out his phone and called Nezu.**

**"Sir, I finished the subject!"**

**"Excellent! I'll be back in a few minutes," he came back in the next minute and found Izuku looking around at the office.**

**"I will have a look at it later, thank you." he grabbed Izuku's subject and put it back in a drawer "Now... concerning your class, you will join class 1-A, you deserve it after all... oh and, it wasn't supposed to be revealed before the start of the year but... All Might himself will be tearching at U.A.." 3, 2, 1...**

**"A-ALL MIGHT?!"**

"You have most of their reactions predicted down to the dot, don't you fluffy pants." Flare told him.

"It's not that hard once you've been in this job as long as I have." Nezu answered.

**"Yes, he will be teaching for the next generation of heroes, and you will be part of it."**

**"It's an honor!"**

**"Hahaha, I'm glad that an individual like you is going to be part of our school... wait... oh right, yes! So as I was saying my colleagues have no idea that you will be a student and some- especially Aizawa are gonna try to expel you."**

**"E-expel? Isn't that a bit over dramatic?"**

**"The person I'm talking about already expelled a whole class one their first day... just make sure to not... hum ... annoy him."**

**"Wait-" Izuku took out a notebook from his backpack "...do you mind if I take some notes?"**

**"Absolutely not... so next we have... never mind I think Mic won't bother you that much if you have good grades and if you eventually listen to his show on the radio."**

**"Seems easy to do."**

**"And then we have..."**

"Okay i'll admit it, I really would have liked to have that conversation before my first day." Deku told them.

* * *

**Later that day**

**"You spent almost half of your day taking notes about your teachers just to not get expelled? ...what a great shot of U.A." Sensei was "having a look" at Izuku's notes on U.A.'s teachers and what he should avoid to do once he was at U.A.**

**"It's not that bad... Nezu is really friendly and he said he will support me."**

**"You won't always be able to rely on him... one day you will have to show everyone what you can do, you will have to show them that you are not a weak quirkless..."**

**"...there is one last thing I have to tell you... well have... It's not important since you will know tomorrow probably but... All Might will be teaching at U.A."**

**There was an awkward silence, Sensei tightened his grip on his pants and stared at the horizon.**

**"Oh? Really?"**

**"I... I know you do not like him... at all so... sorry, I should have kept this for me, wrong topic..."**

**"... maybe one day I will tell you why I hate him, anyway... I really hope you will survive your first day."**

**"That's the baptism of fire right?"**

**"Indeed that's the right expression, do not misunderstand what I'm about to say but... you will have to realise, very soon, that U.A. is much more close from a military school than you think,"**

"You know...i don't think he's actually wrong about that." A student commented.

**"... if you say so, I have to go now, see you later!"**

**"Hahaha yes yes ..." Izuku took back his notebook and left his Sensei alone.**

**"Please... stay safe," Sensei whispered to the wind, "...No... you won't be."**

"Well that definitely didn't sound ominous." Toga responded.

* * *

**Izuku barely had the time to call Ochaco, when he got back home it was already 9 PM and after eating he still had to triple check everything for tomorrow... and once he had finished it was already 11 PM, his mom was sleeping since an hour at least.**

**"Why do I always have to run somewhere?"**

**And right when he was about to collapse in his bed still wearing his clothes another detail hit him in the face... he had no costume ready and Nezu didn't give him anything, he will just drop something at his office tomorrow if he figured out something ... well he did see each year for U.A.'s festival that the student had some kind of blue and white suit, maybe he will get one like this.**

"The gym uniform?"

**He was about to take of his clothes when he felt something grabbing him from behind and pulling. At first everything was black, he couldn't move at all and then he hit something, the ground? It was stone and it was cold, his surroundings were in the dark but there was a few light sources, a bunch of screens, one light and... red sparkles? It was getting really really close from him.**

Everyone except the villains and Flare, tensed at the sight of Izuku getting captured. Sure this was a different Izuku, but they still thought of him as their friend, especially since most of them had their own counterparts in that world as well. Tomura and Kurogiri recognized the room however and was surprised to even see Izuku be brought. The former being a little bit jealous since he rarely got to visit it.

**"Sorry but It was necessary." That voice…**

The tension seemed to fade as they realized it was just All for One. Suddenly it dawned on them that they were relieved that a villain had appeared. Granted he didn't seem to have any ill intentions for Izuku, but he was still a villain nonetheless.

**"S-Sensei?! B-but where are we? Did you bring me here?"**

**"Answers, yes that's me, you are in my... well, call it a Lair, and I brought you here because I don't think you will be able survive your first day."**

**Izuku stood up to look around, he knew that Sensei had... a dark past, but he never knew that he lived in this place.**

**"Did you really have to this in the middle of the night?"**

**"From what I see you weren't sleeping yet and you are well awake."**

**"I was about to do so, I just spent the three last hours making sure that I was ready."**

**"Good, because now I will spend the next two hours making sure you are physically ready."**

**"Sensei I can't-"**

**"Why? Because you do not trust me? No you do. Because it's too late? From what I learnt heroes never knows when things are going to happen and they do not decide whether or not they do work. And finally... How are you going to defeat a bunch of talented kids with their quirks when you won't even use your's?"**

"Say what you want about the guy, but he does know what it takes to be a true hero." Flare spoke out loud, she activated her silencers and quieted everybody else, her way off saying no one else could convince her otherwise. One for All in particular felt a twinge at sadness as it was no doubt evident that his brother could have been the greatest hero that ever lived and bring true peace to the world had he only stayed on the correct path.

**Izuku was speechless, Sensei pushed him to his limits, and he knew that he would not stop until he was right... and in the end Sensei wasn't simply using logic to win this argument, this time he was right, Izuku had absolutely no way to fight against them right now.**

**"... Yes... You are right again, what should I do then?"**

**"Simple, I'm going to help you, for the next two hours I will give you some basics and some movements from my own set."**

**"R-really? Your own?"**

**"I may have to tell you again that I lived for over two centuries, I know exactly how to fight, even when I can't use any quirks... see this as a... passing of the torch."**

All might felt his breath hitch at the familiar phrase. He had consider Izuku his successor, his spiritual heir. A quirkless kid with a dream to be a hero to protect the world just like he was. Izuku himself even took up using All might's own moveset and modifying them slightly. To see the same apprentice following All for One felt like all kinds of wrong.

**"You really know how to make things great."**

**"Most of the time... now dodge."**

* * *

**Inko had never felt so proud and relieved, her son would finally become a hero even if it had to be the long way around and through many hardships. She made sure to wake him up soon enough so he could at least recover a bit from this long night, he really wanted this first day to be perfect.**

**"Sorry mom, I couldn't find my gloves." Inko was still preparing the breakfast.**

**"Don't worry, you still have an hour to get ready," she took a plate and turned around to give it to Izuku when she discovered that her son had a red mark on his cheek "What happened?!" She asked almost dropping the plate on the ground to check on Izuku.**

**"N-nothing don't worry, I fell from my bed because I thought I was late, hahaha."**

**Lie, of course it was a lie... but he didn't come back with this mark yesterday so how did he get it? It wasn't serious after all so she could just act like she believed him.**

"Stop lying to Mama Midoriya broccoli head or you'll be joining Gregar in the unspeakable pit." This time it was Toga who spoke.

**"Oh, I'm relieved then, now finish your breakfast and go ! You don't want to be late on your first day, and make sure to say hi to your girlfriend."**

**"She isn't my girlfriend!"**

"You can't deny it forever Izuku." Kaminari told him.

* * *

**Later at U.A.**

**Sensei went all out on him... but it was worth the cost, Izuku didn't really learn "fight" movements, he would rather describe them as dodging... he didn't have a great body either. Next time he will have to avoid being hurt, his mom really didn't seem to like that ... he wasn't even sure it would be useful on his first day ... what could possibly happen ?**

**Ochaco lived further away than him from U.A. so she would probably reach the school later, he didn't know if she was in the same class than him ...**

**"1-A... 1-A... 1-..." Izuku stopped in front of a fifteen foot tall door with "1-A" labelled on it.**

**"Izuku!" Called someone behind him.**

**"Ah Ochaco! I think I found my class."**

**"You mean ours then! That's great!" Ochaco took a look at the wall and tried to imagine how big was the room, "Do you think it's bigger on the inside?"**

**"Who knows... we should get in before our teacher arrives... unless he is already in..."**

**"It's only 7 : 53... I guess we have some time ahead of us... hey, what's that on your face?"**

**"The red mark? I hit my desk this morning, thought I was late."**

"Now Izuku, don't go lying to your girlfriend." Mina told him. "Girls can smell dishonesty."

**"You... hit your desk... it must be really sharp then."**

**"Yes-yes, a really sharp one... oh also, I talked with the director about our uh... homeroom teacher... just avoid talking about fun and... routine."**

**Ochaco became suspicious "... What did you two talk about?"**

**"Too much... won't tell you more though... should we get in now? I mean... we won't become heroes if we just stare at the door."**

**"Alright, you first then."**

**"Why me?"**

**"You were the one to suggest, and beside you are taller than me, so if it's a weird trap then you may act as a human shield." Izuku didn't know if it was humor or logic so he simply opened the door and took a look inside the classroom.**

**It was... awfully normal, students talking to each other about their quirks and the exam... and especially two students roaring at each other.**

**"Oh crap." Izuku turned around and got out of the classroom almost pushing Ochaco on his way.**

**"H-hey what's wrong?"**

"Okay seriously, how did Mr. Makesplosion, got in. You people must have really really low standards." Dabi spoke.

**"Second row, last seat... I guess you recognize him."**

**Ochaco slightly opened the door to take a look too "Oh... they kept him in then? That's weird... Are you scared of him?"**

**"I'm not... but if he realises I'm here I will definitely have an angry explosive guy on my back in the next second."**

**"Why would he do that? You know him right? What's wrong with him?"**

**"This, is Katsuki Bakugo, quirk explosion, has been praised for his quirk all his life and... is basically a heartless cocky bastard who thinks everyone is inferior to him."**

"I would never say that." Izuku tried to deny.

"No but you probably thought and even if you didn't, that description is pretty accurate." Flare told them.

Bakugo meanwhile was trying to thrash around his chair after Flare had bounded, disabled his quirk and silenced since the start of the show.

**"... that's clever ... but you are still gonna have to get inside."**

**"How much time do I have?"**

**"7 : 56 ! come on now get inside!"**

**Izuku took a serious expression and opened the door once again... but maybe worth too much enthusiasm as half of the class now stared at him.**

**"H-hehe sorry, the wind I guess."**

**"You!" A tall student walked toward Izuku and bowed, "I recognize you from the entrance exam, please let me apologize!"**

"Still as polite as ever right Ilda?"

**"D-don't really it's nothing, I am-"**

**"Izuku Midoriya the one who scored first at the entrance exam, congratulation, I am Tenya Iida."**

**Ochaco popped up next to Izuku and waved at Tenya, "I don't know if you remember me but I helped you with a robot."**

**"Oh yes! You are the girl with the gravity quirk." Iida proceeded to shake Ochaco's hand, "Thank you! I guess that thanks to you we both earned hero points!"**

**"It was nothing really, I am Ochaco Urara-"**

**"If you are here to socialise then get out!" Ochaco turned around to find out who said that but she found nothing.**

**"Down here." she looked down and found a yellow sleeping bag on the floor, "Better, now all of you have five seconds to be on your seats and silent."**

"Is that teacher in a sleeping bag?" Tomura asked.

"It would appear so." Kurogiri answered.

"I don't understand heroes."

**The class executed the sleeping bay's order, but as Izuku was moving toward his place he ended up face to face with Katsuki. If he could he would have yelled something but right now they had to be on their seats so he simply pushed Izuku.**

**"...we will have to work on this... anyway," the sleeping bag opened revealing a man completely dressed in black, expect for some kind of scarf, he looked VERY tired or like someone who was still recovering from a drug overdose, "I am Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher... now get a suit and meet me outside, we are going to start with a quirk assessment test or whatever you call it."**

**No one protested about this, Ochaco would have though if Izuku didn't warn her about their homeroom teacher. The others exchange a glance and took a suit one after the other from two boxes located on the left side of the classroom.**

"Now I really wished you had gotten to have that conversation with Nezu." Uraraka added, as she remembered how her first day was.

**"Off to a great start right?" Asked Ochaco as she picked up a suit.**

**"It could be-... never mind, I was going to say it IS going to get worse." corrected Izuku.**

"If it were easy then everyone would do it." Flare added.

**However just as everyone left a strange student remained seated at the back of the class, his appearance confused the students as he didn't look like anyone they knew. He seemed to be writing in his book however when it looked like he finally stopped, the screen faded to black.**

* * *

"Who was that?" Ilda asked. "Did he not here Mr. Aizawa?" The class rep inquired.

"He is not someone you all should be concerned with, although you may see him appear every now and then within the other world." Flare told them. "And that would we be all for that episode for now." Flare told them. Just as she finished speaking a giant hole appeared in the ceiling and a large block of ice fell right through and crashed to the left of Flare, shattering into pieces. The broken block housed none other than Gregar who still had pieces of himself stuck within the ice.

"Let me guess…" One for All started.

"Don't you dare say it." All for One told his brother.

"He has been falling for 30 minutes." The younger brother spoke. Everyone stared at him wondering what was the point of that but All for One merely facepalmed, it was made even funnier with how it looked as he was still hanging upside down. Recovery girl was the first to break the silence with a soft chuckle followed by a giggle from Flare.

"That's a good one." She told him.

"Okay so I'm gonna need someone to help me unfree-" Flare was interrupted as Gregar exploded out of the ocean with an aura of dark green energy and a deafening roar.

"Never mind." She told them. "Recovery girl, Principal Nezu. I'm gonna need you two to come with me as I carrying Gregar to the infirmary. I think he might have been in the ice a little too long." She motioned as the wolf seemed to still be freezing. Dabi and Shoto both doused him in swarm of blue and red blames but the wolf still shivered.

"Absolutely not." All might shouted.

"Relax. All might. We'll be fine." Nezu told him. Recovery girl whacked him on his head afterwards with her cane much to the surprise of the children and the amusement of the villains.

"Yes it wouldn't be good if Flare had to leave her brother to suffer while he was sick." The nurse stated. All might wanted to protest further about it being a trick but a threatening wave of her cane was all the nurse needed to make him back off much to his embarrassment.

"Okay rules are the same last time. You can all talk and chat and mingle amongst yourselves. If either of you get into any fights there will be consequences. Additionally Bakugo and All for One are to remained in there bounds but they are allowed to talk." Flare snapped her fingers and in an instant the four of them were gone.

* * *

Flare and co. arrived in the infirmary.

"Not a bad setup sweetie, but I fail to see why you need me here. You healed up All for One and All might pretty well on your own." The nurse told her.

"You are indeed among the wisest there." Flare told her, " but I'm afraid even you may not have the advice for this."

"Are you finally gonna explain to us why you brought us here?" Nezu asked.

"To an extent. Yes." Flare answered. "But there is a few things I need to clarify with you. Are you aware of the difference between alternate worlds and alternate timelines?"

"So I'm the one being being quizzed, very well. An alternate world is well.. it's similar to our reality but different while an alternate timeline is where different events happen because people made different choices." Nezu answered.

"Close enough. Alternate realities or universes known as AUs are worlds that have radically different situations and events. In some cases different family trees or quirks or even different rules such as some people who were born one way are born different like Izuku having One for all in yours and All for One in the other. In some cases the world itself could follow different rules such as the world being completely devoid of quirks in place of something else like magic. In some cases an alternate world could just have the same events play out but genders are swapped or even ages. Izuku could be the mentor and All might the student." Flare explained.

"I see and what about alternate timelines." Nezu asked.

"On that you were right, but alternate timelines are made by more than just the different choices an individual might makes. Sometimes time travel can mess up a timeline." Flare told them. "And where somebody starts messing with the timeline then it gets really messy."

"Is that why you are showing us this?" Nezu asked.

"Yes actually." Flare answered. "There have been many incidents that have popped up throughout the multiple universe and timelines. In some worlds your students become villains but I wouldn't bring you here if that was the only case."

"You mean it gets worse than those children becoming criminals." Recovery girl spoke.

"Yes. Because sometimes their is anomalies that end up mixing things up between the worlds. Like the villainous heroes invading other worlds, or maybe something happens and your students get transported to another world." Flare told them.

"That is bad." Nezu said solemnly.

"Yes, it is." Flare told them, "and it happens more often than you think so we thought that it would be a good idea to show the people in your world what is out there."

"If what you say is true." Nezu told them, " then we really need to redo the academia." He joked to lighten the mood.

"Some people show the students in of certain world the future of that world but that's as far as they go." Gregar told them.

"Wait so you mean there are other worlds where they get kidnapped to watch a show." The nurse and principal exclaimed.

Gregar and Flare shared a glance. "Yep."

"In some cases. There are heroes in those worlds who help them view it while in others it can be the result of an invention made by the supply department." Gregar told them.

"But in your case, you need outside help as there is no way you would have gotten here by yourself." Flare told them.

"I see well then I understand your concerns but why did you bring the villains and brutalize my students and staff." Nezu almost yelled at the last part.

"To be fair. I wanted to be original and not just teleport you here randomly. As for the villains..do you know what's the best way to be rid of an enemy?"

"The best way to beat a villain…" Nezu pondered, but Recovery girl already beat him to the punch.

"The best way is to befriend them." She answered. "If you turn your enemy into your friend, then you will never have to worry about fighting them." She answered.

"Wow you are the wisest amongst them." Flare remarked, "your world is one where all the league and U.A. a very interconnected on a personal level and both sides will be very susceptible to changing their alignments."

"You mean it's very likely that the children will be swayed by those criminals." Nezu told them, "but they can also sway the criminals ad well to be heroes so it might be worth the risk."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Recovery girl told them. "Now let's make you some nice warm tea to heat soothe your soul, wolfy." The nurse told Gregar as she gave the wolf a thick blanket to wrap up with.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A.N. so I may have leaned a little bit on the 4th wall here but i think i avoided getting too meta and hopefully not over do it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited the story. I can't tell you how nice it feels to get a notification saying someone did any of those things with the story, it's what motivates me to write more. **


	4. Chapter 3: Baptism of Fire

**A.N. Okay so I know that there are many reaction style fics out there in the world wide web, and i know this already a little unconvventional given that it's another fanfic everyone is reacting too, but what exactly do you all like about and what do you think makes this one stand out compared to others.**

**I really want to know what my strengths are with this and if there is anything I'm missing. **

**As far as the character reactions go i know i could do better, but i feel it's best to focus on a sole group of people among them, but as the fic goes on I'll interchange them, some of them really have no connection to Izuku to make there reactions worthwhile unlike most of the main set and are really just there to fill gaps. **

**Well on with the kidnapping...reviews will be appreciated.**

* * *

One For All relaxed back into his chair as he waited for the group to return. He doubted the wolf would have actually suffered hyperthermia given his already insane strength and durability but given how it seemed the world itself punished him, he didn't know what to think now. It seemed like Gregar and Flare were actually under the orders of some higher being why else would they say that they had rules to follow as well and also get punished for breaking those rules. On the other hand he would admit that he did find it funny, especially when his brother was currently tied to a chair upside down. Flare and Gregar were odd but they were the good kind, well as good as kidnapping 30 something people can be. The first holder's thoughts were interrupted when one of his successors approached him.

"Are you really One For All?" All might asked in a serious tone. It was clear the symbol of peace liked this situation the least off all. One For All knew each of his successors like the back of his hand due to how long he stayed within each of them with Deku being the only mystery as he was still a child and still growing.

"That depends, are you ever gonna stop flexing to look buff. I kind of preferred the scrawny kid from Brooklyn." The first user told him.

"I'm from Tokyo." All might corrected.

"You wear the red, white and blue. You were once powerless but had a pure heart and was then given my quirk which brought your physical capabilities further than humanly possible and you are basically the poster boy for model hero. You are practically Captain America and I am gonna address you and refer to you as such Toshinori Yagi." The first user deadpanned.

"You still didn't answer my question….also who is Captain America?" All Might asked. All For One who was currently feeling the blood flowing towards his head turned to face the Symbol Of Peace and then his brother. He knew what his dear old old brother was gonna say.

"And I don't think I will." One For All answered with a smirk. He could tell his brother was going crazy with all the pop culture references he was making to the heroes from the days before quirks. Was he being cringy, possibly but if it irritated his older brother then he could do this all day.

"Are you for real?" All might asked.

"Fine you've talked to me into it." One For All said, he paused for dramatic effect making sure his brother could clearly see him. "I am One For All." He deadpanned trying his best to mimic the legendary Tony Stark.

"WOULD YOU JUST CAN IT WITH ALL THE POP CULTURE REFERENCES!" All For One screamed, startling everyone in the theater.

"No, I don't think I will." the younger brother answered.

"You already used that one." All For One grumbled.

"Shit."

"Language." All For One yelled.

"Ha, now you're doing it as well." One For All teased.

"When I get out of this we'll do 'get help'." All for One threatened.

"Oh fudge, you're making references." One for All sweatdropped as he remembered what that particular reference was. All might was already walking away, he didn't know what mind games the two were playing but he would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

"Okay I'll admit we should make them do 'Get Help' later." Flare joked as she watched the monitor. "All might's reaction was priceless."

"I still can't believe All For One is acting like that" Nezu stated.

"He's only acting like that mainly due to his brother being here. If it wasn't for One for All, he probably would have been brooding in the corner or plotting." Flare said.

"So that really is One For All."

"Yep."

"The two brothers fought each other during the first episode and that broke most of their tension. As Gregar had noted they didn't carry any desire to kill the other, both showing some restraints with their powers. Gregar counted a total of 39 times where either of them could have killed the other if they tried. At best I'd say there relationship is like a DMC type of relationship."

"DMC?" Nezu asked.

"It was a popular game series that existed around One for All and All for One's youth. Two brothers bestowed with great powers were always fighting. One was serious and sort more power defeating any who stood in his way often, and endangering the world and the people who lived there. The other was goofier, less powerful but would stand in his brother's way to protect the people. The younger brother would eventually grow in power and match his brother, leading to numerous clashes and so they would fight for years, until it was the only thing they could remember doing." She explained.

"That sounds like a very sad relationship to have." Recovery girl added.

"It was but there was a happy ending to the story." Flare explained. "You see, the older brother had a son who also inherited the power of his father. The father was never around at the time due to reason but the son found a mentor figure in the younger brother and took up the legacy of the younger brother. Eventually there was one last rematch between the brothers, but this time the son intervened. The story ends with the son fighting when the younger brother could not and defeats the father for the final time. The two brothers reconcile but they still fight only this time it is more for sparring and fun rather than to kill each other."

"The parallels between the two are quite profound, but they still lack the son….unless…" Nezu trailed off as he stared at the screen showing the people in the theater. He glanced between the two brothers and then the heroes, more specifically Izuku and All might. Recovery girl also gasped as she started putting two and two together.

"About time you figured it out." Gregar smirked.

"So it really is true."

"So it seems."

"Toshinori is All for One's son."

Both Gregar and Flare both facepalmed hard, Gregar's claws actually digging into his face. "No you fools, Izuku is All For One's son and Tomura is Nana Shimura's grandson." Gregar deadpanned.

"That was my second guess." Nezu added," But you have to admit it made more sense at the time seeing the age difference."

"I'm adding All Might being the son of All For One to the list of ridiculous theories, it should fit right below Todoroki's Izuku being All might's secret love child." Flare told them.

However as she was writing it down on her notepad, a phone rang. Flare looked down realizing it was hers.

"Hey Decibel what's up…..I'm suppose to do what now...no didn't forget….I'm uh heading over right now." Flare hung up the phone. "Okay change of plans. Gregar I'm gonna need you to watch them while I go…."

"Perform with Decibel. Yeah I know she invited me but I told her no since we had been booked with this whole kidnapping. I had assumed you did the same." Gregar deadpanned. He then saw Flare giving him a puppy dog look ironic since he was the actual dog. "Alright fine, but don't you dare tell anyone where I am." The wolf threatened.

"Have I ever mentioned how your the best brother in the world." Flare laughed.

"Yes. Now go." Gregar ushered her and she teleported out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Nezu asked.

"She double booked." Gregar merely responded. "Let's head back and check on your students."

* * *

Gregar and co. arrived to a surprisingly peaceful and conflict lacking setting. The heroes and villains mostly kept to themselves, being on opposite sides with the exception of One for All who was sitting next to his brother and enjoying his misery. It didn't take long before the heroes noticed the return of their nurse and principal.

"So how was it, did they do anything to you?" All might asked frantically.

"Relax. Nothing bad happened to us while we were there. Gregar and Flare actually gave us some information as to why they brought us here." Nezu answered as he turned to the villains. "All of us."

"However it will take me sometime to think of a proper way to explain it so you'll have to forgive me I don't say anything. What we learnt was rather….mind blowing to say the least." He explained.

"Hey where's Flare?" Inko asked, between the two of the kidnappers she trusted the girl more since she seemed less violent.

"Give me a second." Gregar said as he walked over to the screen. He took his claws and pried off a panel beneath it, revealing a rainbow set of wires. Reaching inside the wolf yanked out several wires before he started sorting them out.

"What are you doing?" I'm trying to patch the screen into the...there we go." He said as he pushed the wires back inside. He opened his palm and green energy danced across before they all convulged and formed a remote. Gregar pointed it at the screen and the black screen was filled with static. The wolf wacked the panel with his tail and the static cleared up.

Everyone looked on at the strange site, it showed a group of people none of them recognized. They looked like they could be heroes or villains but the clothes they wore looked remarkably different. One being in particular stood out among them, a wolf that looked like Gregar only his armour was a little more damaged and grey. The people seemed to be discussing something among themselves, when a familiar voice called out.

"**I'm here." Flare muttered as she ran up to them. The wolf was the first to react enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. **

"Who are they?" One student asked.

"My friends/family." Gregar responded.

"**Ehem." One of the group members coughed. "Where have you been girl? We were suppose to go on 10 minutes ago."**

"**I'm sorry." Flare said nervously. "I kind of got caught up doing an assignment."**

"**And what assignment was this." **

"**Um watching Hero Aca….with some guests."**

"Hero Aca?"

"It's the code name for your megaverse." Gregar said. "Nezu will explain it later when he thinks of how."

"**I never pegged you for the kind of girl to be into that kind of thing."**

"**Gregar kind of got me hooked."**

"Oh fudge."

"**Speaking of his ragingness, where is he?"**

"**Babysitting."**

"**Uhuh….last time you let Gregar baby sit, he threw a kid off a building."**

"YOU DID WHAT." Every exclaimed at that statement, even the villains.

"I WILL DO THE SAME TO ANY OF YOU AND DROP A FREIGHT TRAIN RIGHT AFTER." The wolf threatened. Also I was training the kid to use her wings and had several contingency plans….it ain't that different to some of the stunts you people pull...I am looking at you All Might."

"**Okay so he's adult sitting."**

"**Last time he did that he crushed several spines."**

"I was watching some captured thugs who thought it smart to use a child as a hostage to escape. They are lucky I broke their spines so they wouldn't feel the pain when I broke everything else." The wolf countered, before noticing everyone else casting him a glance. "I'm not helping my case, am I?"

"Not even in the slightest." One for All deadpanned.

"**I get it, Gregar is practically a God of Destruction. He does have self control sometimes." She countered. Though it seemed the usual in control girl didn't even believe her own words.**

"You destroy the infrastructure of civilization one time and people still remind you of it. I save not one but two worlds in my life time already, how much more community service do I need." He whined.

"**Well whatever. Treble here managed to convince them to let us go on later so we have some time later."**

"**I am good bodyguard." Treble cheered as he stood by Flare's side looking at her.**

"**Your also a good boyfriend." Flare answered as she began nuzzling him. "I might have to treat you later."**

"OH HELL NO." Gregar screamed sending, electricity all over the room. The overflowing current wasn't exactly electrocuting, instead, everyone felt like millions of tiny pins were prickling them.

Wack! Everyone sweatdropped as they looked to the source of the sound. Recovery girl was standing behind the wolf with her cane in hand.

"Are you better?" Recovery girl asked.

"Actually, yeah." Gregar answered…..he then noticed how panicked everyone around him looked. "Okay I'm gonna go and cool off in the other room while you all watch the next episode. DON'T kill each other. Recovery girl. You're in charge of the heroes. One for All, keep your brother in check." He told them as he disappeared, leaving the remote with the nurse.

"Am guys look at the screen." Izuku said in a bit of disturbed voice. Onscreen was now just Flare alone.

"**Hey guys." She said with a wave, before something dawned on her. "I suppose I can't really hear if your responding or not. I could feel Gregar though. Sort of a sibling thing." She said. "Okay so I am hoping he didn't explode and maim any of you; would really suck of it did, but that's to be expected. I suppose I should apologize for not being there but I double booked by accident so...sorry." She pleaded. "I'll bring some of my friends by later...maybe just one….I still need to get more payback on Gregar." She told them.**

"**Well I can't chat for long unless I want to people to think I'm crazy so adios." She said as she slid her hand the fourth wall of the screen, changing it back to the previous one.**

"That was weird." Some said.

"I just stopped questioning it." Another responded. Seeing no more interruptions, recovery girl pressed play.

* * *

**"Do you know who he is Izuku ? I mean our teacher, as a pro hero" Ochaco was trying to speak as quietly as possible, she didn't want to be Aizawa's victim once again ... and plus she was the first of the day AND the year.**

**"Nezu didn't tell me but ... this scarf, I could swear I saw it somewhere and when it comes to his quirk it's definitely linked to his eyes. I'm not sure the director would let someone as tired as him teach if there wasn't a good excuse ... signs of exhaustion, black clothes, he works during the night ... an underground pro ? ... Oh ! Y-yes of course ! It's Eraser Head!" Izuku beamed.**

**"... Eraser what ?" Asked Ochaco completely lost as she tried to picture Aizawa with a literal eraser costume.**

"Hahaha, that is literally the most hilarious thing I have ever seen you in,Shota." Midnight chuckled. Oh how she wished Ms. Joke was here to see this. Eraser head said nothing, merely glaring at a certain loud mouth blonde. Present Mic whistled as inconspicuous as possible.

**"Eraser Head, with his quirk he can suppress someone else quirk just by looking at them!"**

**"Wow, I had never heard of a quirk that could block another quirk ... it must be rare"**

**"That's why he is so tired ... and that might also explain why he is so ... I wouldn't say angry ... in a bad mood ? Grumpy ? ... maybe he is bored ..."**

"Actually I'm tired from having to work all night and teach all day. If you all would just listen and take things seriously everything would be just peachy."

**"That explain why he doesn't want to see us "socialising" ... makes noises" Ochaco slowed down so she and Izuku would be a bit behind the whole class as they were walking outside. Izuku didn't notice though as they kept chatting together.**

**"... why did you lie ?"**

"Ooooh, you're in trouble."

**"Lie ? W-what are you talking about ?"**

**"You can stop pretending, Recovery Girl told me while I was at the infirmary, you are quirkless Izuku ... how are you going to pass Aizawa's test ?"**

"What happened to patient doctor confidentiality?" Izuku groaned.

"Never heard of it." The nurse replied.

**"S-she told you ... you have to understand-I-I'm sorry I feared that you would treat me differently if you knew I had no power. I guess it doesn't matter, maybe everyone does this test at the beginning of the year, so the teachers can keep track on our progress"**

**"I would never do that !" She yelled at Izuku before she saw that she actually scared him, for real "I- sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like th-"**

"Deku." Uraraka whispered. "You know I would never have judged you even if you didn't have quirk right." She told him. Deku meanwhile was left feeling a bit of uncertainty now that his brain had processed everything. He knew Uraraka might be telling the truth when she admitted that she would never judge him, but a small part of his mind, the part that always tried to tear him down stated otherwise.

He kept gazing at his counterpart, the one who was truly he his opposite. Onscreen Deku was a boy born with a quirk that would have been a curse to him without All for One's mentor ship and even that was debatable as this version of the villain seemed…. Nicer? Yet the fact still remained, his counterpart was a boy born with an amazing quirk that could no doubt make him a hero but he chooses to be labelled as quirkless for spite. Meanwhile here he was in his own world, born quirkless and had to be given his power by All might, sure it was an honor but apart from All might choosing him because of his heroic nature, what else could he offer. He wasn't strong before he got One for All, even after all that intense training he did for 10 months before entering U.A. he still came last in Aizawa's test. He couldn't even stand up to Bakugo until he met Uraraka.

**"Is everything okay ?! I heard someone scream !" Tenya was really quick when it came to investigating on something that didn't seem "normal" or "proper".**

**"Sorry Tenya, Izuku asked if I could send people to space with my quirk and I overreacted hahaha" Ochaco smiled awkwardly.**

**"Oh, right ... you two shouldn't slow down, we might be late" he proceeded to turn around and run back with the class.**

**"... H-honestly I'm glad someone doesn't look down on me for once ... thank you Ochaco"**

"Just hug, or kiss or something." Toga yelled at the screen.

* * *

**Four years ago.**

"Here we go again." One for All deadpanned.

**"They forgot you ?! I'm sorry but I don't see how this is even possible"**

"Wait this feels familiar." One for All mentioned to his brother.

"It does." All for One told him.

**"... during our sport class the teacher asked me to stand somewhere, we were playing dodgeball ... and that's all"**

**"... excuse me but your story doesn't make sense, there is simply no context ... now tell me, why did your teacher asked you to stand away"**

"Yeah...we definitely had this conversation before." One for All deadpanned.

**"H-he- ... he said that I wasn't- ... I wasn't resistant enough for this exercise"**

**"Resistant ? Did he thought that your head would get detached from your body if you happened to get hit by a ball ?"**

"I suppose if enough force is applied. That could happen." Tsu said.

"Not unless, you are Nugget." One for All countered.

"Who?"

"You people life a sad sad life." One for All shook his head.

**"N-no ... he- ... he had created groups before the exercise, according to physical capacities m-mine didn't play that's all"**

**"And you don't happen to know who was in your group ... right ?"**

**Izuku shook his head which made Sensei sighed and rubbed his neck.**

**"One day you will have to accept that they aren't fair with you-"**

"200 + years and we are still no better off now than we were back then." All for One muttered to himself.

**"I know they aren't ... what else can I do ? Once I become a hero they will see that they were weong"**

**"And you think they are just going to let that happen ? Tell me ... do you think black and white people became equal just like that ? Do you think people with mutants quirk are treated equally today ? Equality is a lie, the funny and cute little things you are being taught, when you are like four years old, those little lessons about life ... well see ? That's garbage, if you want to be treated equally, you have to be better than them, stronger, smarter ... colder"**

**"... Them I should become worse than them ?"**

"Yes." The villains answered.

"No." The heroes answered.

**"Hum ... hahaha, at least I'm sure you will never become a bad hero ... come on now, next time I hope you will tell me how your game of dodgeball went"**

* * *

**"Katsuki Bakugo"**

**"Yes ?"**

**"In junior hight, what was your best result for the softball throw ?"**

**"67 meters"**

**"Then try doing it with your quirk" Aizawa threw a ball for Katuski and started looking at some device for the test.**

**Katsuki took the ball in his hand and made a great turn with his arm and-**

**"DIE !" the ball flew away with a trail of fire as if it was a missile.**

**Ochaco looked a Izuku, her face simply told that she expect something less barbaric.**

**"Die ?" She whispered**

**"Don't try to know if he was serious or not ... poor ball though" he answered back with a half broken smile.**

**"This is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero" Aizawa turned around toward the class and showed the device he had been holding, it displayed 705.2 meters.**

" Okay what the hell is he talking about." One for All whispered to his brother. He may have been somewhat aware of what was happening with Izuku and his other successors but that didn't mean he went through every little memory.

"Ah yes...society as sort of….devolved in a way." All for One stated.

"I am not sure if I want to trust what you say considering that you're….well you." One for All told him.

**The whole class started talking about how amazing it was ... and then someone pronounced the word "fun".**

**"Fun ? You think this is fun ? ... Alright, who ever ends in last place at the end of all the eight tests will be judged to have no potential and ... will be punished with expulsion"**

"Okay I know a certain someone who would be really really eager to break every bone in this guy's body." One for All told his brother.

"That doesn't sound very heroic." All for One retorted.

"Don't play dumb. You and I both know he was the first true hero, before heroing even became an official thing." One for All told his brother.

"Even to this day you still hold, Stock to such a high regard." All for One replied.

"And you don't?"

"I'll admit...I respect him, I would even go as far as saying he was the first greatest challenge I ever had to overcome," and even to this day, he still haunts me in the shape of the One for All quirk.

**Expulsion ... that's it, Izuku was already in the jungle, he couldn't- or rather didn't want to believe that Aizawa did that on purpose because he was here ... in fact he really hoped his teacher had only lied so the class would be at their maximum during the test.**

**And still Nezu did say that he had already expelled a whole class one year ... and that he had all the rights to do so.**

**Izuku felt something grab his hand, it was Ochaco ... hopefully he still had his gloves to avoid an incident.**

**Aizawa had finished to argue with a few students who didn't like his method "For the next three years U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another ... Go beyond Plus Ultra ... Demonstration is over, now we will start with 50 meter dash."**

"Ah yes...school, why worry about facing any really hardships in life, when you can fake it with a severely flawed education system." One of the villains joked.

**50 meters dash ... Izuku didn't have much time to analyse each member of his class but he knew that some of them definitely had no quirk that could help them to run faster, and there was a two runway ... in fact his theory about motivation could be true. Putting two runway so the students can keep track of the person in the other runway ... in the end Aizawa didn't seem like a bad person nor sounded ... and he knew a lot in this field.**

**... This test ... to what extent was he authorized to go in order to not be in last position ? There was still something fishy about it ... Of course everyone would use their quirks to get extraordinary results.**

**During the 50 meter dash he had to run with ... Katsuki ... he didn't expect this situation.**

"Well fudge."

**Both of them walked to the start line, there was a small camera at the end of the runway, it was here to give the time of each students but there was no way to exploit this detail and he didn't know exactly what Aizawa allowed.**

**"On your mark ... set ... G-" Aizawa's voice was cut off by the sounds of Katsuki's explosions which knocked Izuku away and sent him at least 3 meters away from the runway ...**

**He did it on purpose ... he did it on purpose, this bastard ... Izuku finished the dash in more than 12 seconds ... and Aizawa didn't say a thing. He saw that Ochaco was about to intervene but Izuku simply gestured to her to give up ...**

**The other students started whispering between each other, Izuku couldn't hear what they were saying but he could guess.**

**In the end it answered his question ... he could do anything, Aizawa would not say a thing.**

**"Are you okay ?"**

**"I have seen worse ..." Izuku got closer from Ochaco and whispered "I am the one getting expelled right ? That's what everyone said ..."**

Immediately most of the students felt a shiver run up their spines. Mama Midoriya was giving them all a look that would scare even the bravest of foes. Several of the heroes flinched from her gaze as well especially Aizawa. It didn't help that she had Flare and Gregar's mysterious superior in her favour. All for One was glad his mask still concealed part of his face as he was sure if she looked at him, he would panic and if not then he might smile at the expense of the bullies and teachers who were on his son's case.

**Ochaco looked behind her for a second "... Yes ... please tell me you have an idea to get out of this mess"**

**"I'm going to exploit Aizawa's rules ... only the last one get expelled right ?"**

"Ummmm….how is he going to do this." Midnight whispered to Eraserhead.

"I don't know, but I am curious to see." The underground hero responded.

* * *

**Two hours later.**

**Izuku finished last on each activities ... it was simply depressing.**

"Um I don't think he understands the meaning of the word exploit." One student commented.

**"Alright, I will let you breath for a minute I need some eyes drop ..." he left the class in the gym ... and as he left Aizawa did something really interesting ... he dropped his tablet on a bench …**

"He wouldn't"

**What if-**

**"Izuku what are you doing ?!" Ochaco grabbed his hand to stop him**

"He would."

**"I have no other choice ! If I can change my results-"**

"That's the worst kind of stupid." Twice said. "It really is."

**"Then he will notice ! And you will get expelled"**

**"... the last exercise is the ball throw ... I was last on all the others, it's not like I can just be first now ... sorry but I have to do this"**

**Ochaco let Izuku's hand go "just- ... please consider what I said, maybe he is lying ! H-Here! The ball throw yes ! I'll use my quirk on the ball a-and-"**

"Wow...she's really loyal to him despite only knowing him for one day. How cute." Mina said.

**"I see what you are trying to plan Ochaco ... it would work yes, that's genius but ... Aizawa would never allow that and- ... and I really want to do this on my own ... even if it means that I get expelled"**

**Ochaco sighed "... Please don't go" then she went back to chat with the rest of the class.**

**No one was watching ... but Ochaco was right, If Izuku changed his own results Aizawa would be able to accuse him ... and he couldn't change someone else result in order to not be last ...**

**But then he got an idea …**

"Oh it's big brain time." All for One told his brother.

* * *

**Two years ago.**

**"Okay ... I think I found my question"**

**"Good ... then I'm not completely useless to you, ask go on"**

"You are as humorous as the Master of Masters, aren't you." One for All said to his brother.

"What can I say? I can preach about world peace, when i am really planning it's destruction. It's not about what you say, but rather what you do."

"Yeah, I definitely know who was your role model now."

**"What would be ... the very last solution during a crisis ?"**

**"... Any ?"**

**"Any"**

**"Hum ... Do you know what is nuclear deterrence ?"**

**"You mean ... with the weapons ?"**

**"Absolutely, today there isn't much use for this kind of weapon, now there quirk much more dangerous than this kind of toy ... well ... the lesson for today is about deterrence ... No one would be stupid enough to use it's final weapon if the other can use it too, tell me, what would be the result ?"**

**"Chaos ... no winner, everyone would be at the same level"**

**"Exactly ... deterrence, forcing your opponents to give up the fight before it even start"**

"In other words, if you can't win, then make sure its a draw instead." Nezu mused.

* * *

**Izuku took the tablet, no one noticed, he went to a locker room ... it only took him a minute, he went back and dropped the tablet exactly where he picked it up ... and again no one saw him.**

**Ochaco was drinking a bottle of water along with the others, the atmosphere was relatively ... relaxed, obviously all the other student felt safe ... not for long, when she noticed Izuku approaching with a satisfied smile she knew something changed.**

**"So ?"**

**"Now the odds are balanced"**

The musketeer brothers glanced at each other. One for All went to open his mouth but All for One was quicker and grabbed the younger brother. "Nope, not going to get this one." All for One said as he somehow manage to gag his brother while being upside down on the chair. This earned him questionable glances from the various heroes and villains, but at the moment it didn't matter when it came to him dealing with his brother.

**Ochaco moved a bit from the group so she could tall with Izuku without being heard "what did you change?"**

**"Everything" he answered still smiling**

"Everything?"

**"E-... everything ? ... by everything you mean ?"**

**"I changed everyone score and put it to infinite, I didn't know it was even possible ... oh ! I also erased all the previous records"**

"Well I'll be damned." Eraser thought to himself. "That wasn't a half bad idea,"

**At the same moment Aizawa came back rubbing his eyes at the same time, he picked up his tablet from the bench and frowned.**

**"... Very funny" he muttered loud enough so the whole class would hear "Alright ... so, there was a problem with your results ... so I will only count the last test" this last announcement started a lot of whispering but they didn't last for long "you have 2 minutes to be outside"**

**"So this is what you meant by balancing the odds, you put everyone on the same level so Aizawa would be forced to only count the last test"**

**"I hoped he would ... so far it looks like he is"**

"I highly doubt you or well the other you, bought that trick." Mic whispered to Eraser.

* * *

**Somewhere at the same moment.**

**"You summoned me Sensei ?"**

**"Oh ... yes, come closer please, I don't want to yell across the whole room" Sensei gestured for Kurogiri to take a few steps.**

**"Do you need anything again ?"**

**"No ... not this time, I have special orders ... Tomura is already planning ?"**

**"As you suggested he is"**

**"Good ... You are to keep this for yourself and never tell Tomura, understood ?"**

**"Yes Sensei"**

**"... There is a student at U.A. ... Izuku Midoriya, if you ever encounter him ... he is to be left unharmed"**

Nezu and Recovery girl looked at this closely and tried to get a read on the All for One in the room. The idea of him being Izuku's father was quite a surprising thought, probably right below the whole multiverse shenanigans Flare had mentioned earlier but still there. It was a little difficult for the two of them to properly wrap their heads around it, but if there was anything Nezu learnt it was that humans could be capable of great evil and great good if they so choose. From how it looked, All for One might be easier to persuade than others if they approached him with Gregar and Flare's help, but getting everyone else on board ...yeah that was going to be one helluva a party.

**Kurogiri flinched for a second ... he wouldn't ask Sensei's reason, never ... but this ... was definitely unusual.**

**"So ?"**

**"Excuse me Sensei, I lost focus for a moment, yes ... Izuku Midoriya is to be left unharmed ... b-but ... may I ask if he is part of the plan ?" It was risky but Kurogiri was simply too curious.**

**"... Not exactly, but I can tell you he is indeed part of a plan ... now go back to Tomura ... and remember, this information is to be kept secret, even if I disappear"**

**"Yes Sensei" Kurogiri warped away.**

**"... I wonder how Izuku is doing right now"**

"Ohhh, what a loving father you are." One for All teased, only to receive his brother's shoe in mouth.

* * *

**Izuku was supposed to be the last one to throw, at least now he had all his chances, Ochaco actually scored infinite with her quirk, he must say that this was kinda fun to watch everyone wait for almost 5 minutes until the Aizawa's tablet decided to stop tracking the ball.**

**Katsuki did even better than the last time, about 50 meters better.**

**Those who didn't have a good quirk for this exercise threw the ball at around 50 meters, it was still impressive.**

**"Midoriya ... your turn" called Aizawa**

**Izuku walked into the white circle and took the ball, 50 meters ... yes he could do that if he gave all he had ... he took his breath and with all his might he launched the ball.**

**"... 68.4 meters, good we are done here ... oh and by the way, I was lying about the expulsion stuff"**

**"WHAT ?!" Screamed everyone, except for Izuku, a boy with an ice and fire quirk and the girl that could create tools.**

**"That seemed obvious, it was only an excuse so we wouldn't take this test as a simple game," she explained.**

"I'm starting to think I was wrong." Momo muttered

**"W-WHAT THE F*CK ? WHY AREN'T YOU EXPELLING DEKU ?" Yelles Katsuki at Aizawa**

**"Calm down would you, and who is-"**

**"THIS QUIRKLESS TRASH WAS LAST ON EVERY TEST AND NOW YOU ARE JUST-" Katsuki found himself completely restrained and unable to scream anymore.**

"Is it me, or does this Bakugo seem ...angrier than ours." Kaminari said.

"WHAT WAS THAT PIKACHU!" Said explosive teen yelled.

"Do not take the electric mouse's name for such profanity. Call him an Endeavour or something." Tomura told them. Dabi tossed his leader a small smile before regaining his own neutral expression. Inwardly Shoto also smiled a bit, though he knew he shouldn't be when a villain was the one to say it.

"He does seem a little more unhinged….. I hope that doesn't become a problem later." Tsy spoke.

**"Do that again and you will be the one to get expelled, I'm about to release you and if I hear any little kind of annoying nonsense coming from your mouth I'll send you straight to hell ... understood ?"**

**Katsuki didn't move for a minute and simply grunted, after that Aizawa released him ...**

**"Go back to the class, I'll be here in a minute" the class moved, Izuku was about to follow but Aizawa grabbed him by the shoulder "Expect you, we have to talk"**

**"Y-yes sir"**

**"... I never thought you would mess that much with the results, in fact I'm impressed you did so quickly"**

**Izuku was being ... praised ?! No one ... no one ever did ! Except Sensei, for once people would treat him just like anyone "Th-"**

**"But you completely ruined this test" it broke Izuku's hopes.**

**"W-what but I-"**

**"You didn't notice ? Everyone knew that you would be in last position until your little trick with the results, and you know what they did before that ? They felt safe ... so they weren't at their maximum, so I'm going to be clear ... if you happen to become a handicap for this class I'm expelling you immediately"**

**"... yes ..."**

**"Good, now stop wasting my time and go back to the class"**

"Sheesh man, chillax will you, he's just a kid." One for All said.

"I am sorry, but who exactly are you supposed to be?" The underground hero responded.

"Me...I'm just an ordinary guy." One for All told him, "But I can tell you right now, that you are just as narrow minded as the rest of these teachers." One for All told him.

"Bold words coming from a villain." Eraser countered.

"Villain ...oh that's rich." One for All said. "I knew several heroes who would have a field day taking you back to school."

**Wasting his time ? Becoming a handicap ? ... Izuku hated Aizawa as much as Katsuki …**

"I can't blame him, after seeing this." Mic said.

* * *

**Once he was back into the classroom he received ... a lot of glances and heard some whispers about the exam which consisted in**

**"Is he really quirkless ? Damn that's ... so strange"**

**"Isn't he the one who scored first during the exam ? How did he do that ? He must have cheated"**

"Ah yes …. How ironic ….. Most of those students got into the hero course via villain points while the most heroic one of all is always pressured by heroes and heroes in training into thinking he's useless." Dabi retorted.

**The most annoying thing was that they were completely wrong, he wasn't quirkless at all, in fact he could be much more quirked than any of them and no he didn't cheat, he happened to be better than them, that's all.**

"Oh no… he's starting to get egotistical…. He's gonna become a second Bakugo." Ochaco joked.

"What?"

"Relax, I was only teasing."

**He kept smiling as if nothing was happening and sat at the desk next to Ochaco, so far nothing has indicated that the desks were attributed to a student in particular.**

**"Well looks like it's not so different" he whispered to her**

**"I'm so sorry"**

**"Oh don't be ..."**

**"What did Aizawa tell you ?"**

**"... idea rather not mention this conversation excuse me ... I guess the worst part of the day is behind us now"**

**At the end of the day.**

**Izuku managed to learn the names of some of his classmates ... though they mostly avoided him and he didn't try to reach out either.**

**Ochaco asked if he wanted to walk with her for a while but he explained that he needed some alone time.**

"Izuku …..you do not just turn down a hot babe, when she's offering to walk with you." Kaminari said. "That's like the first step."

"Oooh my baby has a girlfriend." Inko cheered as she hugged Izuku. Izuku and Ochaco meanwhile were blushing furiously as the other students and villains made comments on their relationship.

**He didn't remember the last time he had been so angry ... the last time he felt so lost ... yet he remembered that when he met Sensei ...**

**Sensei, his presence was overwhelming, he simply had something that felt dead around him, an aura that could force you to give up any kind of hope and courage. And yet this man was a monster, they simply happened to find each others, Izuku was lost and Sensei was here to cheer him up. He was innocent and yet a murderer was the only person that could help him.**

"Oh I have been there." Tomura whispered. "I have been there."

**This man became an idol to him, he wanted to be smart like him, strong like him ... even feared like him ... a hero so terrifying that no villain would ever dare defy him.**

"Well that's one way of looking at it. So he wants to be like Endeavor." Toga whispered.

"No. Endeavor is no hero, just a fake who wears a hero's mask." Dabi answered.

**It had been a long time since All Might disappeared from his mind, each day he would wait until he could see him once again and talk about everything, he would always be honest even when the truth was terrible or simply not a "good" one.**

**The only other people he had been able to rely on so far were his mom and ... and Ochaco ... she actually knew he was quirkless ... and yet she was different, she didn't judge him, he had saved her once and it was enough to prove that he could be a hero …**

"It was all I ever needed." Izuku thought. "To be told I could be a hero."

**He finally reached the park ... empty as always, no wonder why ... this place was filled with garbage and trash. Sensei was here already, waiting on a bench, most of the time it was Izuku who would wait, today they switched.**

**"Ah, finally there ... you look exhausted" stated Sensei**

**"I am ... and hey ! I survived !"**

**"Congratulations, now tell me about this first day"**

"I swear...these two are like father and son, or at least what a father and son should be." Shoto thought.

**Izuku went on to explain everything that happened this morning ... mostly the afternoon wasn't so important as it was only about the regular classes.**

**"And that's it ... now I'm here chatting with you"**

**"... It could have been a better day ..." Sensei sighed and relaxed his body on the bench "hopefully I'm not the one in this hell, do you imagine having to do all that work in my current conditi-"**

**"I need you to train me"**

**"... What ?"**

**"I- ... I need to get stronger ... what your taught me last night ... it won't be enough. P-Please I-I need to get stronger"**

**"... You do know it isn't that simple if you don't use All for One ..." Izuku gritted his teeth, it wasn't deception but fear ... fear of failing "But-" Izuku immediately looked back at Sensei "If you really want to train them we will do just like yesterday ... every night until you are strong enough, I will also help you with All for One ... I didn't tell you all the secrets of this quirk"**

That last part of that speech earned the attention of the pros… well earned it even more. The secrets of All for One. It was no secret that such a quirk was among the rarest of them all, discounting the artificially created One for All and considering who the user was, this might be the most information All Might and the heroes could get on it.

**"T-thank yo-"**

**"Do not ... it won't be a fun thing, when I said training I was serious, in fact I implied way more than that ... you did work a bit to get in shape but as you are right now it is simply not enough. And ... you lack of determination"**

**"Determination ?"**

**"If one day you had to kill to save people, would you do it ?"**

"I WOULD NEVER!" Deku shouted.

**"I-"**

**"Don't even try to tell me a hero doesn't kill ... I'm serious, one day this situation might happen and you will have to be strong willed enough to take someone else's life, am I clear?"**

"If I remember correctly, there was a hero who actually labelled himself as a murder because his actions of continuously sparing the villains always ended up with them escaping jail and killing more innocents. He said and to quote, 'No more! All the people I've murdered by letting you live.' end quote."

**"B-but ... how do you want me to train in order t-to kill ?"**

**"Simple, you will do it on me-"**

"WHAT?!"

**"WHAT ?!"**

**"You could stab me a thousand time I will still be standing up ... to be honest I think it will take a small nuclear bomb to knock me out"**

"Or an All Might…. Okay maybe I might need Deku or wielder number 10." One for All mused.

**"T-that's insane ... that would mean that you have- ... have-"**

**"A terrible quantity of shock and radiation absorption quirk along with regeneration of course ... in the end they are all the same ... don't you think this is a strange fact ? As users of All for One we have no quirk factor in our bodies, which is why we are signaled as quirkless ... oh but if I remember your doctor only checked for your foot right ? An extra bone ? I have it too you know ... hahaha fools ... no one is completely quirkless nowadays"**

"No one was completely quirkless back then as well." All for One said as he glanced his once 'quirkless' brother.

**"But ... with all the quirks in your body ... you must have a great quantity of quirk factor right ?"**

**"Good question ... I never checked ..." the conversation ended here for a moment ... until Izuku picked up his notebook.**

**"Oh also ! I changed my hero costume ... It's- It's a bit awkward but you really inspired me to make it and- ... oh ... sorry, I forgot you couldn't-"**

**"No no ... I'm sure that whatever you designed it must be great"**

"Oh but I liked the green bunny suit." One of the girls teased, causing Midoriya to blush.

* * *

**Around the same time, at U.A.**

**"Hum ... That's unusual hahaha, hey Eraser ! Come here for a second !" Sometimes Nezu went into the teacher's room to chat a bit or simply get some coffee ... right now he wasn't really ... welcomed ... but he was still the one giving the paycheck from another point of view so the staff could deal with him.**

**Aizawa really needed some sleep, the afternoon wasn't enough to fully recover the long nights and now DAYS of work ... but Nezu wouldn't stop harassing him so he "courageously" got out of his sleeping bag and dragged his body to Nezu.**

**"What is this ?" He asked clearly showing he was annoyed**

**"Midoriya's costume, at first our partners who works the creation of all the students equipment sent it back to me because they believed it was a bad joke hahaha"**

**Aizawa didn't pay any attention at first, he just hoped that he would soon be dismissed ... but when Nezu spoke about a joke he rubbed his eyes then found out what was wrong with Izuku's costume ... it looked very ... villainous.**

**"That's indeed a bad joke, a very bad one"**

**The whole body seemed normal, a black and green suit made to ease the movements, a pair of reinforced gloves ... this detail seemed weird but why not after all, and finally the head ... it had been replaced by a black helmet and some kind of mask with a bunch of ... tubes ? Aizawa wasn't even sure if he was looking correctly at that.**

"Why am I not surprised? His costume looked identical to All might in our world made sense why it would be like Sensei in this one." Twice noted.

**"I wonder what inspired him ... well I'm still sending it back with an excuse about this mistake"**

**"You are not gonna let him wear such a thing ?! ... are you ?"**

**"I am"**

**"I swear ... if you think you can allow everything only because you are-"**

**"Oh, so that's why you are in a bad mood today ... you didn't know ?"**

**"I feared that you would"**

**"You were right ... so now tell me, why did you give him a chance if you think he can't stand up to our level ? After all you left your tablet on purpose did you ?"**

**"... Because I was in the same position as he was" Aizawa silently left the room leaving Nezu alone.**

"Wait a minute." One of the villains gasped. "How on earth would your quirk have been useful in that physical test…. For all intents and purposes you are technically quirkless if you faced a mutant quirk user or somebody who doesn't rely on quirks."

"It's not...not unless I sabotage my competitors." The underground pro answered.

"HYPOCRITE." Toya called out.

**"Well ..." Nezu took out a bunch of paper sheets "not exactly went it comes to written results hahaha" there was a big "PERFECT" on each of the sheets.**

"Wow… and those were suppose to be nearly impossible if I recall." Cementoss stated. "Especially for one with high specs." Power Loader added.

* * *

**Later that night.**

**"Good ... now there is something I would like to show you"**

**Izuku panted, Sensei wasn't physically strong but with all this quirks he was as strong as hundreds of people united "C-can- can we do a break ?"**

**"No, now come here and take my hand"**

**"Y-your ... your hand ?"**

**"Yes, it's a small trick but it can be useful ... I want you to pull one of my quirk slowly-"**

Everyone was now staring intently at the screen to see just what exactly this trick entailed. Even Tomura was a bit excited considering he rarely got to see much of Sensei ever since the incident.

**"No ! I already said I will never do that again !"**

**"I said pull, I never said take ... there is a small limit between those two ... and in this gap your opponent can't use his quirk"**

"Holy cow. That's practically a contact version of Eraser's power." Thirteen said.

**Sensei raised both of his hand, in one of them he created a small fire ball "Now try ... and remember, I said to pull slowly, right now we are just working on mastering your control over All for One ... you never practiced did you ?"**

**"O-Of course no ..." Izuku gently took Sensei's other hand ... it was ... immense, so many quirks ... "I can't find-"**

**"Are you even trying to find it ? Do not give me any bad excuse and pull it" Sensei's tone became more aggressive.**

**"I-I think I got it ..." Izuku pulled ... slowly as Sensei said, as he did, he could feel that the quirk became more and more resistant and at the same time the fireball was diminishing.**

**"Good ... now close your eyes and tell me when you feel the limit"**

**"... here" Izuku opened his eyes, the fireball was gone**

**"Good ... now release, let's see if you were right"**

**Izuku released the quirk and the fireball appeared once again.**

**"Perfect ... the user doesn't feel anything as long as you don't try to actually take it, they will only be confused by this little trick and you will be at the same level as them ... now let's do this a few hundred times just so you can master it"**

**"I'm supposed to be in my bed right now !"**

**"You were the one who asked for help, and I'm not letting you go until you have finished"**

"You should try teaching once this is over." One for All teased his brother once more.

"And you should try shutting up." All for One answered.

**The screen faded to black, but quickly started glitching out.**

* * *

"Um what's happening?" Izuku asked as the screen started to glitch. It filled up with static before it glitched to reveal a stage. Everyone looked on curiously before they noticed a certain girl arrive on stage.

**It was Flare and her friends...were they going to perform or something? How before they even got the chance the camera moved to back stage where it looked like a group of rather shady individuals had appeared. They noticed Flare's boyfriend, Treble was now in a fighting stance, readying himself to fight.**

**"You aren't supposed to be here. Leave now before I throw you out." Treble warmed.**

**"I'm afraid we can't do that. We're under orders to ruin this show and more specifically that bands." One of the goons, the leader said.**

**"I was hoping you'd say that." Treble grinned as he pressed his arm against a speaker. The students all watched as the speaker's volume rose to higher levels than it was supposed to.**

"What's he doing?" A student asked.

**When the screen changed back to show the band start playing, Treble raced forward.**

"He turned up the volume to drown out the sound." Present Mic exclaimed.

**As the music raged the students found it really complimented the fight good. The fight between Treble and the goons was different to what they expected. Erase head made good note of what was going on with this opportunity to study one of their captors allies as well the situation he found himself.**

"Take note children." He told them. "This fight is practically a stealth battle." He explained as motioned to the screen.

**Treble was holding his own despite being out numbered however much to there surprise he was accumulating damage at a rather rapid rate. He wasn't dodging any attacks and sometimes through himself forward to intercept a stray shot.**

'Why isn't he dodging?" Ilda asked.

"Its because if he dodges, an attack will most likely connect to the equipment and disturb the performance." Tomura answered him surprisingly. "He wants them to not stop the show so he's letting himself take the hits."

"A rather reckless strategy, if you ask me." Aizawa commented. "He won't last long if he doesn't get help." As if on cue a green blur swept through the screen taking several villains by surprise.

**"Have no fear, because I am here." Gregar grinned at his fellow wolf.**

All might frowned hearing the wolf mimic him, but he would let it slide since he was doing it as a hero.

**"About time. It was now starting to get annoying." Treble told him.**

"Annoying...there is a hole in his chest." One student screamed.

**"Let's show these navis how we do things in the beast den." Gregar growled as he opened his claws. Treble tossed something the students didn't recognize to Gregar. The green wolf caught it and immediately the area around then was drenched in a grey and green aura. The aura surrounds the villains trapping them inside with the two wolves.**

"That looks like some sort of encasement." Izuku noted.

**Treble summoned several giant rock cubes in front of him and then struck them with a fan sending them forward. Gregar meanwhile create a strange weapon with his two arms. The weapon fired and when it struck the rocks they exploded outwards hitting every single one of their opponents.**

"It's like a silencer of sorts. It's containing the noise and damage of their attacks so they can fight without alerting anyone." He theorized.

"Such a thing would be very useful for both heroes and villains." Nezu mused.

**The screen changed perspective back to the stage where the band had just finished performing their song when the roof behind them exploded launching fireworks much to the band's surprise.**

"Wait it's over already?" One student commented. "They barely even did anything."

"Gregar and Treble seem to be capable fighters. I don't think a few hired thugs could challenge them so easily...especially if its for something petty like a concert. Remember this is the same guy who beat All might in a fight and then took on the entire staff right after." Recovery girl told them.

"It seems like all we have to do now is wait for them to return." Nezu said as the screen faded to black once more.


	5. Chapter 4: Turnabout scenario

**A.N. I know i haven't updated in weeks, honestly things are just really hectic with my last semester in university. Either way I'll try to update more frequently however i might shift the reactions. It won't be solely focused on the story Prohibited power, i might do small alternate universe with my original ideas to avoid over copying because a large chunk of the story so far was all thanks to Griffin Strange, totally support the guy...he's already crossed 100k words.**

* * *

All for One had lived a long life. He had watched legends rise and fall, sometimes contributing to said legends. He had always prided himself on being a very smart and serious individual...and yet being reunited with his brother had easily stripped away those 2 centuries worth of loneliness. He's had some weird thoughts about the situation, like of any of this real or not, he didn't know.

On one hand it felt as if it was all a dream. He was reunited with his brother after so many years...a brother who was supposed to be dead no less. He was able to feel the calm soothing presence of the woman who had managed to soften his hardened heart after so many years, but the most amazing thing by far was that he got to meet his son or rather exist in the same space as him for a while. He wasn't going to complain about his son not recognizing him. He was already painfully aware all the choices he made had divided them. His son wanted to be a hero and had found a father figure in his greatest enemy. It was only natural they would be on opposite ends of the spectrum much like how it was with his brother. He wouldn't complain. He learnt already not to take things for granted, even the small things. He learnt that the hard way when he lost his brother, the only family he had.

All for One wanted to laugh and assume he had finally succumbed to his injuries. That he was finally dead and was going to be tormented for all eternity for his actions. He had read many stories about it. Hell's image would warp and change itself to suit the victim. All for One had everything he ever wanted. His brother, the woman he loved and his sons, Tomura and Izuku and yet he was well aware of how easily it could all be ripped from him and destroyed before his very eyes.

Flare and Gregar were able to nullify all their powers and render them defenseless. Gregar himself could go on par with All might, so what's to stop them from nullifying their powers and letting themselves run rampant. He already sensed it when he tried to take the girl's quirk. She was not human in the slightest and neither was Gregar that much was clear. They were otherworldly beings who were now forcing them to watch the reality of another universe.

A universe where he hadn't failed as badly as he did as father. Granted he wasn't even a father in that universe but he certainly filled the role more than he did here. It was fine watching it at first, even amusing maybe and then he heard himself training with Izuku.

"Normal slap!" He heard his brother called out. Before he felt something smack into his face. His younger brother had slapped him.

"You slapped me." He said dumbfounded.

"Why would you do that?" He told his brother.

"You were doing it again." One for All told him. "The muttering." The younger sibling clarified.

"No I wasn't." He defended himself.

"Yes...you were. Be thankful your mask muffled it a bit, and that no one could really see or hear you while you are..." One for All gesture to how his brother was still tied upside down..." like that."

"Okay fine I was muttering. So?"

"We still need to keep your secret right?" One for All asked. "Or do you plan on revealing who the kid is to potentially everyone in this room and put a target on his head for both villains and heroes." One for All deadpanned.

'He's got a point.' All for One thought.

"Fine. I'll stop. But can you get me down from this. The blood is starting to rush to my head." The older brother told the young one.

"Hey don't look at me. I have no clue how to detach those binds. It is not like Gregar and Flare made them easily removable. It is meant to hold the strongest people in the world in place. Did you think I could just say something like Presto Release-o and it would work."One for All deadpanned.

As if on cue the seat All for One was sitting on lifted off the grown and straightened itself into a slab of sorts before the restraints on All for One were released. The symbol evil didn't have time to react as he fell head first off the chair. The impact garnered the attention of everyone in the room, both heroes and villains alike. All for One struggled to get tit his feet as the fall combined with the blood rush he received was not a welcoming combination.

Much to his dismay the fall had loosened the last bit of what remained on his mask. When he stood up he felt the pieces of his mask crumble away as his face finally revealed. There were several gasps at the sight of him but not for the reasons you readers might think. The people who gasped were Tomura, Kurogiri and the heroes who were aware of the injuries the villain had sustained from All might. Mainly because those injuries aren't there anymore. The face that was once destroyed completely by the greatest hero was now healed and whole.

However years of keeping his eyes closed had left him unfamiliar with the feeling he now felt as the elements were now exposed to his face. The villain however realized that some odd did happen. He was feeling a sensation in his eyes. Slowly All for One brought up his hand and gently touched his face. His fingers slowly traced his lids and with a little effort he slowly forced them open after years of no use.

The first thing All for One saw...was the smile of his brother One for All. He blinked a few times as he glanced around the room seeing the other heroes and villains. His eyes caught sight of Tomura and then Inko and finally Izuku before leading back to his brother. He hadn't even realized how tears were beginning to form in his eyes as they started to burn from him not blinking.

"Sensei, you're healed." Tomura practically yelled as he ran to give the man who was a father to him a hug. One for All approached his older brother and then promptly poked him in the eyes.

"Son of a b- We have the same mother so don't finish the statement." One for All interrupted him. "Besides I needed to make sure they were real and not an illusion."

The villains seemed happy that All for One was back at full strength, the heroes well one of them in particular had lost his grin and had it replaced with a big scowl. Nezu and Recovery girl looked at Yagi with worry. He was clearly upset by this, scratch that he was furious. He had tried so hard to vanquish All for One and rid the world of his evil and now the man was back at full health. However knowing what they knew they wondered if Flare did this to help reason with the villain.

Staring at the recovered villain, Recovery girl got a suspicious thought. She reached over to All might's side and wacked him where his injury should have been with her cane. The hero had flinched out of reflex but he seemed to recover pretty quickly much to his surprise. Recovery girl then lifted up All might's shirt revealing a toned, unscathed abdomen.

"She healed both of you." The nurse mused. "But don't you even think about confronting All for One. Otherwise who knows what she might do to us." The nurse warned him.

"How can I not go after him?" All might growled.

"First off no one has powers except for him and his brother." Nezu countered. "And we don't even know if the healing was permanent. For all we know she could have just healed you so you wouldn't change back mid show and reveal yourself. As for him, she might have healed him so he could actually watch the show."

"WE'RE BACK!" Gregar's voice boomed throughout the room. Everyone turned to the entrance and noticed Flare and another girl with her and a familiar student. However the most shocking thing was the fact that there were two incredibly huge mechanical wolves standing right behind them strapped onto..a sleigh?

"Sorry we're a bit late. Had to pick up some friends and a whole lot of groceries. Kind of forgot to stock up on food for when we...invited and kidnapped some of you." She told them. One of the new strangers let out a small cough.

"Oh right...okay U.A. and League of Villains meet Treble Gospel, Griffin Strange and Okami Amaterasu." She motioned to the grey mechanical wolf, the student and the girl respectively.

"HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO!" Treble's voice boomed almost deafening some of them.

"What's up?" Griffin asked.

"Greetings." Amme said politely.

Before anyone could say another word the two large mechanical wolves began to shimmer before they shrank down revealing Gregar and Treble in their regular size.

"Okay so Treble,Kurogiri, All for One, Recovery girl, Nezu, One for All and Mama Midoriya." Flare spoke. "You're all coming with me to help prepare the food. I kind of left Lunch Rush behind and I am feeling too lazy to go after him."

Almost immediately Izuku tried to stop his mother from leaving but Aizawa held him back before glancing at the Principal and the Nurse. "Don't worry Izuku. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to your mother." Nezu assured him.

As the group were ready to leave Flare turned to Gregar. "Why don't you do a little Q & A with them in the meantime?"

"Do I have to?" Gregar whined but Flare shot him a glare. "Alright fine."

After Flare's group left Gregar turned to the remaining people. "Alright who ever has a question raise your hand."

Almost immediately everyone's hands were raised as they all tried to ask questions. Gregar sweat dropped when he saw this. He was not the one who dealt with crowds, his specialty was punching the daylights out of everything. Luckily Gregar had Amme who could handle crowds almost as good as she could fight. Amme let out a loud whistle getting everyone's attention.

"Okay. We're gonna do this like civilized people. I want you all to discuss with each other what exactly you want to ask. You'll be in three groups, Heroes, Villains and Students. Each group has 2 questions they can ask so I recommend you make the most of it if you want proper answers." She ordered. Amme pondered something for a moment.

"Just to clarify a few things. My name is Okami Amaterasu, just call me Amme. I'm...Gregar's significant other." The girl explained. "This here is Griffin Strange. He's a friend of our...creator of sorts and he is responsible for creating the world that we are presently watching." She explained to them." She gestured to the student in the room. Gregar then tapped her shoulder and whispered something into her ear.

"Okay so apparently you all should just watch the next episode for now and use that time to think of questions while you watch the next episode and then we'll answer them after." She told them and with that Gregar snapped his fingers and summoned the remote to his hand and played the next episode.

* * *

**"Izuku hey ! Are you ready for-" When she spotted her friend ahead of her on the way to U.A. Ochaco was ready to give him a small tap on the back but he turned around and she ended up meeting with a small version of Aizawa "A-Are you okay ?!" She worried.**

"That's pretty accurate."

**"Yes ! Absolutely ! I'm just a bit off today" Izuku was focusing so much to stay up in fact that he barely recognised Ochaco for a second.**

**"D-did you forget to sleep ?"**

**"Well ... I kinda ended up training all night hehehe" If he could tell the truth he would say that the king of demons tortured him until he became an instrument of chaos and destruction ... though that also sounds cool in the end.**

"Must have been one hell of a training session." kirshima commented.

"I think Gregar can top that with 10x more pain." Amme commented.

"Yeah. Gregar rigged up his own training simulator and super charged it with cybeast energy. The simulator is probably one of the best pieces of training equipment available on in our world." Treble commented.

"Really? Hey um can we try it out after?" The hardening quirk user asked.

"We'll see." Gregar responded.

**"You shouldn't have done that ! Besides, today we-Oh ! don't you know ?! All Might is a teacher ! Some students were talking about that when I was walking home yesterday ! THAT'S SO COOL, MY PARENTS WON'T BELIEVE ME" Beamed Ochaco as she randomly punched the air.**

**"Oh ... in fact I knew" Izuku genuinely admitted.**

**"YOU KNEW ?!"**

**"H-Hey ! I-It was a secret ! I couldn't just tell everyone ! And you would have know eventually"**

**"... sure ... what exactly did you do yesterday ?"**

**"Hum ... well I- ... I- ... hum, I wo-worked on my costume yes ! I was working on some upgrades and I ended up falling asleep on my desk" if only it was true ... Sensei didn't go easy on him at all, they tried a lot of different quirk so Izuku would be able to feel any quirk way faster than he did before.**

**According to Sensei each quirk had a special touch, it was harder with him because he had an almost infinite quantity but any other opponent would only have one quirk. The purpose of their training last night was to be able to identify and pull a quirk quickly without not pulling enough or too much …**

"Sounds like he needs a little bit of precision and concentration to use his quirk." Erasehead noted.

* * *

**1-A classroom a few minutes later.**

**"Do you think All Might will be able to fit inside the room ? I heard he was massive !" Commented a student called Hanta Sero.**

**"Dude no way he is so tall" replied Denki Kaminari.**

**Each time he heard the voice of a student Izuku tried to replace their name in his head, as he never had any friend so far it was a great time to do so, also he might work with them later.**

**Apparently everyone was now aware that All Might was teaching at U.A. and class 1-A was supposed to start the day with him ... he was late, off to a great start ... but Aizawa was too after all so it didn't change much in the end.**

**Ochaco was playing with a pen until she noticed something coming out from Izuku's bag, his analysis notebook.**

**"Hey Izuku, have you ever done anything on All Might ?" She asked gesturing at his notebook for a second.**

**"Oh ? All Might ? I must have at least two entirely dedicated to him"**

**"Wow ! Tell me about it !"**

**"... w-well, where should I start ?" Izuku had to keep it simple, the last thing he wanted to do was to say weird things about quirks again in front of Ochaco "... his quirk is classified and he never speaks about it but we can put it as an emitter ... but- ... it's a strength enhancement quirk at the same time so-" Izuku was interrupted by a loud and booming voice coming from outside the classroom.**

**"I AM ..." everyone stared at the door, waiting for what was about to enter "COMING THROUGH LIKE A NORMAL PERSON !" Nobody would do it this way but everyone was too amazed to find this awkward, All Might was here, in the class, both of his hands holding each side of the door to prevent his body from falling down.**

"You just love to show off, don't you?" 1A's homeroom teacher deadpanned.

"Don't be so judgemental. Sometimes showing off and being cocky can work in a person's favour. It can make your enemies underestimate you as well as make them annoyed and prone to slip ups in bouts of anger." Amme said, not to subtly glancing at Bakugo.

**All Might put his fist in the air and stood behind the teacher's desk "Yes ! As all of you must have heard I am indeed a teacher at U.A. this year ! And I'll be teaching the hero basic training ! You will be trained in different ways in order to learn the basics of being a hero, so far that should be self explanatory !"**

"What is there to learn about being a hero that would require a whole university to be dedicated to it?" Amme whispered to Gregar. She was not exactly familiar with the hero aca world as her companions were.

"In a world where everyone is super and can be a hero, they have an education system dedicated to train heroes." He answered. "It's severely flawed though as there world has a discrimination problem with said powers. People without powers are belittled, and even those with powers can have life rough especially when they have quirks like say brainwashing or one's that require the user to ingest blood." He then cast a glance to Shigaraki, Amme followed his gaze at the pale young man. "His power practically killed his entire family when it first manifested so you can imagine the trauma that caused him." He whispered to her.

**Each student seemed completely hypnotized by All Might, from Izuku's point of view it was becoming kinda scary.**

**"Let's not waste any more time !" All Might dramatically turned around and showed a small sign with "battle" written on it to the students "that's what we will be doing today ! Combat training !" Izuku suddenly felt that a certain someone became way more interested and enthusiastic about All Might's explanations.**

"Combat Training!" Amme practically screamed. "The first thing you drill into their heads is what it means to be hero. In other words everything except combat. You should teach them ethics first and foremost."

**"And to go with that ... This !" All Might pointed the left wall of the class room with a controller and a bunch of cases opened with numbers on them "Here ! costumes made based on your quirk registration and the requests you sent before school starts !"**

**Izuku stood up with the other students to get his case, he quickly opened it and found exactly what he asked for, everything was here, the new gloves, the suit, even the mask.**

"Wow I can't believe they actually that in." Ilda commented.

"Considering they let Bakugo in I'm pretty sure U.A. has lower standards than you think." Amme commented. She had seen Bakugo's first interaction with Izuku in the original series. She hated his guts more than ever after she heard the swan dive comment and seeing him get away Scott free almost every time he exploded and threatened murder had made her lost interest rapidly until Gregar introduced her to Hero Aca's own Dekuverse. Still she didn't see the purpose of a hero school. Yes you are taught the ropes by actual heroes so they don't die from making stupid, careless mistakes. They practically turned the system into a perverted version of itself. Amme was a strong believer that everyone who has power should use it to protect the weak and be a hero. To her heroes should chose to be heroes out of a sense moral judgement, not because of legacies or because it's a decent career part. All those things just devalues the meaning of a hero. She hated even more when she saw heard that heroes needed licenses and then heard the backstory with the todoroki family.

**"After you change, gather in Ground Beta !" Instructed All Might before leaving the room.**

**Izuku kept looking at his costume for a moment, especially the helmet, Ochaco was here too, she was really curious about what kind of costume Izuku would wear since she believed he had no quirk.**

**"Can I see ?" She asked pointing at the helmet**

**"Yes of course !" Izuku handed it to her, she was surprised to discover that the helmet was shaped into a black skull.**

**"I-Izuku ... I'm not questioning your tastes B-but ... it's scary" she mumbled with blank eyes.**

**"Y-yeah ... I know, at first I wanted to be a hero just like All Might, a hero which always smiles but- ... smiling doesn't always help people ... someone made me realised that sometimes you have to do what has to be done, even if it means being the villain of the story. So that's my costume, I'm the good villain ..."**

"The good villain. Isn't that an oxymoron."

"Not necessarily. A villain is someone who society despises. The term hero and villain have always been associated with an ideal member of society and the not so ideal member." Griffin stated.

"You world treats heroes and villains as black and white individuals, but such concepts are foolish and actually hinder your own world." Treble added.

"You say that as if your own world is so much better. Let me guess. You guys hail from a higher plain of existence where such conflicts are beneath your kind." Dabi retorted.

Almost immediately the wolves and Amme started to laugh like crazy. Griffin just looked confused due to his unfamiliar with his associates history. Gregar was the first to ease up do he was still chuckling.

"Oh please our world is still far from ideal but we are getting there don't worry." Gregar told them. "We already had our glaring flaws pointed out a long time ago. We're doing the same for you now."

"In our world, Gregar was attacked for practically just existing by a flawed system. When he retaliated he was called a monster and hunted down. Wasn't easy for them of course his powers were beyond their own." Amme told them before motioning to Treble. "Treble is the failed experiment of a take over the world maniac. He tried to copy the then ultimate being in our world through an artificial means and ended up with a rampaging Treble." Finally she motioned to herself. "I am a guardian doomed to hunt a wretched serpent. Always trying to stop him but never able to truly kill him stuck in an endless cycle."

"Our lives aren't perfect. Hell the very reason Flare exists is to try and kill me." Gregar told them. This caught everyone by surprise. Flare and Gregar were so close and yet she was supposed to kill him. They wondered what the history was there. Maybe they could ask them with one of there questions.

**Ochaco stared again for a second at the skull shaped helmet ... she smiled "... I guess you are right, let's do our best !"**

**"Absolutely !"**

* * *

**Later, in Ground Beta.**

**"They say the clothes make the man young men and ladies" declared All Might as the students entered on Ground Beta "Be fully aware ! From now on, you are heroes !"**

**All Might took a general look at the costumes and smiled, proud of the new generation "That's great everyone, you all look-" then he notices that someone was a bit late and running throught the entrance tunnel.**

**He knew it was Izuku Midoriya, after all he took a lot of time to study each files of each student ... if only his pocket manual for teaching was enough.**

**Ochaco was behind the group, waiting to see Izuku in his costume, he looked really great ... however she was curious about where her friend was hiding his uncontrollable haircut under his helmet ... who knows ? Maybe they are very fluffy and he doesn't have that much hair.**

**"Izuku ! You look wonderful in your costume ! It's really down to earth" she noticed that Izuku was acting awkwardly, probably because it was the first time he saw her wearing her costume. "I really should have written what I wanted mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit, it's kinda embarrassing" she admitted.**

**"N-no you look great too really !" Commented Izuku, his voice sounded a bit different due to the helmet ... even if Ochaco was right in a way, she looked REALLY cute.**

Izuku tried his best to disappear into the couch. Ochaco meanwhile was turning redder than Kirshima's hair. Toga was snapping pics with her phone while the U.A. girls squealed at hearing Deku comment Ochaco.

"Go get her Midoriya." Kirshima told him. "Be a man and tell her your feelings."

"Kirshima." Deku said as he blushed as well.

"She looks a bit like Harp Note or maybe Roll." Treble commented on the girl's outfit.

**"Young man this costume will have to be changed" declared a booming voice, it was All Might "especially the helmet ..."**

"Why?" Shigaraki commented. "Looks fine to me." The villain stated.

"This coming from the guy who wears the hands of his dead family." Gregar deadpanned.

"How do you know that?" Tomura accused.

"World watcher. Remember Tenki." Gregar growled.

"Your real name is Tenki?" Dabi deadpanned.

"It sounds so cute." Toga added.

"Shut up." Tenki….i mean Tomura scolded. Now he really hoped they didn't delve into his own backstory.

**"B-but, it was approved right ?"**

**"Indeed it was, do not take this has a harsh review but in our world your costume is what's going to determine who you are and how people will look at you"**

**"Y-yes ..."**

**"Good ! Now let's start shall we ? it is time for combat training, this is a real battle and you won't be fighting robots this time ..." All might was about to explain everything but ended up flooded by questions, someone even asked about his cape on his costume or something about looking good or not.**

**In the end it was about a bomb scenario, two team, heroes and villian, each team could win if they neutralised their opponents, the hero team had to came in contact with the fake bomb and the villain team had to defend it. At least this time All Might decided to kept the scenario simple enough, no danger about the bomb exploding or the villains having hostages or something that would either come out from Aizawa's or Nezu's mind.**

**"You will be divided in team of two ! We will do this exercise once and then we will change the teams again" All might took out a tablet similar to Aizawa's one, after a few seconds he started giving the teams ... However ... Ochaco wasn't in any team ... and Izuku wasn't either.**

**"I-is this a bug ?" Ochaco asked awkwardly.**

**"Well no, Izuku you won't be participating, I'm sorry I should have told you this back in class so you wouldn't have to even put on your-"**

**"Why ?!" Izuku asked angry.**

**"Why what ?" All Might replied somehow unaware of why Izuku was angry which only worsened his state of mind.**

**"Why am I not participating ?"**

**"It's because you are quirkless, I thought you would-"**

"Hypocrite." Everyone glanced at Toga but then realized it was Griffin who shouted it.

"Don't mind me." He told them.

**"You thought what ?! I'm in the hero course ! What if I'm quirkless ?! It doesn't change anything !"**

**"Y-you could get hurt !" All Might was almost yelling at his turn but he refrained as he was talking to a student in front of the whole class, he had to maintain a certain appearance.**

**"**You….Idiot." Treble muttered. Immediately Amme, Gregar and Treble disappeared from their seats. Everyone looked confused, especially All might before a white wolf appeared in front of him with its mouth snapping inches before his head. Treble and Gregar were on either side of the wolf holding it back.

The wolf was none other than Amme as they soon learned. Gregar decided the best course of action was to warp her out of the room so she doesn't accidentally kill someone.

"Okay let's hope he manages to pacify her and convince her that since that's an alternate world she shouldn't hold other grudge against you. She's usually more calm but she's been on edge lately." He said as he tried tinget everyone to focus on the show.

**"Just like the other students ! How can you think that I took the hero course if it isn't to become a hero ?!" If Izuku wasn't so limited he would probably be punching All Might in the face until he bleeds.**

"That's a very scary thing to hear from Deku." One student commented. Aizawa probably wanted to smirk and make a comment that it wouldn't take much to make All might bleed from the face but it was beneath him.

"I don't suppose I can get that image for a wallpaper." Shigaraki commented.

"This is not my day." All might thought to himself.

**Ochaco joined him "I agree ! That's unfair to judge him like this because he is quirkless !" No one else dared to reply at All Might himself but Izuku and Ochaco could see that some of the students were actually either feeling guilty of not being courageous enough to defend him or thinking the same for a moment.**

**"... Fine, Izuku and Ochaco you will be on the same team ..." All Might didn't agree of course, Izuku shouldn't be in the hero course, even less present for this kind of class ... but the looks on the faces of the other students was overwhelming.**

"Not so smiley now aren't you."

**"The first exercise ! ... Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Lida as the villains ... against Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya as the heroes"**

"Well fudge."

"What are the odds this would be the same match up?"

"More consistent you'd think. These two are practically fated to be rivals most of the time."

* * *

**A few minutes later in front of a fake building.**

**Izuku couldn't figure out if this was either made on purpose by All Might or if the universe simply hated him.**

"Don't blame All might for this. The universe is actually out to get you." Treble told him.

"Wait what?" Izuku screamed. "You aren't actually serious about that." The young hero asked.

"No I am serious." Treble told him. "Haven't you realized it yet? You got the bullied past. The quirkless status and your class is the main target for almost every major villain strike. Trouble follows you and by extension everyone else." Treble didn't finish however. "Yet you are also the most gifted by the universe. You have a power most will only dream about attaining. You have bested those villain attacks and have grown stronger mentally than most other individuals your age and that goes for all of you."

**"S-so ... any plan ?" Asked Ochaco carefully, Izuku was in a bad mood and his blank stare at the building was ... inhuman.**

**"Hum ? W-well I don't want to act as a leader b-but if you need a suggestion ..." Izuku looked again at the building "I do not know exactly where the bomb is but it must be big enough to blow up the whole building so ... I would say either on the third floor or fifth one, now ... Tenya is fast but his quirk doesn't allow him to take complicated trajectory so if you use your quirk on him he might not be able to counter attack ... and when it comes to Katsuki ..."**

"Seems like this version of Problem child can analyze quicker, or maybe he is just more confident in those analysis."

**Izuku rubbed his neck for more than fifteen seconds, Ochaco tried to get him out of his blank time by clapping her hands next to his head.**

**"W-WHAT-?"**

**"You weren't mumbling this time but you weren't talking either so I thought you needed help ... what's wrong ?"**

**"What's wrong ? ... All Might ... if even he looks down on quirkless ... it's just hard to digest"**

"We have so many comments we would like to make on that, but we'll refrain." Treble muttered.

**"Then prove him wrong ? If you keep thinking about this it will only diminish our chance to win"**

"Deku, I swear to whatever God that exists that I will get you two together, even if it kills me….or anyone else." Toga gleamed at the couple.

"Swear to Amme then, she's technically classified as Goddess, actually she's classified as the mother of gods in some worlds." Treble explained, "We'll really need to delve into our own origins later, maybe through the same movie method."

**"... you are right ... so ... Katsuki, he won't listen to Tenya and will run around recklessly to find us ... well rather me, so ... Tenya could follow of course but that wouldn't work so he will be the one defending the bomb"**

**"And I'm my quirk is our best asset against him"**

**"Exactly ... I'll handle Katsuki, it's not like he would be smart enough to pursue you"**

**"How are you gonna deal with him ?"**

**"I told you on our way to U.A. you remember ? I trained like hell yesterday"**

**"You looked just like Aizawa in the end ... we still have two minutes ahead of us, any last suggestion in case something goes wrong ?"**

**"... yes, we don't have to enter by the door according to what All Might DIDN'T say" Izuku pointed the sky with his finger.**

**"... ohhhhhhh I see"**

"Why didn't I think of that?" Deku facepalmed.

"Um you did, just in you know another alternate reality." Kaminari deadpanned.

**"K-katsuki wait ! If you-"**

**"SILENCE FOUR EYES ! I'M GONNA SHOW THIS STUPID DEKU WHERE IS HIS PLACE !"**

"Seriously...I think he's more violent than ours, our Bakugo at least had some sort of conversation with Tenya before he went hunt down Deku…..okay saying out loud doesn't make them sound any different." Sero added.

**Tenya was ... discouraged, he already expected that Izuku would take this exercise too seriously because of what All Might said but now there was another problem, his own teammate, he didn't know if it was a personal grudge or if Katsuki was just acting ... if it was indeed this situation he would act as a villain too but ... his teammate was simply too honest for that.**

**"You are going to make us lose ! ..." he received no answer ... so instead of trying to reason with him he decided to gain as much chance of winning as possible by guarding the bomb himself.**

"You're too slow." Twice echoed.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the building.**

**"Looks like you were right Izuku"**

**"I'm kinda grateful that Katsuki is still a complete violent and angry bastard ... sorry for swearing"**

**"No I agree ... the bomb isn't directly next to a window, I'm gonna have to find another way around"**

**"Okay, then I'll distract Katsuki and give you as much time as possible, if I manage to beat him I'll join you"**

**Ochaco nodded and used her quirk on herself to make her way inside the building directly on the fourth floor, the floor right above where the bomb was located so she wouldn't meet with Katsuki.**

**At the same time Izuku ran directly inside by the main entrance, he was trying to keep some discretion, it's not like he wanted a face to face with Katsuki.**

**On the other hand Katsuki wasn't trying to hide, each of his footsteps could clearly be heard inside the whole building.**

**Izuku could feel that he was coming toward him ... he already had a plan in mind, he would hide around a corner and wait for Katsuki to get past him, then put his arms around his neck to get on good grip on his body and his quirk by the way.**

**Katsuki will be confused because his quirk won't activate and to finish him Izuku would just have to force him to surrender ... then no ... this last part was just simply impossible, Katsumi was too stubborn to give up.**

**"THERE YOU ARE !"**

**By reflexe Izuku ducked to avoid an incoming grenade gauntlet which managed to smash a part of the wall where he was hiding. He muttered again, Sensei was right definitely something he would have to get rid of.**

"Remind me to give you all extra homework on stealth training….some of you might seriously need it in the future." Aizawa told them.

**He rolled away, using the momentum during which Katsuki was pulling his gauntlet away from the wall.**

**"DIE !"**

**Katsuki directly charged toward Izuku, his right arm extended toward Izuku and the left one preparing an explosion.**

**An opening, Izuku ran directly in front of him and grabbed Katsuki's right arm, his explosion wasn't ready yet and he wasn't fast or strong enough to counter Izuku.**

**He pulled Katsuki toward the ground and slammed his body against it, he saw Katsuki coughing some saliva for a moment ... but even if he was on the ground Izuku didn't have the advantage of the surprise now, the best option he had was to run away and figure out a better way to neutralise Katsuki.**

**Ochaco managed to find the bomb room, Tenya was guarding to bomb ... according to Izuku he wouldn't be able to fight back directly, so all she had to do was to grab the bomb.**

**Tenya was looking directly at the only entrance ... stealth wasn't an option then. Ochaco ran inside the room and used her quirk to jump over Tenya and grab the bomb !**

**Tanya was surprised but not out of option, he grabbed the fake bomb and brought it somewhere else in the room using his quirk.**

**"Nice try but I won't let you touch it !"**

**Izuku didn't foresee that ... Tenya could move the bomb and with his quirk it was literally impossible to get him ...**

**Ochaco used a communication device to contact Izuku "I'm inside the bomb room but we have a problem !"**

**"OH REALLY ?!" Izuku had to yell so Ochaco would hear him, Katsuki was using his explosions to get some speed and catch up with him.**

"Is he being sarcastic or just talking loudly over the explosion?"

"Probably both."

**"You can't run forever !" No be couldn't but he was bringing him exactly where he wanted to, hopefully Ochaco would figure out what to do if Izuku's plan work ... now he just had to check one thing.**

**Izuku arrived at a dead end, the perfect place ... Katsuki arrived the next second.**

**"Trapped like a rat !" He raised his right arm toward Izuku ... he knew it, this couldn't simply be a detail.**

_**"Katsuki stop you will-" **_**Izuku quickly heard All Might's voice on the radio, obviously he was aware of what Katsuki was about to do but he however didn't care much about the result !**

**"Burn !"**

"I've seen bigger….I've survived bigger." Treble muttered to himself.

"Okay….this guy is too unstable and that's saying something." Twice deadpanned. "If those are the kinds of heroes that are being raised then maybe I'll do something safer...like joining the yakuza or something….. I hear the Eight Precepts of Death are hiring. Anyone want to come with?"

"Put your hand down Toga." Tomura muttered.

* * *

**There was a big explosion, even bigger than the last ones, it was so powerful that for a brief instant Tenya was destabilized. Ochaco jumped on the occasion, this time she wasn't aiming for the bomb but directly for Tenya, and she managed to grab his leg, she quickly activated her quirk on him but Tenya didn't say his last word.**

**"Not yet !" He firmly grabbed Ochaco and used his quirk, even if Tenya knew that he wouldn't be able to control his direction, he had to stop Ochaco and get her as far as possible from the bomb.**

"If all else fails FLOOR IT."

**"Damn it !" Ochaco really hoped that she would not get sick, Tenya was not aware of this weakness but he was still exploiting it right now.**

* * *

**3 years ago.**

"Here we go again."

_**"... what are you scared of the most ?"**_

_**"The most ? ... I'm not scared of death so that minimize my field of answer ... I would say ... what I can't control"**_

_**"What you can't control ? Like ... the rain ?"**_

_**"Control is ... well, in a way I would call it freedom ... a slave has no control, it isn't free ... it lives and dies as a prisoner ... yes, I'm scared of what I can't control, I'm scared of what I can't see or can't change"**_

_**"But ... then death-"**_

_**"I'm not scared of death ... I'm a believer somehow you know ? I'm know where I'm going and I'm not scared because whatever happens I truly believe I made the right choices ... why did you asked this question Izuku ?"**_

"Never would have picked him to be the religious type."

"Religion is an ancient concept….makes sense that someone from the pre quirk era would still hold some belief. Quirks really have changed our mentalities." A teacher said.

_**"... what if- ... what if one day I don't have the choice ? What if one day I'm forced to do something ?"**_

_**"That's a complex question, beside there is no real context ... I can't answer that for you, if I did I would give you one choice, and you would assimilate this choice as the only possible one, there is never only one option, there is always at least two"**_

"In the case of Gregar, there is always the option to punch it in the face and if that doesn't work then run away, train and hit it again." Treble muttered.

"Despite sounding almost entirely reliant on brute force, the fact that he considers retreating to get stronger says a lot." Griffin whispered to him.

* * *

**There was a lot of smoke, Katsuki was pushed back a bit, but he was satisfied, his costume worked and he completely destroyed Deku.**

**"Four eyes, I'm done with the quirkless trash, finish the pink bitch all rig-?" Suddenly out of nowhere a hand grabbed Katsuki's face and sent it straight at the wall.**

"What did he call her?" This time the girls were all fired up once more. Treble and the Teachers had to try and pacify them not unlike Gregar was doing with Amme, so they wouldn't beat Bakugo.

"Surely you heroes are smart enough to expel a flight risk like that right?" Twice sounded almost hopeful that their world might be better.

"They produced the number 2 hero, a woman abuser, child abuser and overall violent and despicable trash." Dabi retorted. "I sincerely doubt they would expel him." A lot of comments made by the scarred man caught a lot of them by surprise, some were ready to call him out for slandering the number 2 hero's name while Shoto could only wonder why the enforcer of the League knew so much about Endeavor, maybe a relative of his mother….no this guy was obviously fire….long lost cousin perhaps.

**The smoke was dissipating, Izuku was in the middle ... unharmed, not even a scratch.**

"How is he so much better than me? Am I really that pathetic?" Izuku thought. "We both held back, we both didn't use our quirks but why is he so much better than me in everything. He's smarter and stronger….and I am the one who actually has enhancing powers. He doesn't even have any quirk besides All for One and that's limted without him stealing quirks despite him knowing how to."

**"How-?! Y-YOU STUPID DEKU !" Katsuki threw a punch with his right arm, Izuku dodged on his left grabbing Katsuki's arm in the process ... and this time he was in direct contact with his skin.**

The screen froze as the entire image turned black with Izuku and Katsuki being made of white outlines. A faint yellow aura appeared around Bakugo before it immediately condensed into a ball and was pulled from his centre towards Izuku but stopped at the point of contact.

**Katsuki was about to use an explosion with his left arm ... but nothing came out, he was completely lost, something was wrong, very wrong, his quirk, he couldn't feel his quirk anymore, his mind went blank for a few seconds.**

**Izuku headbuted Katsuki with his helmet and took out the capture tape, he could really hurt Katsuki if he kept hitting his head like that but the result was here, Katsuki was losing all control.**

Badass Boast in 3….2….1

**"How does it feel ?" Izuku asked in a whisper as he brought Katsuki to his knees.**

**Katsuki kept struggling, maybe he was trying to create explosions ? It was useless, Izuku had a tight grip on his quirk and he wouldn't let go.**

**"To get so close to your ascencion ..." Izuku rolled up the capture tape around Katsuki's arms and squeezed it tightly until Katsuki grunted a little, just to be sure he wouldn't try anything stupid.**

**"And it all ends up on the ground ?" Katsuki now had his face against the ground, he tried to look at Izuku but all his saw was a black skull ... it was ... overwhelming, he ... lost ?**

Everyone, villains and heroes alike felt shivers run down their spines. This version of Izuku was not someone they wanted to mess with.

"Hey Griffin, can we bring your Izuku to watch with them some time in the future."

"I'll think about it." Griffin responded quietly.

_**"K-Katsuki has been arrested !" **_**Announced All Might on the radio, even he didn't sound like he actually believed Izuku had won.**

**"Ochaco can you hear me ?"**

_**"Yes !"**_** At the same time Izuku could imagine in what kind of situation Ochaco was with the noises through the communication device **_**"Are you alri-?!"**_

**"Yes ! We don't have much time, I need your position and the position of the bomb in the room !" If Izuku was right ...**

**Ochaco explained where she was, she managed to grab a pillar and she was trying to kick Tenya but he was worse than a mosquito.**

**Still ... she didn't understand Izuku's plan, he just told her to grab something and to not let go.**

**"Time is running out ! Even if you defeated Katsuki we will win HAHAHAHAHA"**

**"Tenya please just drop your villain act ... it's just awkward now"**

"It was also an absolute cringe. We'll be glad to give you some tips to act the part." Twice told him.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Tenya replied trying to be as polite as possible.

**"O-oh ..."**

**Izuku grabbed one of Katsuki's gauntlets, it was part of his plan.**

"You should have forbidden everyone from using that weapon, not just Bakugo." Aizawa scolded All might.

**"Don't touch that !" Katsuki yelled, if he didn't have his arm tied or if he didn't have arms at all he would probably be trying to bite Izuku right now.**

**"Stop barking would you ?" It was very simple, he just had to pull the pin like a real grenade ...**

**The bomb was five meters in his left above him, and Ochaco was only 2 meters behind ... he pulled the pin and …**

"Still blew up several floors." Kirshima added. "Manly….destrucive but manly nonetheless especially since it wasn't a point blank blast."

**The floor exploded, that's why Izuku told her to old tight, Tenya was losing his grip, Izuku had calculated everything ... Ochaco was really impressed, the bomb was too far away to get impacted by the explosion and at the same time Tenya wasn't holding her back anymore !**

**Using her quirk Ochaco propelled herself at the bomb and-!**

**"BOMB RETREIVED !" She Yelled out loud to expresses her joy !**

_**"H-hero teams win !"**_

**"Well ... I won ..." Izuku looked at the big hole he made in the ceiling, it almost reached the roof ...**

**"You-You-"**

**"Shut up would you ? It's about time you learn about losing and keeping it low, I'm done with all your trash talk about quirkless people ... in fact I'm done with everyone who thinks just like you and ohhh you aren't the only one no, far from that" Izuku leaned close to Katsuki's face "you are the worst one ..."**

"It's strange how personal he feels about his quirkless status despite obviously having a quirk." Jiro commented.

"Maybe it's not so much the quirk but more on how he viewed the world because of it." Aizawa answered.

"But can a different quirk really have that big a change on a person's point of view."

"It is a radically different power."

"What do you think Midoriya?" Tsu asked him.

Izuku was lost in his own thoughts. He could feel himself becoming more conflicted than ever. Once again, the other self was proving to be an entirely different person. He had the power but refused to use it fully, yet he still won without even damaging himself like he had. He was also strongly vocal about the discimination of quirklessness, his on screen counterpart was never even quirkless to begin with and he was already trying to bridge that gap. Meanwhile what had he done to help the matter. Midoriya felt shame and regret. He had been quirkless and once he received his power by chance he forgot all about the unfairness he and 20 percent of the world's population faced. He felt awful. He wondered how All might felt.

**Katsuki struggle again but the way Izuku tied him up didn't let him stand up.**

**"I guess Tenya will grab you on his way out, I don't see any reason to help you, it's not like I would have any at this point"**

**Izuku left the building, the first person he saw once he was out was Ochaco, obviously she heard his little conversation with Katsuki.**

**"We made it !"**

**"Yeah ! Thanks to you, without your quirk I'm almost certain that the bomb would have been out of our reach"**

**"Don't try to spoil my ego hehehe, you did everything ! That was incredible, you defeated Katsuki ! ... but ... what happened ? There was a big explosion and then- ... it was confusing, now did you avoid that ?"**

**"Well ... you see Katsuki's explosions are created via a substance that his body produces, mostly around his hands, this same substance is stocked inside the two grenade of his costume he was the one who created the first explosion ..."**

* * *

**A few minutes ago.**

_**"Burn !"**_

_**Katsuki thought that he trapped me in a dead end, he was too focused on me to notice that the said dead end had a larger room at with a window at the end of it, I hid in a corner to avoid the explosion and used the window to evacuate the heat.**_

"Can I transfer students from a different dimension?"

"AIZAWA."

"It was just a joke…..maybe."

_**He look so satisfied ... he dropped his guard and all I had to do was to attack him, the best points to destabilize an opponent are either the throat or the head. My goal wasn't to hurt him so ... I aimed for the head.**_

"Always aim for the head."

_**The second explosion came from the other gauntlet ... I must admit, I was kinda ... improvising, at the moment.**_

**"Improvising ? ... but then that's even cooler !"**

**"No it's not ... it was stupid, I was stupid, imagine that it was a real situation ? Here I knew my opponents, especially Katsuki. In a real situation I wouldn't, and I'm sure our goal wouldn't simply be to grab the bomb, we would have to put it in a safe place and then disarm it ... the real life is way more complex than this game ... today I didn't win anything, I just ended up acting like an idiot"**

"It's good to be hard on yourselves sometimes. Just don't overdo it." Aizawa explained.

**"I-Izuku don't say that ! It's not the real life we- we aren't heroes yet" Ochaco tried to cheer up Izuku**

**"... then tell me ... why didn't we just rush inside the bomb room by one of the windows while Katsuki was done ? We could have ended everything in about three minutes ..."**

**Izuku was ... right ? Ochaco didn't think about this ... Izuku's plan seemed so perfect back then.**

"Hindsight is 20 20, you only realize the better solutions after you already used the mediocre ones….hate it when that happens." Treble grumbled,

**"Then why ? ... why did you choose to confront Katsuki ?"**

**"... A certain someone was looking at me" Izuku insisted on the word "certain" Ochaco knew of who Izuku was talking about.**

**"... Well, could you do me a favour then ? For putting me in danger ?"**

"Please tell me she asks him for a date?" Toga bounced.

**Izuku turned around awkwardly as if he had lost all his seriousness in the process "Y-yes ?"**

**"Cheer up ! We won !"**

**"S-sure sorry ..." Izuku was right, under the mask the individual was completely different.**

"Okay I'll take it, but i want to see them date after." Toga said.

* * *

**In the observation room.**

**"Great, everyone is back, now can someone tell me who was the MVP of this exercise and why ?"**

**A girl with black hair and a red costume raised her hand ... Momo Yaoyorozu.**

**"Yes ?"**

**"Either Tenya or Izuku, both of them managed to exploit, as much as they could, the capacities and talents of their team. In the villain team Tenya didn't have much choice as Katsuki wasn't going to cooperate, this is part of why they lost, however Tenya managed to defend the bomb against Ochaco when he was clearly disadvantaged considering Ochaco's quirk"**

**All Might didn't interrupt her, not yet at least ... in fact he wasn't sure if he should because he didn't expect her to give so much detail.**

**"The hero team exploited the division in the villain team to recover the bomb, Izuku knew that Ochaco would have the advantage against Tenya and that he would not be able to fight back, so even if Ochaco couldn't reach the bomb she was putting some pressure on Tenya. Also, Izuku used Katsuki's behavior and his own quirk against the villain team to recover the bomb, at the same time he neutralised the biggest threat in the villain team and helped Ochaco to reach the bomb, in a real situation all they would have to do to finish would be to neutralise Tenya before disarming the bomb ..."**

**Everyone was speechless and most of the students in admiration toward Momo's cleverness.**

**"W-well ... you are right ! Good job ... does anyone have something to add ? No ? Good ... next teams will be-"**

**The day went on like this, teams after teams, result after result, it gave Izuku the occasion to see and analyse the quirks of his classmates, some of them even talked to him, most because they were impressed by his performance, the other because they noticed that he was writing on a notebook, a brand new one made for his years at U.A.**

**The last team finished, All Might congratulated everyone and ran away like if there was a robbery right after he finished his speech.**

**"... maybe he had to go to the bathroom" suggested Ochaco**

**"He wasn't even trying to go fast at this point ... I would say that he was at around 2% of his maximum speed" added Izuku as he finished writing in his book.**

**As they walked to the exit of Ground Beta they saw the buildings which had been used during the exercise, it was a mess to be honest, especially the one they used and another one filled with ice by a student called Shoto Todoroki.**

**"I-Izuku" Tenya called him on the way "I noticed that you were taking notes ... c-can I see them ?"**

**"Of course ... I can even give you a full copy of this one once I'm home"**

**"R-really ?! I mean ... if it doesn't bother you of course, it's your own work and I wouldn't like to steal it"**

**"No, everyone can use it, in fact I'm glad people find it interesting ... back into my old school the other students thought that I was some kind of creep ... well I don't blame them, I was writing it during the classes ... Someone even used their quirk on me to stop me from mumbling"**

**"Wow ! Did you get hurt ? What happened next ?"**

**"N-nothing to be honest ... It was only electricity"**

**"... nothing ? Like nothing for real ? Your teachers didn't react at all ?"**

**"No-no they-"**

**"Young Midoriya !" Izuku almost bumped into All Might while he was talking to Tenya.**

**"Y-yes ?"**

**"Could you give me a minute of your time ? We have to talk ..." Izuku didn't like how grave All Might voice sounded but he wasn't in a position in which he could say no ...**

**"Yes ... yes of course" he replied.**

**"Good !" He turned toward Tenya and slightly bowed "Sorry to interrupt your conversation"**

**"It's nothing sir, whatever you have to say to Midoriya it must be important !" Tenya was forcing himself to not salute in front of his teacher.**

**A few minutes later.**

**Izuku was brought into a small office, obviously it didn't belong to All Might, it was empty, a desk and two sofas separated by a small table.**

**"... I'm sorry for what I said" All Might proposed a soda but Izuku denied it "I- I misjudged you and-"**

**"If you are here to apologise I really don't care"**

**All Might smiled "Oh well, I'm glad you accept-"**

**"No you didn't understand what I said, I don't want any of your excuses, what you said earlier seemed were clear, according to you only those who have great and powerful quirks can be heros"**

**"I never said that I-"**

**"Oh but you suggested it ... I don't hate you, I do not see any reason to do so, I just want to tell you that you don't have to pretend"**

**"Pretend ? Why would I do that ?"**

**"Isn't that what everyone does ? On the first day as my teacher you managed to act exactly like mostly everyone toward a quirkless person"**

**All Might didn't smile anymore ... he wasn't answering either.**

**"Now if you will excuse me I must go I- " as Izuku was taking his bag All Might stood between him and the door.**

**"No, I can't let you leave like this ... please believe me, what I said earlier didn't reflect my thoughts I ... I'm sorry, I messed up yes, and as your teacher my duty is to fix this ... so please, give me another chance"**

**For a moment Izuku was actually considering the ... opportunity ... for once he found someone who seemed to sincerely want to be forgiven for what he said on quirkless people ... for once ... it was the first time at all someone was apologising.**

"At least he recognizes where he went wrong unlike other people you'll see later on." Griffin told them.

**"... Alright ... but be careful about what you say, not everyone is as lucky as me" Izuku walked toward the door, All Might moved away "... see you tomorrow I guess"**

**"You too young Midoriya !" He was already displaying his signature smile once again as if nothing happened ... that's why Izuku ended up forgetting the idea of a hero who always smile ... it's simply not a solution, Sensei had a few points about that …**

Tomura could agree, however Treble had other ideas. "A hero who always smiles is not a bad idea, but it does have flaws." If you wanted a hero who didn't smile then look at Endeavour."

Treble recalled his own adventures, he had always tried to maintain a positive attitude even in the most hopeless of situations. The one time he actually stopped smiling was when he tested faith and gave into his sadistic side, but even then he wore a slasher smile.,

**He was out but then a hand grabbed Izuku's shoulder "but before you go ... tell me, who taught you those moves ? The one you used during the exercise"**

**Izuku acted surprised for a moment, and then he casually answered "I mander them myself to be honest" he added a small smile to show his pride.**

**"Oh I see ... just wanted to know, you are free now" Izuku left ... and this time he made sure to walk fast enough so All Might would not have the idea to follow him or find yet another excuse to keep him here.**

**But All Might wouldn't ... and for a very long time, he clearly saw "Izuku's moves" somewhere, how could he forget after all ? His nemesis used the same ones.**

"And tensions rise."

* * *

**A.N. so unfortunately there is no post chapter/episode conclusion here, instead I'm going to ask on your opinions for what the next few chapters will be.**

**The chapter immediately following this one will be have a question and answer section either as its introduction or as its post reaction conclusion.**

**I will also focus on my sub plot with everyone in the theatre.**

**I also intend to do a possible reaction to another story in the next chapter one of my own original ideas, however i am a bit lost for which one to use so i am going to list them out here an you all can review and tell me which one you like and think should be next.**

**Story idea 1 (Generator Rex style)**

**When Izuku was a kid he stumbled into an old abandon lab, this lab contained an A.I. who existed before quirks and was tasked with perfecting the cure when for many issues of the pre quirk world with...nanites. Upon the development of quirks the nanites were shifted to be a cure but were subsequently cancelled as the widespread of quirks slowly became the norm. However with the quirk singularity doomsday theory the A.I. was left running and over the centuries developed the nanites as the ultimate support item to help control the quirks by reducing there power. These nanites would also allow an individual to make machines out of there bodies while still staying human. However the A.I. would not be tasked with this cure for fear of going rogue and instead would be programmed to choose a worth human to wield the power the nanites**

**Story idea 2 (Digimon style)**

**Digimon have always been around and have interacted with humans before, however this was before quirks. Now the two worlds are interesecting more and more and with the arrival of the digital quartz zones digimon are now living in the world in between. Enter Izuku Midoriya...a boy once deemed quirkless gets a second chance by becoming one of the digital world's newest guardians. He protects the digital world while also trying to fulfill his dream of becoming a hero and even if he doesn't have a quirk, he does not need one if he gets trained by the ultimate fighter himself Marcus Damon.**

**Story idea 3 (more of an original style than the other 2)**

**Izuku learns early on that he does have a quirk, a very impractical but powerful quirk. He can bring statues to life. However these statues are really lost souls who were brought back to life because of his wishes and they have lost their memories as a result. Still they agree to help him become a hero but who are they really. Meanwhile Tomura is going to become the greatest villain of all time, at least that's the plan but a nomu and old friend might have other ideas.**

**Story idea 4 ( Okami Style)**

**Amme has watched over humanity for centuries. She was there when they didn't even the world was round and when Gods and Demons were more prevalent, now centuries later the world is full of villains and heroes all due to the manifestation of quirks. The world no longer needs its Goddess, it needs a hero and she will be more than willing to teach one of the few actually heroic individuals, Izuku Midoriya her secrets.**

**Well that's all. Tell me what you think...Should i keep doing reactions to Prohibited power or do you want to see some of my original works as well. **

**Note when i say i original i mean these stories aren't even published yet, so technically the reaction fic might be more of trailer of sorts.**


	6. Chapter 5: something new

**A.N. Okay so right of the bat here are a few things to note.**

**This chapter does not contain any reactions to Griffin Strange's Prohibited power first and foremost.**

**Instead you have three very short previews of the other 3 potential worlds to react to. You have an interaction with the musketeer group and Flare, Nezu,Inko, and R.C. A brief heart to heart between two main characters and finally a fight scene in the training room. Next chapter will restore status quo and have everyone return to watch the next world which is...Digimon Heroes. I got a lot of requests for that as well as Generator Rex themed story. **

**I might decide to alternate between the reacting stories, maybe either do the reactions like this**

**one chapter Prohibited power, then digimon, then generator rex, then okami and repeat or do a mini arc for each one before changing the world.**

**If you have any thoughts about which method you like leave it in a review and without further ado let's a go.**

* * *

Treble pressed the next button on the remote to start the next episode. Nothing happened. The buggy wolf tried again by pressing the button, still no response. Deciding to try using his abilities, Treble channeled some of his bug data into the remote in an attempt to somewhat hack into it. The results were not what he wanted. The remoted suddenly sparked up with grey energy before it shot towards the screen much to everyone's surprise. The screen started glitching up once more before it started flashing in and out.

"What's going on?" One of the students asked.

"I have no idea." The bugged wolf stated. He could already feel himself start the tremble as he might have messed up Gregar and Flare's system. Gregar might already be in a bad mood thanks to Amme, but if Flare found out about all three of them….well it's not gonna be pretty. His thoughts were briefly interrupted when the screen returned to normal.

"What the?" was all the wolf, heroes and villains said before the screens started playing.

"**One for All, Smash Arms, 100%" They heard a voice similar to Izuku, yelling on screen. The image in particular revealed Deku in his gym uniform at the U.S.J. incident. He was staring down the Nomu as his arms and legs began glowing green energy. Red energy veins ran through his body. However a more calming blue set of veins also ran through his body. What happened next was something everyone else couldn't expect. His arms and legs were coated with metal plating that appeared out of nowhere before they enlarged.**

"What the hell Deku?" Bakugo finally spoke up.

**Four bulges of metallic mass formed on his back as well, two above his arms and two beneath his arms. The bulges then sprouted out, becoming their own arms, essentially turning Deku into what could best be described as Cyborg Mezo. "Let's go right here, right now." Deku said as he slammed his fists together, the red veins now flowing through them. He then launched at the Nomu who followed suit. The screen then faded to black.**

"I have some questions." Mezo told Izuku.

"You and me both." The 9th user answered, "You and me both."

* * *

"**You know, I have been around for a long time." A young lady's voice spoke. The scenery showed Izuku on a rooftop during the day. He was standing with a girl. She wore white clothes and had white hair, all accented with various red and black highlights. **

Everyone turned their head to Shoto and then backed to the girl on screen. Shoto himself looked confused. The girl looked similar enough that she could possibly pass off as another child in his family. This sparked many ideas in his mind about the girl being a potential sibling or relative. Even Dabi himself was making similar assumptions, remembering his sister and his mother's snow white hair very clearly. However he noticed some similarities with her and the girl Gregar had escorted out earlier.

"**If you wish to be a hero then perhaps rather than trying to get a quirk through….unsavory means, you should just look at how heroes from ancient times got their strength." She explained to him. She then pointed out two fingers in front of them before swiping them down. A trail of darkness followed the tips of her fingers, before the flashed white and all of sudden a rain storm appeared, immediately transforming the once cloudless sky. "From the Gods." She explained. She made several more movements with her hands and Izuku could only watch as galestorms, lightning bolts, a mini a blizzard and a burst of fire were all sent in various directions around her. The icing on the cake was when she raised her fingers one last time and traced a crescent shape and the clouded sky immediately parted into a night sky with a constellation of a wolf shining above them, before they fade to black.**

Everyone stared wide eyed at the screen trying to process what they just saw. The todoroki theory was a huge possibility now, given they saw fire and ice, but then she kept going with lightning, wind and water and also turning day to night. It was pretty clear whoever they saw had an extremely powerful quirk...at least to most of them. Most of the others who weren't totally in awe of her display in power or who were just more observant noted that she spoke of using the powers of the Gods. Aizawa himself was leaning to her being an extremely powerful quirk user with a God complex but after meeting the dimension observers, he might be inclined to actually believe that she was Goddess of sorts, or at least strongly associated with them. The screen crackled once more as the image changed again.

* * *

"**D.N.A. CHARGE." Izuku shouted on screen. He held up a device in front of him as he rested his free hand on top of it, a hand which was glowing with a green energy, somewhat different from what they usually saw of him. The screen on the device glowed as a gust of wind seemed to come out of the device. Yellow reptilian eyes opened as the screen fades to white before returning with the full body shot of a mini red dinosaur. **

"**Guilmon….digivolve to….." The dinosaur's skin began to tear off.**

"Oh my God." Some of the girls, minus Toga, squealed at the site of the flesh being ripped off. Koda practically fainted on the spot much.

"This is too gruesome." One of the students said.

"Stop whining, it's not even that bad." Tomura told them. He didn't even understand why it was so wrong, the dinosaur clearly wasn't what they thought if what he was seeing was true.

**A full body shot of the now skinless dinosaur revealed it to look more like a character mesh from a game rather than an actual living thing, before it started growing and the skin started to reattach itself. The dinosaur was noticeably bigger than before, it's claws were more pronounced and it looked more muscular. When the face finally reattached itself the creature looked incredibly angry and ready to fight with steam being forced out of its nostrils. "Growlmon." The creature growled. The dinosaur stomped near Izuku, before letting out a loud roar. Another creature, a seemingly giant beetle like monster, stared back and roared in anger as well as the two monsters. Seemed ready to fight.**

* * *

"Okay. I'm gonna need to make a phone call." Treble told them.

Flare was supposedly the patient one in a group of fighters. Gregar, Treble, Amme and Flare's own twin were all the fighters of the bunch. Either they decided to shoot first, claw some more and then maybe if they were in a good mood ask a question or two. Flare was the pacifist and the one who was always open to waiting out her enemies. She waited out her sister on more than a few occassions and had adapted her fighting style to wait and assess enemies moves. Yet even she was beginning to feel the passage of time as she watched the struggling lovebirds.

She had brought All for One and Inko with her this time to try and iron out the UST. The Unresolved Sexual Tension between the two, it was not working well. One for All was staying away from this affair since he still didn't know how Inko viewed him and Nezu and Recovery girl were enjoying seeing the Symbol of Evil act so awkward around a girl. It was like watching a trouble student act weird in class around his crush and made a thousand times better when it was the humiliation of the number 1 villain.

All for One was currently helping Inko prepare some of Katsudon. Flare had ordered them specifically to make it, especially since it was Izuku's favourite. One would think that a villain like All for One would have cooking beneath him but truthfully when you live as long as he has you pick up some skills. Plus sometimes a nice hot meal was just the thing to complete a day of terrorizing and victimizing. It also helped that he had a wide range of other quirks that also helped with cooking as well as fighting.

What All for One was not prepared for was dealing with the fall out with Inko after their viewing of P.P. world as the were told to call it. It had become pretty clear that he had messed up big time. He had thought he was doing the right thing by going into hiding. He'd let them live their lives peacefully and would do his best to stay away. Izuku would grow up without even knowing who is father was and would be free to live about his life free from his father's mistakes.

A foolish notion.

There was a world out there, where despite him not even being related to Izuku, he was a better father figure there than he was now. He had not only helped the boy reach far in his dreams of becoming a hero but he had done so with the boy handicapping himself by being quirkless. He knew that some of the boy's feats in the other world were guided by the all for one quirk, but it was nothing proper training couldn't help with. Just about regular strength training could have helped push the rubble of the gravity girl and more combat training could have also let him beat Bakugo without nullifying the boy's powers. He was thankful Flare let him see that on monitor in the kitchen.

He didn't even know if he could mend his relationship with his son now. A son who now strived to be a hero. A son who was now the apprentice of All might. A son who now wielded One for All. The last part was the biggest punch to the gut. His son had acquired that accursed quirk. He'd kept his mouth shut because he was so happy to have his brother back and he'd probably keep it close so he'd avoid repeating the same fatal mistake again but boy did he hate that quirk.

It had killed its original owner when AFO was a young boy and it was also what killed his brother. The cursed quirk should not have existed in the first place and now Izuku would be doomed to suffer to it as well.

"Would you stop muttering already." Inko finally spoke out breaking the villain from his thoughts.

"I wasn't muttering." He defended.

"Yes. You were." Inko deadpanned. "I swear you and Izuku don't know how to keep quiet."

"Sorry it's just a lot to take in." He told her.

"I figured as much." Inko said as she ate a small bit of the food. All for One looked at her once more, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I ruined your figure." He whispered.

"You what." Inko asked.

"I should have known you'd worry about me and Izuku and would have stress eat." He confessed. "I should never have tried to push you both away. Maybe things would have been different if i had just let it go and let One for All destroy itself. I could have given Izuku a new quirk and we could have started life over again."

"Allen." Inko replied tenderly as she cupped his cheek.

* * *

"Is he actually apologizing for her getting fat?" Flare asked One for All. The younger brother merely shrugged.

"He was always hopeless when it came to getting girls." The brother replied.

"Like you."

"Very funny." One for All snarked. "but it was more on how life had treated us. He didn't fully understand his powers since quirks were a lot rarer back then and we already had it rough. So we didn't socialize much. Then his powers manifested, a target got placed on big and we had to go on the run to avoid endangering our parents. He wanted to go alone but I wouldn't let him. So happens we got picked up later by a band of quirk users. Back then he was more considerate of his quirk and only used it as a last resort so we got along fine. That's when we met Hishashi."

"Oh yes. Your version of Hisashi was a first generation fire breather." Flare noted. "But wait he wasn't named Midoriya."

"No, Midoriya was the name of the base we lived by. The Green Valley located between the Green hills." One for All chuckled.

"I assume Hisashi was the flirt of the Green Valley." Flare said.

"Yeah...he was." One for All smiled.

"Well it looks like those two have finally patched things up." Flare said as she noticed AFO and Inko smiling and seemingly more relaxed.

"Looks like they might even kiss." One for all whispered, making Flare get a little giddy.

"BRRRRIIINNNNG!" A phone rang, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to Flare who was the owner of the phone. 'Are you fudging me?' She mentally cursed as she reached in her pockets and took the phone.

"Hello….who is this and why are you calling me at this VERY instance." She said in a very polite tone. "Huh….YOU DID WHAT!" She screamed out. "Okay fine, carry them to Gregar's training room and I'll check if Gregar has calmed down Amme enough to go and fix the screen." Flare said. "Oh and Treble….your going to be running a demo of the training chamber at max performance….Yes you do deserve that kind of punishment." Flare replied before hanging up.

"I take it everything's not going well." Nezu said.

"Do I need to treat anybody?" Recovery girl asked.

"No...no.. it's nothing like that. Apparently Treble lost the frequency of the world we were watching. Long story short we won't be able to view into that world till reestablish a link which may take a while." Flare noted.

"So we can go home now." All for One asked.

"You wish. Apparently during the mix up, Treble accidentally linked us to three brand new worlds that are never before seen." Flare pepped up.

"More worlds?" Nezu asked. "How exciting." The chimera said.

"Just out of curiosity what are these worlds like?" One for All asked.

"According the readings I'm getting." Flare murmured as she scanned the data in her phone. "All three worlds has Izuku as being quirkless, however one of them has Izuku gain a quirk in the form of One for All as well as unique support gear, in the other two worlds Izuku draws power from 2 alternative sources, one world is the digital world, a world not too different from my own and the other the world of the Gods, or the aliens depending on how you define it." Flare murmured.

"Why are these worlds so focused on my baby?" Inko asked the girl.

"Well its not so much that world is focused on him. It's just that he has a huge impact on the world at large that's it's often very easy to pinpoint vastly different timelines through his choices." Flare explained. "Almost every era have there own individuals who can change society. Christopher Columbus was one of them being the man who discovered America. The Wright brothers are off course involved with flying and eventually space travel but Leonardo Da Vinci is also credited with many how his scientific theories as well as paintings. James Robert Oppenheimer is also another example being the one who's research developed the atomic bomb and Stanley created and shaped the idea of Super heroes alongside many other individuals."

"Izuku is just another individual who is capable of a great deal of change. Regardless if he has has a quirk or not." She told them.

"I don't know whether to be proud or terrified." Inko answered.

"Me neither." All for One seconded.

"So which of these worlds are viewing?" Nezu asked.

"I'm gonna go with this one." Flare said as she showed them the monitor.

"Holy Stinking Crap!" One for All exclaimed.

* * *

Treble looked at the room full of people who were all clearly giving him there attention. Why couldn't they have just teleported Amme back home and let her wrath be unleashed on any under navis.

"Okay so due to slight technical difficulties. The show has been postponed."

"But" he stopped them before they could cheer.

"Three new shows that stalk your lifes have been added to the roster and once everyone gets back, we'll watch them." He told them. Treble then snapped his fingers and a door of light appeared. "Now while we wait for the others to return. I've got a special treat for you all…...and a world of hurt for me." He grumbled.

"Flare has granted you all access to Gregar's personal torture chamber….I mean training room." He said. The slip up did not go unnoticed as many students visibly paled.

"Yippee." Toga cheered.

"Relax. You would just be there to observe…..I'm the one who's gonna be inside it." Treble grumbled. This caused a few then to perk up. Some of them from not being directly involved and others because the idea of watching their captor succumb to what they hoped was horrendous training was a little entertaining.

"I'm guessing we don't have choice in the matter." Aizawa deadpanned.

"Not even in the slightest." Treble told them.

And so with that the audience went to the training room. Surprisingly rather than just teleport them there they all had to walk down an long corridor. Everyone practically seperated into there own little groups of heroes, villains and students. Students which then separated into even smaller groups based on the various cliches in the class. Only a few people didn't adjust to this format.

Izuku did his best to try and stay aware from the others as he tried to sort out his thoughts as did All might who was actually accompanying young Midoriya. Tomura was walking alongside the villains but he was lost in his world, various ideas about Izuku being Sensei's apprentice were shifting through his mind. Dabi and Shoto meet to there selves and away from each other and the groups alike.

"Are you disappointed in me?" Izuku asked All might. The number one hero looked confusedly at the boy. "Are you disappointed by how easy it was for me to be swayed by All for One?" Izuku elaborated.

"No. I'm not disappointed by that….just shocked." The pro told him. "Are you disappointed in me?" All might asked Izuku.

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" Izuku asked. "Its another world after all it's like you actually told me any of those things." Izuku defended.

"But that's just it Young Midoriya. I did tell you those things back on that roof a year ago." All might frowned. "I said those things to you and had you, despite having once been in the same place as you." All might told him. "I'm a hypocrite and fool."

"That's not…."

"It is true Young Midoriya. I know you think highly of me but you have to see my errors as well. I became the symbol I had always dreamed of becoming. The beacon of hope for the world, but I lost that part of myself. I lost that quirkless kid from Tokyo." All might said solemnly. Izuku was silent for a moment taking in what his mentor said. He let out a soft sigh.

"Then I guess I really am All might Jr. because I'm pretty sure I made the same mistake as well." Izuku told him. "Perhaps we can correct this mistake...together." He told the number one hero.

"Perhaps we should." All might told him his trademark grin returning.

* * *

When everyone arrived at the training ground it was nothing too extravagant. Some could argue it was actually less impressive than the one at U.A. However the teachers and a few other individuals knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

"Is this all? I was expecting something bet-" Treble flipped a switch and immediately the room came to life. Several creatures much larger than them materialized as well as several similar sized enemies. Among said enemies were Gregar, Amme, two copies of Flare and Treble himself alongside several others. However the main boss as Tomura called it was the giant red mecha Griffon with an equally intimidating mech Griffom human sitting on its nose looking down at them. It didn't help that the mecha Griffin was blood red in colour and its armor was a dark contrast to all others with even Treble's own grey colour scheme being illuminated somewhat by small points of light.

"This is Gregar's personal train facility. It works on a few simple principles. First off what you see behind me are essentially clones or recreations of some of the past beings we have fought. These recreations are created solely on their fighting techniques with the power to match as well as the tactics they used. Essentially you can fight against an enemy who will act and move and think like the actual person in terms of strategy but anything else leaves them as a complete dud. It can also works on oneself so you can fight against someone who will act and think like you which means the fight will most likely end in a statement unless you actually grow."

"In other words. We basically have to identify our own weak spots and how to cover them as well as exploit them in our opponents." Aizawa added.

"Exactly and each interaction basically has an auto save feature so when you do eventually beat your past self. The skills of your current self and strategies will be saved to use on you later." Treble explained.

"Incredible." Some of the students muttered and even the villains.

"You can theoretically level grind yourself on an enemy that constantly grows with you and at the same pace to the point where you evolve." Tomura stated.

"That's how you all became so strong." Shoto remarked. "You trained and fought against yourselves countless times developing new strategies each time to beat yourself."

"Correct." Treble said. "I'll demonstrate by first doing a brawl against myself….don't touch anything." Treble told them as he entered the training chamber, leaving the audience in an observation room, similar to what they used for testing in U.A.

Treble activated the simulator remotely.. A virtual copy of himself appeared before him in the same stance as he was. The counter started and Treble prepared himself.

"Here...we...GO." it signalled. The copy lunged and Treble did the same. The fight was as can be expected. Treble and his copy mirrored each other blow for blow in an even match. Every swipe he made was mirrored and every blast he shot was copied. Even when the buggy wolf got a hit on the copy, itwas also lucky and got the same hit on him. It would probably be a statement at this point if he didn't up his game. A double knockout or draw.

The fight progressed as little and then something strange happened. Treble heard the alarms signal off. The copy he was facing soon glitched out and was replaced by another recreation. This one was not a wolf like him but it looked like a metal winged humanoid creature. Clearly female with red armor covering their body and bird like mask. Treble then paled when he realized the simulator had switched combatants on him and went with one of the stronger and more lethal fighters, Falzar.

Meanwhile in the control room Aizawa was getting really irritated using his capture weapon to restrain Bakugo while Dabi and Twice was trying their best to restrain Tomura. Someone had made a comment they shouldn't have and their own mini fight broke out. Everyone else stayed away from the two but the duo decided of all things to smash each other into the console.

**Falzar peered at Treble for a moment before she flapped her wings and sent a myriad of feather like projectiles at him. Treble immediately summoned a rock cube in front to block the attack as he reworded his current arsenal. However his opponent had other ideas as she sent a gust of wind and sent the very barricade he hid behind flying towards him. Treble morphed his hand into a drill and punched through the rock cube sending said drill flying towards Falzar but she was quicker and avoided the attack she fired her feathers again and this time Treble braced the attack and powered through his tail morphed into a blaster and while he blocked the attack with his arms, he fire a few rounds over his shoulders to stagger Falzar.**

"Damn, that girl is tough." A student said. Izuku looked up from his notebooks already scribbling down details from Treble's mirror match. This fighter reminded him of Hawks in a sense of her style. Dabi also noted this similarity as the duo continued.

"She seems to rely heavily on her wings so damaging them might be his best bet." Aizawa noted.

**He was lucky a shot managed to stagger her enough and he was able to use a short distance teleport to close in and grab her by the wings. He manages to shift himself behind her. The next move he did was one he would only do because this was a copy and not the real thing. He pressed his feet into her back and pulled really hard at the base of her back. Effectively he ripped out the metal wings from Falzar. **

"Oh my god, he crippled her." Kirshima exclaimed. Several of the other audience members began feeling a little nauseous at the brutality Treble was showing and the sheer lifelikeness of the clone data. Red riot himself wondered if that same kind of brutality transferred into the copies as well. He felt a little bit of fear to want to train in the chamber but quickly pushed said fear down. He would need to face it to be a hero.

"Falzar's wings were her most valued aspect. They made her more mobile, faster and were useful both offensively and defensively and now he had effectively clipped them." Dabi said coldly.

**The clone of Falzar was not done however. She immediately turned on Treble and sucker punched him in the jaw. The worf staggered back dropping the wings on the ground. Falzar immediately picked them up and changed tactics using them like make shift swords to slash at Treble. Treble blocked the slashes with his own claws but it was obvious that Falzar was slowly wearing him down. Treble tried to sneak another shot at Falzar with his tail blaster. Big mistake.**

**Falzar dodged the blast and threw one of the wings towards Treble. Treble managed to catch said wing but Falzar had already used her own short range teleport to get behind him. She grabbed his tail and kicked him to the floor lengthening his tail before using her severed wing to sever his tail. **

The students and adults visibly winced at the sight of Treble's tail being dismembered especially Ojiro who was now subconsciously cradling his own.

"Ribbit. To think that their own simulators do this much damage to them." Tsu noted.

"You don't think Nezu or All for One will get a copy of this?" Kurogiri spoke aloud. This caused the faces of everyone to pale. The Principal of U.A. was known to have a hidden sadistic side and the idea of him acquiring and using such a training device for exams would be very real. He may tone it down a notch to ensure there are no legal issues but when time comes he might be able to subtly up it without notice. The league of villains while no strangers to brutal fighting did not particularly like the idea of using such means to train….at least those members who weren't Toga.

"This fight can't possibly get worse can it."

It could.

**She immediately stabbed him in the back leg with said wing before taking the tail and wrapping it around his throat while she sat on top him.**

"Oh my God she's actually killing him."

**Trebel flailed under the grasp as he felt the air leave his throat. His vision slowly became more and more blurry with every moment. He had almost lost consciousness when in the corner of his vision he noticed one of Falzar's fallen wings. Reaching with his last remaining strength he grabbed said wing and holding it in a reverse grip stabbed it towards Falzar. **

**Falzar released her hold on Treble's throat to block the attack. She then wrenched the wing from his grip and stabbed him in the arm with it. She held up the ripped tail one more time.**

"Time up...better luck next time." The speaker noted as the copy of Falzar disappeared into a flash of red pixels. Treble let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he moved his still wounded body out of the chamber. When he arrived back he met the audience he had left before who all had visible looks of amazement, horror and disappointment on their face. Everyone was silent however not knowing how to approach him after knowing exactly what just happened. Some considered offering Bakugo and Shigaraki as offerings to spare them from their captors' wrath.

"I'm a nice guy. So I'm not going to ask who messed with the machine. What I am going to do is the next time someone steps out of line be it hero or villain, adult or child. I am going to crank this up to its highest difficulty and stick you in there with your powers nullified and no weapons. Capiche." He warned them.

"Capiche."

"Good. Let's head back to the screening room and I'm going to the medical ward after." He told them as he proceeded to walk back down the corridor with two gaping holes in his body and his severed tail in hand. The tail still moved as if it was attached to him.

"Manliness doesn't even begin to describe that." Kirshima stated as he watched him walk down.

Tap Tap

Everyone turned around to stare at the chamber. The clone data of Falzar was standing there at the door tapping her fingers on them. She was staring directly at the remaining audience with a slasher smile on her face as she watched them. "Who's next?" She repeated…..over and over again.

The room's temperature dropped and it wasn't from Todoroki. One of the teacher's glanced over at the damaged console noting it had a difficulty setting. This setting read, "Gregar must Die." The room immediately shut down around them.

* * *

**A.N. And scene. How was that? I know the ending is a little different but I kind of wanted to got that way. Next chapter will patch up of few things and then we'll watch Izuku connect jump into the digital like world alongside his own as he becomes a hero. **

**Note like i said with the exception of Prohibited power i will mostly do my own original ideas for stories so it's gonna be really interesting writing an original story and then the reactions for them.**

**As always please comment your favourite and least favourite parts of the chapter, and if you didn't already do it follow and favourite it, this story does not exactly have set update schedule so it will help keep you all up to date.**

**Also i checked the statistics.**

**Over 9000 views...well more like 10 000 and 100 followers so thank you all so much for that and i'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Izuku's digital origin

**A.N. I actually had the digimon chapter written before****, like as soon as i saw the comments requesting it i started writing it first before the others. Worked out in the end as most comments were for it. Anyhow enjoy!**

* * *

"I'd advise you all to relax yourselves. No doubt what we just saw was a scare tactic by our kidnappers to ensure we behave." Aizawa tried to explain the situation. Upon reaching back to the theater it was very clear that a lot of them were unnerved by the simulation especially when the training dummy that almost murdered Treble started repeating 'Who's next?" in an eerily creepy manner. It was a training simulation meant to mimic Gregar and Flare's past enemies and friends for combat. It would make sense that if they were some enemies who were very happy to kill them at the time as seemed to be the case with Falzar. He also saw the sliding difficulty on the machine. From what he could discern it had its own unique difficulty setting, Navi, Virus buster, Cybeast,Legendary Beast king ,Gregar Must Die. Considering the placement was very high up, Gregar must die must be literally as the name insisted, the training dummy would definitely try to kill and maim you at its hardest setting. Also given nature of Treble's reaction, he didn't seem to really be damaged by the physical injuries inflicted to him as he was still moving normally, if not a little slower than usual. That didn't mean the threat of being shoved into said machine was not unsettling to him especially when it was against the students.

"You don't think he's actually serious about that." Mineta asked his classmates.

"Let's see they kidnap us and force us to watch another reality of ourselves, beat all might and the rest of the staff and the league of villains for fun." Jìro deadpanned. "Off course he's serious. He almost got strangled." She yelled at him.

"Tch. Would have solved one of problems if he did die." Dabi said coldly.

"And what do you think would be the response of his allies?" Aizawa challenged him. "Considering Gregar merely defeated us with ease. I'm pretty sure he might actually consider killing us if we crossed them." The underground hero then turned his attention to Tomura and Bakugo.

"You two better behave yourselves if you know what's good for you." Aizawa threatened.

"Don't tell me what to do." Shigaraki spat.

"Now Tomura. The hero might actually have a point." Kurogiri told him. "We have no power here so it's best we comply for now. As it stand we merely need to wait this out."

"Fine."

"Am I clear Bakugo?" Aizawa asked his student. Bakugo responded in grumble which EraserHead took as a yes. The teacher then turned his attention to Momo, Shoto and Izuku. These three were his best students had a much better idea in terms of analyzing a situation than the others so he wanted to hear there thoughts as well as the others about the demo they got.

"What did you all learn from Treble's demonstration?" He asked the entire class.

"Treble is a pure power house. He relies on mainly close combat fighting while using his tail to fire weak shots to startle his opponent." Momo suggested. "He's also quite tough as we previously saw him repeatedly take hits during Flare's concert and still keep fighting meaning he won't go down easy.

"Treble's also adept at summoning those giant rocks to shield him although as we've seen those cubes aren't as sturdy as one might think a powerful gust of wind can send them flying either away or towards him." Shoto said. "However he does have that drill arm ability which allowed him to easily smash the rock."

"And what of Falzar?" Aizawa asked. "What would you make of her?"

"Small rack." Mineta said only to be immediately smacked by Tsu's tongue.

"It was hard to say as we only saw her fighting Treble and even then she was a simulation so she might not even fight like the real deal. She was adept at using her surroundings to her advantage." Tsu said with a shudder. Said surroundings were a dismembered tail and torn of wings but Falzar had stabbed and strangled her enemy with ease.

"All of them seem to possess similar moves. Treble, Gregar and Falzar all used that teleportation technique." Izuku muttered. "It could be that they are all have similar abilities and specialize in certain fields. Gregar and Treble while identical fight completely different. Not to mention there anatomy is so different from ours that certain techniques might not even be practical against them." He said recalling how Treble looked after the fight. "Treble doesn't have bones to break nor does he have blood to lose but he still feels pain like we do. Even Falzar despite being a simulation showed identical properties to the two."

"In summary you still have no idea what we are or how to beat us." Gregar's voice echoed. Everyone turned around to see the green wolf standing there with his arms crossed." I saw Treble only way back."Gregar told them, "Amme's taken him to the infirmary." He explained. "I take it you saw my training ground."

"I can't tell if your hardcore or just suicidal." Someone commented.

"When I built it it was designed to help me get as strong as possible as quickly as possible. I didn't really have much time and if I didn't get strong enough then I was dead either way." He explained. "Surely most of you can understand the feeling of being helpless, of not having enough power to protect those close to you." He told them. Dabi flinched as thoughts of mother flooded his mind. Present Mic and EraserHead both felt a stir as memories of there fallen friend also stirred. "I wasn't searching for power just so I could be the best. I was searching for it because I had people I wanted to protect back then and when it came down to it, I would do whatever it took." Gregar told them.

* * *

Meanwhile Flare and co. had just finished preparing everything for the rest of the audience. "I am definitely considering adding laxatives to Bakugo and Tomura's food as a means for teaching them a lesson. You don't just almost kill my Treble and expect to pull a Karma Houdini." She told them.

"I'd say that would be going too far but considering how we saw Treble get strangled because of their mistake."

"NEZU!" Recovery girl yelled at the principal.

"What? It's not harming any of them seriously, besides I consider this the better alternative to her putting them back in the machine with Falzar. Although if you can make one of those with less murderous intent…. can we please have one?" The chimera asked.

"You are a sadist." One for all deadpanned.

"I actually like this guy a lot more." All for one added.

"All." Inko smacked him behind his head.

"Sorry."

"Punishments aside, I'll need recovery girl, All for One and One for All to accompany me to the medical bay. I need to check on both Treble and Nana." Flare told them. "I trust you and Inko can get everything back to the theatre, also feel free to start the next viewing" She told the Principal and Mama Midoriya.

"Sure."

* * *

Treble winced as he felt his wounds begin to knit together inside the healing chamber. It was something he was used to but the pain never got easier. He recalled the last time he fought Falzar, it was during his first date, she stabbed him in the chest with Excalibur. Never fought her again after. Gregar however was never so lucky, Falzar always did hate his guts. He forgot how easy she used to go with the rest of them, but damn was she traumatizing to fight, Lord knows how Gregar gets off fighting against her on a daily basis.

He looked at one of the nearby beds. Nana Shimura was sleeping soundly nearby. The 7th user was someone they all had much sympathy for. She died fighting for a better world, and the end result was her son hating her and abusing her family. Even if they showed some level of mercy to All for One by giving him back his family, they knew it might not be easy to do same for Nana given how Shigaraki and her son turned out. They needed to move slowly, that was what Flare told them. No doubt if Shigaraki found out Nana was All might's mentor the poor guy might go completely crazy from trying to process everything.

"You should be sleeping." A soft voice whispered. Treble looked up from the chamber to see Flare staring back at him. She had a plate of food in hand and was setting it down in front the chamber. She walked over to the machine and began reading the analysis the chamber was doing on his body. "She really R.Y.N.O.'ed you." Flare commented. "I made your favourite." She said as she gestured to the food.

"Thanks Flare." Treble answered with a small smile. "She really got me good." He told her. "Didn't even last 2 minutes."

"She always did like to fight swiftly. Who do you think would challenge her?" Flare asked.

"Honestly I don't think anyone can beat her at Gregar must Die...why did he pick that name for the max difficulty setting again."

"Falzar was trying to kill him for 10 years straight. He killed her at least 5 times in those 10 years and she kept coming back just to beat him once. That's determination and killer intention if I ever heard of it. Makes sense for the most difficult setting on his train system, the setting that practically tries to kill you would be named after her." Flare told him.

"I miss her." Treble added.

"We all do." Flare told them, she rubbed her eyes trying to keep them from watering. "I'm going to wake up Nana. Hopefully we get a nice show before go back to the theatre. Stay put till you recover otherwise I won't give you any more food."

"Yes ma'am." Treble answered.

* * *

Recovery girl knew that the term youthful was a very inaccurate way of describing her in her current age, and that was okay, it meant she was very experienced and had seen quite a lot in time. There was very little that could surprise someone in the day and age of quirks. She remembered hearing stories from her great grandmother about how the world was in a state of panic with the emergence of quirks and how her great grandma had described the stuff she saw as being so strange and other worldly while Chiyo found them sound normal. Chiyo would be lying if she said the idea of person being born with the power to raise the dead or time travel would seem far-fetched. The only thing she saw as far-fetched believed it would happen within her lifetime. She supposes it still was in a sense. Now she was overlooking the sleeping form of her best friend, a person she had known was dead for so long. Nana looked just the same as she remembered and it was taking all of Chiyo's willpower not to cry her heart out. She wondered if Flare and Gregar had , made it impossible for her to suffer a heartache or anything of the sorts since she was positive at her age this kind of shock would be fatal.

All for One and One for All watched the nurse quietly. The older brother wasn't sure how to react at this moment; a lot of emotions had been flooding through his system when he reconnected with his brother and his wife. He had never met this old woman before, but judging by her behaviour he knew she was close with 7th holder. All for One did not know what to say or how to feel. He often had varying views on the various holders, some he hated more than others, Nana in particular was sore spot, while All might had actually made it personal after he left AFO traumatized after there last encounter.

One for All felt a mixture of dread and anticipation. He knew that when Nana woke up she would most likely freak out and try and kill his brother, he was already aware of how Nana's version of the quirk would be severely weakened thanks to a majority of their power residing in Izuku but he didn't know how his brother would react. He hoped his brother was still depowered so he wouldn't kill Nana a second time but he also hoped to jerk wouldn't just die on him.

Flare sensing the tension walked over to them, "Okay moment of truth," She thought, this was either going to go right or horribly wrong. Hopefully the former since she had no idea how the drama would unfold.

* * *

"We're back." Inko chirped as she entered back into the room with Nezu. She was carrying a large stack of plates and the chimera was also holding a huge ton of utensils. The duo then started to hand them out to everybody, or for the villains' case, Kurogiri before the mist villain passed it on to his comrades.

"Flare's in the infirmary?" Gregar asked, he knew his sister that well.

"She is but she said we can start and she and the rest of them will catch up later." The principal explained. The wolf seemed to accept this as he began messing with monitors wiring system, a message from Flare giving him the proper world to view first.

"Okay does everyone have a plate?" Inko asked. Everyone responded with a nod. Nezu took out a remote Flare had given him with single button. Pushing said button caused two tables filled with food to appear and the remote disappeared. One table was addressed to the heroes and the other villains

"Please grab whatever you want so we can proceed with showing." Nezu told them. Almost immediately everyone indulged and stacked there plate before returning to their, surprisingly with no fuss. Whether that was due to Aizawa's glares or Gregar's would be left for the reader's to determine. Once everyone was seated Gregar pressed play.

The word's that appeared on screen…

* * *

"**DIGIMON STORY CYBER SLEUTHS: A HERO'S JOURNEY"**

"Okay that title is a mouthful." One of the students noted.

"Hey what's a Cyber Sleuth?" Another asked.

"Why don't you shut up and maybe we'll find out." Bakugo yelled. A noted appeared before Gregar, Nezu noticed but he didn't say anything. It was instructions to add something extra to the explosive boy's food.

**This world abounds with tales of aspiring heroes. **

"That's my voice." Izuku noted.

"Is that really surprising now?" Tsu asked.

"I guess not. Although it's strange, hearing it as a voice over." He told her.

**These heroes face down all sorts of events, joining forces with allies to take on foes and save the world from danger. And yet there are those who play minor roles in these accounts or failed to appear altogether. Once I'd reach a certain age I started to consider that I may not be this world's hero type that I am just a background character in this world, and I appear in none of its stories. **

"As you should be." Bakugo muttered under his breath.

**Still someday I dream that I can be a hero. This is me and this is my story.**

* * *

**Izuku was running through the streets of Mustafa one morning. He was trying his best to make it on time for school. Unfortunately for him things didn't work out that way. He felt the ground shake as he saw a large man with shark like features appear in his path. The man was seemingly battling several other individuals. It was then that he recognized the man was a villain and the individuals he was battling were none other than some pro heroes. **

**The police had already barricaded the area to prevent any civilians from getting too close but that didn't stop Izuku. **

"I swear one of these days people are going to get seriously hurt because of their own carelessness." Aizawa muttered. He really hated how heroes were worshipped, granted he was a hero himself but he stayed away from the spot light. He wanted work in peace and he couldn't do that with nosy civilians watching him. They could easily be made into hostages by a cunning villain or worse. He remembered distinctly how his friend sacrificed himself to save hostages. He wouldn't let him down.

**He pushed himself all the way to the front of the barricade with his hero analysis notebook in hand. He began scribbling down notes for the various heroes that appeared as well the villain even commenting on the rising star Kamui Woods. One of the fellow civilian onlookers noticed him. "I recognized that look. You're a fan boy aren't you?" The man exclaimed. Izuku merely nodded as the man continued. "I take it you want to be a hero as well?" The man asked.**

**"Yes more than anything." Izuku answered, with big smile.**

"He looks so adorable." Toga cooed…"Ochaco if you don't take him now I will." The shapeshifter teased.

"You wouldn't." The gravity girl responded, to their surprise Toga shapeshifted into Ochaco.

"I would." Toga said with Ochaco's voice. Izuku for whatever reason turned beet red. Everyone cast a glance to Gregar.

"It's not offensive or destructive so she was allowed to keep her quirk, same with a few of you actually… why do you think Toru is still invisible and Nezu is still speaking English." Gregar told them.

"Toga…don't go flirting with the enemy…it will only end badly." Shigaraki growled, as he scratched his neck.

**"Well I'm sure if you work hard you'll get there eventually." The man laughed. Izuku was about to comment when another hero entered the fray. This hero was Mt. Lady, who was actually debuting for the first time. **

"So this happened nearly a year before we started U.A." Ilda theorized. Izuku said nothing, he remembered in his own world what that had meant. He had been at his highest and his lowest that day.

**"Rooooargh." **

Everyone jumped in their seats, some almost spilling there food.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

**Izuku's eyes opened wide as he heard something or someone roar in pain. He looked around trying to discern the source. Much to his surprise no one else seemed to notice. He turned back to the stranger he had met.**

**"Did you hear that?" He asked the man.**

**"Hear what?"**

**"That roar." Izuku explained.**

**"Sorry kid. Didn't hear anything. Maybe it was just the crowd cheering." The man explained to Izuku. Izuku didn't quite agree with him but no one else seemed to notice the sound so maybe it was just his imagination.**

"That obviously wasn't the crowd." Power loader added.

"Think he has a hearing quirk in this world." Present Mic asked.

"If he did then he should stay away from you." Kurogiri added. Several individuals actually smiled at the mist villain subtly roasting the radio host.

**Elsewhere on the top one of the buildings a figure was observing the fight. What made this figure different from the others was that she seemed to be glitching in and out of the world. She too had heard the roar as well. She would have left to find it had she not noticed that Izuku had also heard it. A small smile crept upon her lips.**

**"How interesting." The figure said to herself before she faded from sight completely.**

"So a villain takes interest in him?" Sero asked.

"I don't recognize her as any villain in our world." Momo added.

"She may not exist in your world." Gregar told them. "Some world have unique individuals who exclusive to them or at the very least, exclusive to some." He explained.

"That's…. unsettling." Tokoyami answered. All eyes focused on him. "Think about it, how how would you feel if you learnt that there was a world out there where you didn't exist?"

"I don't think that would be too unsettling." Todoroki answered. He wondered if his mother would be okay if he was never born or if Endeavour would be even more ruthless if he didn't have his perfect heir. Dabi didn't miss the underlying meaning in the boy's words but he wonder if any of the others did.

* * *

The scene changed and what they saw freaked out almost everybody. A large red serpent like dragon was roaring.

**Megidramon howled in pain as he was slammed into the floor. He felt his rage build as the power within him began to grow. The hazard symbol on his chest began to glow. He forced himself back up and turned to his opponent. A humanoid lion with sickly purple skin and hollow eyes, the lion's claws and fangs were blood red with a tattered black cape hung over its shoulders.**

"Holy sticking crap." Izuku said.

**No words were spoken but there was no need. MadBanchoLeomon was intending to kill. Megidramon was really inclined to do the same but whatever remained of his same mind knew he shouldn't kill the lion. The lion lunged for him with a fist glowing in purple energy. The pinch connected straight into Megidramon's chest right on his hazard symbol. However the dragon was not done. He gripped the lion with his own claws has forced his power to its higher limits. Megidramon's body began to glow and MadBancholeomon could only stare with wide eyes as he realized what happened.**

**"Kaboom."**

**A blast erupted from the dragon taking both him and the lion. Reality warped around the site as a portal appeared on the ground sucking whatever debris remained as well as what was left of the two fighters. Both of their bodies were dissolving and they seemingly shrank as they fell into a portal.**

"Did that….did that just happen? What were those things?" Toru asked.

**Elsewhere the fight between the two was being overlooked by a small red dinosaur like creature with a staff that resembled a giant microphone. Next to him was a giant humanoid butterfly of sorts. The butterfly human turned to the red dinosaur.**

**"Those two...they seemed to have torn a bigger hole in reality than I thought." She told the dinosaur. "I've already booted up a repair program to try and minimize the damage." **

"Tore a hole in reality? What kind of power is that?" Kaminari asked. "And how is a repair program supposed to stop it.

"Calm down." Jiro told him, "We don't know their quirks yet, so maybe one of them can fix that mess." She told him

**"That's good. We need to keep any rogue ones from slipping through. I know Marcus can handle anything thrown at him but he's way past his prime now." The dinosaur added. Butterfly looked at him for a second pondering something but never speaking.**

**"If you have something to say then say it. Silence equals consent right? That was Hudie's motto correct." The dinosaur told the butterfly.**

"Hudie…sounds like an organisation." Aizawa thought, he filed away that information to be used later.

**"You are correct, your majesty." The butterfly said before bringing up an image. The image was none other than Izuku Midoriya.**

"Off course you get targeted Deku." Bakugo told him. Amme was really trying not to lunge at him after her last outburst but he was tempting her so much. It didn't help that there was a lot of irony with the bully's words.

**"So you've found another one." The king answered. "That's good. Where is he?" The dinosaur asked.**

**"He's in the human world." The butterfly answered. The king seemed to be silent for a minute taking in exactly what was said by his adviser.**

**"The human world...been a long time since I heard of anybody worthwhile originating from there. How is it?" **

"Wait so there aren't humans….more so what do they mean nobody worthwhile." Kirshima said.

Inko and Nezu looked over to Amme and Gregar, recalling how Flare described this world as similar to their own. Does this mean that they were watching others like them?

**"Well as far as I can tell super powers have suddenly manifested over the past few centuries allowing for humans to become heroes and villains. These quirks as they are called have a huge variation in capabilities. Some are purely cosmetic with appearances while others can be more subtle like making some a lie detector." She explained.**

**"Quirks...so humans have actually gotten stronger and more resistant...that's good I suppose. Although now I'm even more worried about having any rogue digimon enter their world. Digimon already caused problems before when they were just influenced by regular humans with a lot of raw emotional energy but now that humans have powers of their own." The king shuddered. **

"So those monsters we saw. They were Digimon." Tenya theorized.

**He then turned his attention back to the boy at large.**

**"And what about him. What is his quirk?" The king asked.**

Izuku frowned. He knew where that question was going. The other world he still had a quirk so maybe in this world he had one was as well. 'No stop that' He scolded himself, his AFO counterpart never saw his quirkless status as burden despite it not being true so he shouldn't as well. He had to prove it to himself that he was a hero. Maybe he should return One for All to All might at least until he proved to himself he was a hero.

All might rested hand on Izuku's shoulder, probably knowing exactly what the boy was thinking. "You are a hero and you are worthy." The hero whispered.

**"Interesting story about that." The butterfly smiled.**

* * *

**"Deku you quirkless loser." Izuku flinched as he saw Bakugo slam his fist down on the desk, an explosion erupting from his palms. Nervously Izuku looked up at his childhood friend turned bully.**

"Quirkless?" Ochaco turned to Izuku but the boy didn't respond.

**"Kaachan." Izuku said weakly.**

**"I told you don't call me that." The blonde haired explosion user said he then grabbed the book Izuku was writing his notes in. An explosion erupted from the hand holding the book, leaving scorch marks on it. Izuku winced as he saw his burnt book get tossed out the window.**

**He should have known this would happen. Should have kept the book in his bag and have something else out. Moments earlier the teacher had been discussing about their options for careers in the future. Or at least he was supposed to...the man merely stated how he knew everyone would try for the hero course to which the entire class had erupted in cheers except Izuku. However Bakugo was quick to show his dominance explaining he had applied to U.A. high as it was the only place worthy of him. One could argue that he might have been in over his head...unfortunately said argument was null and void. Bakugo had it all...he aced the mock exams and was gifted with an amazing quirk. So off course no one was going to doubt him getting in.**

If looks could kill, Amme would have probably killed several people in this room. She really hated the world as she saw it now. She hated how heroism was being made into a perversion of itself and how places like U.A. high helped promote that perversion. She was no stranger to people changing and for villains being redeemed to become heroes but watching how a society had devolved into such a way that an education system would easily promote a bully like that to be a hero without him having any actually heroic qualities like humility or compassion was really making her blood boil.

**And the the teacher mentioned how Izuku wanted to apply as well. Most people laughed and jeered at him. How could he make it into the most prestigious hero school if he didn't even have a quirk. Bakugo however rather than make fun of him seemed to be offended that Izuku was trying to steal the spotlight of being the only student from their school to enter U.A. He didn't tried to attack him but the teacher stopped the fight mid-way...telling of Bakugo for using his powers during class and also telling off Izuku was instigating a fight...how had he reached that conclusion Izuku would never know but he had unpleasant theories.**

This brought back many painful memories for Tomura. Memories of boy named Tenko Shimura who also had a dream to be a hero. Memories of Tenko's father mercilessly beating him every time he spoke about wanting to be a hero and memories of his father finally stopping when Tenko decided to stop being a hero and become a villain instead.

He saw these similarities in Izuku and he wondered if Izuku was becoming like him in this world. But that wasn't right according to the narration and title this was a hero's journey,

**Now that class was over and the teachers were gone though. Izuku winced as he felt himself get slammed into the wall by Katsuki. His bully grabbed him by the collar and stared him down. **

**"Listen you pathetic loser. Most people can tell greatness just by looking at someone. When I make my debut as the greatest hero if all time everyone will talk about how I rose above this dump of a school as the only one to make it into U.A. and I'm not going to let some quirkless wimp ruin my origin story." Bakugo growled. "After all I am a perfectionist."**

"Okay….Gregar can I make Bakugo bleed?" Toga asked the wolf. Gregar for the most part was really considering the idea. Although granted he knew what was going to happen next he decided to decline. He would let **HER **dish out punishment first. As for the rest of the students he could see them chattering amongst themselves, even the teachers and villains. They all seemed disturbed by Bakugo's behaviour. Bakugo and Izuku however kept silent. The former he knew didn't want to speak and Gregar was unsure whether it was due to guilt of his actions or guilt of being caught and broadcast to everyone around him. Izuku meanwhile he knew was keeping quiet out of his 'respect' for his 'friendship' with Bakugo. Even thinking the words, made the wolf want to puke. A helmet materialized onto Nezu's head much to the teacher's and Inko's surprise. "Oh yeah…this is gonna end badly." Gregar thought.

**Safe to say the point was made by Bakugo. Bakugo was about to leave but he had one last thing to say to Izuku. "You know if you want to get a quirk so bad there might be an easy way. Wish really hard for one in your next life and then take a swan dive off the roof." He laughed as he walked away with his lackeys.**

There was silence. Tomura actually felt like he wanted to kill Bakugo more than All might at that moment. Dabi really felt his rage build and if his quirk was active he might have burst into flames at the site of a mini Endeavour. Aizawa felt his teeth clench at the fact that a student of his no matter the different worlds crap, had instigated suicide like that, he would probe the two and find out if this had occurred in their own world as well because something nagged at him that it the biggest bout of rage came from the most obvious source. Nezu learned exactly what the helmet was for when Inko picked him up and threw him at Bakugo in a blind rage. Gregar, Amme, the villains, heroes and students chose to stay away from the very angry woman in front them.

"You…you….YOU HEARTLESS BRAT." Inko screamed. "You bullied my son for years. You insult his dreams, you abuse him physically and verbally and for what. So that you can PRETEND TO BE A HERO." She screamed at him. Inko clenched her fist, unaware of the affects her rage had on her quirk. Bakugo was about to open his mouth to try and respond but he felt something pull in his throat. "NO YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK NOW." Inko growled. Izuku and a few other heroes wanted to jump in but Gregar was already ahead of them. Aizawa was still able to nullify her quirk and Gregar sealed her power but her rage was still going, the wolf then did the only thing he could think off. He gagged Bakugo's mouth shut before teleport him and Inko away.

"I'm gonna go make sure they don't kill each other. Nezu you're in charge." He said as he teleported after them. No one said a word after the wolf left. No one knew what to say. The more ingrained part of the heroes said they should charge Inko for using her quirk to harm Bakugo and while it was something everyone condoned, some of them couldn't help but feel he deserved it after the way he talked to Izuku. Izuku in particular was not doing any better. His mother, his sweet innocent mother had gone ballistic on Bakugo.

"That was….interesting. How about we continued with this and we'll get back to them later. I'll notify Recovery girl and Flare to check in and make sure she doesn't kill him." Amme said to them. It was not stranger that she hated Bakugo so her nonchalant response was not really surprising. Some of the villains themselves had were still taken back by the once sweet and kind woman suddenly instilling in them fear only All for One could do, even All might would admit he would rather face the Symbol of Evil than enrage Inko.

"Seriously guys this is all just a misunderstanding." Izuku said trying to diffuse the situation. He really didn't want everyone to turn on Bakugo. He knew the heroes would never do anything to crazy but they could expel him, and the villains…he didn't want to think what they might do.

"Izuku is right." Amme told them much to their surprise. "Punish him later, and discuss whatever you want with Izuku then as well." She told them. "Hopefully his mother will have cooled down by the time and the seriousness of his actions would have finally sunk in." She added.

"I agree with the she wolf." Nezu said as he tried to stand up. The world was still spinning but he didn't mind, he'd felt worse. Nezu also wasn't particularly angry with Inko for her reaction. All things considered he understand better than anyone what it was like to be in that situation although he wouldn't let Inko off the hook that easily. He also thought it was the ironic lesser of two evils as while Inko was furious she was still a rational and moral woman, if All for One found out what had happened….yeah he would need someone with the quirk to raise the dead. Nonetheless everyone seemed to momentarily calm themselves down enough to proceed with the show further.

**Izuku clenched his fist and was about to comment when Bakugo turned around and glanced at him, a mini explosion emitting from his hand. "Did you say something." He asked, almost daring Izuku to try. Izuku lost whatever courage he had then and there.**

* * *

**Outside the school an old man who was waiting for his charge noticed the burnt book land in the nearby fish pond. "Kids these days." He muttered as he went and fished the book out. He opened the book checking the pages to make sure it was dry. Considering it fell from a class room it was probably best to assume it was an accident or bullying. Either way the old man would wait to see if anyone came to reclaim it.**

**He glanced through the book noticing the details made about the heroes and villains. **

Everyone in the theatre looked on impress with Izuku's analysis. Some of the teachers were even considering giving the boy advance classes alongside therapy. Some of the students wondered about asking Izuku to help them improve their own work. No one said any of this however, still keeping silent after the previous event.

**He also noted the book was labelled as volume 13 meaning there were at least 12 other books. The old man whistled to him, the analysis was pretty impressive as well the suggestions that were written about the quirks. Reminded him of an old comrade: from back in his youth. He heard footsteps and turned his attention to a young boy approaching. The young boy seemed to glance at the book but he seemed nervous and his clothes seemed a bit...burnt.**

**"Excuse me young man." The elder said. "Is this yours?" He asked as he offered the book. The boy's eyes seemed to widen as he reached out and gently took the book explaining that it was. "Would you mind explaining why it was being used as fish food?" The man asked the boy.**

**"Oh well you see I..."**

**"Tripped." The old man finished. "That's the oldest excuse in the book for random injuries. I've seen a lot of people say they trip only to later learn that there was someone else involved." The old man then chuckled a bit to himself. "Why don't you tell me what really happened..."**

**"Izuku, Izuki Midoriya."**

**"Izuku tell me what happened." Izuku pondered about it, examining the old man. He didn't really seem like much but he knew looks could be deceiving. Nonetheless it was actually kind of nice to finally have someone other than his mom listen to him and even then this man seems to see right through him. So he explained the situation, choosing to omit some crucial details like names of some individuals just to be careful. The old man was paying attention and he did not seem to like what he was hearing.**

"I hope he goes and kills the boy after….no torture him." Twice muttered to himself.

**"Hmmph. What has this world come to. If people like him can become heroes then there really isn't a difference between heroes and villains anymore." The man grumbled.**

"I resent that. Even we have standards." Tomura spat.

**"Back in my day the measure of a hero was someone who didn't need any incentive. They would do whatever they could to save or help people regardless of what limited them. The person you're talking about is just a villain who hides behind a hero's mask." The man explained.**

"Villains who hide behind a heroes mask." Shoto and Dabi muttered in unision. There was one man that came to mind when they heard that.

**"That's not true. Kaachan gonna be an amazing hero someday especially with his quirk." Izuku added.**

**"And that's another issue. A quirk does not make a hero. A hero makes himself." The man added. However he didn't let Izuku respond as he quickly changed the topic.** **"You're a bright boy." The man said as he motioned to the notebook. "But sometimes you just need to listen to your gut instead of overthinking things. You'll become a great hero even if you are quirkless." And with that the man walked away.**

"Does this Izuku become a hero without a quirk?" Izuku said to himself.

**"Wait what's your name?" Izuku asked.**

**"I'll tell you my name when you become a hero." The man said as he walked away. "But if it helps...I'm quirkless as well." The man added. The last part seemed to shock Izuku. "Remember don't overthink things."**

"Well that was nice….I'm glad he showed up. He probably didn't even realize how much those words meant to the Izuku. Ribbit."

**Izuku looked at the book as he let the man's words register. He could be a hero without a quirk. He could be a hero. **

**The old man had walked off to another part of the school as he saw a group of students leaving. One student in particular, a young girl, approached him. **

Surprisingly Mineta and Denki kept their mouths shut, the seriousness of the situation before them did make it seem like a good time to make comments. Aizawa looked at them. 'Perhaps there is still hope.'

**"Sensei? What are you doing here?" She asked.**

**"His royal loudness has assigned me another student." The man laughed. "I figured I'd scout him out as well as see how you were doing. Tell me is there anyone bothering you about your status?" The man asked.**

**"First off please don't disrespect King Shoutmon. It's rude. Secondly no one really tells me anything about being quirkless as long as I keep to myself and avoid other people." She answered.**

**"Good...I heard some things earlier, very unpleasant things from a quirkless kid being bullied." He muttered.**

**"Izuku Midoriya?" The girl asked.**

**"You know him."**

**"Everyone knows him." This made the man even more furious. **

It also made several other individuals furious.

**If everyone knew the boy and his bullying why did the teachers let it continue; the man grinded his teeth; he knew why, the bully had such an impressive quirk and it would have been a real shame to ruin the promising career of such a gifted young hero.**

"This is the world Stain sort to fix." Dabi said to himself. Toga seemed to feel faith in the League rekindle as the scenes spelt out exactly why Stain did what he did. Even Tomura was feeling himself become more determined than ever to destroy this flawed world and replace it with a better one….or was that being to over the top and dramatic.

**The elder didn't get to voice his anger though as a beeping sound distracted both him and the girl from their thoughts. The girl took out her phone. **

**"Looks like I've got a job to do." She told the old man.**

"Wonder what she does?" Mina asks…"Wait a minute." The pink girl realized something. "Do you think she's a cyber sleuth?" she asked her friends.

"That may actually be possible. Why else would we see them." Momo added.

**"Mind if I tagged along. I want to evaluate your progress " the elder said.**

**"You just want an excuse to punch someone." The girl answered. "It's pretty obvious."**

"I am actually interested in seeing this." Kirshima added. "He looks so manly."

**"Fine. You got me but I still wanna come." The old man told her. The girl nonetheless agreed and much to her embarrassment the man pumped his fist into the air. "It's fighting time." He cheered. The girl quickly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off the compound.**

"Apparently he's among the embarrassing type of family members."

* * *

**Izuku was walking home thinking about the words the old man had said. He could be a hero even without a quirk. He sincerely wondered how much the man one those words affected him. It was something he had always told himself that he needed to hear. Thinking back to his all-time favourite hero, All might. Izuku lifted his head up, muttering to himself about becoming a hero.**

"Some things never change." All might laughed as he pat his apprentice. "Guess not." Words could not describe how relieve All might felt to see his protégé idolize him again and then he remembered what he did that day…. "Um Izuku…you've forgiven me right for what I said that day?" He whispered to his student.

"Off course." Izuku answered and then it hit him. "Oh crap."

**Unbeknownst to him what little remained if Megidramon after his fight was still around the area but that wasn't the only thing. Another villain, one made of slime was also in the area. The villain revealed himself to Izuku making himself as big and intimidating as possible before grabbing Izuku.**

"Run Deku." Ochaco screamed, forgetting that Izuku was right next to them. Everyone had various reactions some were not worried as Gregar and Flare couldn't be that cruel to show them their friends death…could they? Others felt pity for the boy on screen…it was not his day.

**"What do we have here? A medium sized invisibility cloak." The villain said with a sadistic grin as he forced the slime into Izuku's mouth. "Don't struggle kid. I'm just taking over your body. It will be over in 45 seconds." The villain grinned.**

"Oh that's…that's wrong on so many levels." Toga screamed, surprising everyone. It made a few them sick especially since they saw how the slime was entering inside Izuku. Nezu was relieved Inko and All for One were not here. He was pretty sure the former would have a heart attack while the latter might go on a killing spree looking for the villain.

**Izuku wanted to scream for help. He felt his body become weak as he had no strength to fight back. He kept struggling as he felt the fear flood through his body as he desperately tried to escape. The former Megidramon's eyes snapped open as he felt a surge of raw emotion flood his system. He felt the pain and despair of an individual and that triggered something within him. The once great dragon was now reduced to a human sized lizard but that didn't reduce his ferocity. The former dragon arrived at the tunnel entrance where Izuku was being held. **

"Why do I hear theme music?" Tomura muttered.

**Letting out a loud ear splitting roar it gained the attention of both the villain and his victim. The slime villain didn't know what to expect when he saw the dragon-like creature appear. He certainly didn't expect it to charge at him with its razor sharp claws. He tried to fend it off but the beast knocked away its tentacles and blasted some apart with a fire blast from its mouth. The creature lunged at him forcing the slime villain to use the boy as a meat shield.**

"Oh no."

**Izuku winced as he felt the creature bite him but oddly enough he didn't feel the teeth sink into him like how he was expecting it to feel. The creature had simply gripped him with its mouth and was now pulling him away from the slime. It pulled hard as it stamped its feet into the ground until finally Izuku was sent flying to the far side of the tunnel.**

"It saved him. Go Digimon." Mina cheered.

**Izuku looked up at his saviour, a red and white dragon-like creature with an open wound in its chest. Unfortunately the villain was not out. He quickly wrapped himself around the creature immobilizing him.**

"Dang it."

**"Well I suppose you'll do instead." He grinned as he forced himself into the dragon. Izuku watched as now the same horror he had witnessed was now inflicted onto someone else. Only this time it was worse seeing as how the slime was also being forced into the wound on the chest. **

"Don't do anything stupid…don't do anything stupid….please for God sake do not do anything stupid." Aizawa repeated in his head like a mantra.

**Before he even realized what was going on Izuku's feet began to move as he rushed the slime villain this time. **

"I can see why Stain acknowledged him, he's stupid but I can see why." Dabi deadpanned.

"I'm right here you know," Izuku defended.

"I know."

**"You really don't give up. Dont you kid?" The villain said as he launched his tentacles at Izuku. The boy barely managed to dodge the attack and tossed his bag at the villain as a means of distracting him.**

Everyone cheered even the villains when they saw the bag hit the slime guy in the face.

**"Why you!" The villain cursed as he tried to get his bearing back. Izuku reaches for the creature trying to pull the slime off him. He stared into the creature's eyes and for a second he saw them dilate before they turned back into slits. **

"He recognized you." Koda said. Everyone looked at their usual soft spoken class mate who immediately went silent once more.

**"You didn't think I was just going to leave you." Izuku told the creature trying to make light of the hopeless situation. The creature...smiled...before it began thrashing more violently than ever unfortunately the slime villain had recovered and had once again gripped Izuku.**

**"If you are so keen on being together then you can die together." The slime villain said. **

**"Have no fear." A voice boomed in the tunnel. "For I am here." The slime villain and Izuku's eyes widened as they saw All might appear.**

"Off course he appears to him." Tomura thought sourly.

**"Texas Smash." All might said as he rushed forward. He delivered a powerful blow that separated Izuku and the creature from the slime villain. The last thing Izuku saw was All Might's silhouette and the creature landing in his discarded phone before bursting into a flash of light.**

"Did it…did it die?" Mina asked. "Please tell me it didn't die."

**All might look around trying to figure out what to do in this situation. The slime villain had been defeated and the hostage saved, however both were unconscious. Reaching into his bag he got two large bottles of soda which he promptly emptied and then sealed the slime villain inside them. He looked around for the strange creature he had seen. It had just disappeared. He would need to look into that later. That creature despite its appearance had tried to help the child. It was obviously wounded and the least All might could do was get it checked on.**

**Looking back at the boy, All might quickly gather the scattered contents from the boy's bag. He checked the boy's phone to ensure it was alright, which it was. Strangely enough All might have noticed a strange hazard like watermark that appeared over the boy's wallpaper which so happened to be All might himself.**

"Wait that symbol was the same we saw before on the big dragon." Seto said. "You don't think…."

"It's in his phone."

**"Must be a new program." The hero mused as he realized the boy was a fan. Looking over the boy's notebook All might have looked through finding a name. "Izuku Midoriya." He noted. Taking a pen he signed his name on one of the blank pages.**

* * *

**"Hey wake up. Wake up." All might repeated as he...gently slapped Midoroya's cheek. **

"That is not how you wake up somebody…you moron." Aizawa and Tomura said at the same time.

"Really." Toga asked.

**Izuku's eyes opened slowly. The first thing to fill his vision was the sight of All might towering over him. Being the fanboy that he was Izuku's reaction was as silent and as calm as you can imagine. He screamed and freaked out from sheer enthusiasm. He went over to his notebook quickly to get the hero to sign it only to realize it was already signed, causing him to fanboy even harder.**

**All might merely laughed at his enthusiasm. He showed Izuku the captured remains of the villain. Then it crossed Izuku's mind about one important thing that he forgot.**

**"The monster that saved me. Where is it?" Izuku asked.**

"At least he's not totally brain dead." Tomura said.

**All might wanted to frown but did his best not. He didn't know where the creature was and it had seemingly just disappeared. The boy's reaction clearly showed that he was not associated with the creature. He would need to sugar coat this somehow.**

"In other words…..lie"

"Not very heroic." The villains teased.

**"It ran off somewhere. It looked injured but don't worry. I'll look around the area later and see if it's still around." He told Izuku as he prepared to jump. Izuku tried to convince him to stay to ask him some questions but All might insist he didn't have time and he took a mighty leap soaring across the city.**

**It was only when he was in mid-flight did he realize that he had stowaway. He tried to pursue Izuku to let go, forgetting momentarily that they were mid-air and veryfar away from the ground, luckily Izuku reminded him of the situation. **

"I have no kind words for this." Aizawa muttered.

**Blood trickled from All might's mouth, he had to land soon. He needed to get away from the boy as soon as possible. He had found a suitable spot and landed. He told the boy to knock and that someone would answer the door. However Izuku continued to pursue his chance of getting an answer from All Might.**

"You're too determined for your own good." Amme sighed.

**"Do you think I could be a hero?" Izuku asked. "Even without a quirk?"**

* * *

The screen faded to black.

"That's it."

"What happens next?"

"Stupid cliff hangers."

"You don't think All might told Izuku he couldn't be hero. Ribbit."

"What do you mean? Off course he told him he could be a hero."

"I'm not sure last episode we saw had him say otherwise and I feel he did the same."

"Don't bother." Izuku told them. "All Might told me I couldn't but then he apologized and said that I could..so please drop the subject." Izuku pleaded with them. His friends decided to comply with his wishes.

"Okay so seeing as we still have some fall out to deal with, we'll wait for Flare and Gregar to return with everyone else." Amme told them.

* * *

Flare, OFA and Recovery girl looked on as the newly awakened Nana fought against All for One. To everyone's surprise AFO had chosen not to fight back, instead letting Nana wail on him although he tried his best to make it seem like he was struggling. It was pretty easy when Nana's power was now among the weakest of the OFA users now. That didn't mean he was getting out of this without any injury.

"Wow. I didn't know his leg could bend like that." One for All stated.

"It can't" The nurse deadpanned.

"Oh."

"Can the arm bend like that?" Flare asked.

"Nope."

"Wow."

"He'll be a contortionist when she's done with him." One for All deadpanned.

"That might be a little far fet- okay how did she do that." Recovery girl said in shock as she watch Nana practically twist All for One in a way that he shouldn't twist naturally. "He has to have a flexibility quirk right?"

"Nope, we nullified most of his quirks except long life, healing and shock absoption." Flare deadpanned.

"We'll be here till the next chapter won't we." Treble said from his chamber.

"Most likely…she's pretty pissed about him killing her and crippling All might, Falzar was just as murder crazy after she came back after Gregar killed her remember." Flare told him.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

**A.N. And done, first chapter for the digimon story. Like i said before and i can not stress this enough, that this was an original one. Might post it as a seperate story later when i do enough of it. **

**Anyhow...I might do the next chapter or two with the digimon story as an introduction arc or sorts before going to Generator as the break in flow might ruin the emotions built. **

**Also yeah I might have let my dislike for Bakugo get the better of me hear. I know he got better and got development later on in the manga and anime but it still ticks me off how he and by extension the world of MHA works. I love it but i also hate at the same time and that suicide thing is really going too far. Still glad he got his comeuppance in the provisional license exam though and that he finally mellowed out.**


	8. Chapter 7: The awakening of Growlmon

**A.N. Next chapter is the last in the first digimon arc. We'll then move on to the first Generator Arc. For now enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. I know some people liked the digimon chapter last time especially with Inko's outburst..**

* * *

Flare watched as Gregar arrived in the infirmary. Accompanying him was an unconscious Inko and beaten but unconscious Bakugo. It didn't take a genius for her and One for All to figure out what had happened. Gregar gently placed Inko on a bed and then removed the mattress from another one and dropped Bakugo like a brick. Flare and One for All would have commented if they didn't have to deal with straightening the contorted All for One. Recovery Girl didn't comment instead choosing to tend to resurrection sick Nana who was still feeling the effects of over exerting herself against All for One.

Nana glanced at Bakugo and practically sneered at him when she saw his condition. No doubt like One for All she was also aware of the event from Izuku's memories. She was also running high on adrenaline and revenge after she almost killed All for One so she may not have been morally sound at the moment but she was being talked down by Recovery Girl. Gregar noticed how Flare looked a little frizzled and her normal neat hair was now very messy.

"I take it you had to be the one to part the fight between AFO and Nana." Gregar told her. Flare merely shot him a glare before turning to One for All who shrunk in the corner.

"It was as well as you'd expect when you faced a person who killed you, your husband and crippled your student." She answered. "What about you? You look way worse for wear and I've seen you lose both your arms, your tail and a good chunk of your face and keep fighting." She told him.

"I fear no man, monster or beast." Gregar told her. "But that woman there." He pointed to Inko. "She scares me." Gregar told Flare.

"More than Falzar?" Flare asked.

"She's an angel." Gregar responded.

"More than Amme?" Flare asked.

"Don't tell her I said this but yes more than Amme." Gregar confessed.

"What about Treble's cooking?" Flare finally asked.

"Nothing is scarier than Treble's cooking." Gregar finally asked.

"Hey."

"Its true." Gregar and Flare said in unison.

"Meanies."

"Pardon my interruption." Nana said. "But I'm ready to talk." The 7th holder told them. Gregar and Flare explained a majority of the details to the Float user. She seemed to take some of it with stride but there were details the duo omitted for the time.

"Are you all right?" Chiyo asked her friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine it's just surprising." Nana told her.

"I know I was shocked too." Recovery girl added.

"Is Izuku really his son?" The 7th holder asked. It was still something she was shocked by. The kid seemed so sweet and innocent and to see that he came from that monster was a surprise. Although in hindsight maybe it was fate being ironic. Izuku was determined to be the ultimate hero and he just so happened to get the quirk opposite to his ultimate villain father, the quirk of his heroic uncle.

"There's more." Flare said.

"Are we really gonna tell her this now?" Gregar asked.

"Tell me what?" Nana asked. Recovery girl and One for All looked at the 7th user. Whatever the duo had to say was not gonna be something pleasant. Chiyo reached and held her friend's arm while One for All placed an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Your son is dead." Gregar deadpanned.

"WHAT!" Nana shouted, making the duo winced, however Flare was quick to continue and try to diffuse the situation.

"Now it wasn't what you think. He didn't die by any villain or anything like that." Flare tried to assure her. "He...he died by accident." The girl explained. Flare spoke slowly and Nana listened to her speak. Flare herself didn't like to be the one to say this especially when she knew every word was like a dagger to Nana's heart. Recovery girl herself felt sick when she heard the story.

Nana was silent as she let the words sink in. She didn't speak but tears trickled down her face. She immediately broke down and sobbed and Recovery girl and One for All could do nothing but hold her while she cried. She felt like a failure, no failure was too kind a word...she felt like a monster. For all she preached on Love and her ideals of heroism she had ultimately pushed her son to think she was a demon and her actions led her grandson to where he was now. She thought she was doing the right thing keeping her son safe by keeping him away from her. She thought that being a hero could inspire hope for the next generation. What a fool she felt like now. Her son resented her and everything she and heroes stood for and her grandson, her sweet and innocent grandson was abused and broken for his dreams of being a hero. She then looked at All for One the man whom she had just beaten, she didn't know what to feel now. He had turned her grandson into a villain but he had also taken care of him and raised him. He had helped the boy when the hero system...when the society she fought so hard for didn't. Was it to tarnish her name legacy...maybe but it didn't matter to her...legacy, name and status didn't matter to her like her family did. Had that man not taken in Tenko then the last remaining part of her family would have been thrown to the waste side at best as a homeless child and at worse he would have been locked up for life because of his quirk.

"Why did you bring me back?" She whispered. She had been fine before thinking her only failures were leaving Yagi on his own and failing to avenge her husband but now the blood of her son, her daughter in law and her granddaughter was also on her hands and the trauma of grandson. Was she brought back to face her personal hell now?

"We brought you back to help find Tenko Shimura." Flare told her. "Your grandson lost himself because of his father's abuse. Even if All for One didn't find him he would have gone off the deep end because the idea that heroes are bad was beaten into him." Gregar said.

"We helped All for One because he was broken as well, and now we want to help Tenko." Flare told them.

"So that's why I'm here. To fix my mistake." Nana muttered, a small smile appearing in her lips.

"Would you rather I kill you again?" Gregar deadpanned only for Flare to smack him.

"That won't be necessary." Nana answered. "So how do I do it?" Nana asked them.

"Um...we don't know." Flare confessed. "Were kind of taking things step by step, chapter by chapter." She told them. Nana and the rest gave her a quizzical look.

"Okay this was the rough outline for saving Tenko." Gregar told her. "Step 1 Help heal All for One becausehe is the main influence for Tenko. Step 2 bring back you, Nana, because you were a source of hope for him to be a hero. Step 3 use the alternate worlds of Izuku Midoriya to try and build a connection with Tenko as he and Izuku are similar enough to be reflections or foils to each other and Step 4 slowly introduce you and have All for One there to try and keep things from escalating." The wolf said.

"That sounds pretty straightforward." One for All spoke.

"Sounds straightforward but there are still a lot of glaring holes in the plan. Tenko could resent you because it was you leaving that pushed his father into being the abusive parent that he was. Tenko could resent you and All might even more because now One for All is the source of his misery and the proof that heroes need to be destroy. Tenko could finally snap and lash out against both you and All for One now because to him both sides caused him pain indirectly." Flare pointed out.

"As it stands we have no idea what might happen. Right now the League is his morality pet and we don't know what will happen to him if everything goes South." Gregar told them.

"So what do you want me to do?" Nana asked. She had to make this right somehow.

"We bring All might and Nezu back into the room and we try to talk some sense into them, mostly All might...okay only All might. We make some things clear like how he's not supposed to approach Shigaraki and reveal anything about you and One for All until we are positive Tenko is within reason. As it stands you've been dead for years now so nobody else should recognize you and no one other All Might knows of your connection to these two knuckles heads." Flare answered.

"Hey..I'm the smart one...he's the knucklehead." One for All defended.

"Keep telling yourself that?" Gregar told him. Before anyone could even respond the wolf teleported out of the room.

* * *

Moments earlier...

"Okay so apart from the whole bullying situation between Izuku and Bakugo. Is anyone else worried about the whole Digimon thing?" One student said.

Nezu now finally recovered and was able to properly meditate on what they were shown. Earlier in his discussions with Flare he had learnt about the multiverse and the variations in the worlds and the dangers some worlds felt when they overlapped. Looking at this world it dawned on him that this was exactly what they were warning him about. The Digital and Real world were already overlapping in this world and as the king said rogue digimon would be entering. He didn't know what that meant in terms of their own world could it be but it seemed like it might lead itself to being a threat later down the line. They had mentioned how human emotions tended to make Digimon run wild and how they were troubled in the time before quirks.

Nezu decided it was finally time to explain what he had learnt. The world where Izuku had All for One as his quirk and this Digital one seemed like they would be enough to make his explanations understandable. The chimera walked over to Amme and with her permission made it to the centre of the room. He didn't need to talk much to get the attention of his staff or his students but Amme was there to help him get the villains to pay attention.

"Okay so I suppose it's time I share with you what Recovery girl, All for One and myself have learnt from Flare and Gregar." He announced. Everyone looked intently at him, nothing too unusual for the chimera. He started his explanation just like Flare said. He told them about the various worlds/realities. Explained the concepts of Alternate Universes being drastic changes to the situations of an individual and Alternate Timelines as different choices. It was relatively easy for most people to digest when he was able to make references to Midoroya and how his quirk manifested in two different ways. What he really hoped he pushed was the idea of the interconnecting worlds. Thankfully with the concept of the digital world he was able to explain the idea of invading worlds between the different universes. He could see that Tomura was already looking up, probably thinking of aligning himself with some of those world invaders but the boy seemed to be startled when Nezu himself said how All for One was in agreement that they should put aside their differences to repel any hostile invaders.

He quoted All for One saying that this world belongs to him and if any outsider thinks they can take it then he'll be happy to meet them in hell to discuss it. He also left out One for All's commentary on his brother's announcement. If the chimera remember correctly the young sibling said how a figure named the Joker once decided to work with a man named Hitler and part way through the plan the Joker realized he was working with Nazi and promptly attacked the man...saying he may be lunatic but he's an American lunatic. Nezu didn't quite get the joke but then again those were heroes and villains from around the 2000's.

Tomura seemed dubious at first but agreed nonetheless. No doubt All for One would need to back him up on the statement to fully convince them but it was safe to say they were aware of the situation. Gregar appeared shortly after he finished explaining and grabbed All might before disappearing once more. Surprisingly there wasn't much of a stir as you'd expect, Aizawa, Kurogiri, Nezu and Amme were quick to calm everyone down about the sudden disappearance of All might. Once everyone was calm they resumed their discussion on the alternate worlds this time with their questions being posed to Amme.

"So why is it that our world was selected again." Kirshima asked.

"Your world, believe it or not, has the greatest chance of dissolving the conflict between the villains and heroes. Other worlds have found themselves in curb stomped situations. Either the heroes go overboard and create regimes which basically remove all freedom and enforce laws in the strictest sense as in break them and you die or the villains win and the world is thrown into chaos and order ceases to be." Amme explained. "Either way you look at it, their worlds fall one by one." She told them.

"And why can't we just join these so-called world conquerors?" Twice asked. He immediately felt the eyes of everyone else in the room fall on him. "What? If you can't beat them, join em."

"That's not as simple as you think." Amme explained. "Consider it like this. The ones who wish to destroy the worlds are usually from the worst ones or have the most nihilistic views. They may seek to be only individuals from their world or the only one of their kind in all the verse." She told them. She motioned to the screen and various heroes and villains appeared onscreen next to a dial. The wolf girl began turning the dial and the villains and heroes began changing. Some of them changed their appearances looking radically different than their other selves, for better and some for worse.

The most radical changes were amongst Dabi, Izuku and Shigaraki. Several Dabi's changes had him with his skin healed completely, while Shigaraki looked more well groomed and a lot more lively. Izuku meanwhile looked more villainous than the rest and on one occasion he looked like a clown with his green hair and white painted face.

"As you can see, you all look different in the different worlds but there are actually more than just the cosmetic changes. Some worlds the alignments are rearranged. Shigaraki..you become a hero sometimes taking up the mantle of the deceased hero Nana Shimura while perhaps Deku becomes the name of a villain. Like wise sometimes you are both on the same side or start on one side and change to the other." Amme explained. She then showed a clip with Uraraka.

"An interesting universe is this one. In this universe Uraraka is the daughter of All for One, the adopted sister of Shigaraki and a potential candidate for being the successor to the symbol of evil." Amme told them. She watched the different reactions play out on the audience's face. Some seemed thrilled with the idea, others repulsed...Uraraka herself seemed to pale. "Unsurprisingly this version of Uraraka meets Izuku and sort of falls in love with him and becomes very conflicted. Surprise surprise they start having a very interesting relationship especially when she leads more into being an anti villain or anti hero meanwhile her living super villain brother becomes more determined to destroy her superhero boyfriend for obvious reasons." Amme smiled. This earned some sighs of relief from the heroes and some of the girls, including Toga made all kinds of comments about the villain Uraraka being subject to the power of love.

Shigaraki was quiet about the idea of having the gravity girl as a sister...okay maybe not so much the idea of her being his sister but rather having a sister at all. He was actually getting painful memories now that he was starting to think back to when he was a child and played with his older sister. He started unconsciously scratching his neck once more.

"Truth of the matter is that there are versions of you out there who may suffer worse than you have currently and have reached a certain extreme and they want to pay back against the other worlds who haven't suffered as much as they have. There's a saying that there is always someone who has it worse...well sometimes that someone is just another you." Amme explained. "That being said it doesn't mean we should think any less of those who have suffered..whether they be heroes or villains."

"Wait if I'm reading this right you technically want to make us guardians of the multiverse effectively heroes of all worlds." Kirshima noted.

"That's the plan." Amme answered. "Although we haven't figured out how we should approach it. It's not exactly easy convincing an entire world that there is a multiverse out there. At best you might have to go about your usual lives without any indication that you are aware of this. League of villains are still villains and do whatever they please and heroes still work as society's support."

"Would it not be better if you just had us all work together instead?" Tenya asked.

"That wouldn't work." Aizawa commented. "The villains themselves have a number of crimes that the laws of our world won't just pardon for the far fetched idea that they were recruited by a universal watcher to save the multiverse. Similarly if we start acting friendly with them then we will be accused of aiding with and working with said villains and the result would be crimes placed on our own heads. It is logically better for us to act as if nothing happened as to not bring attention to ourselves."

"We aren't asking you to stop what you do. On the contrary the only thing we really ask is that you don't take cheap shots if you plan to kill anyone. Beat them in a fair fight where they throw everything they got and be mindful of the idea of working together." Amme answered.

* * *

Gregar and Flare watched the tearful reunion between the 7th and 8th One for all users. It helped that Recovery girl covered the bodies so All might didn't immediately panic at the sight of All for One although that would only be a temporary relief hopefully Nana would calm him down enough. Treble was so tempted to call All might a hypocrite as the man who had told Izuku to stop being such a cry baby was crying a fountain of tears that would easily rival the Midoriya mother and son.

"You've gotten so big Toshi." Was all Nana could muster. One for All looked on at the two. It was nice seeing Nana smile again as after the bombs that had been dropped on her moments ago. He still felt somewhat guilty though. His brother and his power was the cause of her misery and it pained him when he realized the sadness she was feeling was because of him. He definitely would need to make this right.

It was surprisingly easy to talk down All might maybe it was because Nana, Recovery girl and Gregar were present that the hero didn't dare step out of line as they explained everything. Nana had asked to be excused and Flare had allowed her and Recovery to leave as they once again explained the situation with Tomura. One for All and Gregar had made it very clear that he couldn't United States Smash All for One although Gregar could see that One for All was using all his restraint to do the same. After they finished Recovery girl and Nana returned...with snacks, Recovery girl insisted that Nana eat something to help her feel better and deal with her post revival jet lag.

"Now considering that Bakugo, Inko and All for one are all unconscious. I think we should leave them to recover. I've taken liberties as to ensuring that nothing bad could happen between the three of them. So let's go watch Izuku in the digital world some more. I'm actually really excited for this." Flare perked up.

"I'm just happy to see my grandson." Nana said. "Do you think he'll be happy to see me? What if he doesn't like me?" Nana said worried.

"Just keep on the disguise." Gregar said. He really didn't know what else to say. He was in unfamiliar territory and while he had a daughter, he didn't have this level of experience with people. They teleported in at different intervals in order to not draw suspicion to Nana or make her seem like an associate with All might. Her disguise had reworked most of her costume into more casual clothes. Her outfit was primarily white baggy pants and a baggy long sleeve jacket of similar colour. She covered her face and hair by bringing up the hood of the jacket and now wore yellow sneakers instead of boots and looked like a typical civilian.

Upon entering the room, One for All had taken Nana to the far side of the room just in case she couldn't control her emotions while Flare and Gregar took his and All for one's seats. All might and Recovery girl returned to their own seats as well.

Flare ignored any questions the audience seemed to have as she quickly started up the next episode. They had wasted enough of the chapter on the prologue and she felt that if they didn't start people would grow bored.

* * *

**Izuku stared at the retreating form of his idol. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut. While All might had tried his best to sugar coat it compared to others the answer was still the same. He couldn't be a hero because he was quirkless. **

"You told him he couldn't be a hero, AND THEN YOU LEFT HIM ON THE ROOF." Recovery girl practically screamed as she wacked All might with her cane.

"Do you think if we ask nicely, she'll let us whack him as well." Tomura mused to the other league members.

"Maybe." Dabi wondered. "You can't really tell with those two."

**Standing alone on the rooftop he felt really small as he leaned on the railing. He was only lying to himself all those years. He knew the answer back then after all everyone had been saying it from the start but he was just ignorant. He saw the tears falling from his face and watched as they dropped to the ground becoming smaller and smaller before they landed unceremoniously on the ground without even being noticed by anyone passing by.**

"Okay I know what you all must be thinking but I never did anything like this." Izuku was quick to state. He already felt Uraraka eyeing him with worry and had a strange feeling a lot of other people were watching him as well. He especially caught the concerned looks of All might, Recovery Girl, Nezu and Aizawa. He was so thankful his mom was not here at the moment, she would have probably had a heart attack.

Nezu himself felt relieved finally understanding why Flare didn't just rapidly heal the trio they left in the sick bay. In addition to probably expending energy she must have known this would have happen. If she or All for One saw Izuku even an alternate universe Izuku try to commit suicide then no force in the multiverse could have prevent them from murdering Bakugo. In a similar train of thought he felt sure that some of the individuals and or villains might have also looked to make an example of the boy. He would need to see to it that Izuku get some proper guidance on this matter as well as Bakugo. He also hoped someone else would sit next to Inko when she returned, that helmet was strong but he still felt a little bump on his head.

**"So are we going to get some bread now or do you need a minute?" A voice spoke behind him. Izuku almost jumped at the sound almost falling over had it not been for a familiar creature holding him by the shirt before resting him down. The red dinosaur stared at him with wide pupils looking much more docile now.**

"He looks kind of cute when he's not snarling. Shigaraki can we get one."

"No Toga, we can't."

**"I'm Guilmon by the way." The dinosaur introduced itself. **

**I learnt from Guilmon many things that day. Most of which blew my over analytical mind. However I didn't fully understand the implications of what it meant for a human to befriend a digimon, not at the time at least. Apparently the human world was supposed to be kept separate from the digital world, Guilmon's home but things were starting to change. **

"And he was along for the ride." Kirshima said.

**"So let me get this right. There are virus, vaccine and data type digimon all of which are strong and weak to each other like rock paper scissors." Izuku mumbled as he wrote into a blank notebook he had for school. His emergency notebook just in case he needed to start the next volume or the current volume got destroyed in a fiery explosion.**

**"Yes." Guilmon answered as they walked. **

"It sounds like they have they own classification system kind of like emitters, transformer and mutations for quirks, but to have an advantage over the other and a weakness, ribbit." Tsu pondered.

"We only saw two dinosaur-like digimon, a lion and a butterfly maybe they have more variation." Tenya suggested.

**It was funny. I had my dream shattered not more than 4 minutes ago and already I was moving on from it in favour of the newly discovered digimon. It was strange as if all that negative emotions I felt were now being eaten away by Guilmon. Off course meeting All might and Guilmon weren't the only thing that happened that day. I really should have paid more attention to my surroundings.**

"Problem child you aren't the only one." Aizawa said.

"Are you still mad I got the drop on you?" Gregar asked. "If you want we can watch my valiant takedown of both the heroes and the villains next so you can see where I kicked all your buts seven days to Sunday." The wolf teased.

"Okay now I really want to see that." Amme added.

"We'll see." Flare added.

**Izuku and Guilmon were walking through a part of town that seemed strangely quiet. It was probably due to an explosion nearby where no doubt a villain attack had occurred. Had it not been for Guilmon, Izuku might have accidentally strayed back to it just out of habit. However that peaceful evening was cut short when Guilmon's head perked up and his pupils narrowed it slit.**

"He already sensed the danger, if there is a version of him back home, perhaps he can join us. He does seem like he would make a good aid with those kinds of abilities." A student said.

"That's providing we have a connection to the digital world."

**"Izuku. Company." Guilmon growled in a more animalistic way. It reminded Izuku of when he met the slime villain an hour ago. The dinosaur stepped in front of Izuku no doubt going to defend his friend from any threat coming. Izuku scanned the area trying to see anything out of the ordinary to give him a clue if a villain was nearby his last encounter was still fresh. He didn't see anything at first but then he noticed the traffic lights, and the monitors inside the stores were flickering on and off. Car alarms themselves suddenly blared to life as the world started to glitch around him.**

"Seriously how danger prone are you?" Twice asked, "Not counting us, how many incidents have you accidentally dragged yourself into?"

"Um, slime villain and that's about it." Izuku said. "Most of the attacks have usually been against you guys well against Shigaraki." Izuku added.

"That's….fair." Shigaraki answered reluctantly. He would have countered and said they did fight Stain but that would mean he admitted to not being associated with the villain a move that would easily get him cremated, due to him claiming to how supported the hero killer.

**"What the-" Izuku didn't get a chance to react as an explosion almost blinded him. When the light died down Izuku could only stare wide eyed as the world around him was now completely transformed. He was still in the city of Mustafa that much was clear but now he could only describe it as being another worldly version of Mustafa. The sky was now royal blue an unnatural colour from its typical day and night colour and the street signs were all glitched and bent into rather unnatural shapes. Even the roads seem to have gaps and holes in them that showed different parts of the city if he looked close enough. **

"That's so trippy." Someone commented. Everyone really didn't know what to make of the transformed world. It looked like it had deliberately chosen to disregard all the laws of physics and instead run by its own rules. Some students found it looked rather beautiful with like an abstract painting while others found the world to be scary in its twisted and warped way. For Shigaraki, it looked like world straight out of a video game, maybe he could find ways to hack it and Kurogiri said playing too much video games wouldn't help him in life, there was a literal digital world right there.

**Suddenly the ground rumbled and Izuku saw Guilmon tense up. He looked in the direction where Guilmon was facing and noticed a shadow appearing on the side of the building of a rather large creature. Izuku almost dismissed it as a small creature with a big shadow until he saw a bit of the creature himself. He felt himself become paralyze in fear as he saw the creature.**

**It was roughly the size the shark villain he saw earlier but the size wasn't what terrified him. What terrified him was the fact that the creature was a giant blue dinosaur-like creature like Guilmon but this creature had two tails and looked just as meaner. It also didn't help that instead of arms this creature had two heads for its hands. One was a skull on its left hand and looked like it belonged to another creature of similar size and the other head looked more serpent-like and was still very much alive with flesh and eyes and was actually moving and looking around. **

"Okay that looks awesome." Shigaraki commented and Nana almost choked on her popcorn. She knew that kids tend to have different taste, but seeing her grandson call that monster awesome was still a little unsettling. Even All might flinched a bit man's outburst. This man was his mentor's kin and despite knowing that it still felt strange to see what he had become. Didn't mean any of the one for all users was going to give up on saving him.

**Izuku felt his phone ring but was too scared to move. "Deltamon. Champion level virus digimon." A voice echoed from his bag.**

**"Izuku...RUN!" Guilmon told him he readied himself. Izuku did as he was told and tried to run to a safe place to hide. Deltamon let out an ear splitting screech from each of its arms as it moved to attack them. Surprisingly despite his small size he was easily able to catch and stop one of the head hands before biting down on said hand. The creature then lifted its arms with Guilmon still holding to it and began swinging it around frantically. The dinosaur released his grip and landed on top a nearby building with a powerful stomp as he eyed the champion level digimon.**

**"Pyro blast." Guilmon said as he charged and released his fire attack against the creature. Deltamon blocked the shot and swung it tail hitting the building Guilmon was standing on. The red dinosaur didn't have time to react as he lost balance and fell.**

"Wow he has some serious moves." Kirshima noted.

"Really looks like he's just randomly spamming attacks." Shigaraki commented.

"He's not trying to win; he's buying time for Izuku to run." Momo interjected.

"But if they are causing a ruckus that big, why isn't any heroes showing up." Jiro said.

"Typical hero behaviour, they don't show up when you need them to." Tomura commented. One for All held Nana once more, no doubt that comment was a severe punch to the gut to her. It was obvious the boy was bitter and it was quite clear why after Flare and Gregar explained the situation. One for All still felt rage at his brother but a small part of him knew why his brother had done what he did, because the same thing happened to him and his brother a long time ago and it wasn't the 'heroes' at the time who helped them, it was the criminals or outlaws who saved them.

**Unfortunately Deltamon was not through with him as it grabbed him before he could fall to the ground with its skull hand. Izuku winced when he heard Guilmon roar in pain; though he did not see it Izuku knew that the sharp teeth in the head must have been piercing his friend. The bigger virus then slammed the small one on the ground leaving a sizable dinosaur shaped print in it.**

"Oh that's got to hurt." A student commented.

"Believe me, you'll meet a villain who can do that you eventually." Gregar added. "It's not as painful as you might think, the force actually gets distributed everywhere so you are least likely to break anything."

"Um they have bones….pretty sure those will break." Flare answered.

**Words echoed through Izuku as he saw his new friend get beaten down. Guilmon's limp body being the only thing in his view**

**"Useless Deku." He heard Bakugo's voice.**

**"I'm sorry Izuku." He heard his mother's.**

**"Sorry kid it's just not possible." The doctor said.**

**"You can't be a hero without a quirk." All might finally said. Izuku clenched his fist and just like the slime villain before he sprinted towards the rampaging digimon.**

"Are you kidding me?!" Aizawa grumbled and a few others while they wanted to tell him off knew he was right. This version of Izuku was powerless and while he was being heroic he really was being reckless here. Shigaraki all but wanted to beat it into the boy that if he truly cared for his family that he should have quit heroing so he wouldn't make them suffer if he died. Hell Shigaraki was tempted to kill him now so he would be an example to his brain dead friends about why he shouldn't be a hero.

**"If you work hard, I'm sure you'll be a hero."**

**"A quirk doesn't make a hero, a hero makes himself." **

**Deltamon saw the boy coming and tried to attack by launching off its arms at Izuku. The boy's body reacted on instinct and he leapt onto the arm and started to run up, his body barely glowing with a fuzzy green energy.**

Was that One for All several viewers thought, it had made no sense to them why that world's Izuku would have the quirk as All might clearly didn't pass it on. This was something else…maybe the boy had a quirk in this world similar to One for All, like how he naturally had All for One in the previous world.

**Izuku then leapt from the arm and making a fist he punched Deltamon in the face releasing a wave of green particles and sending the creature staggering back for a few seconds. Whether it was from the actual force of the impact or the surprise of the human hitting him Izuku didn't know. Another blast of fire and Izuku saw Guilmon now standing up bruised but still able to fight.**

**"When I said run I meant away." Guilmon joked.**

"Surprise he could still joke after being flattened into the ground." Shigaraki said.

"The strongest heroes are the ones who can still smile, who can still keep hope even when things look grim." Nana commented.

**"You say run and he ran." A familiar voice said. Izuku and Guilmon turned and saw the old man Izuku had met before standing with a smug look. "Looks like someone's already becoming a hero," He said. "Even have the super charged fist." The man commented. Izuku looked at his fist and now noticed the green energy moving through him and his body. Was this because he unlocked his quirk?**

"At a boy Deku," Kirshima said. "Definitely a manly way to unlock your power: by punching a three headed dinosaur in the face." The hardening user stated.

**Deltamon roared as he stood back up. The old man still seemed to remain calm though never once acknowledging the creature. Instead he handed over to Izuku a strange device. It was a black rectangle with various orange highlights on it with red lenses on the side and an entry point of sorts on top. "Your power will run wild, why don't you focus it and help your red friend here finish off that guy." The man said.**

"It sounds like he knows about this power to well if he predicted Izuku would have it…plus didn't he say he was quirkless." One of the students said.

"So he was lying." Kaminari added.

"Or maybe that power isn't related to Quirks." Shoto answered and everyone turned their attention to him. "He seemed to verbally hate the idea of quirks being what define heroes and even proudly stated he was quirkless. I think it would stupid for him go around saying that when he really had a quirk." Shoto explained.

"Would it be stupid if a hero who was quirkless told someone that they couldn't be a hero without a quirk?" Flare asked.

"That's hypocritical and stupid." He answered and a few students nodded. All might sweat dropped knowing exactly why the girl asked that question.

**Izuku looked at the device and then Guilmon. The red dino seemingly nodded in approval as if understanding what this all meant. The screen of the device lit up with the words DNA charge required, didn't take long for Izuku to realize that it must mean the energy on his hand.**

**"DNA...CHARGE!" Izuku screamed as he rested his hand on the device. The screen flashed white and Izuku felt wind pickup as he saw small trails of energy leave the device and head to Guilmon. Guilmon roared as he was engulfed in a bright light. The old man actually stepped back and so did Izuku when he noticed the light grow bigger.**

**"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Guilmon felt his skin get ripped off as he was left to his wireframe skeleton. The skeleton then twisted and pulled as he felt it stretch and enlarge. He forced himself to keep focus as the pain of feeling his skin begin to reattach itself to his body and he felt himself be filled with more power. He blew out steam from his empowered fire out his nostrils as he broke the light aura around him. "GROWLMON." **

"You know once you look past the transformation; it's pretty cool Izuku basically has a fire breathing dinosaur as a friend." One student commented. "If we make it as pro maybe we could work under Ryukyu then we would also work with a dragon." Mineta explained.

**Izuku stared in wonder as the once child sized creature was the same height as Deltamon. He looked down to the device in his hand and found the green energy had all but left his body. "Impressive isn't it. You helped Guilmon reach another level of power." The man chuckled.**

**Izuku didn't even respond, happy by what he saw. Guilmon no Growlmon now matched Deltamon blow for blow. Growlmon however was getting fed up with the Ghidorah knockoff. He held on to the right head while the left bit him in the side. Raising up his claw with the blade protruding from the side it, glow with a light blue light, before he brought it down and sliced the right head clean off. **

"Okay now I'm considering getting one of those." Shigaraki mused much to Toga's delight.

**Deltamon stepped back as the right head fell to the side with its eyea becoming dull and lifeless. The monster tried to flee but Growlmon caught its left arm and repeated the same process. Now disarmed; the once rampaging monster; tried to get away only for Growlmon to stop him by holding its twin tails. Growlmon's hazard symbol on its chest glowed as a fire formed in his mouth. He then unleashed that fire on Deltamon who could only scream as the attack caused a pillar of fire to form on impact roasting the remains of the digimon. When the flames died down Izuku saw the remained charred body of Deltamon collapse on to the ground before it dissolved into data particle and reformed itself into an egg.**

"Talk about overkill." Shoto commented.

"Oh please, I could have turned him to ash in an instant." Dabi retorted.

**The old man applauded as he approached the egg. "Congratulations kid you just won your first battle and before you ask beating Deltamon didn't kill him." The man said as held out the egg. "When you beat a digimon they get reconfigured into an egg. They will then hatch and get a chance to start life over with supposedly no memories of their previous one so perhaps he might be a bit friendlier the next you meet him, if you even recognize him that is." The man said.**

"Wait is he for real?" Someone commented.

"Okay now I really want to move their please Shigaraki can we go there." Toga begged. The idea of potentially murdering people even by accident and not worrying about it since they would come back felt very pleasing to Toga. She could drink as much blood as she wanted not worrying about getting into trouble.

"I don't think that would be wise Toga." Kurogiri said. "Only digimon have that ability and they don't bleed from what we've seen." The black mist user stated.

**"So can we get bread now?" Guilmon asked, causing Izuku to jump as he didn't expect the dinosaur to change back so soon.**

"He just killed a digimon and he's not even worried about it." Tenya stated.

"And I suppose Ingenium being the hero to stop Stain was something you worried about when it came to the repercussions of Stain's followers." Gregar quipped and the engine hero immediately silenced himself, daring not to speak any louder unless he wanted them to spill his darkest moments.

**The old man, Marcus Damon, explained a lot to me that day. No heroes showed up because we were technically in another world one that existed alongside the real world with similar digital properties to Guilmon's home. He helped us returned to the real world shortly after and explained to me what had happened. All around it was pretty interesting to learn about the digital world and the subspace of our own. Marcus wasn't done with me though.**

"So he was actually battling in another world….so wait we aren't the first?" Kirshima asked.

"Technically the digital worlds are often paired with various human worlds so they come as package deals, meaning for all intense and purposes we can consider that them as one mutual pair rather an individual worlds like your own." Flare explained.

"This is getting real complicated, real fast."

"That's why we explained it to the High specs user first. He had the brain power to process it."

**"Tell me kid. You want to be a hero right." Marcus asked. I told him off course I did and the next question surprised me. "Then allow me to train you to become a hero for the digital world." He told me. I was shocked at first. This man comes out of nowhere, he tells me I can be a hero and then offers me a chance to train. It seemed too good to be true but it was true. He knew what my new power was, he knew how it worked and he knew about the digimon and the digital world. So off course I accepted his offer.**

"So does this mean Izuku is a vigilante now."

"Hard to say, we don't exactly have laws that concern other worlds or what we with them and even then, the Digimon King seems to already have Marcus employed as a guardian of sorts if the previous episode is anything to go by."

"He also might now have a quirk so illegal quirk usage is out of the question."

"Although one could argue he has a quirk with the punching out the three headed monster."

"Let's just watch and see what happens."

**"Well Izuku. Welcome to Hudie."**

Screen faded to black.

"Well that was interesting." Present Mic said

"Izuku you're still going to therapy even if you never thought of suicide." Aizawa told him, "A precautionary measure."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**A.N. why do i feel like this felt rushed. Is it because of my name, or the lack of a third, post reaction scene? I felt the first half was going too long and the second half was equally length so maybe i should check over my estimates on what a chapter length should be.**

**Also i have been wondering if i should post the digimon story as a seperate story as well and maybe do the same for the generator story, but that might have to wait till i have let say...20 chapters in each story.**

**Also one of you commented about me doing a joker reaction with them while having Izuku become the joker, while that is entertaining, i can't do that because i want to avoid one shot ideas. I only know enough about the joker to make a one shot and even then the quality might not be good as my knowledge on joker writing is very small. I'm only creative if i really know and understand the world i use, so yeah.**

**However even do i might avoid the one shot, if any of you have idea, leave it in a review or pm and i might try to see if i can incorporate it some how some way into this, maybe i can do a cameo or maybe i can have the training simulator make something useful with it.**

**Currently i have ideas, ranging from androids to necro nomus to the original user of the stock pile quirk. So yeah...fav follow and review and i'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8: The adventure begins

**A.N. I am sorry I haven't been updating so regularly and that this is show short. It's just that I am in my final term for my diploma and given the situation we've had a lot of self teaching to do as everyone is trying to cope with the current condition. When I am finished I will try to update a little more regularly.**

**Also note this chapter is actually more story than actual reaction so i hope you forgive me for that so without further ado enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay everyone we're a little pressured for time so we're going right into the next one," Flare said. "Hopefully before Inko and AFO recover," she thought as she pressed the button. The new title for the next episode appeared.

**Hudie's Cafe**

"That's straight forward." Someone commented. "I wonder if they have an actual one in our world."

**I arrived at Hudie's main building the next day. It wasn't as I had expected it to be. While I assumed that maybe it would be an agency or some sort of training area, Hudie was an internet cafe. In hindsight considering that their main focus is digital creatures and cyber-crimes it's not really that surprising but my world view was limited at the time.**

"Yes yes it is." Shigaraki commented. "You all are over obsessed with heroes."

"And you're obsessed with video games, so fair is fair." Toga said. Shigaraki then turned to face her.

"Whose side are you on?" He asked, but the blood drinker merely shrugged her shoulders.

**Izuku stood in front the entrance to Hudie. The doors were a strange butterfly design on them. He found it a little strange given his initial impression of Marcus but looks could be deceiving. He entered the cafe and found it to be a really nice place. The cafe itself seemed to now be waking up, with very customers sitting around enjoying breakfast and just three staff members working. One of the staff members turned their attention to Izuku. She was a girl around his age and looked really familiar. **

"Babe alert." Mineta yelled only to be smacked on the head by Jiro. The girl ws a teenager with lavender hair.

**"Izuku?" She asked. "Izuku Midoriya?" **

**"Um hi um." Shoot he didn't know her name. This was so embarrassing.**

"Looks like Ochaco might have some competition." Sero teased.

"Wait what." The girl said. "What do you mean by that?"

"It means they think she's gonna try to steal your boyfriend." Toga told her. "Don't worry I'll take care of her. No one ruins my ship and gets away with it." Some people sweat dropped at the comment made by the knife girl, others scooted away. Nana turned to OFA.

"Could you elaborate?" She asked him. One explanation later, she found herself smiling a bit at the idea of seeing Izuku with Ochaco, however she frowned when she remembered what happened to her. "We need for them to get stronger." She told OFA.

"Don't worry they will. A few of them have already passed singularity." He explained.

**"Sayo." She answered. "I go to the same middle school as you but I'm in a different class." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Would you like me to get you anything?" She asked.**

**"Um no thanks. I'm just here to see Mr. Damon." Izuku stuttered.**

**"I guess that means you've got a digimon." Sayo told him. Izuku visibly paled at her words and she mentally scolded herself for being so careless. "Relax I've got one as well." She told him as she led him to the back of the cafe. Izuku followed the girl to a door marked Employees Only. She took out a device that was similar to the one Marcus had lent him yesterday and scanned the door. After the scan was complete she opened the door to reveal a small office. The duo walked in and Sayo locked the door behind them. Looking around there wasn't much, a computer, a couch and a desk and chair.**

"Damn Izuku, you're so lucky." Kaminari joked. Izuku turned redder than Todoroki's hair.

**"Take a seat. I'll notify him your here." Sayo told him as she walked to the computer and typed a few instructions.**

**"Since you work with Marcus with the digimon, do you have a partner as well?" Izuku asked.**

**"She sure does." A sweet cheery voice said. A light erupted from Sayo's pocket as digimon emerged. Unlike Guilmon and Deltamon who were dinosaurs, Sayo's partner was rather short digimon practically the size of a toddler. The closest thing he could describe it as was humanoid baby rabbit girl. She had moon motif to her with a crescent moon adorning her chest. **

Flare held up hand. 3.2.1.

"Oh my god." "She's so adorable." "I want one." The girls all cooed at the sight of the adorable little creature.

**"Lunamon, water data rookie." His phone spoke. Guilmon emerged shortly after and inspected Lunamon. The dinosaur seemed to be on high alert as he had reverted to his instincts. He sniffed Lunamon in a similar man to dog. Izuku was worried than maybe Sayo or Lunamon would be offended but neither seemed bothered by Guilmon in the slightest.**

**"She's friendly." Guilmon said, "smells like bread though." He noted.**

**"Thanks. I help bake in the cafe sometimes." The smaller digimon said.**

**"Well I'm glad to see you all getting along." Marcus spoke. Izuku looked around for the old man but couldn't find him anywhere. Sayo however wasn't bother by the disembodied voice and instead smiled at Izuku's naivety. A portal opened in the middle of the room and Marcus stepped out.**

**"Sorry I'm late." He apologized as he walked over to his desk and took a seat. Sayo took the digimon with her outside for some bread to give the duo some privacy while they discussed business.**

**"So I've mentioned that by joining Hudie you'll be a hero to the digital world." Marcus recalled. "I suppose I should have elaborated more on what that might mean." Marcus mused.**

**"Is a hero for the digital world the same as a hero in our world?" Izuku asked.**

**"Some of it is but others aspects are less clean cut." Marcus explained. "To start with Hudie's prime focus is dealing with the digimon that live in the world between."**

**"Is that the world where Deltamon was?" Izuku asked.**

**"Yes. You see that world is like the middle point between the human and digital world. Digimon that live there either arrive there by travelling from the digital world like your Guilmon there or maybe they were born from the data released from our world's computer systems." Marcus explained. **

**"Not all digimon are bad. Some just want to live in peace others...not so much. It doesn't help that some digimon are more instinctual in nature. So plain and simple your job is to help maintain the peace like the heroes here. The main difference though is that you don't need any formal training like heroes. Don't get me wrong I will still train you, but you don't need anything like a license or a quirk to be a hero here." Marcus told him.**

"That sounds pretty reckless." Tenya said.

"I think Stain would have agreed with this whole heartedly." Spinner spoke up for the first time. "A world where anyone who wants to be a hero, can be hero for the right reasons."

"Stain while a criminal has my respect. He has good ideals, just terrible execution methods." Gregar said. "I'm considering bringing him here when we reach later arcs." The wolf said. The theatre practically exploded with different responses. Several were very vocal against the idea. Others were overjoyed especially Toga, Spinner and Dabi. Flare however didn't let them get a chance as she snapped her fingers and everyone was doused in ice water.

"We'll take questions after the show." She told them.

**"Really." Izuku said in disbelief. **

**"Yeah. So if you stay with us you can actual chose to follow other careers instead of just focusing on being a hero." Marcus explained. "As far we're concerned if you got the drive to help others, courage and common sense then we want you on our team." Marcus added. "But enough talk." Marcus opened the draw to his desk and took out two items. The first was dark green long coat, it was neatly folded with Hudie's butterfly logo and name visible. The second item was a device similar to the one, Marcus lent him yesterday.**

**"Hudie's standard uniform. Wear it however you like or if you don't want to wear it tell us and we'll make a custom outfit for you with the logo attached." Marcus gestured. "Wear it with pride. You're one of us now." Marcus cheered. Izuku tried his best not cry as he took the jacket. He unfolded the coat and tried it on, it was a little big but he felt comfortable.**

"Looks awkward with the school uniform." One of the girls commented. "Let's hope they fix it later." Another said.

**"Thank you." Izuku said.**

"**And now for the next item. The coat symbolizes Hudie but a champion of the digital world gets this, the digivice." Marcus said as he handed the device to Izuku. The digivice glowed as he held it and the device's colour turned a dark green with dark red buttons. "Nothing much to say about this other than do your best." Marcus said.**

**"I won't let you down." Izuku answered.**

**"I know you won't kid." Marcus answered.**

**Izuku left the office feeling a renewed sense of purpose and vigour. He found Sayo and the digimon sitting by a table, the girl had already changed into her unifrom and was sitting with the digimon eating breakfast. When she saw Izuku walking with the coat on a small smile formed on her lips. **

**"Looks nice, although you might need to bulk up." Sayo teased. "I might be able to help you with that though." She explained.**

**"Well I...I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I needed to start preparing anyway; U.A.'s entrance exams are in 10 months anyway." Izuku stammered.**

**"You're planning to go to U.A. ?" Sayo asked.**

**"Yeah. It's got the best hero course in the country but it's also one of the top schools in general." Izuku explained. He felt kind of relieved he wasn't stuttering or making a fool out of himself in front of Sayo at least not much anyway.**

**"Okay. Guess I'm going to U.A. as well." Sayo said as she lay back in her chair. "I was wondering what schools would have been good, was supposed to research it but never got around to it but if you say U.A. is the best then I'll give it a shot." She explained.**

"Are you kidding? If she thinks she can just enter into U.A. with that attitude she's in for a rude awakening." One of the teachers commented. It was little insulting for them to hear that. Some of the students also huffed at this but the league laughed.

"I like this girl. She's not all that." Twice said.

**"You're going to have work hard. Maybe train up your quirk as well as study for it. Not that I'm implying you look like you don't study. It's just that U.A. has a very low acceptance rate and stuff." Izuku said.**

**"Well I'm quirkless so that does save time." She explained to Izuku, earning a surprised look from him. She ignored that and went on about her plan. Apart from doing extra studying her main idea of training was to take up a lot more case for Hudie as well as training regime with her digimon. Izuku took notes and decided he'd try and follow her lead. He didn't know much about Hudie's routine but figured it might be good to get her to help him.**

"Is that really a good idea?"

"You still don't know about Hudie, for all we know they could be a lot more practical than you give them credit for." Aizawa said.

* * *

**They duo soon left the cafe with Guilmon and Lunamon being sucked into their respective partner's digivice. Izuku had folded the coat and stored it away in his bag. The journey to school was not as easy they hoped however as another villain attack had happened and stopped traffic. **

**"Damn. Can't ever go anywhere without something blowing up in this town." Sayo muttered. "Well looks like we can use this as a teaching experience." The girl told him as she grabbed him and dragged him into a nearby alley.**

**"Huh what are you talking about?" Izuku asked while Sayo made sure the coast was clear. She took out her digivice and pressed a button. She scanned a nearby backdoor in the alley and turned the handle.**

**"Come on." She told him and he followed her through the door. Upon entering she immediately pressed another button and walked back through the door motioning for Izuku to follow. When he followed her he noticed how the world had changed. They were no longer in Mustafa's real world but rather the digital counterpart.**

**"Lesson 1, you can use your digivice to open portals to the digital world, these can be in thin air or you can be smart and make them by doors as to not draw suspicion to yourself. I recommend the latter." She explained as they walked back out the alley. **

Everyone's eyes opened as they saw the new world before them.

**Izuku stared as he was surrounded by various digimon of shape and size. He was used to seeing people with mutation quirks having bizarre appearances but the digital world was something else. He saw just about everything from dinosaurs, to plants, to clock gears, to a snowman. The world itself was seemed more serene than his last visit, no random glitching like last time nor was there any blood red sky instead there was a peaceful green one with various rock formations floating around. He saw trails of light moving across the sky like roads in the air as various digimon travelled above him.**

**"Come one we gonna be late if we don't move on." Sayo told him uninterested by the sight. As they walked a train horn sounded earning both of their attention Izuku looked up as a train flew through the air. "Hey Locomon." Sayo called. "Can we get a lift?" The train, Locomon descended till it was just a little way into the air. Sayo took this as a sign that it said yes and then took short dash to build up speed before jumping onto the train, several feet higher than he thought possible. She motioned for Izuku to do same. **

"Hey Froppy, could you jump that high." One of them asked the frog user.

"I think I can actually make double that but it would take a good bit of effort." She answered.

"But if someone without a quirk can do it, then there is no excuse for you all not to reach that level." Aizawa told his class.

**Izuku stepped back and attempted to imitate Sayo. His results were less than stellar. He didn't reach the same altitude as Sayo and it looked like he was gonna plummet face first into a nearby building. Luckily Locomon immediately dropped and shifted position to catch him.**

**"Watch it kid. You don't want to damage yourself in front a pretty lady." A deep voice chuckled**

**"Aw you're too sweet Locomon." Sayo answered. She introduced Izuku to Locomon, one of the various train digimon that roamed the digital world. He could help take you anywhere you needed to go whether it is to school or to another continent. Locomon for the most was an alright guy if a bit of a charmer. The ride to school was amazing though. He practically moved more like a rollercoaster than an actual train lopping and spinning around as he rode.**

"That looks awesome." One of the students cheered.

**It was probably the most fun he ever had on the way to school. When they arrived to school Izuku was still a little disoriented but Sayo was there to help him. They made their way into the digital version of the school. Much to Izuku's surprise there were a lot of small digimon running about the school compound. **

**"I didn't think there were digimon at school?" Izuku muttered.**

**"You live in a world populated with super humans and digital technology is it really surprising that there are little monsters everywhere." Sayo said as the duo arrived at a door to a supply closet.**

"I wonder what kind of digimon live in U.A." One student commented.

**Sayo scanned the door and opened it. The duo found themselves inside it the closet before exiting it and returning back to the real world.**

**"Okay so nobody saw that." Sayo remarked. "It's gonna be real hard to explain why the two of us came out of a closet together. Luckily people will never guess the right answer." Sayo smirked at Izuku.**

**"Wait won't they...oh God." Izuku blushed as he realized what Sayo meant. **

"Oh come one." Izuku exclaimed as he tried to hide his red face into his couch. Everyone turned to Ochaco and found her reaction to be less than stellar. She was repeatedly mumbling about how it was the Izuku of another world. Toga actually seemed livid that her ship was destroyed and was promising, blood, gore and lots of stabbing.

**"It's gonna be our alibi." Sayo told him. "We can't say anything about our partners or job so we'll go with that. Of course well have to explain to your mother because while I'm fine with classmates and teachers making assumptions but you're own mother should be aware." Sayo told him.**

"Well at least she has some decency to not let his mother worry but damn girl have some dignity."

**"But you don't mind. You know if people spread rumours." Izuku said.**

**"Not unless you have a problem with it. As it stands I don't care what these people think." Sayo told him.**

"Hey Aizawa, what do you say about adopting her." Present Mic said. "I can see it now," He explained, imagining Aizawa and Sayo side by side.

"Oh please I have no time for chidren." Eraserhead said.

"Should we tell him?" Gregar asked

"Nah. Let it be a surprise." Flare told him.

**"Well it's not like I had much of a reputation to begin with." Izuku deadpanned.**

**"We'll work on your self-esteem later." Sayo said as they parted ways.**

"She's not wrong Izuku. You do need to work on your confidence more."

* * *

**The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. Sayo met up with me later, I was surprised I thought that maybe she would have her own group of friends and when I asked her about it she immediately dodged the question. Word spread around the school about Kaachan being involved in a villain attack yesterday, the slime villain. I felt my stomache drop because it meant that I had unintentionally released him during my struggle with All might. It was my fault Kaachan was attacked. I was gonna go apologize but Sayo stopped me. She knew about the villain and assured me it wasn't my fault. She also made it very clear to be quite about it because she felt Kaachan wouldn't react nicely and I already had enough to deal with in this school. I apologized to him about later down in life though.**

**When class finished Sayo was already waiting for me by the door. We waited for everyone to leave before we entered the digital space. Sayo taught me how to open the portal this time and we entered the cyber world, Guilmon and Lunamon were already waiting for us.**

"Oh my god." The girls cooed at the baby digimon on Guilmon

**"Alright babies. We have to go now." Guilmon told the baby digimon that were with him. Lunamon informed the duo that the dinosaur had become quite playmate to do little ones. The teacher digimon, Togemon, a giant cactus with boxing gloves was very thankful for the extra help. **

**Once the duo left the school, Sayo messaged Locomon to take them home. The ride back was just as hectic and fun as it was this morning. "So I know we didn't do much but what did you think of it?" Sayo asked.**

**"Think about what?"**

**"Everything? What did you think about Hudie, about the digital world, about the digimon?" Sayo asked. "About me?"**

**"I don't really know." Izuku said as he took out his long coat. "All my life I've felt like I had to work hard to fit in a world where I clearly don't and then all of sudden I'm dragged to be a hero in another world." Izuku mused.**

**"Yeah. I can relate to that." Sayo said.**

**"I take it your first introduction to the digital world wasn't good." Izuku said.**

**"Quite the opposite actually. I was born in the digital world." Sayo laughed.**

**"Wait you were? But I thought..."**

**"Only digimon lived there. A lot of people accidentally stumbled into digital world centuries ago; kids, adults and everything in between. Some were fortunate to return home, others not so much, some didn't want to. Those that stayed made lives for themselves and their own civilization grew." Sayo explained. **

"Now I'm concerned. How many unresolved disappearances were because of the digital world." Midnight said.

**"How long have you been in the Real World?" Izuku asked.**

**"I came at the start of the school term. For as advance your society is with all the quirks and super powers, you guys have terrible network security. Seriously I once downloaded the security footage from I island's testing facility to get a laugh whenever something blew up in their face. Spoiler alert stuff blows up a lot, at least with Melissa it does." Sayo chuckled. **

All might's interest peaked, surely she wasn't talking about his niece.

**"Wow that's not scary at all. Remind me never to make you angry." Izuku said. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. Does this mean he was her first friend in the real world? He'd have to ask her another day. For now they'd just enjoy the rode home.**

* * *

"Okay we'll take a short break now, before resume the rest of the show." Flare said as she and Gregar teleport out. Amme, OFA and Nana all huddled together while the others separated into the groups; teachers, students and villains. Everyone discussed the episode they had just watched or at least what they saw so far.

"I'm curious just what the exactly will happen with the digital world in this universe." Aizawa mused. He was no stranger to the weird and wild but this truly left him beguiled. From what it looked like, Hudie operated under a code of vigilantism, they aren't exactly bidding by the laws they have in place, or maybe they are, there just abusing the various loopholes in the system. Hudie for the most parts is a business and from what he's seen they deal with threats outside police and hero jurisdiction with quirkless workers so they don't necessarily violate any laws. If Izuku was indeed going to work as both a Hudie employee and a student then he would already have basic idea on the workings for being a hero. Marcus also didn't seem like a complete idiot in his opinion. The old man had been observing Izuku the previous day and pieced together what he needed to recruit the boy. However he still would need to judge how Hudie themselves operated, before he decides how to properly view them.

For the most part the teachers had mixed views on Sayo. She seemed overconfident despite her lacking any actual experience in there world. While initially they thought she was just being prideful the fact that she may be from other world made them wonder if she had any abilities similar to their kidnappers. Nezu and Recovery girl for the most part recalled how Gregar and Flare mentioned that the world was similar so they wondered if Gregar was a digimon and Flare was his human partner, if Sayo had abilities similar to them it would give her a reason to be confident. A few of them shuddered as they recalled what had happened when they first met Gregar. He had already defeated All might rather easily by exposing his weakness and then he made quick work of them on live camera. He wasn't human that much was certain but from what Sayo said she was.

"I wonder just how well she and Izuku will do in the entrance exam." Midnight thought.

"Considering Izuku sucker punched a huge dinosaur in the face. I am sure it's safe to say if he trains that power he'll knock them down. Off course there is also the chance he might actually go to another course and pursue another career if he has Hudie." Present Mic noted.

"I sincerely doubt Young Midoriya would do so." All might interrupted, "He's very determined to be hero." At least he hoped his successor was still a hero in that world.

* * *

Meanwhile the students were having different takes on the whole Hudie idea. Izuku himself tried his best to avoid talking or thinking about Sayo and instead focused on Hudie and the digimon itself. He knew deep down that if he was ever given the offer by Hudie he would have accepted it right off the bat. He was in a very emotionally vulnerable place that day and it was quite possible that that day could be the same to mark his start as hero or villain. He wouldn't have put it past fate to have some timelines out there where he met villains who could give him the sense of belonging and encouragement he always wanted. He was just thankful Hudie actually seemed invested in him becoming a hero.

"So what do you guys think about Sayo?" Mina asked. The acid girl would admit she was kind of interested in the idea of having a friend from another world. Granted they would have to thread very lightly on the topic, Sayo didn't seem to be interested in Midoriya all that much but Mina knew enough to spot a potential ship ready to set sail. She just hoped Ochaco didn't freak out because of this. They were friends with Ochaco first so they would naturally be worried for her and her relationship with Izuku….plus a good but of them was betting on them becoming a couple.

"She seems nice enough though I would save any actual judgements till we see more of her." Tsuyu said.

"She should not be so disrespectful. U.A. accepts only the base I sincerely doubt if she will make it with that attitude and mindset." Ilda said.

"Don't bet on it." Tokiyama countered. "Her hacking skill could possibly tip the scales in her favour." The bird headed boy said. "She could also make it on rescue points as oppose to the villain points. The other Izuku did that even if it was through misconception." He pointed out.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and see." Todorki said.

* * *

Toga frowned.

"No fair I was so shipping Izuku and Ochaco and then all of sudden this Sayo girl has to come out of nowhere and ruin it." Toga complained.

"It can't be all bad I am sure they'll make up eventually. Love does find its way. It's way to break you." Twice said.

"Care to wager on that." said. "I bet Izuku will fall in love Sayo first."

"Oh yeah, what are you betting." Dabi asked.

"Winner decides loser's punishment." Compress said smugly.

"All right I'm in. I bet Ochaco." Toga counted.

"I bet Sayo." Spinner said.

"I'll bet Ochaco." Twice said. "But only because she had brown hair and not because Toga is holding me at knife point."

"Sayo" Dabi answered.

"I'll bet Ochaco." Kurogiri said.

That was 3 votes for Sayo and 3 for Ochaco that left only one vote excluding All for One and it all came down to Shigaraki. All the villains turned to face him asking what was his answer.

"Yeah I'll pass I've open enough loot boxes to know what happens when you gamble." Shigaraki noted. "Also why the hell are we betting on the love life of my sworn enemy?" Shigaraki asked,

"Because we can more or less use the result as leverage against him" One of the villains deadpanned.

"Point taken." Shigaraki said. "I'll get back to you with that answer."

Flare and Gregar returned shortly after.

"All right people let's resume." Flare told them as she pressed play.

* * *

**Training with Marcus for lack of better words was hell made real. The first part of his training regime was simple task; try to land a hit on him. **

**Unfortunately for me Marcus was faster and stronger than I was, so I that fight went as well as you'd expect. I was thrown straight across the area with relative ease.**

"Wow for an old man he sure got one heck of an arm." One of the students commented.

**I was later allowed to have Guilmon help me and the result went practically the same, the only difference being Marcus sent me flying into Guilmon. **

"I could only imagine how much that would have hurt if he didn't hit the dinosaur." Toru winced.

**Sayo and Lunamon joined the fight later but that made little no difference as everyone got sent flying straight into Guilmon. **

"Wow Izuku, now you're on top Sayo." Denki jeered only to be stabbed by an earphone jack.

**I learnt two lessons that day Marcus was not a frail old man by any stretch of imagination and a digimon can be knocked down a level if they take sufficient damage which is why Guilmon and Lunamon had to be removed from the training area, they were now reverted into baby forms, Gigimon and Moonmon.**

"Oh my good they got even cuter." Mina giggled.

**Eventually Marcus got bored with the near constant abuse he dished out and he decided to move us on the more sane methods of training. I met a few other digimon that day, which helped us with our training. The digimon Togemon, the teacher at my school was a very capable boxer and alongside Marcus taught me how hand to hand combat. She also helped me learn a few other things such as taking of baby digimon if I ever met them in the field during work. It was also during this time that Marcus thought me the truth about Digi-soul or DNA charge. It wasn't a quirk like was led to believe bit was actually something more ancient. He spoke about many humans before the emergence of quirks were able to use it to help themselves and others. I wanted to know more but he told me not to worry about how when the time was right I would be taught more. **

**I asked Sayo but it turns out much like how people how quirks were such a common thing in the real world despite our lack of understanding for them, so too was Digisoul, only those who truly trained hard and dedicated themselves were able to comprehend it. I decided I would need to look into that later. For now I would just work at Hudie and train for U.A. **

**Like I mentioned earlier, training with Marcus was living hell. At the start he had me do; 100 push up, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and 2 km run every day. Most of training occurred in the digital world as it was supposedly the best place to train without worry. Each month we ended up adding more reps to the regime and every 2 months the sprint distance increased. I was impressed that by the end of it I could do the full regime with ease with 1000 reps for each exercise a 10km run. **

"Well I'll be damned." One for All said. "He actually did legendary regime." The first holder remarked. This earned a confused look from Nana. One for All explained the regime to her and the man who invented it, Saitama. Nana seemed quite impressed with the tale till One for All mentioned it was from a shonen anime he used to watch when he was a teenager. Safe to say One for All now had a red hand print behind his head for using his outdated pop culture reference.

**That regime combined with the combat training I got from Marcus allowed me to actually catch up to Sayo pretty easily in terms of my physical strength, it might have also helped that Sayo while she did exercise was not as religious about as I was. Marcus had made her double down on her studies since he was confident enough of her physical abilities but not her knowledge on our world. Safe to say I was spending a lot of time with Sayo now. She would help me learn more about digimon and the digital world and I would help her learn about the real world and quirks. **

"That actually makes sense. A lot of our history and maybe even biology wouldn't much up to her knowledge. Things we take as common knowledge must all be foreign to her so she would need to buck up on her studies." Tokiyama noticed.

**You should have seen my Mom's face when I brought home Sayo a day to study.**

"Wow how do you think she'd react when she meets you Ochaco." One of the girls teased.

**I also learnt a lot while working with Hudie. Turns out I was wrong, Hudie did in fact operate like a hero agency at least from what I studied in school it did. Sayo and I would task with patrolling the digital world from time to time and spot and break up any small fights or stop any small time crimes. We were often told to try and sort things out in a civilized manor. If we able to do so, we should corner the bad guy and try to reason with him for whatever crimes he committed. If reason failed, then we go to plan B, beat them into submission, Marcus always made it clear that fighting should end in Knockout as long as the digimon acted with more sentient behaviour rather than instinctual. If they were wild then we were to reconfigure them by for lack of better words killing them.**

"Whether they have instincts or not killing them still should not be the answer. They are living creatures after all." Jiro repeated for Koda. It was clear the animals talking boy did not like the idea of seeing animals slaughtered senselessly so he was very much against this idea.

**I was initially against at first but several digimon and even Marcus themselves reassured me what I was doing was alright. They took me to place called the Village of Beginnings. It was the birthplace of most digimon and from what I gathered killing a digimon usually turned them into an egg which would be brought there to start a life anew. It was there that I was treated to a surprise. **

"Wonder what he could possibly meet."

"The miracle of life?"

"Oh god no. Please tell me we aren't gonna see that."

Silence

* * *

**Izuku stared at the small little blue puff ball. The creature's red eyes staring back at him. Izuku flashed Sayo a look but she just shrugged her shoulders she had no idea what to do either. Guilmon was simply watching from afar his eyes focused on the puff ball, narrowing into slits. "Um hello." Izuku said quietly, trying not to startle the creature.**

"**Um hi." The creature responded.**

"**Marcus said you wanted to talk to me." Izuku spoke.**

"**Yes…I would like to thank you." The creature explained.**

"**Thank me? Thank me what?" Izuku asked.**

"**I would like to thank you for purifying my data." The digimon said.**

"**Purify? I never purified any data." Izuku pondered as he tried to recall if he had ever done such a task.**

"**I may not look like it now, but the last time we met I had three heads and was way bigger than I am now." The digimon explained. It took Izuku a few moments to connect the dots.**

"**Deltamon?" He asked in surprised.**

"Are you for real?" One girl asked.

"That little puff ball was Deltamon."

"Seems evolution really can change a digimon." Aizawa noted.

"**Actually its Pagumon now, but you're not wrong; I was Deltamon in my pass life." Pagumon explained. "I was training for months on end to get stronger and I lost myself during the process and evolved into Deltamon. Once evolved I lost whatever shred of sanity I had left as ,my mind became muddled with blood lust. I would have probably spent the rest of my days as mindless monster had it not been for you so thank you." The digimon said.**

"**Oh well you're welcome I guess." He told the creature. "If that's all then I guess I'll be on my way." He told the creature.**

"**I want to come with you." Pagumon suddenly blurted out. Izuku stopped and then turned around to face the digimon. Pagumon's gaze was on the ground as he looked at Izuku's shoes. "I want to repay you for saving me by becoming a part of your team." The digimon explained. Sayo who had been watching from aware suddenly became very attentive. Izuku was a bit surprised by this.**

"**But I can't already have Guilmon for a partner I can't just replace him." Izuku defended.**

"**Actually you don't need to replace him. You are allowed to have more than one partners it just that they will usually be weaker than your main one." Sayo interrupted.**

"Wait so this means Deku is getting a monster army to help him become a hero." Kirshima said. "So manly Izuku."

**She then lifted up her digivice and pressed a button. Lunamon emerged from it but so too did two other digimon. One was a brown koala bear and the other was white dinosaur like creature with a black and white fur coat covering the top of his body. "I have Lunamon as my main partner, but there is also BlackGabumon and Phascomon." Sayo explained, before recalling the two digimon.**

"**So does this mean you'll let me join you?" Pagumon asked. Izuku pondered the thought for second before deciding. Turning to Pagumon he nodded and smiled at the little digimon. Having realized he was accepted he started jumping up and down in joy. Suddenly a bright light enveloped him. Pagumon digivolve to BlackAgumon. The once small blue fluff ball was now black child sized t rex only a few inches shorter than Guilmon.**

"Is it me or does Izuku seem to get more dinosaur like digimon as his team mates? He has Guilmon who turns into Growlmon and now he has BlackAgumon." Shoji commented.

"And Sayo seems to have a way with beast type digimon, Rabbit, a koala and whatever the hell Gabumon is."

**Just like that my team grew that day. It didn't take long before Sayo and Marcus taught me about befriending and raising digimon. BlackAgumon for the most part was a lot mature than Guilmon in a sense but that's nothing exactly saying much. He got along well enough with everybody but he took a special liking to Sayo's BlackGabumon the two became sparing buddies and were more often than not on the reserve whenever we needed them.**

* * *

**Eventually the 10 months I had training under Hudie were up. I was at U.A. high. The school were All might, Endeavour and Best Jeanist had all studied. This was my first step to becoming a hero like had always dreamed and as I walked through those gates I could tell that this was the start of my story. **

**Izuku tripped.**

"**Or maybe I could just die."**

"Are you kidding me? How does he manage to trip at the same spot in totally different worlds?" Shigaraki commented. "Seriously is this some kind of universal constant or something."

"Yes" Gregar deadpanned.

"Lemme guess. You tripped in our world as well." He asked Izuku and Ochaco.

"Maybe."

"That's so sweet. I guess my ship has hope after all." Toga cheered.

"Still disturbing."

**However he never hit the ground instead he floated in mid-air, he blinked for a few second before looking around. Then he noticed a cute girl with brown hair standing right next to him. He quickly righted himself. **

"**Sorry about that. I should have asked before I used my quirk on you but I didn't want you to fall, that would have been a bad start to the day wouldn't you agree."**

"**Yeah I suppose it would have been. Thank you."**

"**Well I guess I'll see you inside then." She said as she walked in.**

"Well would you look at that. He actually did talk to her this time." Nana laughed.

**I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sayo standing there with a smug look on her face. She shifted her eyes motioning for the girl who had just walked by. **

"**Wow. Not even in the school yet and you're already meeting other girls. Do I need to be worried that you'll forget about little old me." Sayo teased.**

"**I don't think I could even if I tried." I told her as we walked in.**

* * *

**A.N. Okay post chapter notes time. **

**I've decided to make a discord group for all you to join if interested. This can help get feed back a little better and be a better communication line and also allow for some sharing of stuff like fanart etc.**

**I am also considering doing something called discord chapters for the story where i do reactions based on one shots you guys make, because i'll be honest I have been getting suggestions from you for reactions and i can not do them mostly because i don't know the franchises you actually want me to react to. So I am hoping maybe this could help bridge that gap. So I'll just post the discord link below and i'll see you guys later.**

**JKnGzQZ**


	10. Chapter 9: Exam time

**A.N. I did it. I updated a little sooner. Hopefully while this one is shorter it has a better blend of reactions and story within the theater to go along with story being played out. This is more like a closing for the entrance exam arc so next time we do digimon it will be when school starts...for them.**

**Next chapter after this will be focused solely on the story in the theater and then we'll move on to the one and only generator Deku.**

**Ps. I am also working a collab with another author Castle blade. I have designed an OC for his story which is a fanfic about the children of the MHA cast. I would like to just ask if anyone is interested to give it a read. I am also writing a spin off for his story for the 1c students of the future, so help a brother out please.** The stories are called "Generation Next" for 1 A, "Pushing on" for 1 B and my one is "The heroes no one know" for 1 C

**PS ps. I am going to start redoing some of the actually story worlds as well, like the digimon story and make it its own fanfic under MHA because we really are focusing more with MHA's world than the digimon world and i also can go in more dept with some of the details for the stories if its a separate work. So I'll notify you all when I do post it.**

**Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

While Flare warped out to go and check on Inko, AFO and Bakugo, Gregar remained to explain some details to the audience.

"Okay so this is gonna be the last episode for the digimon world for a while." The beast explained. "We're about to run through their version of the entrance exam so I'd like to ask the teachers if they would be willing to try and grade this as they would usually." The wolf explained.

"That's a strange request. Why do we need to do this?" Present Mic asked.

"Simple. The results won't come till the next episode which we won't see for a while. Hence you grade them now so we have an idea where they might stand compared to the examinees from your world. We'll only be focusing on Izuku and Sayo though." Gregar explained.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Nezu agreed. "What do you all think?" He asked his staff.

"I'm interested to see just what Hudie's training has done for them. I also wish to evaluate just how effective they might be as quirkless." Aizawa said. He knew this exam was difficult especially for those without a good combat quirk. Sayo and Izuku were totally quirkless here, but they had their digimon and digsoul the latter he was sure was gonna be used offensively to fight. Still he wondered if it would be enough for them to make it into hero course.

"I'm interested in seeing just what exactly that over confident girl can do." Midnight remarked. Midoriya would easily make it in the hero course she was positive about it but the other girl would be the one who could really surprise them.

"Very well." Vlad said.

The other teachers all approved and agreed to judge them. However much like before Aizawa implored his students to watch and observe when the exam started to see exactly what they could have done differently or would done differently now that they had grown and gotten more experienced. Class 1-A agreed eagerly with Tenya going over analysing the situation as per usual. Midoriya had his notebook ready to see exactly what his other world counter-part would do differently this time. He still felt kind of sour how the last version had managed to make it in without using any actual quirk apart from moment where he save Ochaco but that didn't count as no one knew and he was still considered quirkless. He was also a little interested in seeing Sayo as well seeing as she would most likely be very close with his other self….of course he would never admit it put loud for fear of hurting Ochaco not to mention the wrath of the other girls including Toga. It was still creepy how she was shipping him and Ochaco.

"I wonder if in another world I lived." Nana mused to One for All. The original wielder turned to her. He figured this might have happen, alternate worlds alternate outcomes. He would be lying if he said he didn't wonder if there was a world where he by some miracle had beaten his brother before things escalated and spared all the other wielders the pain and suffering that came with inheriting his quirk.

"Perhaps there is." One for All mused. "But I wouldn't worry so much it." He added. "It's better not to think about them and just focus on being you. Even if there a millions of Nana's out there, each one would be unique. Who knows maybe you're the prettiest of them all." He smirked.

"Where did that come from?" Nana asked, surprised by One For All's boldness.

"An old friend of mine once told me that if you want to make a lady feel better, give her compliments. You make them blush or feel embarrassed or possibly uncomfortable enough around you, they forget their problems in favour of reacting to you." One for All answered. "Is it working?" He asked.

"Well I do feel better." Nana answered.

"SUCCESS, and I didn't get hurt this time." One for All added.

"I can only imagine the kind of friend who would teach you that." Nana said thoughtfully.

"That was Hisashi, the original one." One for All explained. "The guy was a flirt if anything but he knew how to be respectful."

"Wish I could have met him." Nana mused.

"I wish you could have met them all." One for All mused, recalling his old team. He was still pretty young when he was adopted into the little family back then that saved them. He and his brother had been running from the law as people sort to capture his brother for his gift. They had almost been cornered and killed a few times but the last time was when he met them. The fire breather Hisashi and the person he and All for One grew to idolized, Stock, the man whose stockpile quirk was now merged with his own.

Flare looked at the sleeping forms in the different room and then Treble. His wounds were healed. The holes in his body were now closed and there was no mark suggesting he was even impaled in the first place. She helped him out of the chamber he was staying in, him almost stumbling as his feet slowly regained feeling. She gave him a small peck on his cheek causing him to blush a deep crimson on otherwise grey body.

"Can you transform?" She asked him.

"Yeah I should be able to. Why?" He asked her.

"I want to wake them up." Flare said simply. "And I promised I wouldn't drench the medic room anymore." She added. Treble looked at her dubiously, he was considering refusing her favour but she flashed him her puppy eyes look and his heart melted right there and then.

"Okay but I'm just roaring." He told her.

"That's good enough." She told him. Treble then jumped in to the air and transformed in a flash of light. Flare stepped back as Treble enlarged in his larger full wolf form. Flare pressed stepped back and put on a pair of earmuffs on just minimize the damage of being so close. She raised her hand where Treble could see it and made countdown signal, 3,2,1.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" The entire room practically shook as Treble released is voice. Flare quickly sent a text to Gregar notifying him of Treble least the other wolf come in guns blazing under the assumption they were being attacked. She could only imagine the reactions the students would have. Maybe some panicked but she hoped at least a few of them kept a head on their shoulders, wouldn't do good for them to get so frightened so easily especially if they were already supposed to be use to their antics.

All three of the occupants all jumped out of bed and without there quirks they were as graceful as a she expected. All for One fell flat on his face as did Bakugo, Inko however was merely startled awake. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself to catch them all up and return them back to the theatre with Treble hopefully stopping them from killing Bakugo when she mentioned the suicide incitation.

Gregar waited patiently for his sister to arrive, he and Amme already giving the teachers whatever stuff they needed to mark cyber sleuth Izuku and Sayo. They had also opted to have Kurogiri join the heroes in their assessment of the other world and when he refused they threatened him. Naturally the heroes weren't so willing but the eventually agreed and Kurogiri was placed right between Present Mic and Eraser head. Upond seeing the new seating arrangement Amme called Gregar to the other side of the room.

"You are really trying to tease with the cloud boy aren't you." Amme noted. Gregar merely shrugged his shoulders.

"It would be kind of funny besides, we have all the conclusive reveals at least partially out. Dabi is Touya, Izuku is the son of All for One and we recently did the Nana and Shigaraki reveal." Gregar defended. "Pretty sure their one should be next." He argued.

"Just remember you can't force it and just tell them and expect it to go up in fireworks." She told him. "They need to process things at least somewhat and a full overload could cause them to deny to idea rather than accept it." She told him.

"Will do my okami." He told her as they walked back. The door chimed open and Flare along with her party had returned. Everyone had gone to find their seats with Bakugo being unusually quiet meanwhile walked over to Gregar to inform him of some demands Inko had made.

"So um Bakugo. What happened back there with you and Mrs. Midoriya?" Kirishima asked. Bakugo didn't respond right away instead opting to stay silent. What had happen wasn't what most people had assumed. Flare and Gregar had nullified there quirks when they teleported he and Mrs. Midoriya (he had lost the right to call her aunty) so nothing violent did happen although he really wished it did. Instead he was told off by Inko who practically yelled at him, screamed at him even cursed him. She was severely hurting and all her pain was because of him. She called him a monster, said she didn't understand how Mitsuki could raise such a horrid child and how if such a person could become a hero then maybe the villains did have a point. The worse part was that she was right.

He wasn't a hero not by any means. He took advantage of his weak defenceless friend and he had almost caused him to commit suicide. That wasn't a hero that was a coward and a monster. Even the League Of Villains had called him out and they literally served a man called the symbol of Evil. He wanted to say sorry, but words mean nothing when compared to actions and his actions were many. He would need to work hard to make up for it to get back in everyone's good graces, but he would especially need to do so with De- Izuku and his mother.

"Leave him be." Flare said as they finished discuss. She then took her seat next to Treble as they prepared to start the final segement for this story arc.

* * *

**Izuku, Sayo and Bakugo were all seated among the hundreds of other participants in U.A. hall as Present Mic briefed them on the situation. Sayo was absentmindedly playing with her hair bored out of her mind with the hero's talk. She had already read the pamphlet as well as hacked the school computer for the programmed schedule beforehand and had even talked to a few students during the past 10 months to learn all that she needed to enter the school. **

"I'll admit her research skills are impressive, if it were possible I would recommend hiring someone like her to gather information for hero agencies." Nezu stated. As a person who relies on intellect it was pretty much a given that you would need a lot of info on your enemies to make strategies to beat them. Acquiring said info was usually very difficult given some circumstances but if she was easily able to get in where she wanted then it would be easy for her to find info on nearly anybody. That alone made her dangerous in his eyes, plus there was the fact that she could mess with the systems she wanted and potentially do anything from hijacking weapons and machine to screwing up the security system in Tartus.

**She had devised a strategy beforehand, seeing as she couldn't use her digimon and need every advantage she could get. A virtual map that told her where everything and everyone was would be good and she would hack the schools network after the match start to make it. The whole idea of playing fair at this point didn't really appeal to her at least not for situations like this. Heroes had to be as efficient as possible when they worked alone. There were no civilians to be saved here; besides there were no such things as rules in real life people were endanger then as hero they should do whatever they can by any means necessary. If she wanted to best them she would need every advantage she got. She would have done so in the real world when she worked a case. She would do it here in mock exams.**

"Combat Pragmatism." Aizawa noted. He held a similar mindset, villains don't play fair so neither should heroes. It was practically his quirk, take away the villains powers and make them fight on his terms. However he did know that based on her dialogue she would do some very illegal things if it meant getting her way. That would be a problem as if left uncheck could cause her to spiral out of control. He glance at All for one another person who thought themselves above the rules. Yeah if he did find a Sayo in their own world he would need to keep an eye on her.

**Izuku meanwhile was still listening very intently to Present Mic geeking out about every second. "It's still crazy I can't believe every teacher here is a hero." Izuku murmured slightly. Sayo let him have his moments she still didn't understand the hero worship Izuku had but if it kept him in a good she'd let it fly. If he lost his cool now then his digisoul would fluctuate and Sayo was not about to let her partner fail because his emotions got screwed around. **

"So Digisoul is dependent on the user's emotions." Deku noted. He knew quirks would react to person's emotions so this wasn't a surprise. Digi soul however was not a quirk, it was something else emotions given form. He wondered if in theory the power of Digisoul would be limitless if the user was able to control their emotions properly but what would be the down side to that power. Something that powerful had to have a down side. One for all had taught him that much.

**Eventually Present Mic explained the details about the robots diving into the villain point system. He had only explained the 3rd robot when a student raised his hand. The sound hero entertained the student allowing him to voice his question. Saying for the most part wondered if he was slow on the up take. He enquired about the missing 4th robot from the pamphlet going on about stuff like it being shameful to U.A. for having inaccurate material and how they (probably only him) as exemplary students deserved better. She was fine with letting the teacher explain it to him but then he decided to call out Izuku for his mumbling.**

"Wow you are stuck up. I can see why Stain wanted to kill you now." Toga said with glee. "Also no one bad mouths my Izuku and gets away with it." The yandere said. Ilda sweat dropped as he tried to edge further away his classmates understandably trying to reassure him.

**"You with the unkempt hair. You've been muttering the whole time if you can't take this seriously then leave. You're distracting the rest of us." The guy told Izuku. Inside the digivice Lunamon, B Gabumon and Phascomon all looked up; they felt the surge in anger in Sayo's emotions and also heard Guilmon and B Agumon growling from Izuku's.**

**"I pity that fool." B Gabumon said.**

**"How about you just zip it? If you didn't notice the printout itself states the robot is 0 points and has no impact in the scoring he was explaining U.A. didn't make a mistake you just got impatient. Furthermore you're a student like the rest of us so you should just keep your mouth shut instead if telling people to leave and go home. Heroes don't crush people's spirits." Sayo told of the boy.**

"That was so funny. Look at the shocked look on his face." Tomura laughed at the screen. Some students themselves laughed much to Ilda's embarrassment but others tried to reassure him even if they did think he was out of line for calling out Izuku.

**Present Mic did best to calm the two and diffuse the situation. Several students who laughed quietly to themselves at the display but choose to otherwise keep quiet. Eventually they were all dismissed and were told to head off to their respective testing facilities. Before going though Sayo met Izuku.**

* * *

**"Remember Izuku. Just keep calm and focus. You've got a lot more power than you realize." Sayo told him.**

**"Wow that was not cheesy or cliche or at all." B Agumon said.**

**"Well smart guy you've got anything better to say." Lunamon defended her partner.**

**"As a matter of fact I do." B agumon said. "Robots are all fair game. Go buck wild and destroy those over grown tin cans like you would destroy your Mom's katsudon." The black dino said. Sayo and the rest would give him credit where credit was due that actually motivated them as well.**

**"And remember you're both still a heroes to everybody we know even if these people might be too dumb to see that." Lunamon added not wanting to be the partner left out.**

**"It's fighting time." Guilmon said copying Marcus's trademark phrase. The two tamers pumped both their fists into the air before heading to the facilities.**

* * *

**Izuku changed into his Hudie uniform. He wore is dark green coat proudly with a pair of goggles and his digivice hanging around his neck. Sayo had actually gotten him the goggles for him as a birthday present to help him whenever he worked with her on some cases. They were specially made to help him do tasks such as manage lists or track numbers and had various features in them like night vision and zoom. Looking around he saw he wasn't the only one with gear as other students also had support items for their quirks.**

"That's an interesting choice of attire." Midnight said. "Most people have some form of gym clothes but if Hudie does work like an Agency then their clothes are made to last in the field similar to hero costumes" The R rated hero noticed. "I mean if they fight monsters everyday then what they wear should be durable."

**Despite the constant reassurance of Sayo and the digimon, Izuku still felt nervous having to compete with all these other kids who had quirks. He wondered why didn't seem as worried as he was maybe they were just that confident in their abilities he reasoned. He notices the nice girl he had met prior. He tried to make it over there to speak but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Low and behold it was the same kid who had called him out in the lecture room.**

**"She looks like she's trying to focus. What were you planning on doing, distracting her?" The kid scorned him. "You mean like you're doing to me." Izuku voice retorted only it wasn't Izuku who spoke but rather B agumon disguising his voice as Izuku. The lizard had enough of that kid talking down to his partner and was almost tempted to turn into Deltamon and eat the little nerd but he refrained for several reasons mainly because he didn't want to get Izuku or himself in trouble. Izuku let the digimon's comment slide as he tried to walk away. **

"Yeah I would pay to see Deltamon eat a few of you. Hey does Deltamon eat them later." One of the villain asked.

"No he doesn't but he does daydream it a lot." Gregar answered.

**He overheard some people talking about him. They were making comments about he nearly fell this morning or how the kid chewed him out. Some of them even made sly remarks about how he needed Sayo to bail him out earlier and was now feeling confident because his girlfriend backed him up. They were half way right in a sense Sayo did help him but she wasn't his girlfriend and he would show them just how much of a hero he was. **

"Well it looks like green tea is still a thing." Ashido said. "Their ship name." She answered when she saw some confused looks from everyone else.

**He heard Present Mic signal to start and immediately darted off. As he was running he heard the hero tell whoever was still standing that there were no countdowns in real fights, information his digimon training had practically beaten into him. He was already ahead but the closing footsteps of the participants was already becoming loud. Putting on his goggles, Izuku saw his pointer counter come up. A robot immediately tried to jump him by breaking through a wall in front. Izuku didn't falter however and when the robot turned to face him the boy sent a DNA charged haymaker into the robot smashing it into pieces with a single punch his point counter raising his score accordingly.**

"So in the end Izuku still fights like All might." Tokoyami said. He was actually looking forward to see how his classmate would use his digimon. It was interesting as the digimon were a little similar to Dark shadow in terms of their use. Much like he would fight with his quirk, so too did Izuku fight with his digimon. He hoped maybe later they would actually see another digimon fight and see just how effective Sayo was compared to Izuku.

**"Yee ha." Guilmon cheered. Izuku tapped the side of the Goggles and he saw a menu open up, Hacking skills. They were abilities that were developed specifically for people like him and Sayo. They allowed certain digimon to aid there tamer with some basic buffs. Sayo had access to two since she had a wider range of digimon under her service but Izuku had only Virus types. Thankfully the one hacking skill Izuku did have was exactly the one he needed, Acceleration. Activating the skills he heard Guilmon and B agumon roar in approval as he felt their power feed back into him. The boost was in no way significant but he was definitely faster now. Using his new speed Izuku was able to widen the distance between him and his competitors allowing for him find robots further away without much worry for people jumping his targets.**

"I stand corrected." The dark shadow user said. He was not expecting Izuku to use the digimon power for himself. It made him wonder if there was a way to harness the power of Dark shadow so he wouldn't run the risk of losing control or help to improve his close range fighting.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the other facility.**

**Sayo much like Izuku had been going through the exam with ease. She had been able to keep track of all the robots and was doing a good job at finding all the lone robots that hid while everyone else fought over the more obvious ones. However unlike Izuku who only tracked his own points. Sayo at the very least was tracking everyone else using Lunamon's data hacking skill, analysis to keep track of everyone and herself. She in no way had any intention of actually going into the hero course so she just tried to keep her score at roughly half way. That being said it was pretty amusing for her to watch her competitors faces when she made honest suggestions to them to go after robots she knew were hiding around the area. Some doubted her sincerity but she didn't let that stop her. Besides she knew that as far as most of them were concerned they only needed villain points. Advising them would net her hero points as well so she didn't need to hunt as much of them as the others.**

"Gosh damn it she's flexing and making us look like a bunch of scrubs." One of the students said.

**Looking over at one of the students she saw a kid with messy purple hair trying to take down a robot with a piece of scrap metal. A lot of students seemed to not be in the area or not care about the kids and the robots he was trying to face but the robots were not making it easy for him to score. She did a quick search of the kid.**

"Wait it's that easy for her to investigate us. That's kind of creepy." Another student said.

**His name was Hitoshi Shinso and his quirk was brainwash. This got Sayo curious as it meant that Shinso's power didn't work on the robot. Deciding to help the kid out, Sayo hacked the robots remotely and reprogrammed them to be less erratic. This made it a lot easier for Shinso to strike them down. Shinso eventually noticed Sayo and he stared at her with wide eyes. The tamer noticed this and turned around quickly to meet a 3 pointer.**

"She got cocky and nearly got injured because of it." Vlad said.

"I agree that is rookie move, she's not as hot as she thinks she it." Another teacher said.

"She is still plenty of hot." Mineta whispered.

"So she meets Shinso early on. I wonder if they become friends." Ochaco said. Shinso was an alright guys so she had hope that maybe since he was being shown here maybe it meant he would have a big role in this new world.

**Sayo barely had time to react, jumping out of the way if a stray robot. Shinso jumped to her aid and did a leaping strike with his piece of scrap metal damaging the robot. Sayo then jump kicked robot with a DNA charged kick breaking its skull opened. She turned to Shinso and gave him thumbs up and smiled.**

**"Thanks," she told him, " Really save my apples back there." She told him.**

**"It's what heroes do." The boy replied.**

**Their conversation was cut short however when the ground began to erupt. Sayo put back her googles and a warning came up. The zero pointers had been released. Shinso and Sayo looked up to see the large behemoth of a machine emerge, a look of shock appearing on their faces. Yeah they were screwed. Sayo didn't have her digimon to help her and that robot didn't have brain to wash. She would have to hack it.**

**"Let's move." Shinso said.**

**"But.." Sayo tried to protest only to feel her whole body freeze before it started moving on its own following Shinso.**

"So that's what it looks like."

* * *

**With Izuku.**

**Izuku watched as his fellow students fled the scene. The robot was huge probably bigger than Growlmon and Deltamon but it was slower and surprisingly less intimidating than the dinosaurs he used before. He was getting ready to bolt when he heard a familiar voice cry out for help. Izuku turned around to see Ochaco stuck under some rubble.**

"Yay. Izuku to the rescue." Toga cheered.

"Izuku don't you dare do anything stupid." Inko warned. She knew that her son was next to her and doing fine and that this one couldn't hear but she still hoped he did.

**His eyes widened when he realized the robot was moving towards her. The more reasonable side told him she would be the fine that the school wouldn't allow to get hurt, the more emotional side told his reasonable side to screw it and Izuku bolted towards Ochaco. **

All might, One for All and Nana, lets small smiles grace their faces as they watched Izuku the hero they always knew he was.

(You say run starts)

**His entire body was now DNA charged as his hero instincts took over. Acceleration pushed his speed to nearly three times his normal speed and he made it over to Ochaco and easily lifted and tossed the rubble to the side. He picked her up bridal style and then began move away. **

Some girls squealed at this.

**The robot however wasn't letting up as it slammed its hand and the ground kicking up dust. **

**"Hold on." He told the nice girl as the adrenaline fueled back into him causing his digisoul to burn even brighter. "Come on Guilmon lend me your power" He mentally called to his partner. Izuku jumped on the robots hand began to run up the robot's arm. The robot lifted its arm up as if to shake Izuku off but he was already ahead of it. He jumped off at the last second and landed on top of a nearby building. Running quickly he was able to put himself two buildings away on the other side of the area. The robot would have to break through those two buildings but Izuku and the girl were already gone.**

"Well he didn't break his arm this time and he performed a lot more rationally." Aizawa mused.

**Eventually Present Mic announced that time was up and Izuku fell to his knees with the nice girl being let off. Izuku was finally able to catch his breath as the nice girl sat beside him her ankle still damaged from earlier. As the two waited another hero appeared in the arena, Recovery girl, the school's nurse. She treated the students who would have been injured by during the exam, giving out candy to some of them. The heroines explained how everyone did well in her eyes and were all heroes much like a doting grandmother would praise her grandchildren. She eventually made it to Izuku and the girl. A quick kiss on the girl's forward and the girl's leg was healed. She turned to Izuku and did the same even though it wasn't needed healing him of whatever fatigue he had caused by over using his digisoul. She even gave him a lollipop as opposed to gummies she gave everyone else.**

**"Well I hope you all pass." She told them before she took note of the jacket Izuku was wearing and cast him a suspicious glance. "Hudie?" She asked. "That's interesting." She told him as she left.**

"Does she know?" Some of the students asked before turning to the nurse.

"Beats me I never met anyone from Hudie in our world but maybe she did." The nurse replied.

* * *

**Izuku and the girl, Ochaco, met up after the exam outside U.A. They met up with a pair of purple haired students shortly after. Izuku introduced Sayo to Ochaco and Sayo did the same with Shinso. **

**"How'd you do?" Izuku asked his partner. Sayo merely raised an arm to stop him.**

**"Izuku what did I tell you about me and tests."Sayo grumbled.**

**"Don't ever ask you about them after you write them." Izuku recited.**

**"Exactly. It's done. We've already written it now it's time to go to work." Sayo said as they started walking.**

"Just like that." Momo said. "I thought she would at least want a break or maybe relax." Toru added.

"This was most likely nothing challenging to her, she wasn't even looking exhausted during the exam." Jirou pointed out.

**"But I thought Marcus gave us a day off today." Izuku asked.**

**"He did. I just didn't take it today." Sayo explained. She then stopped in her tracks and turned to face Shinso and Ochaco. "Hey why don't you guys come with us." She told them surprising the two.**

**"Um are you allowed to do that?" Shinso asked.**

**"I'm a waitress at a cafe. You guys can just hang out while we talk." Sayo explained.**

**"Um well I don't have any money. I really don't want to intrude." Ochaco answered.**

**"Izuku and I get employee discounts. I'm sure that'll cover having extra people." Sayo countered.**

**"Well if the two of you are paying, then count me in." Shinso said.**

**"What about you Ochaco?" Izuku asked.**

**"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." She answered. The three students messaged their parents to tell them they would be running late while Sayo message Marcus in advanced about her bring friends over. Once all of them got the green light they were off to Hudie's.**

"I think I found out who we should ship Sayo with." Mina said.

* * *

**A.N. And scene. Please tell me what you all think about the dynamics with Sayo. Since I'm using her for this story as a friend for Izuku i might bring her to the theater for some later reactions. Like always, review, fav and follow.**


	11. Chapter 10: New faces

**A.N. Nothing really to say here except this a little shorter than usual. Also my birthday was on the tenth so yay me.**

* * *

"Well that's done." Gregar said as they finished the most recent episode/chapter of the digimon world. He was already up and stretching his limbs preparing for what he had to do next. Flare however was already looking through the schedule for the next possible set of worlds. They had the story of the Izuku who used the nanites of weapon next, but there were also three other worlds being lined up as well. Those worlds were Reaper Deku, Okami's Hero and there was a potential world that focused heavily on Shigaraki there as well. All in all she was actually curious as to what these worlds might hold and what her creator had in store for them for each world. This could take a while, she mused, but then again with the current state of the world there wasn't much going on in her creator's life besides his education and the pandemic. She wanted to help but she knew she had no power in that world so she would just stick to doing what people like her were made to do, entertain and keep people happy enough to try and outlast the virus and to avoid going off the deep end.

Gregar and Flare waited patiently for the teachers and Kurogiri to make their analyses on the cyber sleuths. Just like they expected Kurogiri wasn't involved much with the general decision making process but they would ask him later, for now it was judgement time. The first to speak was off course Principal Nezu.

"Compared to our Izuku, this version of him seems to lack the same kind of power he has." Nezu explained. "However what he lacks in power he makes up for in attitude and a level head. He was more aware of the situation and was able to act accordingly. He also shows traits of becoming a fine hero as much like he did in our world and the previous one; he went out of his way to save Ochaco Uraraka, despite not needing or having reason to." Nezu implored.

"We've discussed and we've decided to give this version of Izuku about 50 rescue points." Aizawa said.

"That's right. Despite him having better control, his situation was very different. Our Izuku went out of his way to save Uraraka despite knowing he might not make into U.A. He was willing to sacrifice his chances of entering into the school so we took that into account. This one didn't have himself in that same situation so he got a little less, but given his high villain point counter, he may very well have placed in the top 3 if given the same score in that world." Nezu finished.

"So he's only marginally better than you Deku." Flare said. "What about Sayo? There is no version of her in your world, at least none that we know off." Flare said. "What about her?"

The teachers all exchanged looks before Aizawa stepped forward to answer. "Sayo for the most part proved to be just as effective as Izuku in taking down the pointer robots. However our scoring of her is a little different. For starters her status doing good deeds just to earn hero points for the sake of earning hero points neutralized any scores we would have given had we not know her history." Aizawa said. "However she does show somewhat care and consideration for her allies, by not destroying any robots so they could have more chances of entering while helping others reach their dreams. We are excusing her hacking skills as it may put her on par with students with quirks and the mere fact that she was able to do so is very impressive. However where she falls short is in her ends justifying the means attitude and her over confidence which lead her to nearly be ambushed. Overall we'd give her 25 rescue points." Aizawa finished.

"Okay." Flare thought. That score wasn't so bad. Sayo would most likely make it into the general studies program regardless of it was lower or higher.

Now came addressing the elephants in the room. It was time to swap out some of their old audience members for some brand new faces. Inko had demanded that they bring Mitsuki here to deal with Katsuki and considering the alternatives to what might happen if they don't, they agreed. However bringing Bakugo's parents made them realize that they could and should switch out some of the lesser vocal audience members for some others.

Currently the list of people they would swap out was;

Ojiro, Koda, Sato, Shoji, Sero and Toru would be swapped for the students.

All the U.A. staff would be swapped out with the exceptions of Present Mic, Eraserhead, Nezu, All might, Midnight, Power Loader and Recovery girl.

The villains were left alone seeing as they were not many of them to begin with.

That was her intended list, the people to replace them would be:

The Bakugo family, Mei, Shinso, the big 3, Endeavour and Gran Torino, would be the replacements for the students/heroes. Nighteye was considered as was Fatgum but they would save them for later. The villains to be added were; Stain, Overhaul, Gentle Criminal and La Brava. Although depending on how the situation went they might not get all of those on the list at once.

"All right." She told her audience. "I'm gonna need some of you to gather around." She told them as she posted the exchange list on the monitor. Everyone on the list gathered themselves to the centre as told and without warning she snapped her fingers and teleported them away. Off course everyone was shocked after that.

"Where did you send them?" Aizawa demanded.

"I sent them home." Flare simply said. "They were taking up space so sent them back to your world."

"What? Why did they get leave?" Kaminari questioned.

"They were really boring and our boss didn't know them well enough to let them stay. If he gets some more details on them he might bring them back but as it stands they are safe and sound at their homes." Gregar explained.

"So if we're boring you'll let us go?" One student asked.

"Doesn't work that way."

"Shoot."

"Now we're gonna be doing something a little interesting." Flare said. "You see we're actually gonna bring some new people to join our little audience here to make up for the lost." She explained.

"What? Who are you going to kidnap now?"

"Nobody important, just a few other heroes, some students and some more villains will be brought in." Flare told them.

Gregar flashed them a devious grin. "The best part is that it's gonna be displayed live on the movie screen for you guys to see." The wolf explained. Last time nobody actually saw me fighting except with All might and even that was cut short. This time you're all going to watch as I rip heroes and villains to pieces." The wolf said.

"We'll see you guys in a couple of scenes." Flare said as she, Gregar, Amme and Treble all disappeared. A few seconds after a large table with a popcorn machine and several bags of popcorn appeared for both the heroes and villains. Shigaraki and his league was already getting snacks and preparing to enjoy the fight, while the heroes just felt uncomfortable having to watch their colleagues get hunted down.

"Anyone want to take any guesses as to who they might bring?" Toga asked as she took the popcorn. Spinner suggested Stain might be brought in citing how he was already mentioned beforehand. Dabi however wondered if they might bring back Endeavour seeing as he was number 2, plus two of the pro's children were here even if nobody but him knew it.

* * *

Gregar and Flare stood outside the Bakugo's residence. Gregar was already winding up his arm in anticipation for any coming fight. Flare meanwhile was also stretching, she was actually hoping for fight especially if the hero she wanted to fight was on the other side of the door. "I'm always afraid whenever you decide fight." Gregar told his sister. True to his words, Flare rarely ever fought and whenever she did was usually out of self-defence, for her to go looking for a fight usually meant she really hated the person on the receiving end. The wolf was positive about one thing though; Shoto and Dabi might actually be pretty pleased with the outcome and maybe a few of the other villains as well.

Gregar gave a gentle tap with his claw alerting the occupants of the apartment. They heard feet shuffling, four to be precise. That meant the Bakugo couple, the detective and possibly flame face was inside. Gregar readied himself and so did Flare though she didn't look it. They were greeted by the face of Mitsuki Bakugo. It didn't take long before they heard a gasp. Mitsuki was pulled back and a blast of fire was shot at Gregar.

The duo was both blasted out of the apartment building, Gregar and Flare both braced themselves as they landed on the ground. Flare glanced at Gregar giving him a signal. The wolf disappeared. Flare only smiled as she turned back to the number two hero whose flames were now like Hell fire. Flare stood up and got ready to fight her usually dress being replaced with blue armor. "Alright hot head; let's see if I can douse that fiery temper of yours." Flare said as she summoned a sword and jumped to strike Endeavour

* * *

Gregar appeared in Tartarus having left Flare to distract the heroes for a change. As expected from the most secure prison in the world they immediately went into to lock down at the appearance of the guy who took down All might. He made his way through the prison taking down the guards with relative ease. It was no fun for him at all. The guards didn't even use there quirks most likely due to those stupid quirk restriction making this his most boring prison break ever.

He was careful not destroy much of the structure of the prison. As much he disliked the MHA world for their stupid rules and regulations he was aware that they had many dangerous criminals locked here and he was not going to let those lunatics go. When he finally arrived at the cell of Chizome Akaguro he had barely sustained any damage nor did he inflict any. He had used the same paralyze technique he used to gather 1A on the guards. They should recover by the time he finishes. The hero killer looked at him like a wolf ready to devour its prey.

"YOU!" Stain exclaimed. "YOU KILLED DEFEATED THE GREATEST HERO THAT EVER LIVED." He roared.

"And for that you will kill me." Gregar said nonchalantly. "I sincerely doubt you can." He told the hero killer. "But I'd be willing to test that conviction of yours after. For now I just need you to come with me."

"I'd rather stay here than go anywhere with you." Stain spat.

"I wasn't asking." Gregar said as he ripped off Stain's cell door. Almost immediately the hero killer lunged at him with broken toothbrush that had been whittled into a make shift dagger. Gregar braced himself but the hero killer managed to strike him in the neck. Unfortunately for Stain, Gregar didn't bleed; instead green particles floated out of his wound much to the serial killer's surprise. Thinking it was a form of blood he could still use the hero killer licked it only to immediately feel his tongue become tingly with a shocking sensation like mini electric current had flooded his system.

Gregar used this close range moment to press his claw into Stain's gut and shock him with even more electricity. The hero killer was tossed off to the side and before he could recover Gregar immediately smacked him on the head to deliver a concussion and render him immobile. Last thing he need was an adrenaline filled Stain running about. He immediately teleported the hero killer out of the cell and into the theatre and then disappeared for his next target.

* * *

Meanwhile Endeavour was trying his best to incapacitate the girl who attacked him. It was fair to assume she had an idea about where the other heroes and his son were since she was with the wolf. Unfortunately he didn't account for her having a water quirk to counter him. Most of his attacks were easily nullified by hers. Fortunately the detective who was accompanying him would alert the other heroes and police so hopefully they arrived soon but till then he would do his best to keep her here.

Flare used her buster to fired water attack after water attack. She needed to keep the fire hero distracted enough while Gregar rounded up everyone else. Hopefully he was stealthy enough to knock out everyone in Tartarus so they wouldn't be aware if him while he went after the others. He had to get a few other students and heroes and some villains, hopefully breaking into the Yakuza wouldn't take him too long.

Flare switched her tactics from long range shots to a more head on approach. She felt a surge of her own power beast power flood her system as two wings materialized on her back and her armour underwent another transformation. Spreading her wings she took to the sky trying to lead Endeavour away from the Bakugo's. He followed her just as she planned and she was certain a few other heroes were going to start showing up soon.

What Flare didn't account for was how soon the heroes would take. A few feathers flew past her striking her side. She right herself in time to catch Hawks drop kicking her mid-air. She used a short range teleportation to disappear from under his feet and appeared right above his head delivering a right hook to the winged hero sending him down. She landed on a nearby rooftop to catch her breath before Endeavor and Hawks recovered.

"Program Advance. Acceleration." Flare said as she activated the P.A. in her system. Her speed would increase as would her reaction time. She would need that boost if she was going to keep up with the company she would be expecting. Hopefully she wouldn't have to rely in using some of her more destructive weapons if they continued.

* * *

The Yakuza base was a lot more interesting than the prison to say the least. They threw everything at Gregar except the kitchen sink. A few of them was easy picking due to his speed however things started getting difficult when one of them merged with the building and began rearranging the rooms while he dealt with Rappa and a guy who loved putting up barriers.

Gregar was able to fortunately parry most of Rappa's blows with his own speed but the yakuza was very determined and every instance that Gregar got to counter attack was always blocked by the barrier man. Any other day and maybe he would find it infuriating, luckily for the wolf he had watched out season 4 and knew exactly what he needed to do to beat them.

The wolf used his own acceleration P.A. to speed up and out match Rappa. He immediately slugged the villain his face sending him staggering back. Using that moment he changed his targets and went to strike the barrier man. Just as predicted the man put up a force field around himself to block the incoming attack but he didn't anticipate one thing. Gregar teleported inside the barrier that the man was hiding in and struck him with an uppercut that possibly destroyed the man's jaw beyond repair.

Rappa was already up and moving again and Gregar was thankful for it. The man actually put up a good fight and had a warrior spirit that resonated with the wolf. The two traded blows for longer than Gregar wanted but it was worth after what had happened in Tartarus.

"You're pretty good." Gregar said.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Rappa responded.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me where Overhaul." Gregar said. "It would be a real shame if I accidentally killed you before I found his location."

"You'd have to kill me first to get to Overhole." The other fighter said.

"Was worth a shot."

A huge slab of concrete appeared as Mimicry tried to crush the wolf. Gregar side stepped and formed his hyper buster aiming for the roof like he recalled Toga saying it would and fired. The blast connected and the hyper shot's secondary blast incinerated Mimicry completely. Gregar immediately swapped out his H buster for his claws as he turned to Rappa.

"Listen I ain't here to really do much fighting was just supposed to pick up Overhaul but seeing how your such a fun guy yourself I think I could take you as well." Gregar explained.

"Before you say anything let me explain. I'll be willing to give you a fight to death you so desperately desire however I need to get both you and Overhaul to do it." Gregar said. "If that doesn't satisfy you then what about a fight against All might himself." Gregar mentioned.

"A fight with All might would be suicidal." Rappa noted. "He's the strongest hero that ever lived. How exactly would you set up a fight between me and him?" The rotating shoulder criminal noted.

"I already defeated All might in a battle." Gregar mentioned. "I still needed him alive so he's alright and was actually healed to his peak. I'm hunting down a few more heroes and villains after. A couple big shots most being people who might also give you the fight you so desperately desire. So what do you say do we have deal?" Gregar asked.

"Alright." Rappa agreed. "But I won't hesitate to kill anyone I'd given the chance."

Rappa told the wolf the location of Overhaul and the wolf made his way over there with Rappa in tow. When they arrived Gregar immediately lunged for Overhaul. The villain assumed he would be able to handle the wolf and dissolved his gloved to make contact with the wolf...only for nothing to happen. Gregar grinned at him as he used the same trick he used against Stain and electrocuted the villain. Rappa meanwhile took care of the other villains aiding Overhaul.

"How did you survive that?" Rappa asked as he noted how Gregar just knocked out his former leader and tied him up. Gregar reached into the man's pocket and took out his quirk neutralizing bullets. He then loaded it into a gun and shot the Yakuza boss in the leg effectively nullifying his quirk for good.

"I'm not made of matter of like you or anything in this world." Gregar explained. "Therefore he couldn't disassemble me."

"What are you?" Rappa asked. Truth be told the whole not made of matter thing was a surprise. He may be a fighter but he knew enough about how Overhaul's quirk worked having experience it first-hand so many times. If a being were to not be made of matter then ideally they would have to be nothing but energy, but that wolf sure hit like he was something physical.

"Beat me in a fight and I'll tell you when I revive." Gregar explained. He and Rappa then turned their head when they heard a noise. When they turned to its source Gregar almost cursed when he realized who it was, Eri the traumatized girl who had forgotten how to smile.

He had no idea what to do now. Her mental state was not the best and if he left her then that would be another set of problems. She was traumatized and she didn't have the help here she had gotten from the canon events. At best he would have to take her with them and hope to God that Flare and Amme had some idea how to treat and take of the girl. Maybe they should revive her grandfather to help see about her seeing as the man actually cared for his granddaughter. He was lucky he was technically deemed as being not alive so her quirk would reverse him on touch.

Gregar transformed to his human form as a way to make himself look less threatening. He tried his best speaking and comforting Eri and getting her to trust him. Unfortunately the little girl didn't know what to do and her first respond seemed like she was going to run. Luckily Gregar had plan B. He whipped out a smoke bomb he had made with the gas that was produced by Midnight's quirk. He had gotten it when the 18 plus hero had tried to put him sleep with him inhaling all the smoke and storing it away for later. The smoke bomb went off much to Eri's surprise fortunately the rewind quirk didn't nullify its effects on Eri so the girl was able to be rendered unconscious without having to be electrocuted or struck with blunt force. The fandom would have crucified the wolf if Flare and the others didn't do it first for attacking the precious child.

* * *

Treble and Amme meanwhile were watching the fight between Flare and the pros from afar. Treble believed his girl could take care of herself but that didn't stop him from worrying when he saw the police and heroes approaching. Amme meanwhile could not be bothered she knew the capabilities of the duo well so she knew they would make it out of this even if it looked like Flare was being pushed back as the numbers slowly started to overwhelm her. Deciding that the fight was far enough away, Amme went after the Bakugou's who hadn't gone too far. They were currently with the detective under police protection with one or two heroes nearby. Not really a problem for her, she used her own special move, Mist step and time slowed down significantly around the area. Amme easily sprinted through the area knocking out police officers with ease. The effect wore off and the heroes were immediately alerted to her presence after several officers were knocked down. She decided to be a little more brisk about the situation. One hero attempted to strike her with a punch, Death arms was it. Amme waited for his attack and materialized a shield at the last second. The hero's fist collided with the shield at the right time, the shield vibrated on impact staggering the hero, Amme then used her mist step to slow down time once more moving to the back of the hero and grabbing him by the waist before she leaped high into the air and pile drived him into a police car head first. She then saw the next hero Kamui words readying his pre-emptive binding attack. He sent the attack at her catching her in it and almost immobilizing her.

"Fire burst." Amme said and a medium sized orb of fire erupted right in front of her burning the wooden hero. She transformed into a smaller wolf form and began hunting the Bakugou's. Eventually she did find them and much as the Detective tried she was able to apprehend the three of them with relative ease. Before long more heroes arrived and Amme decided to cut her losses and go with the three she caught.

* * *

Flare meanwhile was sent plummeting head first into the ground. Hawks and Endeavour had recovered and were now putting up quite a fight. It was kind of cute in her opinion. As the number 2 hero landed in front of her, she saw the number 3 hero still hovering in the air keeping an eye on her and the outlines of several other lesser known heroes approaching in the corner of her eye. Lucky for her she got a message from Gregar telling them that they had managed to round up 7 new people. She didn't here who there were but the U.A. students were not a part of the list. Figures things could never go according to plan most of the times. Considering that they had what they come for Flare finally decided to get serious. She let her beast instincts take over completely as she singled out Endeavour.

The young girl charged at the number two hero with a direct attack. He managed to black but that was to be expected from the pro. She immediately grabbed him with her claws and teleported the two of them to a different location. They were now on the inside of large chamber much to the hero's surprise. She began unleashing more rapid water attacks against the hero and he responded in kind. What he didn't know was that the chambers were sealed air tight so while continued to use his fire, he slowly used up the oxygen in the chamber. Flare was hoping he would eventually suffocate himself but Endeavour was already aware of the changing situation and immediately extinguished his flames. This did however give Flare a very nice opportunity to believer some karma to the pyromancer. She changed her attacks from water to ice as a way of paying him back.

Her first move was to turn the inside of the chamber into an ice field making the room very cold now. While it would have benefitted the hero before, the lack of oxygen would have most certainly kill him if he acted without thinking. She engaged him in more melee combat not as power and direct as Gregar or Treble but Flare lacked in power she made up for in grace. She practically danced around the fire user striking him with either ice punches or piercing him with ice shards. The flame hero did put up a fight though trying to use his flames in momentary bursts to try and stop her and while he did get a few hits in. They were nothing she couldn't handle. Endeavour didn't even attempt to use his prominence burning attack most likely due to not knowing if he was in a safe place to do it or because of the disadvantage he'd face if he didn't finish the job and the wolf showed up.

"Alright let's end this." Flare said. " Special move. Absolute zero." She said as she immediately froze the fire hero into a solid block of ice. She then snapped her fingers taking the hot blooded hero away to their theatre.

* * *

**A.N. so i went midway through this chapter with the list of people i was choosing for the audience and half way through i realized some of them just completely lacked chemistry or were pretty risky to had to group. Mainly Overhaul and Eri. So next chapter i am gonna clear that up.**

**Also if you all noticed Treble didn't catch anyone, why because i decided to let his last...victims...be people of your choice. You can use people from Flare's list mentioned in the chapter or a few other not mentioned. Just make sure you don't over do it like tell me the entire class B. Only a few people probably three at most are allowed. So review and comment who you all want to see and i'll see about picking the best 3 for Treble's capture.**

**Also discord server link is JKnGzQZ until next time stay safe.**


	12. Author's Note

**Alright. Unfortunately this not gonna be a chapter or at least not a full one. I want to address some concerns right here right now. As Reviewer 38/9 (Cat's cradle) i think pointed out. I have shifted the reactions of my fanfic from Prohibited power to others stuff.**

**Now here is where i want...no i need feedback from you all on.**

**First order of business. The prohibited power is a story by Griffin Strange, a very good one at that. I have message griffin, actually wrote some side characters for him here and there nothing too major or too influential to the plot. It had been brought to my attention that some of you may have started reading this story because of that. If that is the only reason you read the story, then i apologize if you all felt like i mislead you. The thing is, i don't solely want to do the reaction entirely on that story. One the story is really long and is still progress so that could a lot of time. Two i don't just want to be the guy who reacts to other people stories. So i talked to Griffin and we both agreed that when I do eventually get back to his story, I'll basically be writing summary or condensed versions of his story because i don't want to seem like a copy cat.**

**Two of the other stories. The Digimon Story Hero's Journey and the yet to be named Generator rex style story are original stories that i have come with by myself with little help from some friends and viewers on my discord. I wanted to shift to them for two reasons. I can technically write for them and control the length of the arcs or what to show and two it's more my own original work. So i more or less have them as what beta stories to hopefully be fresh stories for the audience.**

**Now for the OC's I have had two reviews talking about the OC's since the last chapter i post. Both of them guests although one is now deleted.**

**I have no problem with guest reviews or negative reviews in general. What i have problem with is negative reviews that don't exactly do anything help.**

**The review that was deleted said "So how much longer do we have to watch your uninteresting -ripoff OCs?"**

**Now personally if they had an account, i would have been able to ask them why exactly the characters were uninteresting. I usually respond to a lot of my reviewers if they have questions or requests or comments to make so i can improve the story. If i don't pm them then i at least put an author's note to explain and clarify things. As it stands they don't so i can't respond except through this.**

**I work hard on the OCs for this story as well as others, some not even being my story, so i did take offense to that comment but apart from the insult the review had nothing helpful so to speak unlike Cat's cradle one, hence why it was deleted. **

**If you're gonna leave a negative response at least give me some...actual advice to improve the writing.**

**Now as for the OCs themselves...i kind of wanted to go a different approach with them in a way. I didn't want them to just magically show up and boom everyone just ends up in the theatre, and just have the reactions. An author i knew almost got in trouble because of the whole reaction only deal. Hence why i try and write different scenarios like the training arena or the cooking scene. I want to try and make the characters both canon and OC grow and interact in environments not just related to watching another story.**

**gregar, falzar, flare, amme, treble are really more to help the characters grow...but if they overstayed there welcome i would at least like some advice and feedback from the audience to help me make them more...tolerable? Likable? Less annoying maybe? **

**As it stand so far i have three chapters which are purely non reaction chapters with just about everyone, but mostly the ocs doing things, maybe with some of the canon characters. If you feel i should change it up and have more canon interactions then please let me know. **

**As it stands i know some later chapters were just Act1 OC and cast, Act 2 reaction as oppose to the previous ACT 1&3 OC and cast and Act 2 Reaction.**

**So yeah that's about all i have to say about that really.**

**Also note i am currently working on chapter 1 for the generator Izuku story and should hopefully get that done soon.**

**No one has commented who Treble should bring in yet for the reaction so the new additions to the cast are**

**Overhaul, Rappa and Eri as well as the detective, the Bakugo parents and Endeavour.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this and sorry once again for it not being a chapter**


	13. Chapter 11: Generator Izuku

**Here is the first chapter of the Generator Izuku story. After some reviews from the last chapter i decided to experiment a bit with this one. Mostly just the reaction this time as they are introduced to the Generator world.**

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen with mixed emotions. Dabi was enjoying himself the most right now. While he didn't particularly like that Stain was attacked he was absolutely giddy that Endeavour had gotten into a fight Flare, it was a shame though that the man got off with much severe injuries. Hopefully if they're willing, Flare or Gregar will give him a copy of the footage. He knew that Spinner and Toga will be very excited with the arrival of Stain, so he had to prepare himself for all the fangirling and fan-lizarding that will happen.

Tomura was starting to feel a little worried with Stain coming. Kurogiri had pointed out to him before that the reason they had gotten so many new recruits was because of Stain's influence and the false association he had with them. Now that Stain was back he wondered just what exactly that meant for the League now. He knew Spinner was beyond loyal to Stain even going against several of his orders at times because of that loyalty. No doubt when the lizard man found out, he would smack Tomura with his large collection of blades and belts for the misleading.

Toga was another story entirely; he did not know how girls thought, much less for that one. Chances are she was just into Stain for his quirk, not so much his ideals. Even then he wondered just how much that would mean for him. His best bet, her yandere tendencies will lead her to killing Stain and drinking his blood, leading to a potential fight with Spinner. On second thought that may be a bad idea as well…eh he will figure it out when he gets there, maybe Sensei has some advice for this kind of thing.

He really hoped things ran smoothly. While he would never admit it out loud, Tomura had grown much attached to his league. They were the closest thing he's had to a family after All for One. He would do anything for them; even giving up video-games….yes he was that serious.

* * *

Several flashes of light appeared in the theater and several individuals appeared from them. First was Stain, Overhaul, then the detective and the Bakugo's and finally Endeavor, everyone unconscious. Both the heroes and the villains took their respective new members to their own parts of the room. Bakugo was already checking on his parents alongside Inko the latter of which still hadn't spoken to former. All might was checking his friend Naomasa. For Endeavor meanwhile…..Shoto kept 50 feet away or at least he tried. Surprisingly the flame hero was the first who began to stir. As he was regaining his senses a much larger light appeared above them, a lot larger. When the light faded, it revealed one of the largest heroes in the business, Fatgum.

"What the?" Fatgum asked before he started to fall. Everyone who was below him immediately moved out of the way, everyone except Endeavor who was utterly crushed under the weight of the Fat hero, the last thing he saw was Fat Gum's plumber crack before the hero landed on him. There was silence in the theater for a moment until someone started to chuckle before bursting into a loud hearty laughter. Everyone turned their attention to Dabi who was laughing uncontrollably at the moment, tears welling up in his eyes. While everyone looked at the villain laughing, no one noticed Shoto share a small smile of his own before he hid it behind his stoic expression.

The heroes immediately went to check on their fellow heroes.

"Are you all right Fatgum?" All might ask.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just having lunch when I felt something stick me in the back, the next I knew poof I'm several feet in the air." The hero said before something registered. "Wait a minute…ALL MIGHT!" Fatgum yelled.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get you to move." The number one hero said.

"What why?" The hero asked.

"You landed on number 2." Dabi answered him in between his laughing.

"WHAT!" Fatgum exclaimed. "Gross now I'm gonna how to call my dry cleaner and hope she can get this out. Do you know how bad it will look for someone of my size to have that kind of accident?" Fatgum remarked before he felt a heat building up. "Do you smell something burning?" Fatgum said before he was thrown off Endeavour and on top of All might.

Now Tomura and All for One were joining in the laughter as well, however the latter quieted a bit when he saw Inko, Nana and OFA shoot him a glance.

Eventually they got Fatgum off of All might and Endeavor had manage to recover a bit. The heroes were now standing in the center of the theater explaining the situation to their comrades. They didn't reach far though as suddenly the walls and floor came alive and grabbed almost everyone and pulled them to the side. The one person who wasn't grabbed was Endeavor whose feet were held in place by the floor. He tried to use his quirk but his flame was quickly nullified. Another light appeared above them in the theater, this one even bigger than Fatgum. The theater's roof seemed to shift to accommodate the new arrival as it stretched upwards. The light immediately faded to reveal Mountain Lady in her giant form a little off the ground above Endeavor.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Endeavor cursed to himself as he was crushed a second time under Mt. Lady. Dabi's laughter could be heard echoing the theater with Shigaraki telling him to shut up.

"I take it someone liked your surprise." Flare said as she scratched Treble behind the ears. The wolf had managed to nab both Fatgum and Mt. Lady during his off chapter time and managed to strategically drop them in. Currently Gregar's team were figuring out how to deal with Eri with Rappa's help. Easier said than done, for all the powers they couldn't just erase all those months, maybe years of trauma from the little girl. They certainly weren't going to recreate the events leading up to it that's for sure.

"We'll need to figure this out." Gregar said. "We can't just drop her back in the theater with Overhaul there…can we?"

"No that would be stupid. I vote we get rid of Overhaul or maybe find some alternative. Maybe use dividers to keep him and Eri out of sight and earshot of one another." Amme suggested.

"Let's do it off screen. I've been told some people might not like us as much as we think. I'll just go and set up the generator world for the rest of them and come back. Rappa you're with me." Flare said as she went off to the other room.

When Flare arrived the heroes and villains had gotten everyone up to speed. Seeing as she barely had anything to do she quickly set up the screen and began playing the Generator world before giving control to Nezu before she stepped out once more.

* * *

Everyone looked up as they saw the screen light up with a picture of gears turning as the name Generator Deku appeared on screen.

The girls almost immediately began cooing as the first thing to be show was none other than a kid Midoriya. Izuku felt himself become red with embarrassment as heard all the comments being made. He was also a little worried when he heard some comments fly between Midnight and Mt. Lady and was very thankful his mother was out of earshot. Toga unfortunately still seemed to be on her violence is love tendencies as she really wanted to squeeze kid Izuku till he popped. He really hoped she was just using a figure of speech.

"**Hey guys, where are you?" A young boy called as he walked through the forest. He was playing hiding and seek with them but now he couldn't find them anywhere. As he kept looking for them he unintentionally found himself walking deeper and deeper in the forest. The young boy felt himself grow scared and worried as didn't recognize where he was. As he kept walking he eventually found a clearing which he quickly ran to. However this clearing did not lead him back to the campsite where his mom and his friends were. It leads him to an old, abandon looking building. The walls of the building were covered with foliage and the entire structure was covered with vines. **

One for All and All for One perked up as they saw the building both not believing it was still standing. It was hard to believe that the place they once called home was still there. It also hammered in the fact just how displaced they were and for OFA just how long he had been dead. For AFO the sight of his broken home reminded him of just how broken everything in his life was and how momentarily it was going be here.

Neither spoke out about it, letting the heroes and villains take their time speculating.

**Rain started to power leaving he boy to take refuge in the building. It was dark and dimly lit, something was off about it. The floor creaked before it suddenly broke under the boy's weight and he found himself falling deeper into the building. The screamed as he kept falling, praying that someone, that a hero would save him. Eventually the boy crash landed on something…something soft. He was still trembling; the fear from the fall still coursing through his veins as he slowly looked up at the pitch black darkness that had swallowed him. "Hello." He shouted hoping someone would answer. Something did answer as a two red lights started to glow opposite to him. The red lights slowly turned to him looking almost like eyes on person. Then they started moving closer and the boy heard the sound of metal grating on the floor as the lights approached him.**

OFA and AFO immediately knew what it was that had found Izuku. It was still alive in that world, which could only mean one thing. It had been working this whole time. They smirked knowing just how much of an acid trip the next few sequences were going to get as there was no way Izuku would have this encountered and not be subjected to some good old mind crushing.

OFA could feel the worry emitting from Nana though. Just like the other vestiges inside their quirk, she had grown attached to the ninth user and thought of him as family and was worried for his safety. He squeezed her hand to give her reassurance that everything would be fine. Inko however did not have the luxury of having AFO do the same for her, so she did the next best thing. She hugged her son earning some looks of adoration from the girls as the all squealed over Izuku and his mother's relationship, something that Nana herself wished she had.

**Despite being so dark, the boy could distinctly recognized a humanoid shaped in the darkness walking eerily towards him with the eyes never trailing away from him. Understandably afraid, the boy backed away pressing himself against the wall as the figure slowly approached him. Now towering over the little child, boy felt something cold and metallic move against his skin as the figure examined him. "How interesting." The figure said in a glitching static filled voice. The next thing the boy knew a metal hand lunged out of the darkness and grabbed him by his face as visions of a metal sphere like structure flooded his mind and creature in metal armor appeared ready to step on him.**

"Deku!" Ochaco shouted.

One for All cast a glance at his brother. They didn't need to communicate their thoughts. One for All was practically smug at the fact that Izuku was now in the same position he was in when All for One forced the stockpile power onto him.

**Izuku's eyes shot open as nearly jumped out bed. He was breathing heavily and he could feel his heart racing. Sweat dripping down his face as he panted. It was that same nightmare again. For the past couple of years he always seemed to get it ever so often and he always felt a mixture of emotions whenever he got them. The day in the forest he had gotten lost when he was playing with his friends, but he never found that place. His friends had found him sleeping under a tree near camp. **

"That nightmare seemed more real than it should have been." Shoto noted. "Maybe it did happen and his body had just been moved." The boy suggested.

"That now brings the question as to what exactly did happen to Izuku." Momo inquired.

**He looked at a nearby clock noting how it was already a few minutes past 3 in the morning. He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now. Getting out of bed Izuku went to his computer and put on a video. It was training video for a kata from Gunhead's dojo. **

Ochaco seemed to perk up at the mention of the hero she trained under. Gunhead was a pretty nice guy all things considered, he had helped her greatly with her training, a lot of which helped her a lot now. He even told her that if she ever need help training or wanted to go further that she could come to his dojo anytime. Seeing Deku doing the same training kind of made her feel a bit nostalgic about the whole thing. Who knows maybe she should talk to him about training together with Gunhead, the gravity girl pondered.

**Putting the video on a low volume, Izuku got into a stance and began practicing the kata. It always helped him clear his head especially when those nightmares came. He performed several of the moves over the next few hours before he went to organize himself for school.**

* * *

**The walk to school was as eventful as always. A villain attack happened during rush hour and he got to witness the debut of a new heroine. **

"Wow. I look good on the big screen." Mt. Lady remarked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they actually managed to fit your whole ego." Midnight replied.

"Well I'm sure the camera will help you look at least somewhat youthful, if only knocking 1 year off of what? 50?" Mt. Lady teased.

"What was that?" Midnight said.

Mineta and Kaminari waited patiently nearby eating popcorn. They were gonna have their dream of seeing and Midnight having a cat fight. Now if only Miruko was here to make it even better and they had less on. Their perverted thoughts weren't safe though as two earphone jacks pierced them. Jiro was glared at them before sticking them a second time. Tsu used her tongue to pull the two of them away from the pro heroines.

**He was ecstatic. He even managed to get down a good few notes on the new hero as well as the others who were present. He was busy writing down notes when he someone tapped him on the shoulder and told him to move apparently he was blocking some girl was trying to photograph the whole incident. **

Tomura glance up the girl. Much like his master did with the base before, Tomura found an air of familiarity with the girl taking the photograph. She resembled someone he had known a long time ago, way back in kindergarten. She couldn't possibly be the same person, could she? He frowned as he started to unconsciously scratch the sides of his neck. No, no, that girl wasn't the same, she was different….but he was too. She was Tenko's friend not Tomura. He hoped she wasn't just a cameo.

**After giving a small apology he moved aside and the girl took some photos, they were really good since she had a professional camera and didn't just use her phone. She even offered Izuku one of the photographs; he took the one of the new heroine Mt. Lady. He would add it to his collection. Izuku hoped one day he too could become a hero just like all the others he saw and help people, just like his idol All Might did. Hopefully he could do it even if he didn't have a quirk.**

"So Izuku's quirkless again. Why does this seem to be a pattern?" Kirshima asked.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"So far every world we've seen have shown Izuku either having no quirk, or hiding his quirk and being labelled quirkless." Ilda pointed out. The students then turned their attention to their Izuku.

"But that's not the case with our Izuku." Tsu noted. "He has a quirk. A powerful, self-destructive quirk, but a quirk nonetheless and he's public about it." She said. The frog girl then turned to their version of Izuku as did everyone else.

"Well you see….I um." Izuku stuttered.

"His quirk is a stockpile mutation." One for All answered earning everyone's attention. "The quirk he has builds and stores power overtime before releasing. The release aspect was not developed in his body till the entrance exam in U.A." One for All explained. "Hard to prove he has a quirk if the power is just stored and never released."

* * *

**It all started when a baby started glowing all of sudden, soon after people everywhere were developing these strange and unusual powers, now dubbed quirks. The world didn't know how to cope at the time and for a period of time there was chaos and havoc everywhere. Then good hearted people started to show up who used their powers to help others. These were the first generations of heroes. **

"The true heroes." Stain muttered under his breath.

**Ever since then the impossible became possible and the world as we know it had changed. **

**However this change wasn't entirely good, as was noted by scientist, quirks kept mixing and melding with each successive generation, growing stronger and more potent. It was theorized that the rate of quirk evolution would eventually surpass that of the human body and eventually there would be time where quirks would cause people to self-destruct. This theory was called Quirk Singularity and it was the primary reason people wanted to cure quirks but with any knowledge on what cause them…..no cure was ever found.**

Overhaul smiled to himself. He had a cure to use and it would help him establish the Yakuza. He would just need to get his hands on the bullets that restored quirks to heal him and then nothing would stop him from. He would fulfill his promise to his boss a hundred fold. He just needed to find Eri now.

**To this day quirks were usually controlled through strict quirk regulations. You couldn't be a hero like in the comic of the olden days just by putting on a suit and fighting crime, you needed a license and an education in the field of heroics. Any caught doing work outside of that would be classified as a vigilante and be subject to various lawsuits. The best place to get an education in Izuku's mind was U.A. , the number one hero school in Japan. Izuku had hopes of making it in, there was only one problem.**

All for One clenched his fists as he saw the bullying of his son. He had wanted to leave the boy out of heroics and villainy as a whole but off course that failed. His son was born most likely inheriting the transference gene from them, the same gene that enabled OFA's original quirk transference and All for One's own quirk transferring abilities. While it was still possible that Izuku might have been quirkless, there was a much higher chance that he actually had the transference ability but without any other quirks the ability was practically useless on its own. Now that the boy had OFA, any original quirk Izuku might have had would be absorbed into the mutant quirk and stored in the core instead.

**"How does he expect to make it into U.A. if he doesn't even have a quirk?" One of his classmates ridiculed. True to the statement, Izuku didn't have a quirk. He was born into the small percentage of people that didn't have quirks, the people who were still….normal. He would make it though, he would become a hero people who would reassure people and make them feel safe.**

Stain rubbed the spot where his nose once rested. He still had flashbacks to his encounters with the Vigilante team. The teens were quite troublesome with their quirks but he vividly remembered the beating he received from the quirkless Knuckleduster. Those who associated heroism with quirks were fools in his eyes. Heroes didn't need to have strong quirks to be heroes they needed to have strong hearts and a true sense of justice. Stain glanced at the heroes and imposters in the room alongside him. All might was the true hero among them as was Eraserhead, but Endeavor and Mt. Lady were nothing more than glory hounds and gold diggers. They needed to be purged from this world and once he got out of here he would do so. Even without his quirk Stain was positive he could beat them and at least kill one or two of the fakes.

**Once class had finished he found himself on the receiving end of the other students. He was often targeted for his quirkless status and the teachers hardly ever batted an eye. It was mostly due to some of the students who bullied him having exceptional quirks and very promising careers as heroes in the future and the teachers didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize such potential hero careers or the recognition it would give the school.**

"It would be a real shame if all those promising heroes were to suddenly lose their quirks." All for One muttered. "I do admit when I see powerful quirks like those I really can't help myself." The villain said.

"Heroes. What heroes?" Stain countered. "All I see are children who were raised in a world that wouldn't know a good hero because they were too busy watching the fakes on tv." He spat.

"Those kids are sick, so curing them does seem like the best thing to do." Overhaul said.

"Dammit. We've got our bad time trio now." One for All cursed. This was just what he needed, his brother getting his own little group together. He knew that the group was in no way a stable partnership but chances are there was at least going to be something coming from it. Stain only cared about true heroes and OFA was glad his successors fell under that category so that meant they were safe from them. He didn't know much about Overhaul but the man had quirk erasing bullets and so chances are he might like quirklessness or at least see it as an ideal state as called the kids sick, granted that could have also meant there bullying.

* * *

**At the end of the day Izuku found he was walking home alone as usual, with one of his hero notebooks destroyed and his moral being knocked down a peg. He still wouldn't let that break him. Even when things get tough, the strongest person is the one who can whole their head up and laugh in the face of adversity and Izuku would do just that. He held his head up high and let out a loud and boisterous laughter just like his hero All Might. Unfortunately for him there was someone else nearby. A villain made of sludge was around the corner and he needed a body to hide in and unfortunately for Izuku he was the closet one around.**

"Not this idiot again." Tomura growled.

**The villain snuck up behind Izuku and immediately overwhelmed him, capturing him in the sludge. The sludge man tried to enter Izuku body forcing sludge down the boy's throat as he tried to enter and take control of Izuku's body. Izuku was feeling his body get suffocated as his air supply was cut off by the villain. He felt his head become lighter as the world started to get fuzzy. He cried out as loud as he could for help but nobody came.**

Inko practically squeezed her son even tighter as tears started to flood out from her eyes. Izuku and the heroes had to reassure her multiple times not worry, how her son was alright and right there in her grasp. All for One didn't know much about the villain only that Izuku had been involved. At first he thought it was merely Izuku trying to be a hero to save the Bakugo brat but seeing this made him realize that his son actually had a previous altercation with the villain. Someone was gonna die when he was released from here.

**Then in the corner of his eye he saw a figure. The same one from his dreams appears behind the villain. **

"Is anyone else creeped out by this?" Mineta asked with Twice slowly raising his hand.

"Put it down Twice." Tomura ordered.

**The figure was still obscured by darkness but he could still make out the red eyes and small smile on their face as they approached Izuku. The lift their hand press it against Izuku's face much like they did in all those times in the nightmare and then…..the sludge villain scream.**

Everyone winced as they heard the scream of pain. They saw on screen the sphere from early starting to spin as it light up, around it several other orbs lighted up and began spinning. They screen zoomed out showing Izuku's blood cells all straighten and align perfectly before rotating like wheels all moving in the same direction and finally they zoomed out to show blue veins running down the boy's arm.

**Izuku blinked as he came to the figure disappearing once again, but he and the villain were still there. Izuku heard the villain screamed and noticed that the sludge man was now covered in blue glowing veins, veins that seemed to come from Izuku's own body. Was this his quirk? Something in his mind said the no. He watched as the sludge villain pulled himself off of Izuku, the boy finally being freed from the villains grasp and finally being allowed to breathe. **

"**What did you do to me?" The villain roared. He looked different. He was more solid than he was before. The now solid villain struck Izuku sending him flying back. The boy hit his against a stone on the floor, his vision becoming blurry after the lash on his head.**

"**I don't know what you did to me kid, but now you're gonna regret it." The villain said as he prepared to finish Izuku off, only to be interrupted by the sound of foots steps entering the area.**

"**Have no fear." A deep voice called. "For I am here." The last thing Izuku saw was a shape he had seen a hundred times on the computer.**

**A hero had arrived, the number one hero to specific and he had defeated to sludge villain. He signed Izuku's book and even tried to revive the young boy in a less than ideal manner. When Izuku came to he almost died from excitement as he met his idol, the number one hero, All Might. His fanboying knew no bounds. However the exchange was cut short as All Might had to leave immediately, but the hero could not escape so easily. Izuku still had some questions and unfortunately for All Might, he had the determination and the insanity to try and get the answer. All might had jumped into the air using his incredible power, unfortunately he failed to notice Izuku grabbing on the the side of him when he jumped. Now high above the city the hero was travelling with incredible speeds, with Izuku hanging onto his legs for dear life. One comedic exchange later All Might had redirected there trajectory with one of his smashes and carried them over to a nearby building, neither him nor Izuku were aware of the spreading glowing veins that had appeared on the left side of All might's body in the area where his guts and stomach would be.**

The screen faded to black.

Izuku was anxious as he waited for his mother to respond.

"Izuku."

"Yes mom."

"Did something similar to that happen in our world?" Inko asked.

"Yes mom." Izuku said weakly.

"Izuku honey, did you grab All might's leg like that when he jumped?" Inko asked again.

"Um….yes mom." Izuku replied nervously.

"Izuku sweetie." Inko said. "You're grounded for a month." Inko deadpanned.

"Yes mom." The boy replied.

Everyone braced themselves for what was going to come next, especially All Might. Inko would see him crush her son's dreams I glorious HD and after seeing what she did to Bakugo, All might himself feared her wrath now probably more than All for One at the moment. Little did he know that All for One's rage was going to be just as potent as well as Nana's.

The villains however were actually really eager to see what going to unfold. The world's symbol of peace was going to face the most dangerous thing in the world, a parent's fury. They knew All Might was powerless and after watching the humiliation of Endeavour, seeing number one hero squirm was going to be a bonus for them. They really need to ask Gregar and Flare was recordings of this after.

Nezu himself was getting the popcorn ready as he anticipated the blood bath that would befall All Might. Call it his sadistic side taking over sure he respected the man but this was gonna be hilarious to watch. Plus it's not like Flare or Gregar would allow any serious damage to occur. Afterall they fully healed All might and All for One and even nullified there powers.

The chimera eagerly pressed play to continue into the next episode.

* * *

** So it was a slow startup. I didn't want to go the route of the story taking place in the GR world even though that is like the most plausible thing in my opinion. Instead i kept the history the same and the lore of the nanites are only slightly altered. Any of you he saw generator rex know the original purpose of the nanites. So i actually wanted to build on that purpose and evolve it for the story. **

**Now for a side note there some extra details of a fan made past for AFO and OFA as well as Shigarki so if anything seems out of place with there reactions that's why. **

**Like always fav follow and review (constructively please. I'm not against the reviews being negative, but at least make suggestions for improvements.)**


	14. Chapter 12: Smash

**A.N. I had some free time so I thought I would have written and submitted this. I'm considering doing the generator story up until the battle training, then I'll switch to the digimon and do the battle and USJ arc before going back to Prohibited Power and alternating all the stories around that arc and the sports festival. It should be fun. Without further ado enjoy and don't forget to fav, follow and review (constructively) it helps us as writers and artists/ hobbyist to grow and make better stories and more quality content.**

* * *

"**No. I don't think you could be a hero without a quirk." **

Nezu pressed a button and immediately, All Might, Nana and Inko were all teleported out of the room. He waited for a minute and he glanced at the AFO and OFA. The room shook as they all heard All Might scream in pain shocking almost everyone there.

"Is that Inko's doing?" Mitsuki asked. She knew very well about the hidden temper Inko had. It was always the quiet ones whose rage should be the most feared. She hadn't seen Inko snap like that since college to Mitsuki's ex-boyfriend after the bastard humiliated her in front of all there friends.

Shigarki didn't know why his grandmother was there with the number one hero but hearing All might scream brought a smile to his face. OFA didn't really have much to say. Sure All Might was being a hypocrite when he told Izuku he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, especially when All Might himself was quirkless once, but Nana's wrath was something he seldom wished upon any of his enemies, save for his brother but that was understood. AFO meanwhile smiled at the irony how All Might's master was beating him black blue. Nana was a rather feisty woman and if AFO was honest he almost pitied All Might for having to deal with the woman and Inko. Almost…the man had crushed Izuku's dreams and while AFO knew the boy probably hated him, he was still his son and if what he heard was true before the start, Izuku contemplated suicide in the previous world because of this so he had little remorse.

Stain felt a little of the respect he had for All Might die. The man had just told one of the truest and most heroic people, the hero killer ever met that he couldn't be a hero because he lacked a quirk. This was complete bullshit in Stain's mind because a hero is not supposed to be judged on the type of power they have or how popular they are. A hero is supposed to be judged on their actions and their heart and the reason for those actions. Izuku had just said that he wanted to be a hero not for the fortune or the fame like the others he had seen had wanted. Izuku wanted to be a hero so that he could save people because saving people was the coolest thing he had ever seen and have those people feel safe whenever he was around. The boy had proved himself even in another world that was a true hero and not like any of those fakes. If Stain had run into the boy in his own world he might have taken him as a true disciple or at the very least send him to the vigilante team. He was sure if anyone could help the boy it would be Knuckle Duster.

"Should we do something?" Mt Lady asked one of her fellow heroes.

"Believe he had this coming and he'll be fine anyway." Aizawa said indifferently.

Izuku was a little nervous wondering just what exactly Nana and his mom were doing to All Might he hoped it wasn't anything to crazy. Some of the other students and villains felt a sweat drop as the idea of someone as sweet as Ms. Midoriya making All Might, the symbol of peace and justice, squirm for his life just felt unsettling.

**Those were the words All Might had spoken to Izuku on the rooftops. The young boy was sitting at the side of the entrance letting the tears flow as he let it sink in. He had always known it. He had just tried to convince himself otherwise. The blue veins he had seen earlier were probably just him deluding himself into thinking he had a quirk when he was going to die. At least that's what he had told himself. As he was walking home an explosion walked in the distance. Izuku was ready to head to the scene to watch the heroes and take notes when he remembered what All Might said and he decided to not go.**

"Deku." Ochaco said to herself. It still felt weird for her. To watch someone you care about get beaten down to their lowest. She had seen it in the previous world and she was hoping they would be numb to the pain but even if Deku was right next to her, she felt her ache for the pain he went through. With Inko no longer there, Ochaco had taken it upon herself to sit next to Izuku, ignoring any glances the other girls might have thrown her way.

* * *

**Defeated he walked home a different route, the voices echoing in his head: His mom apologizing for not being able to help him with his dreams, the doctor telling him he had no quirk, his friends and Kachaan all laughing and teasing him for not having a quirk and being a big dreamer, and lastly All Might who told him that it was impossible to become a hero without a quirk. Everyone told him it was impossible even his idol, so then what was there left for him to do. Maybe he could get a job working on the police force or something, maybe a detective? He didn't know.**

"With the boy's analysis skills he would have made a darn good one." Naomasa said.

**And then he heard it. A scream. **

"Show of hands. How many of you are willing to bet he's gonna do something stupid?" Shigaraki said. "Go on raise them where I can see'em." He said as several of the villains and some of the students and teachers who knew Izuku all raised their hands.

"Are you all for real? Even you Mr. Aizawa." Izuku said.

"Kid we all know you're gonna do it." He answered.

"A hero basically buts there nose in where it doesn't belong. I cut of mind because I'm not a hero." Stain added.

"That doesn't even make sense." Endeavour pointed.

"SILENCE YOU FAKER." Stain said as he threw his bowl of popcorn at the hero. He got hit by 4 more bowls; one from Dabi, one from Toga and one from Spinner. Meanwhile Todoroki was now eating in a bowl made of ice after he…lost his own.

**Izuku froze in his tracks and looked around. He voices and footsteps in a nearby alley way. Thinking someone was in trouble he ran there. **

"Okay I see your point." Izuku admitted in defeat.

**What he saw was something terrifying. Three grown man were holding two girls. The one of girl was unconscious and lying on the floor while the other was struggling to get away. One of the men was holding a cloth over the struggling girl's mouth. This was a kidnapping or worse Izuku realized and he was witnessing it first-hand.**

"Okay now that is low, even for me." AFO said.

"Well at least you still have some of your morals." OFA countered.

"I am many things, murderer, evil genius, criminal overlord among others." AFO said. "Rapist and kidnapper are not among those things."

"You aren't a kidnapper?"

"I found them when they were lost or abandoned." AFO defended.

**Izuku was about to flee, to find help but the girl saw him, fortunately the men didn't. Izuku took one look in her eyes and saw the helplessness and desperation in them. He then started to run…towards them, screaming for them to stop.**

"At a boy Izuku, be the hero I know you are." Stain cheered.

"I swear problem child you must have a death wish or something." One of his remaining teachers said.

"Maybe he is an adrenaline junkie." Kaminari said. "And he gets a high of these kinds of thing."

"Really." Toga said. "You as well." She said to Izuku.

"What? No, I do not get off on adrenaline and putting myself in danger." Izuku defended.

**One of the thugs turned to him and simply laughed at the little boy trying to be a hero and took out a knife. Izuku tossed his book bag smacking the guy right in the face. **

"So it seems to be pretty common for you to throw your bookbag at villains." Shoto said.

**The young boy felt his heart racing as he didn't even know what his body was doing. His legs and arms had moved all on their own. That's when something amazing happened to him. The blue veins returned and the crawled up both of his arms and his hands and then.**

"Oh something awesome is gonna happen." Kirshima said.

**Izuku saw visions of All Might and Death arms flash before him and the next thing he knew his arms were encased in metal. The metal arms then grew and enlarged till each arm was about the size of Izuku body. One of the thugs tried to attack him and Izuku reacting almost on instinct punched him with his now gigantic arm and sent him flying across the room. The other two thugs looked at their comrade before glancing at each other and then turning to Izuku. **

"He he…copied there quirks?" Ilda said.

"No not copy….he replicated them with his own." Momo realized. "He created them from his body just like how my creation quirk does." The creation girl said.

"**Get them out of here." One of the goons said as he told his partner to leave. He then took out a gun and tried to shoot him but Izuku quickly blocked it by using his metallic new arm as a make shift shield.**

"I think it might actually be better than yours." Tsu noted. "He doesn't seem to be hindered in any way by the large metal hands."

"**I need a plan." Izuku thought. The thug with the gun dropped the weapon before he activated his quirk. Several tentacles emerged from the man's back as they tried to immobile Izuku. He succeeded as now he was able to restrict and pull Izuku's arms apart giving him a clear shot now of the boy. **

"**Oh crap." The boy thought. His metal arms broke, freeing his regular arms from the tentacles, Izuku not even realizing what happened braced himself and his metal arms regrew to protect him.**

"So he can make and destroy them at will." Kirshima said.

"But is just limited to his arms or can he do other parts as well." Jiro noted.

"If I had that kind of power I know which part of me I would make larger…ow." Mineta cried as he was stabbed by a pair of earjacks.

"**Dammit." the man cursed as sent his tentacles again to immobilize the boy. Izuku realized what was happening decided to jump out of the way. What he didn't account for was another set of veins crawling down his legs, before they were encased in metal and bulked up in a similar matter to his arms.**

"So he can do it on other limbs."

"It's like a mix of Kirshima's hardening and Momo's creation." Shoto said.

"Todoroki I swear, if this is another one of your theories." Izuku growled.

"You are All Might's secret love child."

"No, it's not like that."

"I've connected the dots."

"You haven't connected crap."

"I've connected them." Shoto said.

OFA did his best to contain his laughter at the two of them. It was funny the first time. It was still funny now, even more so that the two had discussed it in front of everyone else. The first user could see the visible irritation on his brother's face from the statement. Clearly he disliked the idea just as much as one would think, having you archenemy be accused of fathering your child. That could only end in so many ways.

"Wait what was that?" Someone asked.

"Moving on." Izuku said.

**Izuku jumped with his now metallic legs jumping high into the air. He managed to make it above the rooftops before he unceremoniously fell back down, landing with an impact that destroyed the surrounding area and sent a shockwave knocking the tentacle man down and incapacitating them. The boy then heard the sound of van's wheels screech as the last thug tried to flee. **

"That's a substantial amount of property damage. You should pray that this other you isn't found out or you may be looking at some serious trouble." Nezu noted.

**Pumped up on adrenaline Izuku used his new found power to give chase. He managed to catch the van with relative ease grabbing it with both his arms, before he lifted it up shook it to get the driver to come out. The man fell out and deciding to not take his chances with Izuku, he fled. Izuku meanwhile did not give chase; his main concern was the two girls in the van.**

Ilda looked at the scene and then glimpsed back at Stain. Despite the man's murderous tendencies he was right in a regard to Izuku being a better hero than him. "If you want to be a hero then you should save him." The engine user recalled the hero killer saying. He had not gone there to be a hero and save that night. He went for revenge for his brother. That wasn't something a hero would have done and Ilda realized that. That would have been forever regarded as his most shameful day as if he had gone through and somehow managed to beat Stain, he would have been a murder just the same.

It had even been shown in the entrance exam, the rescue points were used mainly to test a student's capacity be a villain, with who could destroy as much as possible, but Midoriya had passed on nothing but Hero points. Why? Midoriya didn't run away when he saw the zero pointer about to step on Ochaco. He took the robot head on to protect someone.

**Putting it back down, he pulled the door off. He saw the girls, one still unconscious and the other leaning against her in a defensive position. His arms and legs reacted, immediately returning to normal as he approached them and helped them out. Before anyone could say anything, Izuku felt a sharp pain in his head.**

"**GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!" A static voice echoed in his mind.**

Everyone jumped by how loud the voice was. They didn't see anyone around so that meant it had to be in the other Deku's head. The question was…what was it?

**Izuku didn't even realize what happened as his body moved again his metal limbs returning as he grabbed the girls and jumped to a nearby rooftop, ironically the same one he had landed with All Might not too long ago.**

"You don't think the quirk is sentient like Dark Shadow." Tokoyami noted. "It would make sense given the visions and the voices he hears plus his body moved without thinking and this time there wasn't any danger to stimulate it." He noted.

* * *

**Izuku collapsed almost immediately as the adrenaline wore off and his machine limbs broke apart on the roof almost immediately. Luckily the two girls were okay. Izuku just sat there leaning against the railing as he took deep breaths while his actions finally sunk in to him. He just saved two girls. The one who was still conscious thanked him profusely. He didn't know how to react to that. It was the first time he actually gotten praised and what's more they called him a hero.**

"As they should." Stain thought.

**They were sisters, he learned. The conscious one was the older sister. Apparently they were just heading home from school when those goons attacked them. One of them screamed and the rest was history. Izuku and the girl perked up when they heard the sound of the wind whipping up. They both turned to where the explosion had rang earlier and saw a miniature tornado being sent up before it dispersed and the weather changed. Rain began to fall.**

"Slime villain." Mitsuki realized.

"Yep." Mt. Lady answered.

**Izuku waited with the girls for the rain to pass. The older one had called her mother to come and pick them up, while Izuku kept an eye on the younger one. The girls' mother arrived and after explaining what had happened, she too thanked him, before offering him a ride home. He declined off course. He would find his way home on his own. The woman had asked Izuku if he would report the incident, the boy admitting that he would which actually surprised the mother. She explained how reporting it would mean also reporting him as he was the one to save them and in doing so he would be charged for using his quirk in public, he would be charged for vigilantism, the act of being a hero without a license. Izuku seemed to ponder it for a moment before deciding that he would deal with the consequences later. He had no regrets about saving someone else's life. The woman seemed to accept his answer noting how noble it seemed. She would never tell Izuku that she and her daughters omitted him from the report and just said something about a random vigilante showing up. **

"I take it that causes a lot of issues with paperwork for you, Naomasa?" Nezu asked.

"You have no idea." The detective sighed. "Vigilantism is pretty widespread and it makes things tricky for us when some of the vigilantes end up causing unnecessary damage in there escapades."

"There still some good that comes from them." Fatgum added. "If they got the proper training then a good portion of them would make it just fine as pros."

"But the problem is that they don't exactly with the pro hero requirements." Aizawa noted. "Some of them either don't do the written exams properly or they just have useless quirks." He noted.

"Tell that Knuckle Duster." Stain added.

"He might be an exception." Aizawa noted. "He had a quirk before it got stolen." The teacher then cast a glance to AFO, "I wonder who did that."

"O'clock's quirk was powerful I'd give him that, but even after it was stripped from him, he put up one hell of a fight." AFO said.

"I take it he crossed the line and punched you in the face as well." Stain noted.

"Um who is Knuckle Duster?" one of the students asked.

"You could say he was the man who helped me realize what I lacked. Power, strength and most importantly resolve. He also crushed my nose." Stain said.

"Wait so he was like your mentor or something?" Toga asked. "That's so cool."

The screen flashed static before opening an a scene between three individuals, one was a boy in an All Might suit, the other a sword wielding ninja, there was also a large porcupine teen there. It became obvious from the hammy responses preaching attitude and the licking of blood just who the ninja was. It was Stain, who at that time called Stendhal. They saw Stain monologue, this time on unredeemable villains before someone else entered. A man wouldn't look too far out of place amongst the villains if only in the fact that he looked ready to fight at the drop of a heart. They heard Stain say how they were the same even addressing the man as Knuckle Duster.

The man's response, "Me? The same as you? Don't make me laugh. I'm a badass champion of justice, and you're nothin' but an insane street murderer!"

The next scene was Knuckle Duster telling Stain if he crossed the line he would punch him. Stain tried to attack and was nearing the line when Knuckle Duster promptly stepped over the line and punched Stain in the face. "I said if he crossed it, I would punch him. Never said I wouldn't cross it."

"You know what's even funnier." Aizawa told them. "Knuchle Duster is quirkless." The erasure hero said earning some shocked looks from several of the villains and students, especially Izuku.

"Did he just say quirkless?" Izuku thought.

"You mean Stain got beat by some quirkless old man." Spinner inquired.

"He also matched Eraser Head as well." Present Mic noted.

"Now that has to be the most manly thing guy ever." Kirshima noted.

"All right now let's resume and we'll discuss Knuckle Duster later." Nezu told them.

* * *

**When he arrived home, Izuku thanked the lady for the ride, and said goodbye to the girls. The two of them asked for picture with him much to his surprise and he agreed. He even exchanged phone numbers with them before he left so they could forward the picture.**

"Why is it Izuku gets all the girls?" Mineta complained.

"First Ochaco, then Sayo and now these two, what does he have that we don't?" Kaminari asked.

"Brains, bloody scars, muscles and a less stupid looking haircut to name a few" Toga commented. "Even Shigarki and Dabi have those."

"Wait so if I got a stupid haircut you would leave me alone?" Izuku asked.

"If you and Uraraka became an official couple and dated then I might consider it." She answered.

**When he arrived inside the apartment, his mom pulled him into a crushing hug; he later learnt that Bakugo was the victim of a villain attack, a sludge villain. He wanted to explain how he discovered a quirk to his mother but something strange happened.**

"That's not good."

**Izuku felt himself lock up. He tried saying the words or the sentence he had a quirk but every time he tried to get the words out his mouth automatically shut. He tried writing but his hands seemed to refuse to even grip the pen properly. It was terrifying to say the least. He wasn't in control of his body anymore, or at least he was in control but something else for restricting his freedom. He even tried to use his new power but they didn't activate at all.**

**Millions of thoughts ran through his mind. Was he under the influence of a villain quirk? Was it the one that escaped? Was his mother endangered now because of him? He had to calm himself and relax. He would figure this out later. Hopefully.**

"Well there goes that plan?" OFA thought. He was thinking if the quirk ever developed enough he would pull the same kind of mind game to tell Izuku about his new powers but now his plan would be ruined. Guess he'll have to figure out another way to notify Izuku if he returns to the quirk, maybe a dream sequence with other wielders and a backstory with his brother and him.

**He ate dinner silently with his mother. She was thinking about getting one of those couch beds for the living room. Izuku wondered why she would want that before she explained why. Apparently a relative of his father was coming to stay with them for a while. This was news to Izuku as he had not seen his father in years much less meet any of the family on his father's side. The relative would come tomorrow evening and from what Izuku heard, she was an older cousin to him.**

"That's wow. Okay I am actually surprised. I didn't even know I had a cousin or that Dad had siblings." Izuku thought. "Come to think of it I don't even recall what he looks like."

Okay that stung AFO a little. OFA put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, noticing the glimpses from Recovery girl and Nezu. None of them was going to say anything until Inko or AFO was ready. This kind of bombshell is not something you just drop on people.

**Eventually they finished dinner and Izuku went to bed. Today really was a crazy day, he saw a new heroine debut; he met his idol, had his dreams crushed by said idol and awakened his quirk and saved some lives. To top it off he had new family coming. He wondered if he would wake up any minute now only to find that it was a dream. Izuku closed his eyes as he fell asleep and opened them again to find himself back in the building from his dreams. The figure from the nightmare standing in front of him with what he assumed was there arms crossed.**

"**Hey Hero." The figure said. "It's been a while. Let's catch up." They told him.**

"She hasn't changed a bit." OFA muttered.

"No she hasn't." AFO answered.

* * *

**I've left out the OCs for while, but don't worry I'll bring them back soon. Flare and Co. are still trying to figure how to deal with Eri but lucky for them one our reviews made an awesome suggestion so thank you.**


	15. Chapter 13: The nanites

**A.N. Today we hit two milestones. One this story is at 100K+ words, and two it is at 200+ followers which is big for me as it is the first time I hit both. It also has a lot of views but I am only going on the public statics. **

**Response to Marx. I'll be honest, I really do want to do the wacky stuff, but the thing is I am currently doing three worlds and they all start at nearly the same point. The point at which they start is not exactly a fun one when you consider the implication in universe with Izuku, however once we clear most of the introductory stuff I should be able to make things more light hearted in some of the future chapters. The generator story and digimon story in particular are supposedto be more light hearted. As for Inko, yeah she does that but only for All might and Bakugo. Bakugo bullied her son and told him to commit suicide, what mother wouldn't be livid with that and All might, well she knows about him from AFO so she knows about the OFA quirk but watching her son get bullied and then All might putting him down again is crossing another line, also she already took her fury out on Bakugo and there was no one else from that first episode to take her rage out so unfortunately All might is the designated victim. If it is a problem I will try to tone it down.**

**As for the predictability, I'm not sure if to feel flattered or worried. If its predictable then that mean I am hopefully writing the students in character, but if it is too predictable then it means I need to get very creative now or at least try and shake things up. As for the toon force quirk, that is really broken but I'm sure I can fit it in somewhere. Mineta on the other hand…..I'll try and give him some development maybe have his character have a bigger role in one of the future chapters of the other worlds but he will still be the butt of some jokes, but he will get a break seeing as I have Endeavour and Stain now to use. Thanks again for your review.**

**And with that out of the way. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone stared at the screen as Nezu started the next episode. They saw the shadowy figure and Izuku back in the base.

"**I have many names." The figure told Izuku, "But you can just use pronouns when you speak to me." **

"That's not vague at all." Kaminari said.

**The figure clarified, before raising its arm and bringing fought several images of Izuku's day. The green haired boy examined the images and noticed that they were taken from several different perspectives; some was from his own while others were from security cameras or cell phones or even car sensors. This made him felt a little unnerved as all his actions were being watched by someone unknown force. **

"Oh boy. If he thinks that's bad then he might have a heart attack if he learns that we're watching him right now." Mina said. "I mean it is totally understandable though." She said nervously before something occurred to her. "You don't think we're being watched like that?" She asked her friends.

**Izuku did his best to keep his composure but seeing some of the images moving to his perspective especially ones with his mother really didn't help things.**

"**As you can see, I've been keeping an eye on you." The figure said. "I've had to for various reasons. First and foremost you knew my location and it was either I kept my eyes on you or I killed you." The figure said.**

"I can't tell which is worse honestly."

"**The second is that you have something that belongs to me." The figure said as the changed the images. Now it was showing small metal spheres with various rods sticking out of each of them.**

OFA and AFO looked up curiously. "So it was completed." They both thought. The mad genius actually managed to do it.

"**These are nanites. They are some of the most advance bits of technology ever invented in human kind and you Izuku have them all running through your body like blood cells." The figure explained.**

"Oh man, I hate it when there is too much iron in the blood makes it taste terrible." Toga gagged.

"Right because blood usually tastes so good without the iron." Dabi deadpanned.

"She's not wrong." Stain added. "The metallic flavor really hampers it, especially if its type O then the flavor ruined for sure."

Izuku was nervous now as his blood type was O.

"**My… my body ? But how ?" Izuku asked. "Wait a minute?" Izuku remembered the nightmare where the figure put its hand on its face. It wasn't a nightmare he realized. "You injected them into me." He accused.**

"**Technically I didn't inject all of them. I injected you with the master control nanite, along with substantial amount of standard nanites and they have been building and making more of the standard nanites in your body for years now." The figure explained. "Now that it's made a sufficiently large reserve of nanites, I figured I'd activate them and let you take them out of for test drive."**

"Wait so that means Midoriya didn't actually awaken his quirk." Ilda realized.

"**Wait you mean?"**

"**Yup. That new quirk you thought you awakened. That was my handy work right there." The figure remarked as they looked at the scene between Izuku and the thugs. "I'd say you did pretty well for the first time using them."**

"He did show some a lot of competence for a power he only just unlocked." Kurogiri said.

"Either that are those guys were just idiots." Dabi retorted.

"**So I am still quirkless." Izuku realized. "I thought for a moment I actually had one but…"**

"**But nothing. You have the greatest support item that ever existed." The figure said. "In addition to building machines like the mechanize arms and legs, you can also hack technology just by touching it." The figure said. "As an added bonus you also have enhanced healing although not by much." They explained. **

"The building machines part was a surprise but being able to hack into other machines that's really cool." Jiro said.

"I just hope that with the enhance healing, I don't have to watch myself heal him every time he breaks something." Recovery girl deadpanned.

"**The nanites are incredibly small, smaller than cells actually. While building machines and hacking them is impressive, the nanite's true purpose is to manipulate DNA in living organisms. They were originally supposed to be used as means of curing all diseases known to man as well as remove the body's requirements for food and water." The figure explained.**

This caught Overhaul's attention. If they can cure every disease in the world perhaps they can even cure quirks. He had the quirk erasing bullets but those required using Eri's blood. If he found the nanites then he could let her go and work uninterrupted with them.

"**However before the development was finished, quirks happened and human DNA practically changed overnight and rendered them nearly obsolete as they could no longer function with the new quirk DNA. You know what came next."**

"**Society crumbled and human development halted, sometimes reverting in some areas." Izuku added.**

"**When that happened a scientist thought to use the nanite project to develop a way for those without quirks to match those with as people were scared of those with quirks and the eventual destruction they would bring. The scientist died but he left me, his A.I. assistant to finish the job and I did." The figure said.**

"So that figure is some kind of computer program." Mineta said. "Is this like one of those old sci fi movies where the robot goes out of control and tries to take over the world because I don't think we covered the robot apocalypse in school yet?" Mineta said.

"There is no robot apocalypse section in the syllabus." Momo told him.

"Really? Why not?" He asked the teachers.

"Robot apocalypses fall under the support syllabus." Nezu confirmed. "It's usually that course deals with stuff pertain to A.I. and technology and even then there are other schools with better support courses than U.A." He noted.

"I'll see about having some after school lectures on robotics if it helps." Power loader told him. "I'm sure Mei would love the chance to test some of the ones she made and I'm sure the other support students wouldn't mind letting their machines smack you all around." He added

"I don't know whether to feel scared or grateful now."

"**But why me?" Izuku asked.**

"**You want to be a hero right. You want to save people. My creator had friends who were just like you; friends who wanted help people because they had the power to do it. Who better to wield such a power than you?" **

"I like how she omits that one of her creator's friends were you." OFA told his brother. "The greatest villain of all time."

"Flattery gets you nowhere. Besides I was once a part of the first vigilantes." AFO shot back. "And I actually did stuff instead of being stuck at the base." He added.

"And who rescued you when you were captured?" OFA shot back.

"You did." AFO grumbled, "but I still saved you more times than that."

**The A.I. said. "I've watched you enough since you stumbled into my base that fateful day. You want people to see your fearless smile and feel safe." They echoed. "You become a hero and use the nanites to save people and save the world. It's as easy as that." They told him.**

"I don't trust it." Aizawa said. "She has to be working some angle." He said out loud. "Who goes around and just offers someone that kind of power?" He pondered.

"All Might." Nezu and Recovery girl thought at once. He made a good decision with Izuku as was the A.I. but still Aizawa did have a point.

"**Aren't there other heroes out there who can make use of this power?" Izuku asked still not believing what he was being told. "Maybe someone with a useful quirk that can be improved by the nanites?" Izuku argued.**

"Izuku." Kirshima said. "Just shut up and take the power." He told the screen.

"**Nope it has to be you." They said. "The nanites won't work in any one with a quirk and even if they could I still don't trust most of the people out there to not abuse the power." The figure explained.**

"**Heroes these days might save people but their hearts aren't always in it for the people. Now I'm not dismissing the good work a lot of heroes have done, but some of them just do it for fame and fortune. There are some heroes who are only good when in public eyes but there monsters elsewhere in their life. You on the other hand have no alternative desire. You want to save people just because which is why you are put ahead of all others. You ran to save those girls because someone had to. That kind of heart is what makes a great hero. That's the kind of heart I need. So what do you say, do you want me to make you a hero?"**

"Say yes boy." Stain cheered much to everyone's bewilderment. "What?" He said when he realized people were staring at him. "The boy has the traits of decent hero. It would be a shame to let an opportunity like that slip through his fingers."

"Don't you hate heroes and want to kill them." Fatgum said.

"I hate and kill FAKE heroes." Stain clarified. "That boy ain't fake unlike a few others here." The hero killer said.

**Izuku looked up at the figure tears welling in his eyes. "Yes… Yes I do." Izuku answered.**

"**Good." The figure said, their red eyes turned cyan. "I'll see you tomorrow then." The figure then waved and sent Izuku flying out of the building.**

"How do they communicate by dreams?" Midnight pondered. "It seems like a really radical thing to do especially for a machine."

"My guess is that nanites in his body a responsible for it." Recovery girl theorized. "They high jack his nervous system and allow him to see and hear things that aren't there. It may simply be feeding the information to his brain while he sleeps."

"Like a VR system." Powerloader added.

"And you guys called me a mad man." Shigaraki told the league. "That's some video game science right there." He told them.

* * *

**Izuku's eyes snapped open as he woke up from the dream. He looked around noticing it was around 4 in the morning. It was another dream, he realized as he lay back down. Suddenly his cellphone began ringing. Izuku reached for it and answered the call.**

"**It wasn't a dream." The figure's voice came through the phone, startling Izuku. "And don't drop the phone in a panic." They added. "I forgot to tell you something, keep the nanites a secret. I don't need you getting any unwanted attention because of it. The last thing I need is some wacko getting their hands on my creator's greatest inventions and using them to cause trouble. For now keep on the low and I'll explain more tomorrow." They said hastily before hanging up the phone. Izuku stared at the phone for second. So they weren't just a voice in head. He didn't know if to feel worried now a frightened. **

"Wait if they could call him on the phone then why did they even need to invade his dreams?" Mt. Lady asked.

"I can think of a reason." Aizawa said as he yawned. "He still sleeps, his body rests and he gets to communicate with that figure as well as have a better visualization of the situation. Besides would you really trust someone who calls you in the middle of the night and mutters about that stuff?" The underground hero countered.

"That is fair point."

"I wish I was able to teach my classes like that." Aizawa muttered as turned back his attention to the screen.

"You could always take a day off every now and then and just sleep in." Nezu said.

"If you find a suitable substitute for my students on those days then maybe I'll consider it."

**Much like last night Izuku headed over to computer and put on some more videos of Gunhead to try and relax his mind with training.**

"Is that it?" One student asked.

"No, there seems to be some more." Nezu answered.

* * *

**A light blue haired man woke up rather early that night or morning depending on how you looked at it and he trudged into the kitchen of his base looking for something to eat.**

"So we're following Shigaraki now." Momo said. "That's kind of refreshing actually seeing as how almost everything we saw before was purely Izuku."

"Oh boy, we finally get some dirt on Shigaraki." Twice said. "I wonder what it might be."

"Think maybe we can see if he has any crush on anyone special." Toga said.

"Fat chance of that happening." Dabi added.

"Someone hit me with a blue shell." Shigaraki thought to himself.

**Arriving at the fridge he took out some milk and quickly grabbed some cereal from the cupboard when he turned around he saw a pair of magneta slit eyes staring at him. The man understandably jumped back throwing the box of cereal and milk into the air as he hit his elbow into the counter.**

Almost immediately everyone in the theatre burst out laughing. First scene with Shigaraki and the villain had already made a fool of himself. Said villain in particular was already sinking into his chair much like Izuku did when he was shown.

"That's gotta sting." OFA noted. "Ain't nothing funny about hitting that bone." He added.

**Lucky for him the person who the magneta eyes belonged to managed to catch the cereal and milk, resting it on the table for him.**

"**You have got to stop sneaking up like that." The man told his associate. A girl with black and pink hair sat opposite to him. The girl herself had gotten the bowls and laid them down as the man poured the cereal and the milk for them. She didn't respond verbally instead flashing him and tilting her head in a way that made her look sweet and innocent.**

There were several responses in the theatre now. They ranged from disbelief to confusion to outright shock.

"Holy crap." Toga said. "He's having breakfast with a girl. Shigaraki who is that girl? Why have not seen her before?" Shigaraki didn't respond instead staring up at the screen motionless.

"She was there with him, she was alive." He thought.

"So first Deku and now Shigaraki," Denki noted.

"Hey wait a minute, doesn't she look like the girl from the first episode of this world, the one who was taking photos of ." Tsu noted.

"I wonder if she is like Sayo and Marcus." Tokoyami said. "An original person to the world." He noted as they didn't see her before.

"**So why are you up so late?" The man asked as he took a mouthful of cereal. The girl slid an envelope with several photos that were taken the previous day. The man examined the photos as he ate his cereal. They showed him the villain attack the previous morning, which debut the new heroine Mt. Lady. There was also the sludge villain and All Might. **

"So she was gathering intel." One of the pros noted.

"This is why I dislike the media." Aizawa said.

**Holding up a picture of All Might the man pressed all 5 fingers on it, turning it to dust. The girl let out a sigh as she blew the dust away.**

"**Why is it you can't do this during the day like a normal person?" He asked her. She just gave him a confused glance at first with another head tilt before she blew a raspberry at him. "Very mature." He commented. **

"This is rather surprising to watch." Dabi commented.

"Why? Because Shigaraki is talking to a girl?" Shoto asked.

"No because he is being incredibly mature here." The cremation user commented.

"I can hear you."

"I know.

"**I take it Kurogiri is still off helping Sensei." The man said. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" The man asked her. The girl seemed to ponder his question for a moment before she rummaged through the other photos. She finally found one and showed it to the man. It was a photo they had taken at the beach a couple years ago, Takoba Municipal Beach to be precise.**

"Shigaraki if a girl like that says she wants to go the beach with you. You say yes." Kaminari said.

"I want to ship it but I need to see more chemistry between them." Toga said.

"Same." Mina added.

"**You want to go to the beach." The man said. The girl nodded. "You do know that it's been turned into a junkyard right?" He asked. She nodded again. She then gave him a puppy dog look most others wouldn't assume would work but the man did break.**

"Shigaraki," Toga said doing the puppy dog look. "Can we please rename the League to the Stain enforcers." She asked.

"No." Shigarai deadpanned.

"**Alright fine we'll go." He told her, to which she practically jumped for joy before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek much to his surprise causing him to blush.**

"Wow." Mina said. "Deku was still struggling for like 3 maybe 4 episodes to just interact with Uraraka in each world and now Shigaraki just comes and gets kissed right in his first scene." She noted.

"I can't believe you are actually fangirling about this." Jiro said.

"I am a sucker for love, whether they be heroes or villains." Mina said. "I still ship Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Joke and let's not forget the ever present Izuku and Ochaco." She answered. "Which reminds me?" Mina said as she turned to Mt. Lady. "Is it true that Kamui Woods and you are dating?" Mina asked the heroine.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm not commenting on that." Mt. Lady answered.

**Shigiraki really can't believe he was just manipulated to going to that junk filled beach. He really did need to toughen up like Sensei said otherwise his underlings would walk all over him.**

"You mean like they do right now." Kaminari smirked.

"Shut up Pikachu."

**He would only allow her to do so but he definitely needed to be stricter with anyone else. He finished the cereal after she had gone and decided to look through the pictures she had brought one more time. While they did have photos and information written on them about the new heroine and All Might it wasn't anything really new or interesting. However in addition to the heroes there were also various photos around the city, mostly showing people going about their daily lives while others showed some interesting scenery. **

"Okay I'll admit those looking pretty nice. I didn't even know some of those places existed and the quality is really good." Kirshima said.

"Most likely she used an actual camera."

**He looked through the photos again, taking out one. A selfie she had taken around the city. Deciding it was the best one, Shigaraki took it with him back to his room. He pulled out a scrapbook and opened it. The scrap book was filled with photos showing a younger Shigaraki, a girl that was his sister, his mother, grandparents and a dog. Another photo showed a beautiful woman with a tough demeanour. **

"Oh my god." Toga squealed. "Child Shigarki is so cute." The shapeshifter said.

"He's still not as cute child Deku, but he is a close second." Mina added.

"Is that your family?" Tsu asked. "They seem so nice."

"That beautiful lady looks like the one who went with Inko to punish All might." noted.

"Wait….didn't Gregar rip her out of Izuku, alongside him." someone commented, pointing to OFA.

"Oh no." Nezu thought.

"Um Izuku. Why did you have two people inside of you?" They asked.

"I don't know." Izuku answered. Nana was the previous user of One for All and from what he figured the man with All for One was One for All himself, so maybe the previous users of the quirk were inside him or could be summoned through him.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." AFO said.

**He flipped the page turning to show a different set of people. There was tall man with white hair, all dressed in a nice business suit. Another photo showed a man whose body was entirely composed of black smoke. Most of these were taken in his childhood. Turning the page he reached a collection of other photos mostly of him and the girl through the years. One photo showed him and the girl smiling at the camera but with several things different with the girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes as oppose to the pitch black and purple hair and magneta eyes she had now. Her skin was also a lot lighter than the chocolate coloured one she had now. He wouldn't have even recognized them if he didn't have the photos lined up next to each other showing the resemblance. Shigaraki took the new photo and stuck it on a page before closing the book and putting it back. He looked over the title of the book one more time, a title he had taken from a game he had really enjoyed. "My chain of memories."**

"Wow. Do you think we made it into the scrap book?" Toga asked Twice.

"I think so, I think not." He answered.

Most of the heroes didn't know what to comment about that. It was rare for most of them to see such a humanizing thing with villain. All the villains they ever saw Shigaraki included had been out to kill him so seeing him act so mellowed out was surprise. Not so much so because they were stuck here for who knows how long but there were kind of forced into this. What they saw wasn't him being forced in anything?

If Shigaraki didn't confirm it before, he definitely confirmed it now. It was the same girl. He thought she was in a coma still, but in that world she wasn't. She was alive, healthy and working with him in the League. He still didn't why she had such a drastic change, only chalking it up to a quirk side effect. All for One however did know what it was. He glanced at Kurogiri and then Tomura. He had assigned another protector to the boy. What he was wondering this time was why and how?

**He left the room right after heading out. He needed to check their information broker. He had a few jobs he needed to start preparing for. All for One had told him that he wanted Shigaraki to make his villain debut in the coming year so he needed to come with an idea for what it was he wanted to the do. The first encounters always left the biggest impact. He already had three party members, the support, the speedster and a brute. He would need a lot more numbers if the plan he was mulling over in mind would be executed.**

"The irony in that is that the first thing we saw of you on screen is you having breakfast and discussing a beach trip with your girlfriend." Dabi teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." Shigaraki denied. "She is a friend who just so happens to be a girl, that I know well." He answered.

"So you admit it, you do know her." Toga teased.

"Yes I know her, but in our world things are different and that's all I am saying so let's just move on to the next one." Shigarki said.

"I agree." Deku said surprisingly or maybe it was just him trying to sympathize with Shigaraki after being the star for the past couple of episodes and Ochaco being shipped with him by almost everyone.

* * *

**A.N. Okay so i did a little more, introducing shigaraki and his...protector of sorts.**

**What do you all think of the stories now that its purely reactions? I've decided to give the ocs a little break for now but if you want i"ll bring them back later.**

**Any thoughts or theories as to what is going on with this world because this one is gonna be a lot more integral to the plot than most of the others worlds.**

**As always, Fav, Follow and Review(constructively) I am really interested to hearing what you think.**


	16. Chapter 14: Takoba Beach

**A.N. So here is the 4th chapter in the generator story. I doing one more and then i'll switch back to one of the other worlds. Comment which one you think I should resume. As for Eri I feel like I will bringer back later alongside the OCs. Right now she is in therapy which is something she would really need and I don't really feel like it just writing it off on the story, so maybe I'll age her up and have bond a bit with the OCs a bit and then reintroduce her. Well like always, fav, follow and review ( constructively) and enjoy.**

* * *

Inko and the two torchbearers of OFA returned from their little trip. All might much to some of the heroes and villains surprise was limping a bit. When he attempted to sit he unfortunately could not as he felt tremendous pain by just attempting the action. Nana and Inko could feel some of the gazes that were being thrown their way but neither of them was worried. The mixture of dislike or fear was to be expected. Inko would not let anybody hurt her baby so bad and walk away unscathed and Nana, well Nana distinctly remember she put her trust into a quirkless boy before to become a hero and said boy was now the symbol of peace. If he forgot his roots then Nana would definitely remind him of them.

AFO and OFA had been gracious enough to inform the two ladies about what they had missed. Izuku meanwhile trying to figure out what had happened to his mentor, he knew Nana was a user of One for All, but for his mother to do this to All might, he was kind of glad he managed to hid his bullying so long now. The trauma she might have inflicted might have gotten them into some serious legal trouble.

Surprisingly the two women made their way next to the musketeer brothers much to Izuku's shock to sit. They were now seated, Nana, OFA, Inko and lastly AFO. Izuku felt incredibly uncomfortable with his mom being so close to the villain but seeing what she and Nana had done to All Might may have eased him a little. At the very least she still had the protection from Gregar and Flare to keep her safe.

Seeing as no one had any comments, Nezu began to play the next episode/chapter of the new world.

* * *

**Toshinori Yagi arrived at Takoba Municipal Beach Park with his pickup truck.**

"Alright who's the skeleton?" Shigaraki asked.

"Yeah. I'll admit that guy looks like he could really use a sandwich." One of the students commented. All Might for what it was worth tried his best not to flinch as his skinny form was put on display. At the very least he was glad that Flare or Gregar had filtered out his name, so All Might and Toshinori Yagi would appear as two people until they inevitably showed him transforming.

**He had read up online about the beach and how it used to be a beautiful place till people started to use it to dump junk. Toshi had time before he would start his official job so he figured what better way to spend it than to clean up this dump. A hero's job was not just about saving people or fighting villains; they also had to take care of the community even if it meant dealing with the literal trash.**

"So this man is a hero….I've never seen any hero who looked like that." Twice said. "I mean seriously a bowling ball could break him." He continued.

"A bowling ball could break many people, Twice." Dabi answered.

"Those are some of the qualities a hero should have, giving back to the community instead of competing for fame and recognition." Stain spat.

**He had gotten out and was now about to survey the area he would be working when he heard a click. Instinctively he ducked thinking it was a gunshot but breathed easy when he realized it was just someone taking photos. When he finally looked up he saw a teenage girl, sitting atop one of the heaps taking photos of the sun rise.**

"Wow she really tries her best to get those photos looking so good." Ilda commented.

"I'm a little disappointed she was only taking picture" Kaminari said. "I would have loved to see her in a-"

"You finish that sentence Pikachu and I'm gonna stuff you in a pokeball and bury you where nobody will ever find you." Shigaraki threatened. Jiro immediately slapped Denki behind the head.

"You idiot." Mina told him. "Did you really think eying on Shigaraki's girlfriend would be such a good idea?" She questioned.

"She's not my girlfriend." Shigaraki protested.

**Seeing as how she might be a local, Toshi decided to ask for a bit more info on the beach and maybe find out if there was anyone who would be willing to volunteer to help him clean it. When the girl finished taking her photos she made her way down and Toshi called out to her as soon as she was safely on the ground. She had immediately gotten into a defence stance when he approached her but luckily he was able to talk her down and convince her that he wasn't a threat. The girl did not speak, instead opting to write in the sand on the ground. She had regularly visited the beach as she had fond childhood memories there. Not much people would be willing to clean up but if Toshi was going to do it then she could help and maybe convince one of her friends to come with her.**

"Well Shiggy it looks like you are on beach cleaning duties." Toga said. "But if it all works well then maybe you will see her in a…"

"I'm not listening." Shigaraki said as he covered his ears, earning a laugh from several of the other villains, students and even heroes. \

OFA glanced at his brother, who had been silent throughout the whole thing. "How is it, that both of them inherited your awkwardness and were still able to get girls at such young ages?" OFA asked his brother.

"That my dear little brother is something I will tell you when you're older." AFO responded.

"I am technically over 200 years old." OFA deadpanned.

"Then wait another 200 hundred more." AFO told him.

**Toshi gave her his number and told him that they would start the next day so she could come then. The girl snapped a photo of him and then bid him farewell leaving Toshi in a bit of a daze as the camera had temporarily blinded him. He didn't even see when she left.**

"That guy looks familiar." Endeavour said. "But where have I seen him before."

* * *

**Izuku was surprised to say the least when he met his cousin for the first time.**

Izuku had never met his father much less for the family on his father's side so seeing a cousin was like a bonus for him. He wondered what they were like. Ochaco was also curious about seeing Deku's cousin maybe they would get along if they could find them in their own world.

**He realized that he had clearly gotten his looks from his mother as his cousin neither had green hair or eyes. The first she did was pull Inko and him into a bone crushing hug as she lifted both of them off the ground.**

"Wow she's strong." Kirshima said. AFO and OFA stared at the girl who was claiming to be their niece. Technically speaking she would be their niece as both of them had considered her 'father' as a brother so it's not that big a stretch. Although now it brought the question of why she was deciding to stay with Inko now, maybe Izuku using the nanites might make things too dangerous for them or maybe AFO finally got cocky and someone was now targeting his family.

**After Inko coerced her into letting them go, his cousin introduced herself as Elexa Midoriya with a warm smile as her cyan eyes glowed with excitement. Safe to say Izuku learnt he inherited some of his more predominant genes from his mother, mainly his hair and eye colour as Elexa had snowy white hair…a trait that was common with his father and uncle.**

"White hair?" Todoroki mused as he brushed a strand of his own. It would be a stretch to assume that he and Izuku were related seeing as how Izuku lacked the hair and eye colour as well as the quirk. Plus the half and half user knew his mother did not have any brothers. Looking at All might he wondered if the man might have secretly been dying his hair but that might be a bit of farfetched. However…glancing at the Musketeer brothers gears began turning in his head.

The similar quirks Izuku shared with AFO in the other world. The smash techniques Izuku shared with OFA in this world. The white hair also played a good role and finally the fact that OFA was ripped out of Izuku. If that didn't solidify his case then Inko getting cozy with them did. Izuku was the son or nephew of AFO, Shoto knew it. Now he just needed to gather evidence so it didn't look like a baseless claim like last time.

**Elexa was quiet at first. She rarely spoke but she did attempt to make small talk with him and his mother, finding out there likes and dislikes and sharing her own. Elexa's quirk was a simple and straightforward one, metal bone. Elexa's bones are made of coltan, a very strong metal that made her heavier than the average person despite her having a relatively slim frame. Also made it difficult to swim and made passing through airport security a nightmare.**

"Metal bones?" Izuku thought. "That could make her very strong in terms of offense and defence. She would be bullet proof in some case and could probably withstand a lot more force than most other people. Not to mention a punch from her could probably kill it moved fast enough. Possible weaknesses would be electromagnetism immobilizing her or putting her in water." He theorized.

**Inko had told them that as it was the Saturday tomorrow, they would go sight-seeing to help get Elexa better acquainted with Mustafa.**

**While Izuku went to do his homework that evening, Elexa helped Inko make dinner much to the latter's protest. While they were cooking Inko couldn't help but glance back at Elexa. Elexa could tell the older lady wanted to say something, but she wouldn't prod, she would just wait and let it come out naturally. Eventually Inko couldn't keep to herself anymore.**

"**What was he like when he was younger?" Inko asked. It might have seemed weird asking Elexa about the childhood of Izuku's father, but Elexa was a lot older than she looked so she knew a lot more than what people would assume and Inko knew that.**

This caught most of their attention. Izuku rarely ever spoke of his father so now that they are getting to hear about the man, Izuku's friends didn't want to pass this opportunity up. Izuku himself was curious to hear what kind of man his father was since his mother had usually just avoided the topic altogether.

"Just how old is she?" Mt. Lady asked. "She looks like she is in early twenties but if she knows about Izuku's father when he was teenager then she has to be at least 35 to 50." She noted.

"Maybe her quirk has a secondary effect where it can allow her to age slowly." Fatgum suggested. It wasn't unnatural for quirks to have side effects that didn't necessarily go with their function. Some of the students in U.A. for example, Tokoyami has a shadow creature for his quirk but also a bird head that seems to just be aestethic.

"**Honestly…He was way different back then than he is now." Elexa answered.**

"**Different how?" Inko asked.**

"**Terrible with the girls, I remember dad teasing him about that as did uncle." She laughed. "Let me guess…..he proposed to you under the night sky at Takoba beach." Elexa noted.**

"**Yeah he did."**

"**I figured as much. Takoba beach was always an important place to them." Elexa explained. "I wanted to go there just to see it. I like to think that even after most of them passed away that a small part of them still lingers around."**

"Her phrasing makes me wonder if she knows about how OFA was able to hold the consciousness of its wielders." Nana noted.

"You don't think AFO has a similar ability, where if you tried had enough you could strip away a person's soul." OFA asked his brother.

"If it did, I don't think I would ever use it or have ever used it." AFO noted. "The quirks hunger is already enough but having another soul inside me is where I'll draw the line. This body is mine and mine alone." AFO answered.

"That beach has some huge significance. Shigaraki's friend has a lot of memories there and now Izuku's family is also attached to it." Momo noted.

"That's a bit coincidental isn't it?" Mineta added.

"Or maybe it isn't?"

"**Unfortunately it's become a junkyard." Inko explained. "But we could always stop by tomorrow if need be." She explained.**

"**I'd love that." Elexa explained.**

"**Do you have any embarrassing stories about Izuku's dad?" Inko asked.**

"**That depends….how much sleep do you need tonight?" Elexa asked.**

"**We'll see when you start telling me dear." Inko joked.**

"**Okay aunty but don't blame me when you can't get up in the morning."**

"I can only imagine what she must have told her," OFA said. "The pie incident, the apple incident, the apple pie incident, the pineapple incident," One for All started listing off." the list is very long."

"You seem to have major problems with pies and apples." Nana commented.

"Now I am actually interested as to what those might be." Inko noted.

"I'll tell you all during the next break." OFA said, hearing the grumble from his brother.

* * *

**Shigaraki was never one for subtly, if he wanted to he would have just walked out like any other person. Unfortunately for him when you are supposed to be the next big villain, you need to maintain a certain level of invisibility unless you wanted every police officer or hero chasing after you. It would have been better if he could have chosen his own disguise but he learnt the hard way to never argue with a girl when it comes to fashion…you will always lose most of the time. **

"He learnt the age old lesson." OFA noted.

"Oh this I gotta see." Toga cheered. "I've been trying to get you to wear some new clothes for weeks now." She told them. "And he has always been destroying them."

"I don't need new clothes." Shigaraki answered.

**So now he was standing at the junkyard or beach or junk beach in his disguise. He was now wearing a white vest, a blue hoodie and black pants with his sneakers. To top it off, someone had decided to dye his hair black today to complete the look and even add contacts to make his red eyes look blue or purple as the case may be. On the bright side he was at least able to pick a cap to wear. A black cap with the words 'PRO GAMER' written on it in white adored his head. Adding the gloves he wore to avoid involuntarily activating his quirk and he would say he hopefully looked normal enough to blend into the crowd.**

"Wow." Toga said, some of the girls echoing her.

"Oh no he's hot." One of the girls thought.

"If she can turn Shiggy into that what do you think she could do for the rest of the league?" Toga thought.

"I'll pass." Dabi said. "I like my current threads as is."

"Same." Mr Compress said

"**Remind me again why you had to drag me into this. Shouldn't this be done by the city's garbage men or some environmentalist group?" He complained. His companion merely took out a phone, a burner one and played a recording for him. In this recording it had his Sensei's voice explaining to the girl that Shigaraki needed some way to help train and improve his quirk for when he made his debut. Shigiraki wanted to disagree and claim that his quirk was fine but he knew better than to argue with her especially when it was Sensei's request. **

"AFO must put a lot of thrust in her if he actually left her with a recording of him." One of the heroes thought. They wondered if that girl was by chance snooping around their own world right now. If so then that means they had some monitoring heroes and analyzing their quirks that could be very dangerous especially when they had a quirk stealing villain lose.

"So she is like your babysitter." Himiko noted.

"Perhaps that's why he's so mature in this world. She didn't allow him to develop on bad habits."

**Looking around Shigaraki saw the blonde haired skeleton man who had invited them to clean the beach and he was silently wondering why he would be interested in this beach, seeing as he was not from around here.**

"**Good morning." The man said in a rather cheery voice. "So is this your boyfriend or something?" He asked much to Shigaraki's embarrassment. The man blushed while his friend merely smiled and shook her head denying the assumption.**

"Aw look how cute he looks when he's blushing." Toga teased.

"**Vee is not my girlfriend." Shigaraki denied. "She is a very good friend who so happens to be a girl that I know well." He explained.**

"Wow he said the same thing last episode." Someone commented.

"Well it is me." Shigaraki stated. "Off course I'll respond the same."

"So her name is Vee or is that an alias?" One of the students noted.

"**Okay well I am sorry for claiming such a thing Young Vee and…" The skeleton man trailed off as he looked to Shigaraki.**

"**Kento," Shigaraki answered.**

"An anagram of his birth name," OFA mused. "He still has some attachment to his past." He noted causing a smile to form on Nana's face.

"**Well Vee and Kento." The man said. "I have already started cleaning yesterday. I moved a couple of old appliances out and sent them to be scrapped down. With you two helping I feel we can split the work up. I'll take care of the stuff over there." Toshi pointed to one side of the beach. "And you two can sort out the stuff over on that end." He explained to them. "I might need to leave every now and then to do some errands but I trust that you two will do a wonderful job." He said.**

"He puts a lot of faith in two complete strangers." Overhaul commented. "I'd say he is an idiot."

"**Okay." Kento answered while Vee pumped a fist in the air and dragged him away by the wrist to their side to clean.**

"Excitable isn't she."

**Once they were a sufficient distance away, the duo started to clean. Vee and Shigaraki would slowly gather up the rubbish into heaps and Shigaraki would use his decay to destroy it and reduce it to dust. In some cases Shigaraki had to be more thorough as some of the rubbish didn't decay completely. **

"He would have made a fine rescue hero." Some of the teachers thought.

**After about an hour or so or working an explosion rang in the distance. Vee perked up as that usually meant villain attack which means she would usually go and get pictures and video of it for later. They went to check Yagi but found he wasn't there. Seeing as how Vee needed to go and get photos and videos for Sensei to analysis the heroes' quirks, she soon left leaving Shigaraki alone in the dump.**

"I suppose being by herself might make her less suspicious."

"**Well guess that means I'm on a lunch break." Shigaraki said to himself as he went to a nearby café to eat. **

"The first thing you do when you were left alone was go on a lunch break." Ilda commented his class president being very evident.

"I got hungry." Shigaraki answered.

* * *

**As he walked in to the café he was greeted by a young girl who was waitressing. She had brown hair and what looked to be permanent blushes on her face. **

"Is that?" One student gasped.

"Ochaco?" Deku asked.

It was Ochaco's turn to be nervous. What she was seeing was most likely her working during the weekend to try and make a little pocket money to ease her parents financially. It wasn't exactly legal for her to be working as she was 15 probably 14 at the time and the age limit was 16. However much like a few of the places she worked in the past, she was probably being allowed to work on the account of her turning 16 next year or within that year.

She knew from Ilda and Deku that was nothing wrong with her being a hero in order to make a living for her parents but she still felt embarrassed by it. It didn't help that now her financial situation might be brought into question now and as much as she loved her friends she didn't want them seeing this side of her. Luckily it seemed Shigaraki wasn't too invested in her in that world.

**She led him to an empty table while she took his order. Shigaraki took out his phone and holding it carefully to avoid decaying it he began to play a game.**

"At least I still play games. I was little worried I stopped in that world."

* * *

**Izuku and his family entered the café. They had been to several places in Mustafa but they had yet to go to the beach. Seeing as how it was lunch time Inko had decided that they would stop by the café before heading to the beach. Inko went to the ladies' room while Izuku and Elexa found a table to sit by….right next to Shigaraki. **

"Does the universe like pushing you too together? I mean first it was the same master….now the same cafe."

**While waiting for Inko the two of them chatted a bit, when the waitress came to take their order.**

**Meanwhile at the counter one of the workers was asking a customer for his order. "I'm sorry I'm not here for the food." He responded. Before the worker had realized what had happened they were pulled and held her at gun point. Izuku and Elexa looked up to see several robbers make their appearance known as it became clear what was happening. They had been caught right in the middle of a robbery.**

"Wow. Attempt of being turned into a costume, attempted kidnapping and now a robbery." Aizawa said. "Problem child. You have probably the worse luck of all."

"**How do I end up in these situations?" Izuku cursed.**

"Even other dimension Izuku agrees."

**Shigaraki meanwhile was ready to decay his phone after he lossed is 3rd consecutive match. **

"And you're still a sore loser." Dabi added.

**As he was now shut off the phone, he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't received his order yet. He then noticed the robbers holding the waitresses hostage, but more importantly….the waitress had his lunch.**

"**My sandwich." Shigaraki almost screamed. It then clicked a few seconds after that he was being held in a robbery.**

* * *

"You're being held in a hostage situation and the first thing you worry about is the sandwich." Overhaul commented.

"Well panicking was gonna to be helpful." The decay user retorted. "Besides those guys are a bunch of push overs. I'm sure broccoli head and me are gonna take them down next episode."

"You do realize that would make you a hero right." OFA interrupted.

"No, I would be a villain." Shigaraki countered.

"No, you would be a hero." Stain answered. "You would be labelled as a vigilante but vigilantes are the true heroes. Not the knock offs most people aspire to be."

"The serial killer is right. Tomura." AFO added. "If you save them now in the next episode then you will be a hero to some of them."

"Oh man. My first show on the big screen and I'm a hero, that's just fantastic." Shigaraki grumbled.

* * *

**A.N. So what do you all think is gonna happen in the generator world next.**

**Shigaraki will play the hero this time, maybe Izuku solo's them, Ochaco or Elexa perhaps or maybe Vee saves the day or maybe it's something else and I'm misleading you.**


	17. Chapter 15: Toshinori Yagi

**A.N. So this is wrapping up the Generator world. Hope you all enjoy reading this one. Please read the A.N. at the end. As always fav, follow and review.**

* * *

"Well it looks like this is the last episode for this new world." Nezu said as he read the guide.

"So does that mean we can leave after it's done." Mt Lady asked.

"I'm afraid not." The principal responded. "We've actually watched several other worlds and we're still stuck here." He explained.

"With any luck we might end up watching a few more." Aizawa added.

"Well on with the show." Twice added.

**Vee arrived back at the beach as soon as the heroes subdued the villains. She only needed photos and notes of them when they were in action, plus she also felt bad for leaving Tenko alone in the dump. **

"Tenko?" A some of them wondered.

"It's my real name." Shigaraki explained to them.

"So that's why they called you Tenki." Toga said.

**When she arrived however she found he wasn't there. She looked all over but found no sign of him. Sighing she dialled his phone trying to get in contact with him but she got no answer. It was then she began to worry…something was wrong and she needed to find him now. She went back to the spot where the two of them was cleaning and she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.**

"What is she doing?" Mina asked.

"If I had to guess she's using her quirk." Jiro said.

**She had gotten his scent and was now starting to get a feel of where he went. **

"She can track his scent just like a snake." Momo noted.

"Wait what?" Kaminari asked.

"Certain species of snakes can stick their tongue out and smell the air, usually allowing them to track their prey. She seems to be employing similar abilities." Tokoyami noted.

"So that means the league has a tracker." Shoto noted. "Do you think it's her only ability or does she have more?" He pondered.

"She never even had that ability to begin with." Shigaraki thought. What happened to her?

**When she was leaving the beach Mr. Yagi had now arrived. She knew that maybe Tenko was alright and nothing too serious had happen but she still felt like it would have been good to have help so she explained she tried to explain as best she could to Mr. Yagi about the situation without having him call the cops.**

"Given her job description of course she doesn't want to call the cops."

**Eventually they found themselves heading off in the direction of the café.**

* * *

**Tomura Shigaraki was not above committing murder, he had done so many ****times in the past. Sometimes it was unwittingly due to his quirk so killing was nothing new to him. However most of the times he had done that were when there weren't any witnesses in the area and while he knew if he really cut loose with his quirk here he could easily kill them all and escape, having the heroes on his tail this early would definitely put a target on his back. **

"Now I'm actually curious how this Shiggy holds up to our own." Toga said. Most of the league had known Shigaraki was his very dramatic and destructive planning so seeing a version of him this level headed was new. They wondered if seeing this version of himself on screen would actually make him a better villain or not.

**He needed to have every advantage he could when he finally put his plan in motion to kill the symbol of Peace. So he wasn't going to use quirk here at least not now. He needed to think of plan to get out of here. So far he counted several robbers in the room; one holding the cashier hostage, two guarding the door and at least 2 keeping an eye on them. There was probably one outside in car as look out or getaway driver as well. He didn't know what quirks they possessed but seeing as they were mostly being gunned down they were most likely either keeping the quirks a secret either for an advantage or because they were just terrible.**

**He wondered when this was all over if maybe he should consider hiring these guys for his plan to kill All Might or maybe just kill them himself….they did stop him from getting his sandwich so he was leaning to the latter. **

"Okay I take it back…he's sensible only half the time." One of the league members said.

**If they pull this off then he might call them somewhat competent. He heard some muttering nearby and in the corner of his eye he saw a girl with white hair and a boy with green hair whispering to each other. From what he could hear they were discussing their options as well on how to get out of this situation. One of them mentioned waiting for a hero to come….the boy was the one who said that and almost instantly Shigaraki was taken back to the day he met Sensei. **

"So we're back to seeing Kid Shiggy." Mina said.

"He looks scared now and lost." Nana muttered to herself, One for All placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Shigaraki stared at his past self, they we're seeing him for what he was and he didn't want anybody to see him so vulnerable and if he could he would have destroyed whoever showed this but for now he would wait.

**He remembered wandering the streets lost and scared after his quirk awakened. Everyone kept staring at him with pity or contempt but no one ever helped. **

Then they heard All for One's voice. It wasn't as dark and menacing as most had known it to be. It was soft and soothing, it felt safe.

"**No one's come to save you have they? You've had a hard life Tenko Shimura. 'He'll be fine eventually the heroes will help' I am sure that what everyone thought when they looked away and ignored you." His master's voice echoed in his head. **

Shigaraki felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was Toga. She showed him a small smile as did Twice and Compress. He took it as their way of comforting him. He looked to see his Master and his grandmother sitting in the back, his master smiling and his grandmother was trying to smile but it was obvious she was recked with guilt. As she should be.

**The world had become too complacent in trusting heroes. It wasn't a hero who saved him then…it was a villain, the greatest villain of them all had saved him and taken care of him then. He wouldn't wait for any heroes to save him now.**

"So that's his motivation." Izuku thought.

* * *

"**We might have to wait a while." Elexa told Izuku. She motioned to the window where they saw the outside world. People were moving about like normal, completely unaware of the robbery and hostage situation happening right inside the café next to them. "Somebody should have noticed by now and alerted the authorities." She explained. "But considering that no one has taken notice, means there is most likely a quirk hiding the robbery." Izuku nearly face palmed from the explanation….how had he not noticed that. **

"**I'd reckon we have to save ourselves from this disaster." Elexa told and Izuku saw the shadowy figure materialize behind, nodding its head in agreement. He could feel the nanites reactivate within his body but he didn't make any builds yet. Izuku needed to figure out a way out of this.**

"**The girl's right." A voice nearly caused them both to jump. It belonged to a fairly skinny man in his early twenties, Izuku assumed. He had managed to sneak up behind them without so much as making a sound. "It's pointless waiting for any heroes to come by." He told them.**

"**So what do you suggest?" Izuku asked him.**

"**Simple. We…"**

"Wait so we aren't hearing the plan." Twice said. "I hate this…I bet it's a surprise." He added.

**Vee and Toshi arrived at the café. "Are you sure we are at the right spot?" Toshi asked. Vee nodded motioning to her mouth once more, from what the blonde figured she had a tracking quirk that used her tongue, almost like a snake. Now that he thought about it, looking closer her skin did look scaly and her pupils were more like slits so maybe she had a snake quirk. **

"If she has snake like abilities…do you think she has the venom as well." Mic noted.

"It is very possible." Aizawa answered.

"Posion quirks would be a very difficult quirk to get around. She could easily poison most of her targets and they would be no cure unless she was captured." Recovery girl noted.

**They were about to open the door when they saw the close sign on the bakery. Toshi was all about ready to leave and check somewhere else especially when he noticed how empty it looked from the window but Vee was already pressing her ear against the door and from the expression on her face she clearly heard something. **

"You know I just realized something." Kaminari noted.

"Shigaraki can never escape this girl. She can track him down easily and I'm sure based on how clingy we've seen her she can go full yandere if needed." He noted.

"Not possible." Twice said. "Toga is the Yandere." He explained.

"What?" The vampire like girl stated. "I am not a yandere…I am a masochist. There is a difference." She explained.

"And that would be…" Dabi asked.

"Well I uh…I can't think of any…but there is a difference." Toga defended.

"Sweetie I don't think you even know what a masochist is." Midnight commented.

**Toshi followed suite and pressed his ear against the door. He heard several voices and feet shuffling, that didn't make sense. Suddenly out of nowhere two tendrils grabbed both him and Vee. **

"**Oh no you don't." Toshi thought as he activated his quirk. **

"Wait we aren't even allowed to see Skeleton man's quirk." Mina commented. "So not fair." She said.

All Might meanwhile was feeling very anxious. Both heroes and villains, students and adults were seeing him and the more they watched the closer he felt they were to revealing his quirk. He knew Flare and Gregar had been avoiding the reveal for so long but now they were drawing closer and closer and it wouldn't take long for people to start putting together the pieces.

* * *

**Izuku had now done listen to the plan the gamer had made. It was a crazy plan but it just might work. They would attempt to distract the bad guys while Tenko would make his way over to the counter and sound the alarm. Most stores and shops were supposed to have those to in case of these kinds of situations so hopefully this one followed the building code as well. He and Elexa were gearing up to help the gamer when a knock on the caught their attention. Puzzled they looked at the door as well as the other individuals in the rooms.**

"Pizza delivery." Naomasa chuckled trying to make light of the situation.

**The next thing they knew the door flew off its hinges as another individual who they assumed was another burglar was flung through. **

"Wasn't that the guy we just saw attack Toshi and Vee?" Mineta asked.

"Yes yes it was." Ochaco answered.

**A blur then raced inside the building knocking out every robber on the scene. When the blur finally stopped, Izuku felt his heart stop when he saw the familiar skeleton blonde, who was now standing over the now unconscious robber.**

"Incredible." Ilda noted. "Mr. Yagi was able to defeat them all so fast."

"With that kind of power the dude would have been an awesome hero." Kirshima noted.

"**Yagi…what are you doing here?" The gamer asked.**

"**Well I got worried when you didn't come back to the beach and Vee was positive something bad had happened to you. It looks like she was right after all." Yagi explained. Said girl arrived once Yagi gave her the all clear and almost immediately tackled Shigaraki in a hug.**

"I am finding it harder and harder to take this girl as a serious member of the league." Rappa noted. "She just seems so…passive." He noted.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to be wary about." Mic explained. "There are three things all wise peope fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle soul."

"We're only seeing how she reacts when it comes to watching over Shigaraki. Her attitude when someone threatens him or when she's seeing him endangered could very well change in an instant." Aizawa added.

* * *

**The police came and arrested the robbers and Shigaraki was thankful that he and Vee didn't have to answer too many questions. Much to his surprise Yagi was able to clear things up with the cops apparently he was technically licensed to use his quirk in emergency situations. What his quirk was Yagi did not say but from what Shigaraki heard it was a strength and speed enhancement that was drastically hindered by a past injury making its use very limited. Before he could even ask what the limits were, Yagi had already started coughing up blood.**

Everyone turned to Toga and Stain expecting a comment from them on the blood but neither made any. "What?" Toga asked. "I have standards. I'm not going to gush on the blood that he practically threw up. That is just gross." She commented.

"The man has my respect." Stain said. "He put himself endanger just to save them that's what a real hero does."

**Using the quirk apparently put a huge toll on his body but credit where credit was due, Shigaraki could respect the man a little bit for pulling through like that. It reminded him off how Sensei was still as powerful and threatening even if he now had to be hooked up to various life support systems to live. **

"That just shows how powerful and how threatening some like All for One can be."

**Had it not been for his injury Shigaraki might have considered befriending the man and recruiting him for his attack. An ally with that kind of power would definitely be useful against All Might.**

Several individuals smiled at the irony in that statement. All might would have certainly been useful in a fight against himself, although everyone agreed that it would have been hilarious if Shiggy had told him about the plan only for Yagi to reveal he really was All might.

"**So I take it we're done cleaning up trash for today." Shigaraki asked Yagi.**

"Both figuratively and literally."

"**Yeah. I think I'll take it easy for now." The blonde responded.**

"**Well we got to get going so we'll see you around and take." He told him as he and Vee was about to leave.**

"**Wait, may I speak with Young Vee for a moment. It won't be too long."**

"**Sure." Shigaraki replied as he left to finally get his sandwich.**

"Okay when we get out of here, take us to that diner…I really want to try one of those sandwiches now." Compress added.

**Vee arrived in front of Yagi who was now seated by one of the tables for away from everyone else. Yagi noted how the girl had not really approached him since she saw him use his quirk and while she didn't speak she knew it would be easy for her to still convey what she saw. "Young Vee." He spoke, "I need you to promise that you won't tell anybody what you saw.**

"So is his quirk dangerous or something." Someone commented.

"Considering who he's talking to I feel this might end badly. Imagine if she reported back to All for One and he went and took Yagi's quirk."

**I can't risk having people find out about it and I already revealed it by accident before so can you promise not to say anything?" He asked her. Vee looked like she was pondering something, she cast a sideways glance to Kento before turning her attention back to him. Thankfully she nodded her head much to Yagi's agreement. "Thank you, Young Vee." He said. After that brief discussion Vee and her friend had left, leaving Yagi at the bakery. However he couldn't leave just yet because there was also a familiar green haired boy present.**

* * *

" Oh boy. Izuku is gonna nerd out so hard when he presses this guys on his quirk." One of the students said.

**Izuku stared nervously at the blonde skeleton man. "A- Mr. Yagi?" He spoke, earning the blonde's attention.**

"**Oh it's you." The man said.**

"**I would just like to apologize for the trouble I caused." Izuku muttered. **

"**You didn't have any control of the robbery kid so don't be too hard on yourself." Yagi said offhandedly. **

"**No..I meant for the other day when I you know." Izuku stuttered.**

"Dammit…they're playing the pronoun game…I have no idea what they're saying." Kaminari complained.

"If they are showing us this then it must be relevant to something we saw previously." Tokoyami noted.

"But we never saw Izuku and Yagi interact until now."

"Maybe we'll see a flashback."

"**Oh that….well I know you didn't mean to cause trouble so I can't really blame you." He answered. **

"Okay not a flashback."

"**After that day I started to think about somethings and I realized I might have been wrong with what I said. My master had taken a chance on me when I was in a similar situation and when I met someone who was there as well I did the exact opposite. She would probably have beaten me black and blue if she ever found out." Yagi explained as he held up his hand to his face and soft white light began to glow with various other colours flashing amongst it. **

Nana couldn't help but smile at the thought. She did beat him a little but not as bad how he described. She had beaten All for One black, blue, turquoise and aquamarine.

"Is that his quirk?" Someone asked.

Suddenly everyone perked up when they saw the scene shift and they saw a familiar woman standing with a younger version of the skeleton man.

"**When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their hearts... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest." A woman's voice echoed in Yagi's mind as he remember seeing an image of his master forcing a smile on to her face with her fingers.**

"So Yagi was a student his grandmother." Shigaraki thought. This really was starting to get intriguing for him. First Vee and now this…maybe he would even meet Kurogiri's family at the rate things were going. The Black mist user had mention once he remembered having two brothers or brother like beings who were polar opposites to each other.

"**You told me how you want to be a hero, so that people can feel safe when they see your smiling face." Yagi told him. "If that's the case then it's very clear that you have noble intentions…..but noble intentions aren't good enough alone." He explained.**

"Might controls everything, and without power you can't protect anything...let alone yourself." AFO spoke.

"**So even if my intentions are noble…I still can't be a hero." Izuku muttered.**

"**No…you can be hero." Yagi told him. "You'll just need to work a lot harder than most people."**

"This time around he hasn't named Izuku as his successor." OFA thought, "Izuku didn't prove himself to All Might this time. Instead All might is just seeing him as someone to help." He noted.

"So you're saying he won't get One for All." Nana added.

"It might be for the best. The shadowy figure did say he couldn't use the nanites and quirks." Inko noted.

"She was lying." AFO explained to her. "The nanites were used alongside quirks in the past in their earlier stages. There is no reason for them to be inferior not be usable with quirks."

**Vee was busy sorting her photos later that night. She had organized a file specifically for All might seeing as Shigaraki had plans to kill him so they needed every bit of info they could have gotten. **

"If you ever found out someone had a file filled with info specifically to kill you, what would be you're reaction." Denki asked them.

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA OF QUESTION WAS THAT!" Mineta shrieked.

"Considering your career choices, it is a really sensible question." Dabi interjected. "Why I have my own set of plans for offing Endeavour." He said casually.

"That will not happen." Endeavour shot back at him.

"Keep telling yourself that old man. You're days are numbered." The cremation user countered.

"Yes they are." Stain added.

**Vee herself wasn't interested in the whole killing the symbol of peace idea. **

"So she doesn't want to kill All Might." Izuku thought.

**If she was honest she didn't really care much about any of it actually. Fame, money, power, it makes no difference to her. She would rather go to a remote island and live their peacefully leaving the world alone and letting it burn and destroy eventually destroy itself but Shigaraki was interested in being the next symbol of evil so she would go along with his palns.**

"Wow…this version of Shiggy better end up with her because for a girl to do those things she must really love him." Mina commented.

"You do realize she would still be considered a criminal for her actions as she is his accomplice." Momo pointed out.

**However what she learnt today from Yagi, he certainly made things a lot harder for her to process now. She would have to consult her mentor the next time she saw her about what to do. Right now she only followed the order to protect Shigaraki and stop him from doing anything stupid.\**

"She is definitely too late for that." Dabi chuckled.

* * *

**A.N. So I didn't really do much with Izuku and the nanites this arc nor did i really delve much with him this time. That mainly goes with my lack of structure or continuous planning and editing. I have an idea where the stories will go and which characters i want but sometimes when i reach to the actual writing i start deviating either because I only now started getting inspiration and ideas to take it another direction or just didn't feel satsifed with my original idea.**

**In the case of this story/world. I wanted to delve more with the nanites but realized it would have been better to start and develop Shigaraki and Vee.**

**Izuku and Shigaraki are suppose to connect more in this story as does Vee. The side character of Elexa is also suppose to be apart of it but due to the way i wrote she didn't get much time so her focus will come in the next arc alongside the nanites and the shadowy figure.**

**This story at most just takes the nanite idea from generator rex but not really much else when i look back at the plans.**

**That's all i really have to say about this. I'm considering posting them without the reactions as there own seperate stories but i will need to rework each of them before. There are many details that i purposefully ignored or chose not to explain as it would give away the surprises such as All might's skinny form being revealed.**

**I always kind of hate when the big major secrets got exposed in the very first episodes of these reaction fics that's why one for all or the connection between All might and izuku have been so vague. **

**So with all that out of the way...i got a question...due to some of my writings...Bakugo has been next to non existent in this fic due to several reasons...mainly i don't like writing him...not because i hate him as a character although i do dislike a lot off things about him. He's mainly been quiet because one...i don't swear and it's a little uncomfortable for me to write him and two i wrote myself into a corner because now i can't figure out how to restore his personality after i gave him his comeuppance.**

**So if any one has any ideas, leave it in a review or pm me.**

**I'm considering to drop him now mostly because these stories are more focused on Izuku and Shigaraki and I've already so much that retconning the whole thing would be too drastic but first Inko and Mitsuki are gonna talk things out.**

**That is all.**


	18. chapter 16 Little Eri

**A.N. So I finally did it. The digimon story is now it's own fanfic. I put in the mha section mainly because the story while it worries elements and concepts from digimon it still focuses heavily on MHA with diginon supplementing them. So if you liked that story go check it out. At the moment it only has a fee chapters which have reactions to them but I'll mostly likely update it and develop it faster by itself than I would here as other stories circulate this one so enjoy for now and stay safe.**

* * *

With the arc now completed, everyone had different opinions about this new world that they had been shown. Unlike the previous worlds which were had more detail about their inhabitants; the first being very explicit about its main difference being Izuku had a different quirk, the second being a secret world existing alongside their own, something about this last world felt off. They didn't have as much info as before and actually had more questions. The main one being about the nanites and the shadowy figure that frequently visited that world's Izuku and Vee, the girl who was loyal to Shigaraki and a new member of the League.

Shigaraki was trying his best to not scratch his neck till it bleed partially because he didn't need Toga getting too close for comfort. He was itching to finally talk to his grandmother and to talk to Flare and her friends about Vee. He had a lot he needed to ask. Unfortunately ever since a few episodes ago, the beasts had just disappeared without explanation and while he wasn't concerned with them in the slightest he needed them to answer his questions. He also was hoping that he could be teleported out before anyone tried to ask him about Vee.

All for One and One for All had their own reservations about the world. Their old friend's A.I. was still up and running and while it hadn't surface in their world it must have meant that it was still active just hidden. This meant different things for the two of them. For AFO it meant he was going to have to locate the computer and shut it down, not an easy feat when one considers that this machine had 200 years to grow and prepare for him. He couldn't even snatch a quirk for machine manipulation to try to shut it down because his old friend had designed the blasted A.I. to be immune to such things. He only hoped the nanites weren't finish in his world because they would be serious consequences for him and those close to him if they activated.

One for All meanwhile felt relieved that at least someone else from their old team was alive, even if alive was being used very loosely. He remembered the days before his brother became a megalomaniac where they lived with their friends/family together. It was simpler time back then, he still remembered when

he had to babysit the kids and had managed to get the A.I. to help him. It was kind of funny watching how afraid it seemed to be around the little kids; the computer's reasoning for not wanting to be around them was because 'it did not feel like it would have been appropriate for it to interact with them'. He'd give it to his friend, at least he avoided making an A.I. that wanted to eradicate all of mankind like in the movies. Hopefully it still shared the same sentiment and would offer aid to his successors if possible granted it seemed to have been keeping an eye on his brother as it clearly recognized Izuku, most likely has the son of AFO but luckily it didn't show him any animosity. If there was one thing he recalled vividly was that there was on phrase you should always be wary about when someone on his team said it. 'I'm getting angry.' Three words but to whoever was on the receiving end of it was always left in terrible state. Be it spoken by any of the guys, girls, animals or even machines once someone said that phrase everyone knew someone was going be sent to a special kind of hell.

Endeavour meanwhile was trying to figure out Toshinori Yagi. That man seemed very familiar to him but for whatever reason, the number 2 hero couldn't figure out where he had seen him. His quirk was obviously some sort of transformation quirk from the looks of it. Toshi briefly transformed for a split second and took on everyone present before reverting back or timing out. The man reminded him of All Might in a way of appearance with the yellow hair and blue sunken eyes. Maybe he was secret brother to the number one hero that would most definitely explain the resemblance. Endeavour scowled at the implications, he was aware that All Might wasn't exactly public with much of his life but he knew the number one hero wasn't in any relationships. That meant the chances of him having a family was incredibly slim so there was no way All Might could have had child to succeed him, but if he had siblings who also carried similar powers like him….they could have had children with similar yet stronger quirks. In other words, Izuku Midoriya could very be the nephew of All Might which would explain the similar powers. It was massive speculation on his part seeing as they had just saw that Izuku had no relation to Toshinori, but that was in a world where the boy was quirkless. In their own world Izuku wielded power akin to All Might so perhaps it was more plausible in their own. He would need to confirm when he gets back home.

"We're back." A familiar voice growled and suddenly three lights flashed in as Flare, Treble and Gregar re-entered the room. "So I assume you enjoyed that last world." Flare asked. She got different responses but she didn't seem too bothered. The girl immediately got to work on what needed to be dealt with. First and foremost she had Gregar take the Bakugo's and Midoriya's out of the room for a long overdue discussion, this time they were accompanied by none other than Treble himself.

"So while they are sorting out those matters." Flare said as she threw a dagger of light striking Overhaul in the chest. "Let's deal with the next elephant in the room." She addressed the yakuza boss. "Seek all you like. You shall not see the star, touch it, smell, or hear it. You will not perceive her even if she stands before you…..I think that's what Kyrianae Narii said the stardust spell was….magic's not exactly my thing." She explained as the dagger sunk into the yakuza's body.

"What did you do to me?" Overhaul asked fearfully.

"The best way to describe it is a magic spell….it supposed to help make things a lot easier for one of our newer additions." Flare explained. "Now magic is not my forte, I'm more of technology and sci-fi girl so if you feel any strange side effects,

please check our resident doctor the youthful heroine Recovery girl." Flare explained.

"I don't think I'd qualify for threating magically induced problems." The medic said stoically.

"Well at best just hope that whatever happens allows you to keep all your limbs."

Suddenly a light flashed behind the Flare and Gregar, revealing Amme and accompanying her was a little girl with snowy white hair, red eyes and little horn on her forehead. The girl was dressed in a little red dress and boots and clutched a little satchel alongside her, attempting to hide behind Amme's leg.

"Meet Eri." Flare said quietly. "She is a very integral part to your world, but let's just say her life hasn't always been the best." The girl added softly.

"Right now we had to use some time manipulation to make it so that we could have her undergo almost a year's worth of therapy while you guys watched the Generator world." Gregar explained. "She's still in her recovering phase so I hope you all won't say or do anything to harass her otherwise…." Amme covered both of Eri's ears with her hands and then moved her tail in front her face to block Eri's view. "I will tear you into so many pieces that you'd be lucky if even a cell of you survives." He threatened.

"Before we begin its only fair we give you all a little back story on Eri." Flare said as the screen lit up showing a mini presentation of sorts.. "Eri is the granddaughter of the former yakuza boss for the Shie Hassaikai, however Mr. Birdman here." Flare gestured to Overhaul who was looking at them strangely. From the current yakuza boss's perspective Flare and her team were speaking incomprehensibly and he couldn't make heads or tails of what they were saying or why the screen was so filled with static. "He abused and scavenged her body in an attempt to make a specialized weapon to eradicate quirks." She explained with disdain. This earned a very violent response from several of the villains who were abused themselves as well as few of the heroes for other reasons as well. It didn't help that the screen was currently showing them a clip show of Overhaul's abusive tendencies to Eri. The part that got them most riled up was also the part that disturbed them the most…the part where they saw him cutting and extracting the tissue from her body before he took her apart and reassembled her again.

A certain scarred member of the League of Villains was feeling a very familiar set of emotions starting to flow through his body. Dabi calmly walked over to where Overhaul was before slugged the man across his face and slammed him into the ground. Had his quirk been active he would have turned the man into ash right now. Dabi would never call himself a hero, he was just Dabi, but seeing those clips with Eri took him back to when he was Touya. The memories of his broken and dysfunctional family were not memories he liked and seeing Eri, especially with her white hair brought back some of the more painful ones especially seeing as he was the only child who inherited pure red hair. Almost everyone else with white hair had suffered back home and now he was feeling all the unbridled rage he had wanted to inflict on his own abuser begin to surface. Even if his own abuser was right there in the same room, Dabi decided to take it out on the person who he knew no one would stop if he began. So he continued to strike Overhaul again and again, Flare and Gregar restraining everyone else in room while he did so. When Dabi had finished, Overhaul was practically unconscious.

"Better?" Flare asked. She was wondering if the idea to sit Eri with Dabi and Shoto would be very smart. They didn't have Mirio and Erio wasn't as connected to Deku in this world so maybe they could have someone else bond with her in addition to her regular adopted brothers and sisters of 1A and the big 3. Eri was technically a foil to Shigaraki and Dabi in a way as she was the child who was saved as opposed to one who wasn't.

"Better." Dabi responded.

"Okay so with that out of the way let's explain the basics. Eri and Overhaul have been enchanted by a spell I tried to imitate from another world. In essence she and Overhaul no longer see or acknowledge each others physical presence meaning they can't physically touch, see, hear or other wise tell of the other person is around them nor can they see or hear if other people speaks about or interacts with said person. So just like how Dabi just thrashed Overhaul...Eri saw him do the chicken dance." Flare explained.

"Can we get a replay of that?" Twice asked. The chicken dancing Dabi was a very hilarious sight in his mind and he really wanted to see it. Several other villains and students as well wished to see the dancing Dabi too.

"We'll add it to the list. Hopefully Rush considers going back to it." Gregar said.

"Now we are returning to the first world you all viewed the world where Izuku wields the power of All for One." Flare explained.

"We've come to an agreement of sorts….we'll show you some more events from that world before we return to others and possibly explore some more options." Gregar added.

"So let's all get to our seats." Flare told them.

* * *

**A.N. Not much this chapter except a small transitioning. For this chapter I've got an important question...who should Eri sit by for this story arc...if you all read prohibited power then you know she's close with 4 people so far all of which are technically in the theater.****So please comment if you think she can sit with heroes, villains or any particular mix. I myself am leaning heavily on maybe Nana and Tenko as an ice breake of sorts or Dabi and Shoto.**


	19. Chapter 17: Origins AFO

**A.N. Alright we're back to the world that start it all. The Prohibited Power by Griffin Strange. Please enjoy as I reopen this restaurant of sorts. I'm sure some of you will get what I'm referencing and if not oh well.**

**Be warned we might have some possible out of character moments with Dabi but hopefully its not a complete overhaul. ... Ba dum dass. okay terrible joke aside enjoy the reaction to chapter 5 and please fav, follow and review.**

* * *

"Okay so Eri, we know this might be a little scary but none of the people in this room is going to hurt you, no matter how scary they look." Flare told the little girl. "So we're going to ask if which of them you want to sit with when we start watching the show." Flare asked. The little white haired angel glanced at audience taking a good look at several of them. Some of them looked really funny and weird while others were downright scary. However she had gotten somewhat used to Gregar and Treble and realized that just because they looked scary didn't mean they were bad. She glanced at the tall boy with black hair and the scarred skin; he danced funny so maybe he would be fun to be around despite his scary appearance. Another one was the very big man in yellow with the big grin on his face. Something about him just felt nice and safe. Finally the last person she saw was the boy with white and red hair, who also had scarred skin around his left eye. Eri whispered her choices into the ears of Gregar and Flare. The duo seemed to share a big grin on they explained Eri's choices while Amme covered the girl's ears once more.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Endeavour practically screamed, only to be immediately muzzled by the bindings that lay around the room.

"I'm afraid you don't have say in the matter." Gregar retorted.

"It's best to listen to them Endeavour but I assure I will make sure no harm comes to son." Fatgum said as he tried to console the fire hero.

Shoto didn't say anything, opting to just walk over to where Eri was standing. He introduced himself as he extended a hand out to greet her with a very polite monotone. The little girl just stared at him confused. Dabi immediately pulled Shoto back. "I swear you know nothing about children." The older male said as he turned to Eri. "Hey squirt. My name is Dabi, spell D-A-B-I as in D for doggy, A for apple, B for birdy and I for ice." The cremation user introduced with a rather silly sounding voice. He knew he looked ridiculous but considering how important this child was apparently if he made a good impression on her then she might take a liking to him. It's not like this was the most embarrassing thing that happened in this theatre.

"Da-bee." Eri said softly. The cremation user gave her a thumbs up.

Several of the League members and the students of U.A. were trying to hold back there reactions. Toga and some of the girls wanted to gush over how Dabi acted with Eri, bit while Toga was more expressive about it; the U.A. girls tried their best to look unfazed. As for the boys and the other villains, Shigaraki and Twice were doing their best to try and muffle their laughter while the U.A. boys who had met Dabi were just stunned silent. Even some of the heroes didn't know what to say. Dabi merely turned to Shoto and then gave him a light shove forward. "Try again." The older boy ordered.

"Hello." Shoto said this time trying to put more emotion into his voice. "I am Shoto. That's spelt S-H-O-T-O as in S for sunny, H for hot, O for…onion, T for tomato and O for….Octupus." The Todoroki boy reintroduced himself. The reaction from the girls were more expressive this time as they gushed over Todoroki's cute introduction to the little girl while some of the boys felt more annoyed by the girl's more expressive fawning of the half and half wielder.

"Okay so now that's settle let's watch the show." Gregar said.

"But wait I didn't even get to introduce myself." Fatgum exclaimed.

"We're letting the reviewers decided that if they even take not of this." Flare explained.

"The what?"

"Moving on." Flare said as she snapped her fingers and re-adjusted everyone into their seats as the screen lit up.

* * *

**"And it worked ? He couldn't use his quirk ?"**

**"No Sensei, Katsuki couldn't do anything ! He looked so lost ... in fact I only used All for One for about ten seconds, I think after that Katsuki was too scared to use his quirk correctly, thank you really !"**

"So we're starting after the battle trials." Kirshima stated, "Alright then."

**"Hahaha, I'm so proud of my student, tell me, how does it feel to win ?"**

**"To win ? ... I'm not- ... I should be satisfied but I'm not, I won the exercise yes ... but there were so much possibilities, we could have won without even fighting Katsuki. And in the end I still managed to pick the one plan in which I risked losing"**

**"Then tell me why ? Why did you do that ?" Sensei knew exactly why, he was forcing Izuku to tell him the reason so that he would be more confident.**

**"... I had to defeat him, once ... to prove them wrong, to show them that I could become a hero even if I was quirkless, to the students, to Katsuki, to All Might ... to Ochaco"**

Ochaco immediately blushed as she heard the other Izuku talk about her. She didn't dare look up as she knew most if not all the girls were looking at her and Izuku. Izuku himself wasn't any less red than her.

**"Ah yes ! Your new friend, how is she ?"**

**"... you mean ... how how ?"**

**"Well, how are you progressing with her ?"**

**"Progressing ? ... it's hard, I'm always scared of being weird in front of her or to be some kind of burden ... I know I never had much friends and maybe I'm over exaggerating ... I'm scared of doing things too quickly"**

**"HAHAHAHA ... You didn't take her on a date yet ?"**

"Wait so the big boss is on board with the ship now." Toga exclaimed. "Awesome."

**"... no ?"**

**"You haven't eaten your lunch together ?"**

**"Only for the entrance exam"**

**"You didn't do any sort of hangout with her ?"**

**"No"**

**"Then you are fine ... oh last question, you two aren't permanently texting each other ? I heard this generation keeps doing that"**

"It will always be weird seeing you talk to Izuku like that." Nana commented. "Like seriously the idea of you even having that kind of conversations is like the most impossible thing in my mind." The 7th user explained.

"Believe me he's got a lot of practice on all the wrong things to do with a girl." One for All added.

"So did you if recall." All for One countered.

"Did you ever have these kinds of talks with Shigaraki?" Inko asked curiously.

"No he was always so dense about it and it's not like he had much socializing with how he grew up." All for One admitted.

"Perhaps maybe in our world but it sure seems like he got close to that girl, Vee, from the world we saw before." Nana interjected.

"**No we aren't into that really, or else what could we tell each other during the day ?" Izuku's phone rang, it was his mom asking him where he was "I should probably go, thank you again Sensei"**

"**Those techniques belongs to you now, don't give me all the credits … well I- … yes tonight we won't be doing anything, you have to rest, enjoy your victory"**

"**Thank you" Izuku bowed at Sensei before running toward his apartment, he was already very late.**

"… **please be careful"**

* * *

**Ten years ago … day of the incident.**

"I swear we are always seeing flashbacks in the world." Mineta complained.

"Perhaps it is for the best." Tokoyami countered. "Most of the other Izuku's have had their journeys start a few months before U.A. with similar startups…the slime villain. This version has no such inciting incident. So learning about him from the flashbacks might be for the best."

**Izuku remembers, he always do ... on that day most of the kids he knew received their quirks ... wings, extensible fingers ... explosion.**

**He didn't get anything ... he went to see the doctor the other day, everyone did ... it's not like the said doctor kept the fact that Izuku was quirkless for himself. Nooooo ...**

**He shared it with all his family, including his grandson ... maybe he thought that nothing special would happen ? Yes he was innocent like most of the people who made his life a hell.**

**But Izuku had a very different theory ... he also remembers very well how the "doctor" if he even deserves this title, announced to Izuku and his mother that he was quirkless ... just because he had an extra bone in his foot, he didn't try to look further and ohhh how wrong he was Izuku was "gifted" with the most powerful quirk in the world, and probably the most feared ...**

"Powerful maybe, but there are a few quirks I can think of that are more terrifying than AFO." One for All said. He recalled very vividly some memories of two special individuals whose quirks were very powerful. One of them being his idol and the other…he didn't like to think much about the other.

**When the doctor announced that he was quirkless he didn't try either to not hurt Izuku, the first things... and almost only things that he said were "you should give up" and "dream stays dream" ... he almost pushed him and his mother out of his office as if they weren't worth his time.**

**Did you know that when someone receives a quirk their doctor can decide to keep them under observation ? They could "convene" them for a bunch of appointments? ... considering he had a full kindergarten of children it must represent a lot of money right? No need to explain further Izuku's theory at this point.**

"That's wrong on so many levels." Ochaco said.

**Anyway, most of the kids he knew had received their quirks ... during the afternoon most of them went to play at the park. Izuku was here with Katzuki and a bunch of other kid ... Katsuki was already experimenting with his quirk, just like everyone ... but his test subjects happened to be other kids, it's not like there wasn't any adult around, they simply weren't paying attention. Katsuki and a groupe of other kid that decided to follow him as some kind of leader kept attacking a young boy with an extensible tongue quirk, he couldn't defend himself. Something was wrong with Katuski, he wanted to be a hero so why was he attacking someone weaker than him ? He was laughing, did he find this fun ? Did he find this as fun as how he suddenly turned his back on Izuku because he was quirkless ?**

**Izuku stepped between them ... he didn't know what he was doing, he didn't know because his legs acted on their own and he didn't know what would happen to him either.**

**"K-kacchan stop ! You are hurting him !" Tears were already running down his face as he spoke ... he knew he couldn't do a thing, he just hoped for a miracle at this point, but what kind of miracle ? This world gave power to those who didn't deserve any ...**

"If I had my way then this world wouldn't have any powers." Chisaki thought having regained consciousness. The Yakuza was not as powerful as once was because so many heroes and villains ran rampant in the world. Had they been without their precious quirks the Yakuza would have been on top.

**"What do you think you can do Izuku ?! Get out of my way ! Now !" Katsuki gave a warning punch toward Izuku, creating a small explosion in the process, it wouldn't hurt Izuku but he was more scared than ever now ...**

**But still "N-no, what you are doing is wrong"**

"I'll give it to the kid. He was hero material even back then. It truly is commendable how much he has stayed true to the name." Stain thought. The boy really should have met Knuckle Duster at least with him, he would become a true quirkless hero.

**"Move you- ... Damn it !" Something disturbed Katsuki ... Izuku looked behind him, the other mid ran away "you are gonna pay for that !"**

**Before Izuku could do anything the other kids with Katsuki were holding him, he struggled but it was useless ...**

**"Don't move alright ? I don't want to miss your face !" Katsuki's hand were sparkling with small explosions, he was approaching his hand from Izuku's face.**

**"N-no p-please" he struggled even harder "N-NO !" His right arm was free, he grabbed Katsuki's hand to push it away and then- ... he doesn't remember what happened ... something came out from his left hand, this is the last thing he remembers.**

Everyone covered their ears as they heard the loud explosion blast through the speakers. Bakugo's blasts were usually loud but seeing as they just watched it from a kid Izuku's point blank perspective, the volume really cranked up.

* * *

**When he woke up he was in his apartment, resting on the couch, his mother next to him had tears running down her checks ... it hurts everywhere, it burned in fact, but what gad hurt him the most was his left arm, just what happened at the park ?**

"Either he didn't gain the quirk factor or the transfer was incomplete." Momo theorized.

**"M-my baby Izuku !" She hugged him, despite his physical state.**

**"M-mom what happened ?" he whispered weakly**

**"Ka- ... Katsuki's quirk became uncontrollable and you were caught into an explosion" ... no ... it's not what happened, he didn't see it but considering the situation he was in it couldn't be his quirk becoming uncontrollable.**

**"M-mom ... d-did I make Katsuki do that ?" He felt guilt ... what if he hurt the other children when he tried to defend himself ? What if it was his fault? Izuku tried to stand up but he could only sit on the couch.**

**"Izuku ! Don't try to do anything reckless, the doctor said that-"**

**"The doctor is wrong ..."**

**...**

**"What ?"**

**"Mom ... I have a quirk"**

* * *

**Present day.**

**For once Izuku manage to get up at a decent hour, and reach U.A. without any complication. Maybe this would be a normal day for once ? Ochaco didn't show up on the way to U.A. Izuku assumed she was already in the classroom and he was right, he found her talking with another girl, he couldn't manage to remember her name but he knew she had some kind of mutation quirk, a frog quirk?**

**"Good morning Ochaco" he said as he sat next to her.**

**"Hi Izuku ! You look great today, you slept well?"**

**"I did, I enjoyed our victory from yesterday as you said and-"**

**"Midoriya !" Called the very recognisable voice of Tenya, as he rest Izuku's notebook on his desk, "Thank you for letting me take a look at your work ! It really helped me and I must say what you wrote is very remarkable !" Everything with Tenya seemed over exaggerated, he was always trying to be respectful and strict.**

**"I'm glad it helped you" Izuku actually found rude that Tenya interrupted his conversation but he wasn't a bad person so he could forgive him.**

**After that Tenya walked straight to his desk and sat down.**

**...**

**Izuku turned around to look at Ochaco ...**

**"W-well in fact I don't have anything else to say ..." he admitted**

**"Haha that's okay ... we didn't receive any timetable for today, that's odd-" Ochaco stopped immediately when she spotted Aizawa entering inside the classroom, everyone did.**

**"Well, looks like you are getting used to how it works here ... anyway, today you are going to choose your class representative ... I don't care how you do it, just avoid making too much noise" Aizawa took out a sleeping bag from under his desk and casually took a nap in front of everyone.**

"Oh great…school politics." Shigaraki groaned. "Can we please skip this?" The decayed user asked.

"No"

**...**

**"Fine ! We should choose our representatives with a vote !" Declared Tenya standing up from his desk.**

**"That's obvious but ... we barely know each other, and once we have picked our representatives it's not like we might be able to change so easily" debated Izuku**

**"Izuku is right ... how are we supposed to vote for people we barely know ?" Followed Ochaco.**

**"Simple, we will vote but we will add one more rule, no one can vote for themselves ..." proposed Momo Yaoyorozu. The students didn't understand the goal behind this proposition.**

**"H-hey mind explaining ?" Asked Kirishima**

**"If we vote right now everyone will either not vote or vote for themselves, most likely, so if we impose this rule we might end up getting a class representative that most of the students acknowledge" she explained.**

**...**

**"S-so ... are we voting now then?" asked Ochaco, to break the awkward silence.**

**"Yes, anyone has a few sheets of paper ?" Asked Tenya.**

* * *

**The day of the incident.**

**Izuku's mom was in the kitchen, trying to do everything in her power to keep her son safe, when Mitsuki called her she felt her world shattering. Now Izuku was barely awake and rambling about having a quirk, about being responsible ... he felt responsible for hurting his friends ... it was already hard for him to live without a quirk and-**

**"M-mom !" She heard his son yell from the living room. Inko dropped what she currently had in her hand and when she stepped in the living room she saw Izuku staring at his hands ... his hands were emitting red lightings, they were glowing.**

**"I-Izuku ! You have-YOU HAVE A QUIRK ! MY BABY I'M SO HAPPY-" Inko grabbed her child into her arms, but as she did something hurt her, in her back, it felt like being stab repeatedly ... and then she felt exhausted ... she collapsed on the ground and ... nothing ...**

"You know how to control it." One for All whispered to his brother. "I remember we used to rotate the quirks in the team before, sometimes mixing and combining them to get the right power for the situation. You could transfer them without causing pain."

"That may be true, but don't forget I had practice. What we are seeing is Izuku discovering his power on the day itself. If I recall correctly we had less than ideal company when I discovered my quirk but Izuku only has Inko so this might not be so pretty." AFO answered.

**...**

**Izuku didn't understand what happened, his mom was laying on the ground, unconscious, her arms still around his little body. Both of his hands were boiling, the weird red light was gone but the pain was still here. The table, he had to use the table to stand up, he reached out for it but it was too far ... if only it could be clos- ...**

**Then he saw it, the table twitch slightly, moving toward him for a small centimeter .. he had already seen this ... it was- ... It was ...**

**His mother's quirk ...**

**He has his mother's quirk ... back at the playground he created the explosion because he had Katsuki's quirk, he can use his mother's quirk and he used Katsuki's quirk, he can use different quirk if he comes into contact with them-**

**And as Izuku kept trying to understand what was happening he made a realisation, this weird feeling he had in his hands ... he was pulling something. He was pulling something but it was not physical. It was something hidden inside his mother, just like he did with Katsuki ... he pulled a quirk ... no he didn't pull.**

**Izuku stole a quirk.**

**He looked back at his mother, still lying unconscious on the living room's floor.**

"He looks like he had just seen a ghost." Fatgum commented.

**"P-put it back !" He put both of his hands on his mom's body. **

Everyone watched as the tears started to stream down kid Izuku's face.

**"Put it back !" He yelled as red lightings appeared.**

He was now trembling and every felt some sort of pity for the crying child.

**"PUT IT BACK !" He yelled again, raising his voice even more.**

Eri looked at the boy nearby. He didn't seem to like his powers. Was he like her? Cursed?

* * *

**Present day.**

**The results were ... surprising.**

**Izuku ended up having four votes, so he was right behind Momo who had seven.**

**"Well then, that makes me the president and you, Izuku, the vice president" she concluded.**

**"T-thank you b-but-"**

**"WHAT THE F*CK ? HOW CAN THIS SHIT HEAD BE ELECTED ?" Screamed Katsuki all across the room.**

**Izuku was really surprised to see that Katsuki actually cared about such a thing as choosing the class representatives. Of course it was because Katsuki hated above all being inferior in any possible way to Izuku ... he didn't even want to be elected in the first place !**

**"He was elected in a fair way ! Just like Momo ! What's your problem with him ?"**

**"SHUT UP FOUR EYES AND-" Katsuki ended up being wrapped up and sent into a wall by Aizawa's scarf.**

**"Can you ever stop screaming ? ... anyway, I guess you are done now with your little election ... and say I finally managed to sleep for a bit" complained their teacher.**

**The bell rang, Izuku was surprised that it took an entire hour just to complete a small formality, Aizawa didn't seem to care, he was already sleeping again.**

**"Congratulation Izuku !" Cheered Ochaco.**

**"T-thank you ... say ... did you vote for me ?"**

**"W-well actually I voted for Momo ... I mean ... You are a bit s-..."**

**"Shy ?" Completed Izuku.**

**"Y-yes ... so ... I thought it would be stupid to impose you such a responsibility"**

**"I admit it, I didn't really want to be president but I'm just vice so I guess Momo will do most of the work ... I hope I do not sound lazy saying that"**

**"Sounds fine ... just avoid saying it out loud, people could misunderstand"**

**"... b-but then who voted for me ?" Izuku went back to the main question.**

**"I did !" Yelled Ilda behind Izuku.**

**"W-why ?!" In fact Izuku was asking if Ilda really needed to scare the hell out of him just to show his presence.**

**"Because you have natural capacities of leadership ! The way you analysed each people in our class was simply fabulous, it clearly shows that you managed to know each of us in only a few days"**

**Izuku didn't felt anything as Tenya praised him and his little analysis talents ... he just studied their quirk, he didn't even talk to half of the class at least once or learned their name. And if Tenya voted for him because of the analysis book then Izuku could only wonder why three other people voted for him ... maybe because he was first for the entrance exam or because he completely destroyed Katsuki yesterday? No matter the reason, it wasn't because people thought he actually had the capacities to be their class representative that he got elected.**

"I swear that kid is sometimes a genius sometimes an idiot." Dabi commented. "That's the exact reason they voted for you." He muttered.

**"Izuku ? Are you okay ?" Tenya was gone now, everyone was.**

**"W-what ?" He asked confused.**

**"You ... hum ... while Tenya was talking you ended up staring the ground, he went to have lunch with the others ... I don't think he noticed thought, did you have something on your mind ?"**

**"N-no it's-"**

**...**

* * *

**Five years ago.**

"Okay some of these flashbacks are nice but they really break the flow a little bit." Mt. Lady commented.

**Run.**

**Do not stop.**

**Keep running and do not turn back, they won't stop chasing you until you are home.**

**Five years ... five years during which they made his life a hell, five years since he was officially quirkless, they didn't care, Katsuki didn't care, Izuku didn't know how they could get any kind of pleasure from torturing him. They always had an advantage, they had quirks ... and he didn't. Izuku knew such a quirk couldn't be used ... no ... shouldn't at all. The night he discovered his quirk he was even more broken ... he had a quirk yes but one he would never be able to use, and if he did people would only see him as a villain ...**

**This world was so wrong, bad people had power and good people had nothing, this universe even found ways to make them less than weak. But right now Izuku had no idea of where he was going ... it was definitely the wrong direction, the houses around him looked very old, even abandoned. He shouldn't be here, there was no one in the streets ... no witness if Katsuki's and his friends ever managed to catch him. Izuku kept going deeper and deeper, the streets started becoming smaller ... and then he met a dead end. The sounds were getting closer, he looked all around him, Izuku prayed for a miracle one last chance to escape.**

**"P-please ..." he whispered to anyone who was willing to hear him ...**

**He looked around him again ... a door ... a rusty metal door, without hesitation he tried to open it, Izuku grabbed the handle and pulled with his strength, it barely moved, just enough so he could get on the other side. The footsteps, the explosions, the laughs were still getting closer. Izuku crawled inside the building and hid. After a moment they were gone ... he didn't hear anything else ... Katsuki wasn't complaining about anything or yelling ... it was ... weird. Izuku stood up and carefully looked outside ... there was ... no one ? Then ... Katsuki never followed him? It was ... an illusion? He was losing his sanity ... Izuku chuckled ... the laughed at his own despair and misery ... how much longer would he be able to endure this nightmare? His laugh was cut by a metallic bang ... the door closed violently, something appeared around his body, black strings ? Glowing red ? Before he could say anything Izuku was gagged by the same strings and pulled further into the dark building.**

Those who were aware of it already knew what it meant. Those black strings were one of All for One's quirk. One for All recognized them as a weaker version of the blackwhip that user 5 used. It wasn't as powerful as the version that was being cultivated in the OFA quirk but it was still useful when combine with the AFO quirk.

**He struggled, he knew it wasn't the right way, this part of the city was completely desert for a reason ! He was dragged below the ground, or rather he was phasing through the ground as if his body was nothing but air. Izuku couldn't see anything, everything was black ... he felt the ground once again after a few seconds and the strings weren't binding him anymore. There was a small source of light ... screens ? This place was strange ... compared to the building above this ... basement ? Yes, this basement was well kept. As he walked closer toward the screens Izuku noticed something else ... an empty hospital bed.**

**"Now tell me all your secrets" Izuku wasn't quirk enough to analyse what was happening, he felt a hand grabbed his head and his mind went blank.**

Everyone recognized the voice. They realized that this was how Izuku met All for One. Shigaraki found it to be kind of interesting. After his decay abilities had manifested he had been on the run and no heroes came. The only person who did come for him was Sensei. This version of Izuku was similar. His powers also manifested but it didn't hurt him as much, his mother was still alive at least. Sensei didn't find this Izuku, Izuku had found his Sensei in that world.

* * *

**Present day.**

**"You have to stop going out ... your treatment isn't showing good result" Commented an old man as he was examining a bunch of graphics.**

**"Did they ever show anything "good" during all these years ?" He asked back angrily, making the old man turn around expressionless "... sorry I- ... I'm not in a good mood today"**

**"Are you ever ?" He asked again ironically.**

**"... Tell me doctor ... how many quirkless kid have you examined this month ?" The question came out from nowhere ... why would his master be interested by that ? Maybe the treatment was making him senile ?**

"Well when you live to be over 200 years old, I think I am allowed to be senile." AFO muttered to himself.

"And it doesn't feel weird when you realize that you had a child with a woman who is less than a quarter your age." Nana told him as she glanced at Inko.

"In my defence…he told me he was thirty five." Inko defended.

**"None ?" He answered unsure**

**"This year then ?" The old man was starting to understand were this was going.**

**"... none ... this kid again right ? You never told me who he was, end every time you come back you look nostalgic ... again such a state of mind isn't good for-"**

**"Shut it with the treatment would you ? I'm dying I'm not stupid. I won't heal any time soon ... no he- ... this kid, he reminds me of myself."**

"Like father like son I suppose." Nezu thought. He didn't know the man personally but All for One had garnered quite a reputation being the symbol of evil and all. It was still surprising learning that Izuku was in fact in his son. Even more surprising was when he looked at it all with All Might being taken into account. All Might had adopted Izuku in everything but name. The child of his arch nemesis and neither he nor Izuku realized it.

**The old man turned around and took out a piece of paper and a pen "I'm not a psychologist but I'm still your doctor ... I owe you a lot and trust me ... if you could tell me what's wrong then you would feel way better"**

**"Oh please do not abuse of the situation Tsubasa ..." All for One could see his doctor's face, he didn't need to turn his head around to do so but still he did ... just to add a bit drama in their conversation.**

**"Go on ... what's on your mind right now ?"**

**"... I went into his head once ... usually I do not use this kind of quirk, it's exhausting ... but I had to make sure he wasn't a threat at the moment ... and when I did it was so chaotic ... pain ... sadness ... hate ... he didn't have the life I had but we were similar in so much ways ..."**

Izuku wondered what he meant. Was he just talking about the quirk or was there more to it? As far as he knew the All for One quirk would technically have made him quirkless but during the emergence of quirks that wouldn't have made much sense as heroes and quirks didn't matter. Not having a quirk back then would have been a blessing. So was the symbol of evil actually bullied when he was younger. Looking to the one he had assumed was OFA, Izuku wondered if they both were bullied and while one became a villain, the other rose above it.

**"... Like what?"**

**All for One would never tell him about Izuku's secret quirk ... he wouldn't to anyone, in fact it was only because of All for One Izuku was still alive ... if he didn't feel it during that first contact then ... let's just say Izuku would still be missing today.**

"So you have Stain deeming you as a real hero…and now you have All for One." Shoto commented, "Why do I feel worried that you might end up being a villain in this world."

**"Didn't I just answered ?" He glared at the doctor.**

**"... let's keep it that way ... but maybe you could give me an answer I can exploit ?"**

* * *

**A long time ago ...**

**He remembers to good old days when the world seemed so small and simpler ... he remembers how chaotic it was at the same time ... quirks. It was almost the end of the world back then, living weapons, weapons that might become uncontrollable one day, who knows?**

"And yet we still run that risk?" One for All whispered to his brother.

"The singularity." All for One answered.

"Yeah. OFA has reached that point after 9 generations of power cultivation….I don't think there will be a 10th wielder." One for All said.

"So I guess I win in the end." All for One said.

"Don't count me or my wielders out yet." One for All told him.

**What if someone suddenly obtained the power to create a black hole anywhere or to destroy anything in the universe just by snapping his fingers ? At this time everyone lived in perpetual fear.**

**Heroes didn't exist ... villains didn't either ... those terms could only be used in comics ... ahhh comics, just how many did he use to read with his brother ? Too much maybe, it gave him inspiration, it damned his relationship with his siblings ... and ruined his life.**

"Wait did he say siblings." One student noted. This earned Nezu and the three recent wielders attentions. All for One only had one brother. So what did he mean by siblings they all wondered. Nana was even more curious as she had witnessed quite a few memories within the core of the quirk. There were some memories that were sealed within it from her and the other wielders…maybe it was there. (Note: the original fic was written with a typo saying brothers but I changed it siblings here for some…special reasons later on.)

**Sometimes he wonders what kind of higher being decided to suddenly give power to the human kind when it was already corrupted ... he doesn't blame this said higher being, after he too received power, the power to control and to manipulate every other power in the universe without any limitations. He was very young when he discovered his quirk ... about six ? It's not like he could have entered in contact with a quirk just by walking into the nearby street, about only 5% of the population had one back then.**

"And now it's the reverse."

**... ohhhh when he did ... this feeling is like a drug, when he takes a quirk and make it his ... he regrets sometimes that he couldn't give back some ... not that he never had the intention though ... he just couldn't, they were all too precious. He also knew that such a power had to be used for the greater good ... even if it mean becoming the bad person ... the emergence of quirk had led the world to a period of societal collapse ... he could do it, he could control this chaos.**

A lot of the other members of the audience found this to be very interesting. All for One was an enigma to all of them and now his thoughts were bare to them. For a majority of them he seemed like a megalomaniac or just someone with a God complex. For those who knew their history had a more rational few…they could see some sort of twisted nobility in it. Let the world burn or try to pick up the pieces.

**And he did ...**

**However what he never tells to anyone is how scared he was ... and always is. He was scared of being unable to achieve his vision. He was scared of being corrupted by his own power. He was scared of being backstabbed.**

"It still doesn't excuse all the countless lives you ruined." All Might and One for All growled simultaneously.

**"I wouldn't say this was exactly what I felt in this young man but- ... it was so familiar ... so I decided to give him what I never had"**

**"Guidance?"**

**"Precisely"**

"I guess this is another altercation in the timeline because you had guidance when we were growing up." One for All commented off handily.

"That it might be….I imagine that the different versions of me might be way worse than how I am now." All for one commented.

"That's not reassuring." Nana added. "Not even in the slightest."

* * *

**Five years ago.**

**Izuku woke up in the dark ...katsuki, the old building, the black strings ... he remembered what happened and he was only happy to not be dead yet.**

**"Oh you are awake finally, I thought it would take another hour until you wake up" a voice startled him from behind. He tried to stand up quickly but he didn't notice that he was laying on some kind of table so he ended up falling on the ground.**

**"Please try to not hurt yourself ..."**

**"W-where am I ?! W-what is this place ?!" He asked examining his surroundings once again.**

**"My ... home, sorry about earlier I thought you were some kind of thief ... I had to check your mind, you are free to go"**

**"Y-you did what?" Izuku managed to ask as he recovered his stance. The voice sighed and a ... man ? Emerged from the shadow, Izuku couldn't tell because the first thing he saw was a black skull and a lot of plastic tubes.**

**"I checked your mind ... if you came here on purpose then ... let's just say you would not be as welcomed as you are right now ... still you seem a bit disturbed" the man walked closer toward Izuku which made him took a few step backward. Izuku didn't notice as first but the man was massive, and ... something ... something was off now that he had a clear vision of him ... whoever this person was Izuku only felt death emanating from him.**

"I wonder when I'll get that kind of threatening aura." Shigaraki wondered. No student dared tell him he already had it with the whole severed hand motif.

**"Now tell me ... tea ? Coffee ? ... maybe water ?" The sudden hospitality took Izuku off guard and slightly diminished the man's overwhelming aura.**

**"U-uh t-tea ?"**

**"Excellent choice ... though I'm not sure you will appreciate it, I don't have any sugar either ..." the man walked further into the room, that's when Izuku noticed that the previously dark and barren place was in fact fully equipped as a kitchen ... he was still questioning his mental state by the way. "Have a sit ... anywhere I don't care"**

**"W-..." Izuku tried to suppress the incoming questions and simply obeyed the man, he sat back where he was lying a few moments ago, a metal table ... which seemed to have been used recently ... very recently.**

**"Don't know what to ask next ? I understand, people needs answers to not lose their composure, any kind of answer is enough nowadays ... anyway" Izuku heard an acute whistling, probably coming from a boiler. "It would be rude to not introduce myself to my ... newfound invitee" He came back with two cups that he dropped near a desk full of computer screens and then he sat in a big office chair, the one in which you expect to either see the richest man in the universe or the bad guy with a claw and a cat in old movies.**

"I did not expect the kid to make an inspector gadget reference." Naomasa remarked.

"Inspector who?" Mina asked.

"Inspector Gadget." Naomasa repeated. "It was a famous franchise in the pre quirk era. It was about detective who solved crimes. The detective in question was actually a robot or a cyborg depending on who was the writer." The office explained.

"I'm guessing you were a big fan of him when you were growing up." All Might added.

"Considering he made the detective work look cool, shame he didn't have a gadget polygraph though."

"Robocop was better." One for All remarked.

"Oh please. They would be terminated by the cyberdyne systems model 101." All for One countered.

**"I can't give you my name as you wouldn't understand it, and beside you shouldn't know it at all for your own ... good" the man would have say safety ... Izuku knew it judging by the small silence the man made "Now that I answered your question would you tell me how you ended up here ? I saw you running like death was on your back"**

**He didn't actually see it though. He did saw Izuku running while he was looking into his head but he couldn't watch nine years of someone else's life, he had to keep it short. He wasn't lying earlier when he said that he simply checked his mind to see if Izuku was an intruder or not.**

**"Y-you-" Izuku tried to say in a polite way that his ... host ? Never answered his question and he never asked one either, the best thing he could do was to answer his questions "S-someone was af-after me and-I-ran-and-h-here" The man grabbed one of the cup ... Izuku would have found this fun because there was no way his host could drink this with the helmet he was wearing but right now the said host was simply too scary to think about anything close to fun.**

"I imagine it must have been difficult for you drink with that helmet on Sensei." Shigaraki asked.

"Believe me it was but I'm sure it was even more difficult for All Might to eat with no stomach or use the toilet." All for One countered. The villain was very accurately aware of how much he had damaged All Might so while he had some nightmares of the hero, he also had some pleasant ones when he imagined the hero in those situations.

**"... could you please repeat what you just said ? And this time please make sure I can understand"**

**"R-Right, I-I said that I-w-was running because my fr- ... classmates were trying to ... bully me" Izuku knew what they would do to him but he didn't have to look miserable in front of his host.**

**"Well this time it's clever ... but ... no one was following you ... so tell me, I know you aren't lying, I don't need a quir-, I mean a lie detector to know that"**

Several of the heroes glanced at Naomasa. The detective in question slowly scooted away a little from his seat trying to put more distance between himself and All for One.

**"I- ... I- ... I thought they were following me" believe would the correct word to use ...**

**"... Sorry I should probably not push you to answer" the man grabbed the other cup and handed it to Izuku "it should be cold enough now, enjoy it"**

**Izuku hesitantly grabbed the cup, it wasn't even tepid ...**

**"W-why- ... I mean ... A- ... Are you a villain?"**

"Wow…wow…..wow." Shigaraki commented. "Sensei is not just a villain…he's a super villain…the number one super villain."

**"Isn't that obvious? Ha ... hahaha, it took you so long to ask this question, you really are a special someone. You could say I am one yes ... now tell me, what makes you say that, hum ?" He stood up and walked across the room. "Yes ... is it because my home is dark and scary ? Because I abducted you ? ... no not abducted, I mean you are free to go. In fact, define what's a "villain" would you ? Here and now with your own words" It was almost calculated, he ended up right in front of Izuku.**

**"A-a villain is- it is someone who uses his quirk t-to do bad things ?" The man stared at him.**

**"... that's close enough from the "official" definition ... Now here is the problem with your statement, have I done anything wrong ?"**

**... no ... he didn't, he ... took care of him ? In a way ? He even offered him a drink.**

**"Now do not give me that look ... well I don't really know what kind of expression you have right now ... I'm half blind to be honest and-" He looked at his arm, there was a small watch but Izuku could tell that this one was worth a lot of money "hum ... 6 PM ... I'm almost sure you should be in your home by now, your parents must be worried about you"**

**"Y-yes !" Izuku grabbed his backpack which had been dropped next to the table.**

**"Please accept my apologies for this disagreement, the exit is right behind you ... be careful in the staircase though" Izuku didn't care much about what this man was saying, he had to get out NOW "Oh and feel free to come here, those bullies will never find you here"**

**Izuku stopped ...**

**"T-thank you"**

* * *

**Present day.**

**"H-... he came back ?" Asked the doctor surprised.**

**"He did ... this time however there was more than an illusion to fear"**

**"What kind of ... he didn't have all his mind did he ?"**

**"I think that he simply didn't want to be a public punching bag anymore, makes sense no ?"**

Izuku looked at this curiously. He didn't exactly have that kind of luck the other version of him had. He wasn't jealous of the relation with All for One, no, what Izuku was envious about was the fact that this version was able to find someone to open up about and to feel safe from the bullies with. He understood that the other versions they saw didn't have that. They all just met different teachers but this one met his teacher years before the rest of them.

**"I wouldn't try to find refuge with you if we just happened to meet ... no offence"**

**"None taken ... where was I ?"**

* * *

**Five years ago.**

**Izuku ran down the staircase, he didn't recognise the place at first but he didn't have much time to choose, hopefully he did recognise the rusted metal door ... and this time it was half opened.**

**"Right on time, I forgive you for not knocking before entering ... tea this time again ?" Izuku was still catching his breath so All for One assumed that he would take some tea again.**

**"S-sorry ... I-I didn't know where I should go ... they are too used to the way toward my apartment ..."**

**"I offered refuge in the first place, I brought a chair this time, as this old operation table isn't comfortable right? ... tell me how about we introduce ourselves if we are going to see each other on a regular basis"**

**"I-I ..." Izuku look rather reluctant to answer ...**

**"Fine I will start, you shouldn't give your name to strangers, you don't have to give me your family name if you prefer ... just call me Sensei, that's how most people call me"**

**"I-I'm Izuku"**

**"Izuku ... I like this name, this is way better than yesterday we manage to have a decent conversation for about one minute so far"**

**Izuku chuckled slightly, the anxiety that he felt the other day was gone surprisingly "s-so ... what do you do here ? Are you alone ?"**

**"Hum ? Curious I see, I'm currently healing ... well "healing" such a big word ... I'm trying to, to be honest ... you were right to call me a villain yesterday, and before you go yelling at the closest police station I'm retired ... mostly"**

**"Retired ? ... that ... that doesn't sound ... normal?"**

**"Hahahaha, dear Izuku, you didn't thought villains were eternal ... do you ? Even heroes have to retire one day, it's funny when you put it this way, our society needs villain so heroes can exist"**

**"But villains do not require heroes ... right?"**

"That's more of a debatable topic." Nezu explained. "Heroes and Villains are two side of the same coin. They can exist individually but that usually doesn't long. If a villain shows up to cause chaos then a hero will most likely arise to stop them and if a hero exists…villains might still show up to challenge the heroes." The principal shared with them.

"So what you're saying is….it will never end." Shoto deadpanned. "The heroes make the villains and the villains make the heroes."

"That's a pretty accurate statement." Flare told them. "Just look at All for One." She gestured. "When he desire to rule, his brother became the hero to stop him. When he killed the All Might's mentor, All Might came after him and the criminal empire he built and tore it down. In a similar manner there are various cases in your society where either the idea of heroes or the actions of some of them have actually turned people into villains.

**"And smart above all ... I understand why you are the scapegoat in this story"**

**"Sc-scapegoat ?"**

**"Don't tell me you do not know what it is, here" Sensei put a cup of tea in front of Izuku "now my turn, what do you want to do in your life ?"**

**"Y-... you wouldn't like it"**

**"Please, it's a silly conversation between two adults, what could possibly anger me ?"**

**"...I- ... I want to be a hero"**

**All for One stared at Izuku, he became silent ... and perfectly still.**

**"Well ... what kind of hero do you want to be ? It's not because I'm a villain that I necessarily hate heroes"**

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" All Might mumbled.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a vigilante before I became the top villain." All for One countered.

"Wait…you were a hero sensei?" Shigaraki asked.

"It was a different time then….although technically speaking I was still classified as a threat and a menace to society." All for One added.

"Are you referencing Spiderman now?" His brother asked.

"I was actually doing Ben 10." All for One answered.

**"I don't understand ... why am I even here ?"**

**"Who knows ? Because you feel lonely, because you are scared and maybe because you don't really see me as a bad person"**

**"... you-"**

**"Answer please"**

**"I- ... I'm not sure, I really want to be a hero just like All Might, a hero who save the days and bring hope to people with smile" Izuku could swear that he heard Sensei breath under his mask, but this breath probably meant something worse.**

**"... good ... and what kind of quirk do you have ?"**

**"Q-quirk ?"**

**"Yes ! After all it's the power which makes the hero rights ? Now go on ! Show me what makes you special"**

**"B-but I ... I-" Izuku didn't answer, he tightened his grip around the cup of tea and stared at his reflection.**

**"Something wrong ?"**

**"N-no hehehe ... It's just-just ... I don't really ... have one" Izuku expected that his knew "friend" would laugh at him ... and he did.**

"Oh yeah this just got bad." Shigaraki said…with worry… no he wasn't worried for Izuku. Well that version of Izuku maybe. AFO Izuku had the makings of being a good little brother. This one in the theatre with him, not so much.

**"Hahaha that's a good joke" Izuku gritted his teeth "But ... I know when someone has a quirk or not" Izuku dropped the cup on the ground; suddenly he felt once again the morbid aura around Sensei.**

**"N-no I-"**

**"Do not bother about the cup ... show me your quirk would you ?" Before Izuku could do anything Sensei was in front of him and he had a firm grip around his right arm.**

**"N-No don't !" Izuku struggled to break free, he was stupid, so stupid, if course he couldn't trust a villain even if he was "retired" and "blind".**

**"It will only take a mome-" All for One intended to use a quirk to force the activation of Izuku's one but what he saw then gave him a sensation of ... pleasure ... and fear. Red sparks ... exactly the same as his ... another All for One, ideas rushed through his mind, plans ... hope. For a moment he was paying attention to Izuku who manage to break free, he was now running toward the staircase.**

**"W-wait ! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT !" He yelled, grabbing Izuku with the black string quirk.**

**"L-let me go !" Shouted back the teen as he struggled with all his strength.**

**"Your quirk ! I know what it does ! I know why you pretended to be quirkless !" he caught Izuku's attention, the boy stopped wiggling "Your quirk ... you can't use it, because you want to be a hero ... and because a hero can't have this kind of power, you weren't running because of me, but because of what you can do ... Do you want to know how I managed to know you had a quirk ? How I knew what it was ?"**

**"... y- ... yes"**

**"My boy ... you and I are the only people on this planet that can steal quirks"**

* * *

The screen faded to black.

"And that's how they met."

"Looks like it."

"Okay so now we'll be doing something a little different." Flare explained.

"Um different how?" Nezu asked.

"So far we've usually been doing this on a one episode/ chapter kind of format with each world. That being said we've only been showing you other worlds." Flare elaborated. "So we are going to change it up a little and this time we're going to show you something from the past in your own world." Flare added.

"Wait…so we'll learn more about each other? Ribbit." Tsu asked.

"Yes. Yes you will." Flare answered. "We're mostly doing it during this world since this is one is already built and our boss likes to have some originality in each arc."

"I don't understand what that means but who are we going to watch first?" Mina asked.

"Well it's only fair that we start with the oldest among you." Flare said. "So we're going to watch a short memory of All for One and One for All in their childhood." The girl said with a grin. This earned everyone's attention both heroes and villains alike as they turned to look at the brothers sitting in the back who were also shocked by what they heard. Flare didn't even give them a chance to respond as she immediately started to short clip. "And for the sake of keeping things clear, they'll be referred to by the names OFA and AFO even if they weren't called that at the time." She added.

* * *

"**I don't understand why we're the ones who have to come shopping with Ge-Ge." AFO grumbled as walked down the street. He was struggling to hold a few shopping bags in arms, like 3 in each arm. He really hated it when the girls dragged him along to do shopping.**

"Wow this is like really far back." Toga noted. AFO looked no older than Deku and a few of the students of 1A.

"**Come on brother it's not so bad. Besides Ge-Ge said we could stop by the comics store when we're finished." OFA told his older brother. He had only two bags since he wasn't as physically capable as his older brother.**

"Wait isn't anyone else seeing some sort of resemblance here or is it just me." Spinner said as he looked at the screen and then at Deku and Shigaraki. Everyone else followed suit glancing at them. The differences were still there but there was some kind of resemblance between Dek and Shigaraki and AFO and OFA respectively. It wasn't anything major but it was there. Deku's messy hair style and green eyes were present on AFO while OFA shared Shigaraki's skinny frame and hair style and hair colour.

"Another clue." Shoto muttered.

"A clue?" Eri asked.

"It's nothing important." Shoto quickly assured her.

"**Those comics are a waste of time anyway." The older brother continued to complain. The two of them were helping gather groceries for the base. Unfortunately for them the person in in charge was Ge-Ge. **

"Oh I remember this day." OFA suddenly realized.

"As do I."

"Who's Ge-Ge?" Nana asked OFA.

"You'll see." The first torch bearer responded.

**She was the most viable decision at the time because she always went around to the different stores to get the best deals and that usually meant a lot of walking and standing around while their arms got weighed down by more and more bags. Ge-Ge herself was walking right in front of them with a few bags of her own while she checked of the items of her list.**

"**I was also going to take you to buy the new Hannibal book as well but if it's such a waste of time…." Ge-Ge trailed off.**

"Who is Hannibal Lecter?" Toga asked.

"He's a fictional cannibalistic and wicked cultured serial killer." OFA explained. "If I recall the whole series was centre around his exploits." OFA said.

"What's a cannibal?" Eri asked.

"Ummm that's something we'll tell you when you're older." Dabi said quickly. Yeah there was no way they were going to tell her what it was. Dabi then shot OFA a glance that made the older man look nervous.

"**No. No it's fine. I love shopping." AFO said with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster. The older girl merely smiled while AFO's younger giggled at his brother's flustered expression.**

"Wow she seems nice. You're sister?" Inko asked.

"No but she sure would have fit the part." AFO said.

**The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Once they finished buying all supplies they packed it all in the car before heading to the stores for AFO's novel and OFA's comic. Once finished they were about to head home when Ge-Ge spotted something interesting in one of the last stores they past.**

"Why wouldn't you two want to go in there?" Mineta said as he recognized the store. Tsu's tongue immediately slapped him on the back of his head.

**It was a store neither brother wanted to go in so Ge-Ge told them to wait right outside until she returned. Realizing she might take a while the two boys decided to past the time by reading their new books.**

"Despite the obvious differences, the two of them still shared some similarities." Nezu mused as he watched them. "However while one seemed to enjoy reading about heroes, the other was more interested in a serial killer series. Normally that wouldn't be all that significant but seeing where they both ended up." The chimera glanced at the two once more.

"**Well what do we have here?" A mocking voice called. Both boys looked up to see four unfriendly faces staring them down. The two of them gulped. **

It was so weird for Shigaraki to see the man he grew up to idolize as a child even more so when he was a lot more helpless than some of those brats in U.A. He had always held a constant image of the power figure All for One was in his head, an image that he always aspired to be like. AFO had already assured him multiple times that he was well on his way to becoming a great villain but Shigaraki usually found that hard to believe sometimes as the gap between them was too big. He had thought many times that it would be impossible but seeing the young timid AFO here made him realize he really was ahead of his master.

**They tried to scream however the thugs had already grabbed them and pulled them into a nearby alley. Ge-Ge had seen the whole thing from inside the store.**

"Normally I would have assumed that maybe she would alert the authorities but considering what we've so seen so far I sincerely doubt that." Aizawa said.

"**Now listen here you pieces of crap. Why don't you hand over all your stuff to us and we'll leave you only slightly bruised." The leader threatened. "Otherwise things might get a little…bloody." He said as he revealed a knife to them.**

"**Or you can let them go before I thrash you all." Ge-Ge said from the behind them. The thugs took one look at her and laughed. **

"She doesn't exactly look like the threatening type." One of the villains said.

"It also doesn't help that around that time quirks were only now emerging." AFO explained. "So they wouldn't even consider if she had a powerful quirk to back up her confidence."

"**Nice try doll but you should just move along unless you want us to have some fun with a nice little thing like you." One of the thugs said as he licked his lips and cast a predatory glance at Ge-Ge. **

"Why do I feel like that guy might be related to Mineta?" Jirou said.

"Oh come one I'm not that bad." The grape hair boy said.

**AFO and OFA noticed the vein bulging on Ge-Ge's forehead as they both backed away very slowly only to be stopped by two of the thugs.**

"One of the things you never call Ge-Ge is doll. Even to this day I'm tempted to hide when I hear the word." All For One admitted to Inko.

"Wait a minute." Nana realized. "After I got the OFA quirk whenever I heard the word doll I always felt a chill run my spine." Nana explained. "That was you responding to the word doll as well." She theorized as she looked at OFA.

"Yes. Now please stop saying it." He begged her.

"**Let me repeat myself one more time." Ge-Ge growled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves. "Let my boys go or I'll send you both to hell." She growled as she put the gloves on. **

"You know…I'm starting to see where Master got his menacing aura from." Shigaraki said.

"Tomura believe me. You haven't seen true fear yet." All for One told him.

"Don't you normally say the gloves are coming of?" Shoto noted.

"Yeah. So I can only imagine there's a reason for her putting them on." Momo explained.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to get dirty from fighting." Denki suggested.

"**Ooooh he gonna get it." OFA and AFO thought as they saw Ge-Ge with her gloves on. The leader told Ge-Ge no once more. Unfortunately for him he was really getting on the girls nerves as Ge-Ge snapped her fingers creating a small spark from the glove before a sudden explosion erupted in the alley as a dumpster was sent flying over their heads and landed behind Ge-Ge blocking them from the view of passers-by.**

"Did she just…" Ilda stammered

"Make an explosion." Deku finished.

"That looked just as powerful as Bakugo's." Tokoyami noted.

"**Oh crap." The thug holding OFA said as he let the boy go and ran away. His comrades tried calling him out but they were stopped when Ge-Ge snapper her fingers a second time and sent the thug who had made the perverted suggestion at her flying. **

"Serves him right." One of the ladies commented.

**AFO, realizing he had an opening hit, his captor with an elbow to the stomach freeing him before he sprinted away from the man. The man didn't even get to make a sound as Ge-Ge snapped her fingers a third time and sent the man flying into the wall. The two brothers immediately went and hid behind Ge-Ge.**

"**Last chance. Run now or else." She warned. The warning seemed to fall on deaf ears as rather than run when he had the chance the man lunged for them with his knife. Ge-Ge didn't flinch as she snapped her finger one last time. "Disappear." She said as an explosion larger than the others appeared beneath the man and sent him flying sky high. The man fell back down landing in a dumpster burnt and smoking but still very much alive and unconscious. **

"So her quirk allows her to make explosions?" Izuku theorized. "Does this mean she is an ancestor of Bakugo?" He muttered.

"We'll stop you right there." One for All deadpanned.

"Ge-Ge's quirk is not explosions or anything of that sort." AFO explained. "She manipulates the density of the air around her, more specifically the oxygen density. A very weak quirk on its own but anyone person who learns to control the quirk and apply different sciences to it can make it into a powerful weapon." He told the audience.

"Case in point the gloves she put on were specially made to cause sparks when she snapper her fingers." One for All added. "She uses her quirk to make the air denser in certain places and then snaps her fingers to ignite it and cause an explosion only a few of you all are capable of matching. She can also do the reverse and lower the density of the oxygen and temporarily remove it from the area so she can extinguish the flames just as easily as she can make them."

The students and villains were admittedly impressed that such a weak quirk could have been turned into something so deadly especially by someone so young and innocent looking as Ge-Ge. Shigaraki was starting to realize just why his master became so intrigued with quirks and experimenting with them. His master had someone who could have been just as devastating with something as weak as air density.

**Once she and the boys had managed to make it back to the car and away from the alley, Ge-Ge pulled both boys into a tight hug, apologizing profusely for leaving them and letting them land in that situation. The two boys assured her it wasn't her fault and that it could have happened to anybody. They were just glad she came back for them. Once everyone was done comforting each other they all got in the car and headed back to the base.**

"Well that was that." Flare said. "Pretty short but that's the point. We can't show you everything in chapters so we break it down whenever we can." She explained. "Now how about we grab something eat before we start the next one." She told them.

* * *

**A.N. So I had some ideas for a story around the emergence of quirks but then realized I might have been spreading myself too thin with the amount of worlds in the story. I am currently at 3 worlds and it might possibly go to 4 as the generator world might split so i have Izuku the nanites as one world and Veena and Shigaraki as the other. So if we check it that's 4 worlds with 4 to 5 chapters for each world. As such i figure i can just put this emergence of quirk story as bunch of one shots at the end of the chapters instead. Like Flare said its experimental. **

**So as you can see we have this pre mha character called Ge-Ge. If any of you recognized the description of her quirk is inspired by Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist but appearance and personalty wise I'm basing her more on Nepgear from the Neptunia series. I've got several more characters to introduce in that era and they will be based on various other anime, cartoons and game series. I figured i can try that since I'm still getting requests about doing certain worlds and while i can't make complete stories for all of them i can still try and make a character exploring some ideas. Well that's all for now. Fav, Follow and Review as always and I'll see you next time.**


	20. an

**Okay so this is unfortunately no a new chapter in the story. **

**I have come to a decision that the watching the other worlds needs to be reworked completely. Griffin strange as far as I know has not update prohibited power in a while and I am thinking that since that is the case maybe I should scrap of using his fic at least for the time being. Instead what I'll be doing is probably start a new reaction fic with my own original story digimon story cyber sleuth, hero's journey.**

**I'll take a new batch of the mha cast and we'll start this stuff a new. **

**I may choose to go about doing the reactions purely on that story instead, because I really like the reaction fic but it can still be subject to change where I add the other story ideas I might have. I just thought that I would let you all know in advance, to find out any of your thoughts in it, because I have written a good deal on the original fic that might make continuing it as it is a problem story wise.**

**So yeah that's all. Just leave your thoughts on the whole situation in the reviews and I'll get back to you on it. I'll probably do another update with the new story name some time later this week or next week so stay tuned. That is all.**


	21. Chapter 18: Wild

**A.N. I am really bad at timing. Just after I posted the notice yesterday, because I didn't know the state of Griffin's story, he comes back alive just in time to update. Oh well. But in all seriousness I'm wondering if to just make this prohibited power exclusive from now on, or since the digimon story is making head way on its own, I'll do a watching the story fic for that separate or just skip some scenes and add it in here. Only time and reviewers will tell.**

**But here is the next chapter and Griffin...I burnt down the office. **

* * *

"Okay so we need to discuss somethings." Flare said while the audience ate. "We've gotten some information from the higher ups and we have good news and bad news." Flare told them.

"Is the good news that you plan to let us go?" Mineta asked hopefully.

"No…due to the boss realizing some stuff he had decided to cut the worlds viewed. You will no longer be viewing the digimon world or the nanite world." Flare informed them. "Instead…you'll just view the prohibited power, with the random clips at the end." She informed them. "At least until further notice, he might change his mind later." She told them.

"That's the good news?" Endeavour asked.

"Yes."

"So what's the bad news?" Nezu inquired.

"The bad news…we have to go and kidnap another version of you guys to watch the digimon story." Gregar informed. "That means another class 1A, another league and another U.A. staff." He told them.

"Wait what why do you need to that?" Izuku asked.

"Reasons we cannot disclose." Flare answered. "Fortunately we might not be the ones doing it but rather some of our friends will."

"That doesn't make it any better." Izuku said.

"I know…that's why we said it was bad news." Flare answered. "Either way once you finish eat we will resume watching."

The audience were left with that revelation and despite many of them thinking to act against it, they couldn't figure out how. Realizing the best thing to do was wait and see what happened, the audience finished their food before going back to the theater. In the theater, Flare stared the next episode.

* * *

**"Anyone up here ? Izuku I'm calling recovery girl"**

**"U-uh ? N-no I'm here ! I'm f-find no need to call anyone"**

**"What happened ?"**

**"H-honestly I h-had a flashback but nothing bad really ! We-we should just go for our lunch right ?"**

"I think, she can count herself lucky." Shigaraki noted. "She doesn't have to sit through all the flashbacks like we do." He said.

**"Sure, Iida and the others asked us to join !"**

**"R-really ?!"**

**"Yeah ! In fact it's Momo who suggested this to ... you know, b-break the ice like they say"**

**"T-... that's great ! I-I thought everyone would give me the cold shoulder but ... wow, let's go then !"**

**Ochaco nodded and led the way, as they were getting closer from the lunch area she noticed that Izuku was slowing down "You know ... It's kind of obvious that you do not trust the other students ... is it really that hard ?"**

**"I-I wouldn't say it's about trust, I guess I had bad experiences that's all ... I never had any good friends since-" Izuku stopped.**

**"Izuku ?"**

"Oh look how concerned she's getting." Toga pointed out. "Pretty soon they'll be in bed, cuddling and stuff." The vampirism girl added.

**"Did you ... did you ever considered what would happen if you didn't get a quirk ? Imagine, you are going to see the doctor, full of hope and dreams about what power the universe gave you a-and then ... nothing"**

"I might consider that an actual blessing." Shoto answered. Eri seemed to nod at this as she started to snuggle up between the two boys. Fatgum all the while was looking at the number 2's son and wondering exactly what he meant by that.

**"Izuku I- ..." Ochaco never considered that, she had nothing to fear, both of her parents had a quirk she never met someone quirkless before Izuku. When she was young it's almost as if quirkless people didn't exist. "... no ... I never considered this"**

**"Me neither ... I spent so much time trying to activate anything in my body, or rather I wasted so much time, sometimes it was not because I wanted so much to be a hero ... being quirkless it's like ... it's like being an outcast from humanity, people laugh at your own misery ..." Izuku looked down, around the end his voice sounded hesitant.**

"You know I'm starting to wonder." Nezu spoke. "From how he's spoken it's become obvious that this Izuku has gotten so good at lying about being quirkless, that one has to wonder if he's actually managed to lie and convince himself, at least on a few occasions." Nezu pointed out.

"It could be possible." Aizawa noted.

**Ochaco didn't know what she could do in this situation, she couldn't let down Izuku and-**

**"But hey ! It's all different now right ? I'm going to make a lot of friends !" Izuku was now smiling as if the last three minutes never happened "let's go now ! We don't want to lose more of our lunch time right ?"**

**"Y-yeah !" Followed Ochaco throwing a punch in the air to show her ... excitement ?**

**...**

**Izuku wasn't excited at all ... he was scared like he had never been.**

"Oh come one, we aren't that terrifying." Mina said.

"Maybe not to me, but to him you are." Izuku said referring to his other self.

* * *

**Five years ago.**

"Can't this be optional?" One of the students complained.

"No." Gregar answered.

**"All ... for One ? That's how Y-... It's called ?" Asked Izuku now staring inside yet another cup of tea after a few minutes of explanations about his power.**

**"Yes, I came up with this name for a reason" Sensei had delayed everything so he could talk with Izuku for the next seven hours if he had to "how did you discovered it ?"**

"I put a lot of thought and effort into that name unlike somebody." All for One said as he glanced at his brother.

"No you didn't. You ripped off the three musketeers." One for All answered.

"So did you."

Inko glanced at Nana. "They sure are acting like brothers now. Aren't they?"

"I would have never guessed they were fighting for 200 years if I saw this." Nana answered.

**"... When I was four I- ... I accidentally stole my fri- ... friend's quirk for a moment, I was scared at this moment and he has an explosion quirk, I guess you know how it ended"**

**"... you don't have it however, you gave back his quirk ?"**

**"N-no, I-I guess I only took it briefly, without thinking or noticing"**

**"... How many times did you use All for One ?"**

**"Two times ... the second time I-" Izuku shivered "I used it on my mother, I- ... I hurt her a lot"**

**"I guess this time you completely took her quirk, but you rushed the process, it must have been exhausting for you too ... and- ..." All for One was ... impressed, he had used his power so many times and he didn't always used it to stole a quirk, sometimes to torture, sometimes to help.**

"I remember when it was just helping." One for All said. "Why did you stop again…oh right…you became a devil." He said bitterly.

"And the devil descended from heaven, sent by God to take evil and rule it." His brother quoted. One for All turned to his brother.

"Seriously?" He asked his older brother. "You got that of a fortune cookie."

"Actually an old friend of mine told me it."

**But each time he stole a quirk he had this hunger, he wanted to give back some ... but he couldn't, how was it possible to give up a part of his power when he would use it better than anyone ? And yet Izuku, All for One supposed that the boy was around ten years old ... and all this years he never tried to take a quirk.**

**He had to be lying, anyone who would posses so much power would try to get more ! ... but he wasn't, so far Izuku had been one of the honest person he had meet.**

**"... Why ?" Asked Sensei losing his neutral tone at the same time "If it was so easy for you to get a quirk, why are you still quirkless now ? Don't you want to be a hero ?"**

**"Y-yes but-"**

**"You could have everything you want ! This world could be yours, I don't understand ..." All for one sat back into his chair and rotated toward his wall of screens ... as if he could see what they were displaying, he looked pathetic, and in front of a children above all.**

"There is a trope for this." Present Mic said. "Evil cannot comprehend good and vice versa. Essentially it means some actions may totally be lost to a person of another alignment. For example a murderer will see nothing wrong with taking another life but a pacifist will clearly see the problem. Similarly he doesn't understand how Izuku could resist the power, because to him he only sees a lust for power as the only way.

**"... it wouldn't be right"**

**That made him laugh, genuinely laugh "right ? Hahaha what's right ? Aren't you tired of being quirkless sometimes ?"**

**"I am yes"**

**"So why ? Don't you want to take away the powers of those who do not deserve it ?"**

**"Yes but-"**

**"BUT WHAT ?! TELL ME !" Now it was anger who spoke through All for One, it was just impossible ... the greed for power was natural for every human being and no one could resist it "WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO BE WEAK ?"**

**All for One reaped his chair from the ground and threw it somewhere else in the room ... this was a mistake, not only he managed to hurr himself by using a quirk in his state but he scare Izuku. He was about to apologise but he couldn't stand up anymore ... pathetic, he only used it for a second and now he was completely drained.**

**He was using all the strength he still had in him to not completely collapse ... a hand appeared in front of him.**

**"... Because I don't want to become a bad person" Izuku answered.**

**All for One ... hesitated, he grabbed Izuku's hand and the young man helped him to sit back into another chair.**

**"I-I don't want to become like them ... if having power means that you become a monster then- ... then I don't want to ..."**

"Absolute power corrupts absolute." Aizawa said.

"So the most powerful quirk will always be the most corrupting?" A student asked.

"It doesn't have to be a quirk." Shoto answered. "Power can be anything, postion, wealth, status. It all can corrupt a person."

"It has corrupted people." Stain added. "Heroes before didn't need licenses or money to reward them for their job, they just did it. Not like today."

**...**

**"And what if this world need monsters ?"**

"That depends on how you define monster." Nezu answered.

* * *

**"Is that- ... lunch rush ? Wow ! That's so cool ! Even the cook is a pro hero !" Beamed Ochaco as she and Izuku arrived at the lunch area.**

**They didn't even have to wait, the said hero was making at least five plates per second, Ochaco grabbed a bell of rice mixed with green jelly cubes and Izuku chose a purple soup ... it didn't look tasty but it was made by a pro hero with a specialised quirk in the end.**

"I still wouldn't trust it. It looks like bricks." Twice added. "Looks tasty."

**Izuku was as surprised as Ochaco ... however he was really considering if this hero could be considered as a pro, most people doesn't know what kind of quirk he has as they only consider the results.**

**It seems very simple in fact, Lunch Rush can use any kind of environment and turn it into food ... if only this kind of power could help the people starving outside.**

"Does Lunch Rush do charity?" One teacher asked.

"I don't know." Another answered.

**"Can you see them ?" Asked Izuku**

**"They said that they would be sitting next to the windows ... here !" Ochaco indicated a large table, Izuku spotted Tenya, Momo, Denki, Tsuyu and ... he was confused for a moment to see a uniform floating but he quickly understood that it was Toru.**

**"Hey everyone !" Called Ochaco**

**"Ah ! Did something happen on your way ? We feared that you may not come" explained Momo as she offered a seat to Izuku and Ochaco.**

**"Sorry, I spaced out and I ended up delaying us" apologised Izuku.**

**"Oh ... does it happen often ?" She carefully continued.**

**"Well ... I'm trying to avoid that, sometimes I end up muttering in front of everyone or space out like I did with Ochaco, It just happens like that when I get lost into my tho-" Izuku looked at Momo's plate, in the middle stood a literal block of iron "is that-"**

**"Actually no it's not hahaha" she took a knife and cut throught the iron cube as if it was a brick of butter "honestly I don't know what it is, it tastes like ... tomato and curry I would say"**

**"Mine is supposed to be some kind of ice cream" explained Tenya "But it's very hot ! It tastes like jalapeno peppers or something similar ! I tried to put water over it but it's useless, they should really put some description about the food" he concluded with a surrendering tone.**

**"I'm not even sure I want to eat my soup now ..."**

**"It's made by Lunch Rush Izuku ! Come on give it a try"**

**"Lunch Rush?" Asked Denki curious "who is that?"**

**"He is our cook" answered Izuku "Most people do not know him because he is not really a field hero, more like a support ... no offence intended, I mean he really helps a lot !"**

**"Wow that's great ! I wonder if all the staff is composed of pros then" replied Toru.**

**"I have heard that Number Thirteen is going to be hosting us this year in some kind of training facility ! She is my idol !" Added Ochaco.**

The teachers did their best to remain as stoic as possible with this. They needed to be professional, even if some of them took gratitude in hearing their students praise them and say they were there favourite.

**"It makes sense Ribbit, your quirks aren't similar but they are good for support and well ... they have the same theme ? ... like space and gravity ? Ribbit, also your costume really looks like an early version of hers"**

**"Yeah exactly ! Which one is your favorite Tsu ?" Asked Ochaco.**

**"Right now I don't have any ... favorite, though I do like Recovery Girl a lot" she explained putting a finger next to her mouth with a vacant stare.**

**Izuki noted that she was hard to read, maybe she was emotionally strong ? Though Izuku never saw a front having expressions.**

**"Mine would be my big brother, being a hero is some kind of legacy in the family and I'm really looking up to be as good as him" answered Tenya.**

**The other students mostly answered that All Might was their favorite hero ... and then they started to stare at Izuku ... which of course meant that they were somehow waiting for an answer.**

**Izuku tried to ignore them at first ... if it wasn't for Tsuyu's bluntness.**

**"Midoriya, what about you ?"**

**"M-me ? Oh-oh yes ... well ..."**

* * *

**Five years ago.**

"Here we go again."

**All for One expected Izuku's visit, the kid kept coming each and every day after school, even during the weekend, unless he had something else planned. It wasn't a bad thing, he really enjoyed each second with the young man ... such a bright mind, All for One pushed back every appointment he had with Tsubasa to get some private time with Izuku.**

"Yeah he really would make a better father than me." All for One sighed. None of his seat mates said anything to say otherwise much to his dismay.

**"H-hello" He muttered as he entered inside the basement.**

**"Good afternoon Izuku, I bought (He meant "asked my personal taxi to steal") some new variants of tea ... this one is called Deideri ... doesn't mean anything, but I'm sure it smells like ... mint ?"**

"Wait…is he talking about Kurogiri?" Spinner asked.

"Most likely." Mr. Compress answered.

**"S-Sensei I- ... I don't want to disturb you but- ... my hands they-" The young was cut off as All for One grabbed one of Izuku's hand. He had already lived this situation, Izuku was very worried, at first All for One suspected it when Izuku entered, the young boy was shy but there was a big difference between being shy and scared.**

**"... It hurts right ? And you can't control it either" Sensei guessed as he saw the red sparks around Izuku's hands.**

"Withdrawal." Both brothers realized. They had vague memories of how sick All for One could get if he didn't use his quirk. Sometimes, though it felt like the sickness was more deliberate on the quirk's part, as he never got sick when there was no quirk in the area.

Recovery girl was also looking at boy noting how the quirk behaved.

**"I-I can't keep going to school like this ! I can barely suppress it and people are already starting to notice that I am acting weird"**

**...**

**The quirk was starving, just like any muscle it had to be used in order to live, but Izuku wouldn't like this answer.**

**"Since when ?"**

**"... two years ..."**

**"It has been two years ?!" The pain must be unbearable, he had to do something right now "listen, it happened to me too alright ? You are going to be fine but there is something you have to-"**

**"I have to steal a quirk right ? ... I- ... Well I theorized this fact but I confirmed it on my way, I know how quirks work and-... I don't know how I'm going to do this, I don't want to steal any quirk !"**

**Stubborn at fault this kid ...well All for One will have to make an effort.**

**"Use mine, you can't take them but I'm willing to share some with you until All for One stops reacting this way"**

**"You-you- really ?"**

**"You don't know how hard it is for me, it looks simple but it's going to hurt me as much as you" All for One was greedy in a way when it came to quirks but he was also talking about his current physical state ... beside Izuku never tried to steal a quirk voluntarily ...**

"You guys might want to cover Eri's eyes and ears." Gregar warned. The two fire users did as told as the girl pressed play.

**"Take my hand, but hold your horses, I will start ... we don't want any complication alright ?" But there will be complications All for One knew it ...**

**Izuku extended his hand for Sensei, when their hands touched Izuku lost his balance, something was terribly wrong with Sensei ... usually he could "feel" the quirks around him and he always wondered why he couldn't feel se same around All for One.**

**Now he knew why, he probably always felt his presence, when Sensei grabbed his hand Izuku foresaw the void, the almost infinite quantity of quirks flowing through him, at the same time so chaotically and peacefully.**

Everyone stared at the screen wide eyed as they saw hundreds of ghastly images. The images looked like people but not quite. Their bodies were pale and see through, and their eyes were empty, hollow, black pools of ink. It was like something right out of her horror show. Nana and OFA recognized this, it was the souls that were attached to the quirks. They had long since realized that quirks in some cases were tied to a person's soul, even if the quirk was passed on to someone quirkless; a part of the soul was still carried with it. What they were seeing now, were the hundreds, if not thousands of souls that had all been in contact with All for One all trapped within the quirk's core. The scariest part…was that those souls weren't incomplete. They were just fragments of some personalities, that was the difference between the two. When you took something by force, it is never truly yours, but when you were given something it was yours.

"What the hell is that?" Some of the almost everyone else in the theatre said.

**Izuku brought his hand to his mouth; if he had a pile of dead bodies in front of him he would probably have the same reaction.**

**"I hope you can hold back" chucked All for One.**

**After a minute Izuku managed to catch his breath.**

**"Y-you knew I would have this reaction right ?"**

**"I did, but my curiosity pushed me to see how emotionally strong you were ... I must say I'm impressed ... now take my hand again, and let's see if we can tame your dissident quirk"**

"Anyone else feel like throwing up?" Mt.. Lady asked. Surprisingly several heroes and villains lifted their hands up as well students.

* * *

**"H-he is not really a hero but, he was an important figure and he still is. I guess he showed me what kind of hero I want to be and be helped me a lot, without him I wouldn't be here"**

**"Wow, who is he ? A cop perhaps ?" Asked Ochaco**

**"No, he is some kind of ... uhh ... teacher ? Of everything ? L-let's keep it that way" As if he was going to say that the man who gave him the will and the skills to be a hero was a former criminal genius.**

**"Some kind of secret teacher, that's sounds great Midoriya, Ribbit"**

**Izuku gave an awkward smile to the frog student.**

**"WARNING, LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH"**

**For the next seconds nothing happened, then a bell rang and the students present in the lunch area started to panic.**

**"W-what is this?" asked Ochaco, as she tried to avoid being caught in the crowd of students running away.**

**"A security breach? That can't be possible, no villain is stupid enough to attack U.A." thought Tenya. "We have to evacuate ... but I suppose we will have to find another way"**

"Stupid!" Shigaraki feigned in disbelief. "I'll have you know that plan was almost fool proof. Isolate the students, cut off communications, overwhelm you with numbers, divide and conquer and we even had the perfect counter for All Might." The leaded of the League said. "The one detail we didn't account for was you quirks and even then we would have beat you had someone, not let you escape." He said as he glanced at Kurogiri.

**"Wait look!" Tsuyu showed the outside of the lunch area, from their table they could see the entrance of the school, it was just a bunch of journalists being pushed back toward the exit.**

**"How did they get in?" Wondered Izuku "there is no need to evacuate then ! We have to tell everyone!" Izuku turned back toward the flow ...**

* * *

**Four years ago**

"Here we go again."

**"You ... traded quirks ?"**

**"Sometimes yes, or I offered them ... each time it was a calculated decision however, I never gave a quirk out of generosity"**

"No but you once gave a quirk out of fear." One for All snorted. The ladies casted him a glance, while his brother glared. One for All cleared his throat. "In the early days quirks were rather weak, so sometimes a person with a quirk wasn't that much more powerful than a person without. Still there were some people who while they mightn't need quirks still treasured them dearly as they were a part of them. My brother here made the unfortunate mistake of taking away a quirk from someone who saw it one such way. The result, he was beaten within an inch of his life before he realized he should probably just return the quirk and beg for mercy."

"Seriously." Nana asked, but All for One remained silent not wanting to speak about the incident at all.

"I'm actually scared to ask who could that." Nana admitted.

"Believe me, he may be scary but he is nowhere close to as terrifying as the one who will not be named." One for All answered.

"Are you referring to Ge-Ge?" Inko asked.

"No..Ge-Ge was an angel…I'm talking about a true demon." One for All shuddered.

**"Calculated decision ? You mean-"**

**"When quirk first appeared the government tried to take control of this new power ... I do not need to tell you how the people reacted, especially the one who had quirks"**

**"... Did the government-"**

**"No they never found me, at least no yet, not even when ..." All for One stared at the ceiling, even if he couldn't see it Izuku knew that Sensei was simply trying to suppress the pain "Anyway, some were looking for power, others for protecting, guidance ... I offered them what they asked, in exchange I only asked for their trust"**

**"B-but you used them then !" Beamed Izuku**

**"I offered them the choice, what do you think I would do if one of them refused ? Maybe you think I will do something as low as torturing their family or killing them for some obscure reason, well no, a lot refused you know ... maybe they were smarter than the other, or more courageous ... In fact yes, let this be your lesson for today"**

**Izuku listened carefully to Sensei's advice.**

**"In a desperate situation a leader has to emerge ... make sure that you are this leader"**

**"How ?"**

**"Offer them hope, or force them to believe that you are their only hope"**

"That's both the hero and villain methods rolled into one." Ilda noted.

"Heroes and villains are very subjective terms. You can use either version depending on your alignment." Kurogiri pointed out.

* * *

**"Throw me ... ?" Muttered Izuku**

**Ochaco heard that "what ?!"**

**"Ochaco, your quirk on me, NOW !" Izuku extended his hand toward Ochaco who immediately used her quirk on him. Izuku jumped above the student flow and flew until he reached the exit door which was completely blocked.**

"So in this world, Midoriya acts instead of Ilda." Kirshima noted.

"It looks so." Denki answered.

**"SILENCE !" Izuku yelled as loud as he could.**

**He obtained the attention of the students "DON'T YOU SEE IT'S ONLY JOURNALISTS ?! ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS TO REACT IN SUCH A WAY ?!" Most of them looked down or toward another direction.**

**"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BECOME HEROES SO ACT LIKE ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE !" After a minute the crowd dissipated and Izuku felt that Ochaco was releasing him.**

**After that he took another full minute to breath and catch up with what just happened.**

**"Midoriya !" Tenya was the first to reach him "you were incredible !"**

**"T-thank you B-but ... I'm never doing that again !"**

**"Izuku !" Ochaco looked exhausted when she arrived, Izuku didn't know that using her quirk for sush a small amount of time would drain her so much "A-are you okay ? I was so scared ! But wow that was so cool !"**

**"I'm fine ... and relatively happy that it worked"**

**"I hope you will do it again ! That's how a true hero should act ! I'm so happy to have you in our class and to have you as our class representative" commented Tenya.**

**Izuku smiled and rubbed the back of his head ... but his task wasn't finished here "I-I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back"**

**"B-but your lunch-" worried Ochaco**

**"I'll take it later thank you, sorry that lunch got really messed up"**

**"Do not worry about that, who knew the journalists could be stubborn to the point of breaking into a high secured facility ?" Ironized Momo.**

* * *

**In fact Izuku didn't go to the bathroom at all, he was heading toward the school entrance ... the doors didn't simply opened for a bunch of annoying journalists and paparazzis.**

**When he reached his destination, the said journalists were gone. Izuku noticed some cameras smashed on the ground; in the end it wasn't much different than the flow of scared student. Aizawa was here too with Nezu, they were examining the door.**

**"Illegal use of quirk ?" Asked the director**

**"Most likely, nothing "conventional" can do so much clean damage" Izuku gritted his teeths when he heard the word conventional, just what kind of problem did Aizawa had with quirkless?**

"It's not necessarily a problem, more so it's just common terminology now." The teacher pointed out.

**"Then it's a declaration of-" Nezu's hears twitched and in the next second his head made a turn toward Izuku "Ah ! Well that's just a perfect timing ! Hello Izuku" greeted Nezu.**

"Someone seems to have taken a liking to boy." Recovery girl noted.

"He's outsmarting most people here. I feel a sort of kinship with that." Nezu responded

**"D-director" answered back Izuku.**

**"Shouldn't you be in class ?" Asked Aizawa with his monotonous slight angry tone.**

**"I-I wanted to know how the journalists managed to breach into U.A. for the other students"**

**"Don't be so harsh with him Aizawa, beside you should be in class too !"**

**"At least I have a reason to be here ...'"**

**"... Anyway ! Izuku, you have some talents when it comes to studying quirks right ?" Asked the director pointing the door in every possible direction.**

**"Y-yes ... you want me to-"**

**"I want you to have a look, after all a second examination can always be helpful"**

**"S-sure" muttered Izuku, he walked closer from the door, Aizawa moved away from his spot.**

**At first glance the gate had been turned into a pile of small rock ... it couldn't be an explosion or else the rocks would be scattered. Izuku grabbed one of the rocks ... it wasn't hot either.**

"A keen observation." Nezu pointed out.

**"That's ... weird, it's just like suddenly the door fell down like a card castle ... it was dismembered, purely and simply, cut in every possible direction" concluded Izuku**

**"Do you mind giving us more argument ?" Asked Aizawa.**

**"First there was no explosion, or else we would have heard it and there wouldn't be a pile of metal rocks where the door once stood, then-" Izuku gave Aizawa a piece of the door "it's completely cold, if someone tried to cut throught with a saw or a laser it would still be hot, beside I'm sure the journalists would have noticed ... No it was done by something that can deconstruct even U.A.'s massive gate without being too visible"**

**Nezu wasn't smiling anymore and Aizawa was just staring as always.**

**"W-was that helpful ?"**

**"More than enough Izuku, you can go back to class, and tell the others to get ready, we are going out of the school facility" ordered Aizawa.**

**"Y-yes" Izuku ran back to the classroom.**

**...**

* * *

**"Deconstruct? Dismembering? What kind of quirk is that?" Asked Aizawa confused.**

"Off the top of my head….Overhaul and Decay." Kurogiri answered.

**"He is very close from the verity ... call back Midnight and Recovery, I think we are not done here yet"**

**"They left a few minutes ago for an incident in the city, a hostage situation or something, All Might joined them ... that means he won't be present this afternoon" Aizawa sighed, hopefully Thirteen would handle the students on her own.**

* * *

**When Izuku entered the classroom everyone was ... silent, some students were whispering about the breach while others were occupying themself with whatever they had in their desk.**

**"Izuku ? What happened ?" Asked Momo**

**"Illegal use of quirk, but the teachers are already dealing with this" Izuku faked a smile "Also Aizawa told us to get ready we are leaving soon, apparently we are going outside of the school"**

**"Did he say why ?"**

**"I guess he will explain later ... or after some secret test who knows ..." Izuku sat back at his desk ... he shouldn't have missed his lunch, he was so hungry after all this stressful events**

* * *

**Three years ago.**

"Another one."

**"Sensei what is this place ?"**

"Isn't that Ms. Natasha's shop?" One for All asked. That was a shop there friends always use to visit for sweets or just to relax so seeing it like that was really disheartening for the man to see that. So many memories existed because of that place.

**"It used to be an old candy shop ... got closed because they couldn't keep up with the competition"**

**"Competition ? I mean ... it happens right ?"**

**"Do you know why there are laws that regulate the usage of quirks ?"**

"To make people feel normal." Toga spat.

**"To prevent people from causing chaos and hurting other people ... ?"**

"Yeah right." Toga snorted. Some of the villains and students looked at the girl with a little worry.

**"Close enough in a way, but also to avoid this kind of things from happening, you see when quirks appeared some used them for their job, just imagine being able to create ice cream by refining the air around you ... even if I must admit yes, that's an exotic quirk"**

"That sounds awesome." Eri said in awe.

"It kind of sounds like Lunch Rush's quirk, in a sense." Momo noted.

**"D-did they get caught ?"**

**"No, they didn't, in fact they chose to not use theirs to keep up ... and they ended up losing because they didn't use all they had to win"**

**"That's not-"**

**"Fair? What's fair in life Izuku ? ... sorry for this slip ... what I want to tell you is that one day you will be faced with a situation in which you will not have enough strength to save yourself ... if it ever happens, promise me that you won't do anything stupid"**

**...**

**"I promise"**

"By stupid, I assume he means don't hold back for any sense of honor or anything of that manner." Fatgum said. "If the situations comes down to it, a person must act on the best interests of those around them as oppose to their own self interests."

"That has to be the best thing I ever heard you say Tubby." Dabi answered.

"When Eri goes to get a snack, I'll show you who's Tubby." Fatgum told the villain darkly.

* * *

**"Izuku ?"**

**"AHHHH ! A-Asui !"**

**"Call me Tsu please"**

**"Oh, yeah right" Izuku ended up sleeping again, well hopefully he caught most of what Aizawa explained, this afternoon they would do rescue training. At least this time no one would try to beat the hell out of him.**

"And that's how you jinx yourself." Mina said as she recalled that day.

**"I wanted to know, where did you learn all those moves you showed up during the combat training? I never saw any hero do that. Is it your own style or did someone taught you?"**

**"Oh ... y-yes well, half and half I would say, someone gave me the basics and I modified some ... but very recently we started training again"**

**"Damn that's so manly!" Beamed Eijiro "I would like to be able to use moves like that!" He activated his quirk around his arms "I can't stop imagining how I would look if I could combine your style with my quirk"**

**"Your quirk is really great for infighting, in fact I suppose you can just run into most fight without having to bother about the danger right?" Added Izuku.**

**"Damn yes I can ! Just like Red Riot !"**

**"Haha, I guess we really took a lot of our idols's personalities right ? Well mostly ..." Pointed out Ochaco.**

**"Talking about personality, Izuku do you know which hero inspired Bakugo to make him like that ? Ribbit"**

**"Uh-uh what ? I-I"**

**"Yeah Bakugo and Todoroki both have incredible quirks" admitted Denki from the back of the bus "and they do fit their personality, no offence guys !"**

**"None taken ..." muttered Shoto**

**Katsuki raised an eyebrow, it made Izuku chuckle, he was only interested by the conversation because people were talking about his quirk,.**

**"I mean, Bakugo looks angry all the time, what kind of hero inspired him?" Teased Tsuyu "I never heard of any that would match his personality so I guess this one isn't very popular" That triggered Katsuki.**

**He stood up and agitated his fist toward Tsuyu "UH ?! SAY THAT AGAIN SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS !" That only made the students in the bus laught.**

**It was so funny, now the roles were reversed and Izuku would be able to enjoy each and every moments of his time at U.A.**

"Is it the same thing in our world too?" Tsu asked. "No offence but from how your power worked before, I imagine it would cause some trouble." She noted.

"Nah it wasn't that big a problem." Izuku lied.

**"This is such a disgusting conversation" complained Momo who was sitting next to Ochaco.**

**"Yeah but in a way it's fun right?" She proposed.**

**Izuku noticed that Ochaco didn't bring her helmet, however now she was wearing gloves.**

"Wow he's even noticing the little details. Ochaco marry him." Toga teased.

"What?" The girl in questioned blush.

"She's not wrong." Mina added. "If a boy notices those little details then he's a keeper."

**"That's new?" He asked her pointing at her hands.**

**"Oh, yes ! In training to use my quirk on myself and I came up to the conclusion that I shouldn't try to hold for a longer period but instead I should practice my movements ... and I must admit that your gloves gave me this idea ... but they aren't made for climbing or protection are they ? They look so ... well soft ?"**

**Izuku took of his left glove and gave it to Ochaco "yeah kinda, someone gave them to me four years ago and since I keep bringing them with me, they may look soft but trust me they are as hard as diamond"**

**"Is that the same person that trained you who gave you those gloves ? ribbit" asked Tsuyu as Ochaco gave her the glove.**

**"Yes, they did a lot more for me"**

* * *

**Four years ago.**

"How many times do we have to teach you this lesson old man?" One for All said. Everyone turn to look at him confused. "You kids don't know your cartoons." He sulked.

"Should I be ashamed that you do." His brother deadpanned.

**"I know it's not winter yet but I happened to find this and I wanted to give you a small gift ... for keeping company to an old man like me hahaha" Usually All for One avoided to talk about his age, he took out a small package from a closet and put it on the operation table.**

**Izuku never tried to ask either, even if Sensei pretended to be old, or at least called himself as an old person the rest of their body felt wrong ... he looked like he was around thirty or forty years old.**

"Did you find an eternal youth quirk?" One for All asked.

"Nope, what you see before you is a combination of various regeneration and longevity quirks." All for One answered.

**"Thank you Sensei b-but you didn't have to ! You did more for me than I could ever do"**

**"Quit apologising and open it would you? How in the world can you be so over polite ?..."**

**Izuku opened the small package ... a pair of black and green gloves.**

**"That's- ..."**

**"When All for One first appeared I didn't know how to ... control it, in fact I even managed to scare myself a few times in the street has people came too close from me. They are useless to be honest but ... I felt safe. I supposed it might help you"**

**"You would give me your own gloves ?"**

**"I don't need them anymore, beside it's not like I can use them anymore, just look at the size of my hands ! Anyone would think I could crush their head with such a pair of claw hahaha"**

"Why do I feel like he's not joking." One student stated.

"Because he isn't." All Might answered, recalling vaguely just how bad those 'claws' really were.

* * *

**"Ok, looks like we are he- ... wait, why did we stop in front of a giant dome?" Wondered Kirishima as he got out of the bus "That's huge, it's like what? 700 meters tall?"**

**"Please do not waste any more time, we have too much to do in one afternoon, follow me" ordered Aizawa.**

**"Hello everyone ! I have been waiting for you !" Greeted a deformed voice which belonged to a person dressed as an astronaut.**

**"N-no way !" Shouted Ochaco "It's the space hero Thirteen !"**

**Izuku knew a bit about this pro, they had save a lot of people across the world due to their powerful quirk. They had a lot of experience so obviously Thirteen was the right person to teach the class about rescuing.**

**Without further explanation the class was brought inside the dome, some students said that it looked like an amusement park ... and in a way it did, but the true purpose of this place was to reproduce natural disasters.**

**Thirteen called this place the Unforeseen Simulation Join ... or USJ for short ... which might be a problem since USJ was already taken for Universal Studio Japan as most of the students thought about the anachronism.**

**"Hey Shouldn't All Might be here too ? Oh no let me guess he managed to get caught into another interview so he would not have to deal with his work ?" Compained Aizawa as he walked next to Thirteen.**

**"Actually no it's something else ..." Izuku couldn't hear what they were saying but he noticed that Thirteen showed three with her fingers to Aizawa ... but three for what ? Class ? Villains ? A distance ? Hours ?**

**All Might wasn't teaching to another class but he did work as a pro in parallel to is work at U.A.**

**"Anyway before we start I have a few things to say ... or actually two ... I mean three" stated Thirteen.**

"At least he's not Uncle. He'd go 'one more thing' before adding two 'One more things' to the list after." One for All deadpanned.

**"We get it !" Answered back the class.**

**"As all of you know our society has a strict quirk regulations and everyone has a file saying either or not their quirk can be dangerous, for example, my quirk is called black hole, no need to explain how it works ... but I could very well use it to bring chaos and-"**

**As Thirteen was giving some explanation Izuku started to feel weird, he didn't have to be scared right now, why would he ? His file had been saying he was quirkless since he was four, and that would not change for a long time.**

**"Right ... now that this is over we-" Aizawa was interrupted by a strange electric sound, the light in the dome switched foams further at the centre of the plaza the fountain was having some problems too, the water flow kept stopping.**

**"Uh ... Thirteen what-" Aizawa turned around, something black appeared in the middle of the plaza, smoke ? No something was coming out from it "Stay together and don't move !" He ordered to the class.**

**"What ? I thought we were rescuing people and-" Eijiro took a step forward but Aizawa immediately pushed him backward.**

**"I said done move ! This is real, those people are-"**

**"Villains" completed Izuku.**

* * *

"And that's a wrap." Flare said, "I assume most of you know what's going to happen now right."

"The villain attack." The students answered.

"Judging by the setup, I assume Midoriya will no doubt use his quirk." Ilda said.

"Correct but the question is how?" She asked.

"Taking the villains quirks are too obvious, he'd get himself trouble easily." Momo theorized.

"Then he will have to be stealthy." Tokoyami added.

"He could take nomu's quirks." Shigaraki realized. "If he takes shock absorption or even regeneration, then it's game over." He realized. "No fair."

"You brought a creature with multiple quirks to attack us." One student said.

"In his defence you guys had your own multiple quirk hero." Flare responded. Technically One for All was two quirks combined into one. "Now it's time for our extra clip." She said as she started the one shot. "This one just has AFO though." She said.

* * *

"**Remind me the next time you want to go fishing to say no." AFO said to his companion. He really should have stayed in bed this morning, but nooo, he had to go for bonding time. Now he was tied to a raft with his friend, floating down the river just because they stumbled upon some poachers. Said poachers shot them with tranquilizer darts thankfully but it was official, he hated fishing.**

"What exactly was their idea bonding?" One student asked.

"Fishing." One for All answered. "In Africa." He added.

"I take it; this was why you never took me fishing." Shigaraki said.

"Yep."

"**Well judging by plants, the increase in water current and that rumbling I'm hearing. I can safely say that the stream's gonna get a little rough up ahead." His friend said as they glanced up ahead and saw the approaching waterfall.**

"How do you suppose they'll get out of this one?" Jirou asked.

"Maybe someone will save them." Tsu said.

"I'd bet they have knife." Toga said.

"Maybe a quirk." Izuku suggested. All for One was the collector of quirks after all.

"**So what's the plan, Stock?" All for One asked.**

"**I'm almost out of power, but I think I can lose your binds and then you'll lose mine." Stock said.**

"**Okay." All for One said.**

"Hey just what is Stock's power?" Nezu asked.

"Stockpile." The brothers answered simultaneously. This caught the attention of several individuals. Does this mean, he was who they thought he was?

"What's it do?" Kirshima asked.

"Basically he builds up power over time, before he unleashes it." One for All explained. "The power he builds can be sped up by eating or absorbing electricity and heat but it's still slow but when it gets going….oh boy watch out." He said.

**Stock struggled for a while but was able to lose the cords binding AFO. The younger boy then got up and began doing his best to undo his ally's ropes; however they were a lot tighter than he expected and the raft was getting closer to the edge. "There not budging." AFO said.**

"**Well try harder." Stock told him; unfortunately it was to no avail. "You know what never mind. Go save yourself." Stock told him.**

"Is this one of those self-sacrifice things?" Denki said.

"You wish."

"**Okay." All for One said as he jumped and grabbed a low lying branch and pulled himself to safety. Stock then glanced up wide eyed.**

"Wow, not even an ounce of sympathy for your friend." All Might said.

"Believe me. You won't be feeling sympathetic with what you see next." All For One said.

"**What are you doing?" Stock asked.**

"**Saving myself." AFO answered. "Like you told me to do." He deadpanned as he watch Stock reach the waterfall.**

"He did say so." Twice said.

"**I was kidding you can't just leave me like this. All for One. All for One …ALL FOR ONEEEE." Stock screamed as he fell over. All for One looked over the edge of the waterfall. **

"Is he dead?" One student asked.

"**He'll live." He said to himself.**

"How were you so sure?" Someone asked.

"Because we know Stock." One for All said.

**At the base of the waterfall, the broken pieces of the rafter floated. "OOOONNNEEEE." Stock shouted as he resurfaced. **

"See…he's fine." All for One said.

**He was coughing up some water before he looked around. "Haha I'm alive. I'm…alive." He shouted for joy before he felt something nudge him in the back.**

"He celebrated too soon." Shigaraki said.

**Turning around he was greeted with the snout of an alligator. **

"Wow it is not his day."

**The next thing he knew the alligator lunged at him. **

"Please tell me we don't have to see mauled body." Mineta said.

"Please tell me we'll see lots of blood." Toga cheered.

**All For One managed to make his way down to the base of the waterfall with relative ease and what he found made immediately rethink some of his life choices. **

"You swore revenge on alligators?" Inko asked.

"Nope. I learnt never to piss of Stock again so long as he lived" All for One answered.

"If he was alive, you would definitely not be the man you are now." One for All said.

**Stock was wrestling the alligator while he was in the creature's mouth. Said creature was also trashing around trying to get rid of him. **

"This is not what I expected." Tsu said.

"Yeah. That dude really knows how to fight." Rappa said.

"He's wrestling an alligator in its mouth. Totally manly." Kirshima said.

"He's not even using his quirk." One for All answered.

**Eventually Stock did fall out of the creature's mouth, but rather than try to finish the job, the alligator used that as an opportunity to try and escape from the lunatic. Unfortunately for it, there would be no escape.**

"Is the alligator actually afraid of him?" Mt. Lady asked.

"You wouldn't be." Present Mic said.

"I like me a man who is strong willed." Midnight said with a sly smile.

"**Oh no." Stock said as he grabbed the creature's tail as it tried to escape out of the water. "Don't start something you can't finish." He said as he pulled the creature back in. All for One winced as Stock hammered away at it, even taking the creature's little arms and slapping him with it. "Quit hitting yourself. Quit hitting yourself." Stock said as he hit the alligator with its own arm. **

This earned a laugh from Eri as well as a few other members of the audience for how hilarious the scene looked.

"That's a rather childish thing to do."Ilda scolded.

"Childish maybe, but it's definitely funny." Denki answered.

**The real kicker though was when Stock grabbed the Alligator's snout, flipped it over and held the creature under water with its belly exposed to the surface. **

"I'm starting to feel bad for the alligator now."

**And then Stock saw AFO.**

"Oh boy. You gonna get it." Some of the students and villains said. Sadly All for One knew he did.

"**You…" He said and the young villain instantly regretted coming here. Before the young boy could even try to escape, Stock had already reached the shore dragging the alligator with him before he tossed the creature on top the young boy. Both of them flailing as Stock walked up. "That's for leaving me to go off a WATERFALL." Stock screamed into AFO's face. **

"Really that's it." One villain said.

"You let him go off a waterfall and made him fight an alligator and that's all he does." One of the villains said.

"Like we said," All for One explained. "We know Stock. He's one of the hardest people to kill." The villain said." Plus compared to the times we accidentally set him on fire."

"….or dropped a truck on top him."

"We hit him with a train that one time."

"I put broccoli in his taco a time."

"We get it." Gregar interrupted. The audience member could just look on between the two brothers and man onscreen.

**Satisfied he got even with the boy; he lifted the gator of and then tossed it back into the water. "Go on; get out of here you over grown lizard." He said as the creature scurried back into the water. Stock then helped the boy back up.**

"Well at least he didn't kill the alligator." Spinner said.

"**Okay I think I got that out of my system." Stock told the boy.**

"**Are you sure?" AFO asked.**

"**Nah…Let's go pound those poachers." Stock said as they walked off.**

"So we have a girl who can set you on fire with ease and a lunatic who can wrestle a crocodile after falling off a waterfall." Overhaul noted. "Who else is on your family?" He asked the brothers.

"Off the top of my head; we still have a maniac of driver, our own sadistic dominatrix, an incredibly loud rock star, a wild pyromanic, a literal ice queen among many many more." All for One said.

"Although Stock was technically the leader we followed at the time." One for All pointed out.

"You followed him." Some said in disbelief.

"He's…let's just say he's special." One for All said.

"Well on to the next chapter." Flare said.


	22. Chapter 19: Stupid mistakes

**Author's note. So i just recently hit over 300 followers. I'll be honest this is by far my most popular story and while I admit I haven't been updating as much as I like, it's still good to know so much people are still supportive of it. I'm trying to keep it at a monthly update schedule so hopefully that works out.**

**Thanks again and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Okay let's go." Flare said as she turned on the movie screen.

* * *

_**Four years ago.**_

"Here we go again." Tomura said.

"Dude just give it a break, this is something we should be used to by now." Dabi told him.

"That doesn't mean I'm supposed to like it." Shigaraki shot back.

* * *

_**"You see my dear Izuku you can't actually win or lose a game of chess, it just doesn't add up to our reality"**_

"I hate chess. It's too complicated." Shigaraki complained.

"And yet you remember the entire plot of the Hearts Kingdom." Toga told him. "Seriously between the cloning, the time travel and the weird bloodless heart monsters I find that so confusing." She added.

"I played each game and paid attention. You can't just read a synopsis and expect to fully grasp everything." Shigaraki told her.

_**"But- I'm winning right now" Izuku examined the board for a minute, as Sensei wasn't answering "Am I ?"**_

_**"You are indeed "winning", but consider this, do you really think your soldiers would sacrifice themselves so another one can kill his assailant Let's play the game this way right ? Now you can't move any pieces on a case where they would get killed during the next turn"**_

_**"S-sure"**_

"He does have a point." Nezu remarked. "The will to live is a very fickle thing and to just give your life up on whim for someone else can be either seen as suicidal or heroic."

"I'd argue it's all about knowing when to do it, why you do it and if it really is the only option left." Aizawa said. "But I know that not always the case."

_**Izuku thought that this new rule would not change the situation that much, but after only two minutes he was already blocked, and so was Sensei.**_

_**"It's a draw ?" He finally asked, in response All for One chuckled and crossed his arms, laying back into his chair.**_

"So the neither win nor lose." Momo noted.

"That's not it." Midnight answered. "A draw doesn't mean neither side won or lose but really it means both sides lost. They both failed there objective in conquering the other."

_**"As I said you can't win such a game, however it still doesn't add up to reality, your soldiers do not have emotions, convictions, thing that you can exploit in order to push them to act"**_

_**"This doesn't sound really heroic"**_

"Not necessarily." Stain pointed out. "Exploitation is something that has been going on for centuries however it's all about how you view it. You all aren't aware of it but the hero system itself is an exploitation of quirks." The hero killer said. "Before quirks, heroes would essentially be like cops, where they would go out of their way to help people because they were just that selfless. The main difference is that cops still got paid but it was dangerous job nonetheless so no one would really went for it unless they were really selfless or desperate." The hero killer informed earning some surprised looks from the students, teachers and even some villains.

"He's right." Overhaul added. "Without quirks everyone was on equal footing. The only thing really separating the yakuza from the police was really nothing more than the laws and legal rules of the system. In some case public perception saw them as similar forces with their being case of police oppression similar to gangs. However with quirks the society developed a hero complex. What was originally seen as mundane and dangerous job quickly became something that could make you rich and famous with the Government's development of the hero system."

_**"Remember when I told you about emerging as a leader ? Well that's how it works, any living being will always act for his own interests and there is no greater interest than life"**_

_**"You are telling me this as if I didn't care about other people's lifes"**_

_**"That's the problem, you are putting the interests of others before yours, one day this will get you killed"**_

"It certainly got quite a number of them killed." All For One whispered to himself.

_**"You can't say that" Suddenly Sensei stood up, tearing apart two cables which were currently connected to his mask.**_

_**"I can ! Because I know how this world works, and I'm trying to make you see it for what it is !" Izuku's shocked and scared expression interrupted All for One, the former villain slowly sat back into his chair "I-I had a brother you know ? And-" he stopped "Nevermind, you should just go home now it's getting late"**_

"Oh boy." Nana and Inko said as they stared at the brothers. This was going to be one of those types of episodes.

_**"S-Sensei I-"**_

_**"Just go home, I have made enough mistakes for today"**_

_**Izuku grabbed his school bag, Sensei wasn't moving anymore Izuku had noticed that All for One didn't like when he would not agree or question his teachings but on the other hand Izuku saw that he liked to encounter a bit of resistance. In the end he wasn't really angry against him nor was Izuku toward All for One.**_

* * *

**Present time.**

**Villains.**

**It had to happen one day after all, but Izuku never thought that he would have to be confronted with this kind of situation at U.A. even less during his first weeks.**

**"How did they get here ? Shouldn't there be some kind of alarm ?" Asked Izuku to Thirteen.**

**"There is no electricity, one of them must be using their quirk to do that" answered the pro still watching the plaza with Aizawa as the villains were deploying themselves all over the U.S.J.**

**"Denki, try to use your quirk and contact the school ! Everyone go back to the bus now !" Ordered Aizawa.**

**"There is no way you can just go against them on your own, I know it's your job but that's still suicide at this point !" Izuku knew that in a way or another this wouldn't end well.**

**"I know ... but if I do not act now everyone will suffer, now just go" Aizawa put on his goggles and ran toward the plaza.**

Eraserhead smiled a bit to himself. Now that he got to see the situation he realized something. He was acting just like Loud Cloud would have. Heck it was almost exactly the same situation except instead of rubble, he was holding back the villains. He was just glad despite the injuries he had help and was able to make it back alive. If he had died that day he was sure his old friend would have teased him about it in the afterlife.

**The students looked stunned, seeing their teacher running right into the villains was impressive, he was strong, really strong, and at the same time everyone knew how it might or would end.**

**Izuku saw Thirteen, they were shocked, anyone would be but as Aizawa said they had to act now and Izuku knew what he had to do next "you heard him, let's get out of here quick ! We have to call the teachers !"**

**Thirteen stared at Izuku, she had to say something but she couldn't leave Aizawa either, the students were her priority.**

**"Quick follow me !" ordered Izuku as he ran back the other way "Denki do you have anything ?"**

**"Nothing I'm completely lost right now !" He showed up his phone, at the same time he was powering it but it would instantly shut down "But if we get far enough I might-" as they were running the mist that appeared earlier on the plaza showed up between them and the exit.**

**It was hard to describe but the thing standing between them and the exit was a person, with a teleportation quirk, that's how they got in, that's how this villain managed to get here so quickly.**

**"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to leave right now" it said, soon the mist was wearing armor parts and had a pair of eyes.**

**A mutation quirk, or at least a quirk that allowed this villain to completely change his body.**

"Kurogiri, do you have a human form underneath all the mist?" Toga asked.

"Yes." The mist villain answered.

"Can I see it?"

"No."

**Out of nowhere Thirteen showed up between the students and the mist villain pointing her fingers toward it, she didn't attack for a moment as she didn't know exactly if the villain feared her quirk or not. She had to act now, if this villain could transport anything which get through his body who knows what he was about to do to the students.**

**"Everyone take cove-" most of the student had already reacted before thirteen even said anything, however one student didn't.**

**"DIE !" Katsuki jumped in the air, propelling himself with his grenade gauntlet, he was aiming for the mist man. Izuku felt his legs crumbling, Katsuki was insane, if he used his gauntlet here he might hurt the students and Thirteen, once again he acted without thinking.**

"Did that actually happen?" Aizawa asked sternly.

"Well sort of." Kirshima said. "In our reality, both me and Bakugo jumped him." He said nervously.

"Are we sure I can't transfer to that dimension?" Eraser whispered to Mic.

**"Pathetic" the villain expended his body, absorbing Katsuki in the process, because he was in the way Thirteen couldn't use her quirk and it gave him a perfect opening to attack the class, Thirteen wouldn't risk to use her quirk as she didn't know if Katsuki was still in the mist somehow.**

**Izuku ducked along with the other students, he expected to her hurt, some students screamed for a moment but then evrything became silent, when Izuku looked up, more than half of the class was gone. Only Hanta, Tenya, Ochaco, Kyoka and Thirteen were still here.**

**"I must thank this brat, he really helped me here, without him I'm not sure I would have been able to stick to our plan" chuckled the mist villain who stood in the same position between them and the exit.**

**"What have you done to our friends ?!" Asked Kyoka.**

**"I sent them away, our associates are going to take care of them, do not worry, hopefully their death will come quickly" fear turned into anger and anger into rage but after seeing everyone disappearing in about ten seconds Kyoka and the others could only feel powerless.**

**Even Eijiro who had been ready to follow Katsuki didn't feel like he could put on a fight now.**

**"You-" Thirteen immediately activated her quirk, the villain was being sucked but he still didn't show up if he was being affected or not.**

**"Your quirk is amazing ... however, just like the other kid you aren't very smart"**

**"What are you-?!"**

**It was terrible, in an instant half of Thirteen's costume was gone, sucked by their own quirk, the villain opened a portal right behind the pro.**

"The fabric of space when you begin to manipulate it can be a rather confusing concept." Kurogiri said. "Although admittedly I'll will say I was sloppy as well. Had I opened the portal facing the students, I could have easily killed them with her power or at least incapacitated them."

**"It's the worst- k-kind of-vi-villlain" they whispered as they fell on the ground.**

**"Now, you are all going to stay here until our target arrives"**

**"Everyone" Izuku made sure that the villain wouldn't hear too much of what he was saying "we can't help thirteen right now, if we try to approach her the villain will attack us, he is slow so as long as we keep some distance we are safe"**

**"Where are the others ?!" Asked Hanta.**

**"He sent them somewhere else inside the U.S.j. I don't think he was lying about that part, if he wanted to kill us right now he would have done that during his first attack, this villain wasn't here for us, or at least not yet, they have a target"**

**The villain chucked "we do, now tell me, you look like the leader here, do you mind telling me where is All Might ?" He asked Izuku.**

**"All Might ?! You are here for All Might ?" Izuku had to be very careful about what he would say, if this villain didn't plan to kill them right now he definitely had the power to do so "Is he your target ?"**

"No we were there for a rescue hero and virtual nobody. Off course we were after All Might." Tomura yelled at the students.

"Well to be fair Tomura." All for One pointed out, "Going after All Might is a feat most would consider to be impossible or totally insane they would think you were just all talk especially since it was debut."

"I suppose you do make a point, Sensei."

**"Yes, now how about you answer my question ?"**

**Izuku noticed that Tenya was moving away, he had to distract the villain as long as possible.**

**"He isn't coming" Izuku simply answered, hoping that the villain would also ask why or look confused.**

**"No, you are lying, the schedule we stole clearly said that All Might would be present"**

**"The schedule ? Then this morning- no you are not the one who destroyed the door, but you are definitely working with them, that was your plan right ? To steal our schedule and attack All Might when he would be far away from U.A." Tenya was far enough, the villain didn't seem to notice him "That's the perfect occasion, All might and his students in a secluded area without any means to call the other heroes, a calculated attack"**

**"You figured out all of this by yourself, I'm impressed but I want answers now, give me the reason of his absence"**

**"Simple, he is a hero, maybe he had some work outside and he couldn't be present, I guess in a way you miscalculated"**

"No I'm pretty sure he was just being irresponsible." Aizawa told them. "If you're going to be a teacher you have to commit to your students as well. Especially when you know there are always other heroes around who work full time." He told the Symbol of Peace.

"To be fair…I'm pretty sure most of my successors have that issue." One For All told Nana.

"Well most of them didn't exactly plan his injuries. I'm willing to bet had your brother not crippled him, he would have kept going till he was too old and then looked to choose a successor." Nana responded.

**"You little-" the mist man expended his body toward Izuku and the others, Izuku was right, he was very slow, too slow to possibly reach them before they could run away.**

**"TENYA NOW ! GO FIND THE TEACHERS" yelled Izuku at his friend who activated his quirk and flew toward the exit.**

**"No !" The mist man tried to turn around but he was already engaged toward Izuku and the other students, and even if he tried to open a gate in front of Tenya the student was too fast for him.**

**"I guess that's another miscalculation" added Izuku.**

**The mist man didn't respond, instead he looked at Izuku for a moment and then he disappeared.**

**"W-where did he go ?!" Asked Ochaco.**

**"Hopefully he is announcing to whoever is the leader that someone managed to escape" answered Eijiro.**

**Hanta ran to check on Thirteen "Gosh, there is no blood but- I'm not sure we can do anything to help" the others approached, Thirteen body was "missing" the size of her costume was misleading.**

"Just out of curiosity does anyone know what Thirteen actually looks like out of costume." Mic asked.

"Ummm nope." Power loader answered. "Heck I didn't even know she was a lady until recently."

"Wait Thirteen's a girl!" Twice said in surprise having over heard the heroes.

**"L-let's try to take her to a safe place, we have to find the others and inform Aizawa that Tenya managed to escape" It went better than Izuku expected, but behind a problem there is another one. As he stood above Thirteen's unconscious body he imagined how bad it could have been, or who might be at her place.**

**"They could be anywhere, what if he simply sent them away from the USJ ?" Argued Hanta before a massive ice formation appeared around the earthquake section.**

"SHOOTOO." Endeavour said in a rather proud moment as he saw his son no doubt beating down the villains from afar. Shoto frowned whether it was from his father's somewhat embarrassing display or his own personal disdain.

**"He dispersed us to handicap the heroes, we aren't potential targets but if we die then- ... Hanta can you try to use your quirk and close up Thirteen costume ?"**

**"Yes, it's clean enough, it won't make things worse, at least I hope so" Hanta gesture for Eijiro to help him so he could hold thirteen in position while he was using his quirk.**

**"Good, Ochaco try to locate everyone and tell them to meet us here, avoid the mist villain at all cost, we don't went to end up dispersed again ... or worse"**

**"I can use my quirk to keep this area safe, if anyone get close I will hear them and- well I'm not sure but I might be able to tell whether or not it's a villain" explained Kyoka.**

**"Fine, then-" Izuku looked at the plaza, Eraser Head managed to beat almost all the villains, only nine of them were still up, Izuku saw the mist villain standing next to a mastodon. He couldn't call this "thing" human, or barely looked like a mutation, the top of his head was missing and he could clearly see his brain.**

"The interesting thing is that it's weakness is literally right there exposed and all." Gregar commented. "I mean seriously the brain is the thing in control of the body and most functions. If you hit that thing hard enough you could either kill it despite regeneration or at least scramble it's cognitive functions and memories."

**What was even more disturbing however was the fact that they didn't even try to help another villain to fight Aizawa, they were just waiting like good pieces on a board of chess.**

"I prefer having them wait. Waiting always means they could move faster next turn." Shigaraki said.

**"If we try to interact with Aizawa we would just handicap him, we have to find the others right n-" as Izuku was trying to organise the situation everyone heard a crashing sound, when they looked toward the plaza the black creature had moved, and it was now holding Aizawa's head against the ground.**

"Fatgum, Dabi, Shoto." Flare called.

"We're covering her eyes and ears, don't worry." Fatgum told them. Well Dabi and Shoto were blocking Eri's vision and hearing.

**Eraser Head looked completely incapacitated, Izuku saw the red lights from Aizawa's quirk but the creature wasn't affected, maybe because it was a mutation?**

"You know you don't need to have a strength quirk to smash someone's head into the ground." Rappa said. "Just workout regularly, pump some iron and eat some nice protein rich food and bam you get yourself some muscles."

**"We have to do something!" It was Ochaco "we can't just let him get killed!"**

**"Ochaco this thing is strong, very strong, and none of us can deal consequent damage in combat, beside even if we tried anything right now we would be outnumbered.**

**"So we are just going to let him die?"**

**Let him die?**

* * *

_**Four years ago.**_

"Don't even say it Tomura."

_**"It's time we talk about my brother"**_

"Oh boy." Shigaraki thought. If there was one thing Sensei didn't like was talking about his family. His emotions were always so mixed with them, sometimes it would be sad but others he would just seem angry or apathetic.

_**"Ah, yes you mentioned him when-" Izuku stopped; he had no intention to remind Sensei of their little conversation of a few weeks ago.**_

_**"In fact it's about something I regret and I think this story might help you later, you should take a seat it might take a long time"**_

_**"That's okay; I told my mother that I would be visiting a friend, though she didn't look reassured"**_

_**"She must really love you then haha" Sensei got more comfortable too in his big seat, he brought his hands to his mask and Izuku heard a click.**_

_**He immediately looked at Sensei but he couldn't see his face as he was sitting in the dark, however Izuku perceive what looked like veins all around his head.**_

_**"B-but you aren't supposed to take it off!"**_

_**"No but my doctor isn't here to say anything and I'm getting tired of carrying this thing around" All for One dropped the mask at his feet "It was a long time ago, that seems obvious but-" Sensei paused "you know I'm way older than I look right ?"**_

_**"Y-you never really told me b-but I guess that yes" muttered Izuku.**_

_**"Good, at the time I was exchanging quirks, the process wasn't that simple, sometime it was very dangerous, it's during that time that I was- expending my influence, my brother well, he didn't agree with my methods, he thought that I was abusing of my power. In a way he was right, but with such a power I could do anything, I could finally shape this society as I wanted"**_

_**"You couldn't accept that he wasn't on your side"**_

"That's one way of putting it." One For All said.

_**"It was confusing, we used to do everything together, read comics, sometimes "borrow" them for an "undetermined" amount of time hahaha" Sensei progressively stopped smiling "then quirks came into our life, I was gifted with unlimited power while my brother had nothing."**_

"I didn't have nothing." One For All told him.

_**"He was quirkless?!"**_

_**"Yes, I don't know if that's what pushed me to-to-"**_

_**"To- no, please tell me you didn't" Izuku had guessed this part of the story too.**_

_**"I forced a quirk into him, I proposed at first, for a long time, I couldn't understand exactly why he was absolutely against my plans, and he didn't even try to listen each time I wanted to explain how I wanted to change the world." **_

"No I listened, but your methods and mindset for it was all wrong." One for All told him.

"And you had a better way about going about it." All for One asked him.

"Off course. We would have done it just like we always did it before." One For All answered.

"And how are you sure that way was correct. If I remember correctly we spent years going like that with no real change." All For One told him.

"Are you sure about that, because I distinctly remember we did a lot of good." One For All told him.

"_**He was quirkless, my brother was the best places to understand how unfair this society his, and yet when I offered him the power to change it alongside me, he refused"**_

_**"You forced a quirk into him, you did that because you thought that maybe he might change his mind"**_

_**"It was a mistake, he tried to kill me" Sensei rubbed his face. **_

"Okay before you say anything I suppose I did technically try to kill you as well." All for One admitted.

"No technically it was your followers. They saw me as threat and tried to end me and seeing as they followed your orders I assumed you sent the order and retaliated." One for All explained.

_**"B-but he failed right? I mean, you are still alive, did-did he do that to you?"**_

_**"That's- that's more complicated than you think, but yes we ended up fighting, more than once and each time I won" All for One rubbed his forehead "I'm telling you this story because you look a lot like him, and no I'm not talking about your physical appearance in fact you-you look a lot like me"**_

"Oh crap." Inko and All for One thought.

"Wait what?" Izuku said in surprise as he turned to look at the villains. Everyone in the room followed suit looking between the two.

"You know now that I think about it, Tomura actually looks the brother in a way as well." Toga pointed out.

"Wait what?" Tomura said as he looked at All for One's brother. Luckily for them Nezu was quick to try and deflect the situation no matter how amusing and awkward it looked.

"Let's just watch out this chapter and then we'll clarify this later." The principal said as he managed to try and break the tension.

"Yeah let's get back to the show." Flare told them. "And avoid the complicated plot development stuff." She whispered to herself.

_**"You are trying to make me see your point?"**_

_**"Yes, because each time we disagree on something it feels like a stab in my hearth, each time I can see my brother in front of me, I don't want to make the same mistakes, but I can't let you follow the same path that my brother did either"**_

"Oh boy." Dabi said. "You could have sworn Izuku was All for One's secret love child or something." Dabi said.

"Well no, he's All Might's." Shoto said. "I just need to get evidence first to prove it."

_**Izuku didn't feel manipulated or influenced at this time, he couldn't, All for One had done so much for him and not once Sensei tried to hurt him or turn him into a villain, he only wanted to help him to become a good person, someone who can do the right thing.**_

_**"One day I'm sure you will become the strongest person on this planet, someone capable of turning his dreams into reality no matter how hard it is as long as you believe in yourself"**_

_**"C-can you tell me more about your brother?"**_

_**All for One chucked and put back his mask over his head "maybe another time, I think it's enough for today"**_

* * *

**"Hanta, I need some tape"**

**"Wha-Uh sure but why?"**

**Izuku turned around and smiled "I'm going to do something stupid and save Aizawa"**

"Kid when have you ever not done something stupid?" Mt. Lady asked.

**"What?!" They all yelled together, Izuku in response only smiled even more.**

**"You just said that it would be stupid to attack them right now!" Argued Kyoka, still checking for movements around them.**

**"I noticed one important thing, they do not know about our quirks, look" Izuku pointed his hand toward the ice structure "Shoto was sent to an open area the perfect place to use his ice, if they knew what type of quirk he had they would have sent him somewhere else, like the fake volcano zone, at least half of his quirk would have been neutralised, I think"**

**"Izuku just tell us what you are going to do! We can't leave you alone with the villains, what if they catch you?!" Pleaded Ochaco.**

**"I'm going to bluff" in fact Izuku meant that he was about to enter a no man's land blindfolded.**

"Oh please. I'm not that dumb." Shigaraki said.

"Well actually…"

"Toga don't you dare finish that statement."

"You can be stupid sometimes…and smart."

"Dang it Twice."

**"Tssss this is getting boring, where the hell is All Might ?" Asked a man wearing a weird hand covering his face to Aizawa.**

**The creature above him increased the pressure "I-I won't-" it increased again without receiving any order.**

**"Kurogiri, your report"**

**"Everything is going as planned, the students are disorganised and our units are taking care of them but-"**

**"But?" Tomura Shigaraki glared at Kurogiri under his hand mask.**

**"One of them escaped" the leader didn't twitch "at least now All Might has a reason to come here, and even if he does it's already lat-"**

**"Kurogiri if you weren't so useful I would turn you into a pile of dust right now" Kurogiri did not fear Tomura so much, he was used to such behaviour, however he still wanted to avoid his leader's tantrum "anyway, I guess we can always tarnish his reputation, how about we kill a student or tw-"**

"Twenty…I was going to say twenty." Tomura clarified.

"That's the entire class size." Mineta remarked.

"Exactly."

**Something was approaching; Kurogiri spotted the black and green color moving from the corner of his eye.**

**Izuku Midoriya, back at the entrance he didn't recognize the kid from Sensei's description, but once he appeared as the leader it was so obvious, still now he had another problem the kid was voluntarily putting himself in danger, was he as stupid as the other one ? No, Izuku must have had a plan.**

**"Well I guess you are the first one" Tomura grinned, Kurogiri knew what was about to happen "Nom-"**

**"Wait, you don't want to do that" said Izuku slowly walking toward them, he managed to peak Tomura's curiosity.**

**"And why? My Nomu could just crush you right now"**

**Izuku was terrified under his forced smile, this man wasn't only confident; he looked devoted and extremely calm at the same time.**

"Haha…calm he said." Toga laughed.

**"My quirk is called "suicide bomb", I can detonate myself by igniting a certain type of cells in my body and the best part is that I can regenerate in about one minute without feeling any kind of pain."**

"Really that's what he's going with." Twice stated.

**Kurogiri noticed that Tomura's expression changed, now he was serious, Kurogiri didn't know much about Izuku but what he just said was confusing, at the same time it felt like a childish lie, but on the other hand the Nomu standing next to them could regenerate after being injured by about anything so far.**

**"Come on it's just a kid, let's make him bleed guys!" One of the villain with a mutation quirk lunged at Izuku.**

**So predictable, nothing really special about this mutation, just a big mass of muscle with two pair of arms. Izuku prepared the piece of tape Hanta gave him and as the villain tried to grab him and tied up one extremity of the tape around the villain's arm and moved around him.**

**One of the disadvantage of being physically strong you become very slow, unlike most of the pro heroes who have a strength enhancement quirk the villains aren't smart enough to work on their speed.**

**Sensei was right, villains outnumber heroes but they do not last long.**

**"What the-" surprised by Izuku's speed the villain tried to take off the tape from his right arm, that let the time for Izuku to jump on the villain's back and tie the other extremity of the tape around the villain's neck. It wasn't very heroic but he didn't have the intention to kill him, maybe just make him suffocate until he loses consciousness.**

**He was strong yes, but in such a position the villain couldn't do anything, not even reach Izuku, the other villains around him took a step back as they saw their comrade collapse on the ground.**

**"Anyone else wants to try ?" Izuku couldn't hide his satisfaction to see the fear on the faces of the smaller creeps, now he had all the attention for himself.**

**Aizawa weakly looked at his student, he recognised this movement, not only did he saw Izuku use it during All Might's exercise but he had improved it, he recognised his own moves. But that would not save him for long, he had to try anything and- The creature increased the pressure again, making him cry out of pain.**

**"So what ? If you detonate yourself now, your dear friend over here will be caught in your explosion right ?"**

**"Yes, but that's also were it gets interesting, you try to attack me, I explode, obviously you are using Eraser as an hostage, you might not want to lose him"**

"Okay I'll admit I never understood that about hostage situations." Gregar said. "Yes the person may die but killing the person isn't going to change the fact that the villain is still going to be wanted. Heck whenever I deal with hostage situations I always make clear that if they do kill the hostage, I'll give them no mercy at all and that they would be better off just letting the person go if they don't want to suffer at all."

**Tomura started to scratch his neck with one hand "What the hell do you want? Can you go die somewhere else ?"**

**"Well no, I have come to bargain"**

"No…you're suppose to say 'Tomura, I've come to bargain.' " One for All said.

"What did I say about the pop culture references?" All For One said.

"You're not the boss of me."

**Bargain ? Bargain with what?" asked Kurogiri, Izuku had nothing and Tomura would never accepted to bargain with anyone, first because of the situation he was in and second because he was too stubborn to even try.**

**"Bargain ? Tsss, you have already lost-"**

**"No, as I recall you said that your goal was to kill All Might right ?" Tomura glared again at Kurogiri for a second.**

**"Yes"**

**"And he isn't here, so I would say that you are the one losing, the more you stay the less you have chances to win against him, beside you can't even be sure that he will show up"**

**Now Tomura was annoyed, the scratching intensified "You really think I'm dumb enough to just leave like that ? I don't care about the lower creeps who came with us? They can die or get arrest it doesn't matter"**

**The said creeps around Tomura turned toward him, obviously their leader had crossed some kind of line.**

"Okay first, that's a stupid move on my part. Second I don't think that way about you guys and third that never happened in our reality." Tomura defended himself when noticed his League looking at him.

"He's telling the truth." Gregar and Flare vouched.

**"What the hell was that ?! I didn't sign to be a human shield !" They complained "bring us back right now ! If that's the plan then I'm out" most of them activated their quirk "hey mist guy ! Teleport us now ! "**

**Tomura stopped scratching "do you want to die ?"**

**"I'd rather die than spend my life in prison you sh-" the creep was silenced by a massive hand grabbing his throat, as he was attacking Tomura the Nomu moved and caught the assailant during his charge.**

**"Well then you will serve as an example for the others" Izuku had to act now, while they were all distracted, the Nomu wasn't restraining Aizawa anymore, he could escape with his teacher.**

"Yeah this version of Tomura is a lot scarier." Twice noted. "And more villain like."

**"N-no ! NO ! NOOOOOO-!" The creep agonized until a crack was heard, the Nomu dropped the body on the ground, his neck was completely snapped.**

**The other villains took a few steps backward, one tried to run away but with a simple gest of his hand Tomura had already asked the Nomu to make another example.**

**"Anyone else wants to give it a try ?" He asked with a sharp satisfaction, with a silence as the only response he turned back to where the student was standing, however the student was now running away, with Eraser Head on his shoulders.**

**"Catch" he whispered**

**Izuku had reached the stairs, he was almost out of reach, or at least that's what he thought, something whistled at his hears, Izuku looked on his right.**

**The strange creature was running next to him, it screamed and smashed the ground with both of his fists with such strength that Izuku lost his balance. This thing was not human, not anymore, it was just savage, but what was even more terrifying was its strength and speed.**

**He fell to the ground, head first, it hurt, Izuku had to move now or else-**

**"Bring back" The leader of the villain was so far away and still Izuku managed to hear the order, now he understood, this thing was just some kind of obedient dog.**

"Was this made like…." One for All asked but his brother interrupted.

"No, the Nomus are made from corpses, they aren't necessarily alive anymore and they most certainly weren't bred. I may be a villain but even I wouldn't commit those kinds of atrocities." All for One answered.

"Um do I want to know." Nana asked.

"Hopefully you never will." One for All said.

**The Nomu seized him by the throat, he was holding tight but not enough to hurt him, after all his master never said that the creature was allowed to hurt him.**

**Izuku brought his hands to the arm of the Nomu's but as he made contact with the skin of the creature he felt a void, just like with All for One, not as deep, far from the but it was enough to destabilise him.**

**This creature had multiple quirks, that's how they were going to fight All Might, the Nomu was their weapon.**

"Do you think any of them ever felt that?" One for All asked his brother.

"Who?" All for One asked.

"We both know before you started your evil empire, you passed your own quirk to others willingly and they returned it. Hell If I remember correctly Stock was actually a pretty frequent user of All for One combining all of the team's powers with his stockpile to fight off stronger opponents." One for all said before a sinister smirk formed on his face. "And let's not forget Blaque."

"Who's Blaque?" Inko and Nana asked.

"A black haired, royal tsundere who once wielded the power of AFO." One For All said. "Believe it or not she actually had a crush on my brother."

"You left out about her sister Alpha as well. I recall she had a crush on you as well."

"No she didn't."

"Blaque and I caught you two making out in alley."

"That's." One for All bit his tongue. He didn't need to say why they were in that alley.

"So wait you actually lent out your power before." Nana said in surprise.

"It was a different time then." All for One said.

**Still under the shock Izuku stopped struggling now he was being brought back toward the centre of the plaza, as if he had exchanged his position with Aizawa.**

**"I admit it you are a very annoying little pest, but I guess that if you didn't use your suicide quirk it's only because you were bluffing, that's cheating" stated the leader still keeping a very calm tone, Izuku saw his hand moving"but it ends here" The Nomu restrained Izuku by grabbing both his arms behind his back.**

**"Mu-multiple quirks, that's your plan to kill All Might ! B-but how is that possible ?!"**

**"Oh, you noticed, Nomu was created with only one purpose, ending All Might's life, ending the era of the symbol of peace, I can't tell anything about his powers however, but I guess you will discover that soon enough once All Might arrives" the leader looked toward the position where Aizawa was when Izuku was caught by the Nomu, two students ran down the stairs and grabbed their teacher's body "well, I guess that's a switch then, I'll enjoy breaking you in front of All Might" he grinned again "that's what I hate with you heroes, you are always so stupid, throwing you lives away for nothing, as if you could do anything right now"**

**"I didn't come because I thought I could win" answered Izuku.**

**"What did you hope to achieve ? You wanted to save him ? I'm sure you had no idea of what would happen"**

**"To be honest-" Izuku stopped, right now he was just trying to buy some time, Tenya had left since at least ten minutes, at this point he reached U.A and he was alerting the teachers "I don't care about him, he is a trash, I lied earlier yes, I'm quirkless"**

**At first the leader only raised an eyebrow under his mask, then he chuckled and finally he laughed "Quirkless ? Hahaha, they let someone like you inside? That's the best lie I have ever heard"**

**"I'm not lying" Izuku answered back with a serious tone which made Tomura stop instantly.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, I don't care if he lives or die, on my first day at U.A. he literally told me that if I handicaped the class I would be expelled, and for the second day I was almost excluded from All Might's class because I don't have any individuality, so yes I don't care about him, in fact I thought that maybe I could convince you to stop this"**

**"That's still useless, I will slaughter as much people as I need to kill the symbol of peace, and I certainly don't care about a bunch of studen-" Kurogiri looked toward the water area and Tomura saw his movement "well looks like you really want to die today"**

**Tsu and Mineta, they were sent to the water area, why did they have to go near the plaza ? Izuku was unable to do anything, he struggled as much as he could but the Nomu was simply too strong, the creature didn't flinch at all.**

**"come out come out, I'm just here to kill you" Tomura walked slowly toward them, but they didn't move, why ? Hiding was useless Tomura had already seen them "They are not even fun, let's just rush this" now he was running straight toward them, extending his right hand.**

**"Please, someone he-"**

* * *

_**Three years ago.**_

_**"W-where are we going ?"**_

_**"We are paying a visit to my brother, you can go home if you want, I'm not forcing you to-"**_

"Wait a minute….do you?" One for All asked.

"Yes." All for One answered. "I visit each one."

Tomura watched closely. He had seen the different graves but that was a long time ago when he was still a child. He recalled distinctly this one though.

_**'"I'm coming"**_

_**"Well, grab my hand would you ?"**_

_**Izuki carefully grabbed Sensei's hand before a big mass of black goo appeared out of nowhere to engulf them.**_

_**When Izuku opened his eyes once again they were in a small garden, Izuku looked around him but he couldn't see any building or hear any sound that he would usually hear in the city.**_

_**"We are far away now right ?" He asked.**_

_**"Indeed, but not too far, or else we wouldn't be able to go back" All for One was already standing in front of a weird shaped stone, despite what Izuku had expect this place was well maintained "I don't think he will ever forgive me, he didn't in life, how would he in death ?"**_

_**"in-in death ?" asked Izuku confused.**_

The brothers were strangely silent now. No snarking at each other no nothing. Just watching the scene unfold.

_**"Don't mind me, I wouldn't say I'm a believer but to some extent I do know a thing or two, tell me, what's written on his tombstone ?"**_

_**Izuku walked next to Sensei and read**_

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the writing on the stone.

_**"Go beyond, plus Ultra ? But that's-"**_

_**"U.A.'s motto yes, surprising right ? Coincidences defy all sciences, my brother belived that a hero would always be able to balance the destiny in their favor and overcome any obstacle, in a way that's how-that's how he-" Sensei gasped a few times.**_

_**"Are you alright ?"**_

_**"Yes, I'm fine, it's funny to think that words can give so much power, well after all they do constitute a weapon, a dangerous one"**_

_**Izuku didn't answer, he and Sensei stood silently in front of the tombstone for a moment.**_

_**"One day, I hope you will be able to scream those words as loud as you can, and maybe that day you will be the one working to change this world"**_

"Wow that's…"

"U.A.'s motto."

A lot of feelings were being processed by the students.

"Do you think we should tell them that Spain came up with it first?" Flare whispered to Gregar.

"Nah let's just let them live with the shock." He told her.

* * *

**Kurogiri didn't have to join Tomura, he could perfectly handle two students. Even if their death would hurt Sensei's protege Kurogiri couldn't do much, at least he could stay close from the Nomu and make sure that the doctor's weapon doesn't try to-**

**"G-go beyond-" Kurogiri heard a whisper.**

**Izuku manage to free one of his hands, he placed it against the Nomu's skin and pulled, it was terrible, too much power at the same time, he couldn't take everything, this creature's mind was completely messed up.**

**The Nomu screeched, for once it reacted to something else than pain "plus-" Izuku kept pulling until he was free "ULTRA !"**

**As if he had those powers since he was born, Izuku said their names in his head.**

**Speed enhancement, strength enhancement, reflexes enhancement.**

* * *

"So he did take the Nomu's quirks." Tokoyami noticed. "But not the most known one, regeneration and shock absorption."

"Damn it." Tomura cursed.

"Well that's the end of that one." Flare said. "Now we're going to the special clip and I think we might need to move Eri out of the room and possibly AFO and OFA." She noted. "The exit is over there." She said as she pointed the door that materialized.

"Wait why are we supposed to leave?" All for One asked.

"You've already sold out so much on us." His brother added.

"Two words…ripped plushie." Flare said. Without missing a beat both brothers up and scrammed much to everyone's surprise.

"I swear we make them less and less credible every chapter." Gregar said as he walked to Eri.

"Probably but they don't need a panic attack right now." Flare said as she watched the wolf take the little child away.

"Umm what exactly are we going to see?" All Might asked out of concern. All for One and One for All behaved very out of character just now. In fact one might even say cowardly which didn't fit their profile. One was a courageous hero who fought till the end and the other was the most diabolical villain on the planet. For them to freak out something bad must really have happened.

"Now if we told you then it would ruin the surprise now would it." Flare said wickedly. "But let's just we're going to see the person who taught All for One all he ever needed to know about instilling fear into an individual." She said as she started the clip.

* * *

It opened up with trio of Stock, kid AFO and kid OFA playing games.

"Well this doesn't seem so bad." Tenya said. "There just playing games."

"**Will you stop spamming with Lucas?" One for All complained as he held is controller tight.**

"Sensie…how could you…I never thought you would been able to stoop so low." Shigaraki said in disbelieve.

"Really…that's what shocks you about him." Fat Gum noted.

"**It's not my fault you're a noob." All for One teased back as he kept playing. **

"**You guys knock it off." Stock told them as he played as well.**

"Well this seems perfectly normal." Nezu said.

"Oh just you wait." Flare told them.

**The three boys were busy playing a game of Smash bros. in the living room. **

"There is a game called Smash bros." Jirou noted.

"Yes believe it or not that word existed before All Might." Shigaraki told them.

**At first Stock was in the lead but then AFO started to overtake the two of them by spamming one character. The trio kept playing but soon they heard a sleepy sounding voice.**

"Who is that?" Toga asked.

"**All done." A young girl said as she entered the room holding quite a bit of plushies. Stock was the first one to notice, followed by the other two boys. "Tada." She said holding up the stuff toys. "I made them myself…what do you guys think?" She asked.**

"Well they do look really nice." Inko noted as she turned to her remaining partner. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Well they certainly are well made." Nana answered.

"**Wow are those us?" One for All asked.**

"**They look incredible Iris." All for One told her.**

"**Well I do love making plushies of all my friends." Iris said happily as she sat them down. "I only made a few so far. There is one of Stocky, one of OFA, one of AFO, one of Gege and off course one of Big sis." She smiled.**

"Anyone else find it weird that we are seeing a plushie of a young All for One." Present Mic noted.

"And here I thought we couldn't get any weirder." Power loader answered.

"They look so cute." Mina said.

"**What about everyone else? Didn't you make any for them?" Stock asked.**

"**I'm still working on those but this the first bunch." She told them.**

"**Okay." They told her. "Do you want to play?" OFA asked.**

"**No thanks." Iris said as she sat down. "I'm just taking a break for a while but I can sit and watch." She told them.**

"What was the trigger word Flare said before?" Izuku pondered. "Something about ripped plushies." He told Ochaco.

"I hope not…those look so cute." The gravity girl said.

**And sit and watch she did. She watched as the trio continued playing. Unfortunately despite her presence the tension in the room and the competiveness of the three soon became a little apparent. AFO kept spamming during the game and OFA kept complaining about it and Stock was starting to get very tired of the two.**

"It's so weird. I remember playing this exact same game with Sensei growing up and he never spammed like that." Shigaraki noted. "Yes he did try and give me a somewhat normal childhood experience growing up." He said as he noted the members of the league stare at him.

"If I recall when you first attempted to spam that same character, Master was quick to tell you to stop. He seemed visibly shaken at the time." Kurogiri noted.

"**Now now why don't I go and get us some snacks." Iris said as she got up.**

"**That would be nice." Stock answered while the continued to play.**

**However One for All had had quite enough of his brothers spamming and reach for a nearby throw pillow and tossed it at his brother. While his brother was momentarily distracted One for All stole the victory from him. "Hey no fair." All for One told him.**

"Don't tell me this was the start of All for One's trip to the dark side?" All Might said in disbelief. If this was the cause he didn't know what he would do.

"No they weren't so petty." Flare answered.

"**Not my fault you're such a noob." One for All repeated. All for One grabbed a nearby throw cushion and return the favour. It didn't take long before a throw cushion war started to break out. Unfortunately that war also had some casualties as Iris's plushies had soon gotten into the mix. Stock meanwhile was still sitting in the middle of the two hoping it would die down but it never did. **

"So now they are throwing around the plushies." Momo noted.

"To think they go from this into fighting to death is kind of sad." Tsu said.

"**Alright that's enough." Stock yelled as he clapped his hands channelling his power. He released a small shockwave pushing everything back. Unfortunately for him both brothers had thrown the plushies of Iris's big sister and Gege directly above him. The plushies were sent up into the ceiling where they struck the ceiling fun turning into nothing more than cloth and stuffing confetti. **

"Oh no." Kirshima said. "That's so not cool."

"To bad she didn't use red stuffing." Toga noted. "At least then the consolation would have been it looked like a bloody mess."

**It was only then did all three realize the mistake they had made. A tray was dropped with several snacks and drinks spilling out and all 3 boys could only look as they saw Iris standing there with tears in her eyes as all her hardwork was destroyed. **

"And now she sees them." Dabi noted. "Well hopefully they get there lesson thought to them." He noted.

"**Hey guys we're home." Gege's voice called. **

"**And we bought chineses." Another voice called. Before any of them could explain Iris ran out of the room slamming the door.**

"**We made Iris cry." Stock said as he paled. **

"Wasn't he the same guy who wrestled an alligator…while in its mouth." Mt. Lady said.

"**Yep." One for all said.**

"**We're dead." All for one answered. They all jumped when they heard the door open.**

"Something is definitely wrong here." Nezu noted. "None of them should be acting like that all."

"**Should I start writing your obituaries?" Gege asked from by the door. "Seriously what were you guys thinking?" She scolded.**

"Well that's not morbid at all." Mina said.

"**Um we weren't." Stock answered.**

"**Oh boys." A calm voice said.**

Izuku, Tomura, Nana and All Might couldn't explain why but suddenly they felt shivers run through their entire body.

**Appearing next to Gege was none other than Iris's older sister, Sadie. "I heard from Iris that you ruined the plushies she made earlier…is this true?" She asked.**

"So this is her older sister." Nezu noted. "Something seems off."

"**Well you see...tell her AFO." OFA said as he pushed his brother in front.**

"Wait a minute, are they afraid of her?" Endeavour noted.

"There reactions seem to indicate so." Trueman answered.

"**Um well technically…it was Stock's fault." All for One said as he pushed Stock in front.**

"**What…you're the ones who were throwing them around like rag dolls." Stock said.**

"No one likes a sell-out." Dabi said.

"**So you're all responsible." Sadie said. "May I know why you threw around and destroyed my sisters plushies?" Sadie asked calmly. Gege was already leaving the room, most likely to go and make Iris feel better.**

"I don't see why they are scared. She seems very reasonable." One student commented.

"**Well we um…we were getting frustrated while playing a game." One for All admitted nervously as he hid behind Stock.**

"And now he's hiding behind Stock." Nezu noted.

"**I see." Sadie said as she stepped in and closed the behind her locking it shut. "Well you see I'm very frustrated after me and Gege went out and now I had to learn that my little sister is crying." Sadie said calmly. "So you wouldn't mind if I think out my frustration on you three for my making my sweet, darling little sister cry." She said as she stared at them her eyes starting to glow a very unnatural red colour.**

"Is it me or did room suddenly get colder?" Mic noted.

"I feel it too." Aizawa said.

"**Um Mercy." All for One asked as he nervously stepped behind Stock.**

"Now there both behind him."

"**Sorry…I'm all out." Sadie said as she walked to them**

The scene then fades out…

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" All three plushie destroyers screamed. **

Everyone winced as they heard the three cry out.

**Gege winced as she heard the wales of pain echo on the other side of the door. **

"What the heck is she doing to them?" One of the heroes asked.

**She was sitting by the table with Iris who was wearing a pair of headphones Sadie had given her, no doubt to block out the noise. Gege hoped that this didn't last too long though, although she wasn't going to say anything. Everyone knew you never made Iris cry for no stupid reason unless you wanted her sister to take you to hell. **

"I think I just realized where All for One got his skills from." Shigaraki said. Even he was starting to feel uncomfortable hearing the screams of his master and his friends.

All Might was wincing as well. He had hated All for One with all his heart but even he did not wish this kind of suffering on his enemy especially when he was being shown a kid version of him.

**Two hours passed and there was still no sign of the screaming stopping. **

"They went for TWO HOURS!" Recovery girl noted. "That's some kind of stamina."

**Gege had helped Iris make a new plushie of her and now Iris was making one for her big sis.**

"**Hey guys." A new voice called. Gege looked up from the table, still trying to get over the noise as she saw their new guest. **

"Who's that?" They all wondered still feeling a little unsettled with screaming in the background.

"**Oh hey Todoroki." She greeted. **

"Wait did she say Todoroki." Mina said.

"Holy cow. Is that Shoto's ancestor?" Denki said.

Endeavour's eyes widened. He never expected he would see his family in these flashbacks or that his great great grandparents were associated with the symbol of evil.

**Iris looked up from where she was sitting noticing the new comer before she jumped out of her seat.**

"**Hisashi." She greeted as she ran to meet him.**

"Um did she just call him Hisashi?" Ochaco asked.

"That's just a coincidence right?" Izuku said as he turned to his mother.

"I have never met that man in my life." Inko said quickly, realizing what her son might ask.

"**Hey little troublemaker." Hisashi greeted as he lifted the little girl up. "How are you doing?"**

"**I made a plushie of Gege." She said as she showed it to him. **

"**That's nice." He said as he took it. "It looks really cute. Just like Gege herself." He said with a chuckle as he glanced to the girl in question.**

"Wow Todoroki picking up girls seems to be in his blood." Denki teased.

"I have no idea what you mean." Shoto answered.

"**Don't let meanie Stock hear you say that or you'll be in big trouble." Iris said.**

"**Meanie Stock?" Hisashi said as he glanced at Gege. Iris explained to him what had happened how Stock and the boy had destroyed her first set of plushies before she resumed work. "Oh dear god." He said underneath his breath. "but wait..why is it so quiet?" Hisashi said as he glanced to Gege. **

"Did the screaming just stop? How did we miss that?" Jirou asked.

"We were distracted with the new Todoroki." Mina answered.

**It was only then did the girl realize after 2 long hours did the screaming finally stop. They then heard the door open, nervously they turned to glance only to be meant by a rather cheerful looking Sadie.**

"Well she seems pleased with herself." Nezu said.

"What do you think happened to them?" Midnight wondered.

"**Big sis." Iris said as she greeted her sister showing her the Gege plushie.**

"**That's lovely Iris. Why don't we go put it our room." Sadie said as they took the plushie and left.**

"Anyone else scared to see what's inside." Twice said. Several students and even Present Mic raised there hands.

**Gege and Hisashi turned to room where Stock, Afo and Ofa were still inside. Nervously they walked to the room. Opening the door they were pleasantly surprised to see the room looking spick and span, like the feather storm never happened in the first place and standing in the centre of the room were the three plushie destroyers.**

"That's surprising."

"Yeah it's a bit anticlimactic to be honest."

"**Um boys." Gege called.**

"**I must never throw Iris's plushies." Stock said with his eyes glazed over. **

"**I must never spam again." AFO answered in a similar state as was his brother.**

"**I must never lose my temper over a game." OFA answered. **

Tomura's eyes widened. Suddenly Sensei's dislike for spamming made sense.

"**Um hello anyone home." Hisashi said.**

"**I must never throw Iris's plushies." Stock repeated. **

"**I must never spam again." AFO repeated.**

"**I must never lose my temper over a game." OFA repeated.**

"Did she…did she break them?" One of the teacher asked.

"Um Flare…what's Sadie' quirk?" Nezu asked.

"Short range teleportation." Flare answered.

"Wait that's it." Nezu said in surprise. Flare nodded. "Then that means…"

"Sadie did that without any special powers helping her." Flare finished.

Suddenly everyone felt a little more nervous. They had assumed that Sadie had used her quirk to do that to them, but her quirk didn't work like that. Whatever damage she did to them was all her own skill and technique.

"**It's like they aren't even human anymore." Gege noted. The three of them just kept repeating the same phrase over and over again like zombies.**

"This is creeping me out." Rappa said.

"**I don't see any physical damage." Hisashi noted.**

"**Sadie knows how to use merciless force and never deal a damaging blow." **

"That's…that's both impressive and terrifying." Toga said.

**Gege said. "Still though." She mused. "I have an idea. Help me get them together." She told Hisashi as she moved Stock in front of the couch. Hisashi complied helping move and line up All for One on one side while One for All was put on the other.**

"**What now?" Hisashi asked.**

"**Make a small flame." Gege told him.**

"**Okay then." Hisashi said as he stood back. He opened his mouth and let a fire build up forming a small flame at the back of his throat. **

"Okay now we have way too many coincidences." Mina said.

"I wonder if he's your great great great grandfather." Ochaco said.

"It's possible." Izuku noted.

**Suddenly Gege set of an explosion in front of the boys pushing all three back into the couch.**

"Well that's not exactly something I would recommend." Recovery girl noted. "For all we know she just made it worse."

"**Ouch." They all winced before looking around.**

"**What happened?" All for One asked.**

"**You mean you don't remember." Gege noted.**

"**I'm trying to recall but every time my head just starts hurting like crazy." One for All answered.**

"There all repressing the memories, just what did she do exactly?"

"I think it's better we don't know."

"**Yeah I think it's for the best." Hisashi said.**

"It probably is."

"**Oh right." Stock said. "We have to go meet Iris and apologize for messing up her plushies." He realized.**

"**That's right and I have to promise not to get angry while playing games anymore." One for All said.**

"**And I have to stop spamming." All for One said as the three left the room, leaving only Gege and Hisashi.**

"They don't remember what happened but they remember that." One student said in surprise.

"**It's like she carved it into their souls." Hisashi said nervously as he watched them leave.**

"**Let's pray we never end up like that." Gege said.**

"Wait did she…did she teach All for One that?" All Might realized.

"It would certainly explain how he rose to power so quickly."

"Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed it." Flare told him.

"You have a sick sense of enjoyment." Midnight said.

"I know." Flare answered.

"Still to think three people had to go through that." Momo said.

"Believe it or not, Sadie and Iris were the team's medics." Flare told them.

"Wait they were the medics." Recovery girl said in surprise. The students all looked at the nurse. They tried imagining Sadie in place of the sweet nurse they were used to and it just didn't seem to fit.

"Yeah. She was also the Team's special finisher." Flare explained. "Since the group acted outside of the law, they needed a way to keep their enemies down and since killing or capturing was out of the question, Sadie practically beat them into submission and killed whatever will to fight they had."

"And she thought All for One the same methods as well." Shigaraki said. He remembered his master's lessons; sometimes if you didn't need to kill someone, you just needed to stop them from fighting. Originally he thought that meant crippling them but now he saw what his master must have really meant. Despite having numbers and clear physical dominance all three of them were to terrified to attack. They lost the will to fight so it didn't matter if they physically able or not.

"Well that's all for now." Flare said.


End file.
